Ogień co w nas płonie
by euphoria814
Summary: Stiles w końcu westchnął, jakby podjął decyzję i zsunął się z fotela, a potem ukląkł na drewnianej podłodze i z zaciętą miną spojrzał na Talię. - Nie zwiążę się z pani synem. Może mnie pani zabić w tej chwili, nie dbam o to – powiedział chłopak i jego słowa zdawały się odbijać echem w pomieszczeniu. Księga wypadła z dłoni Deatona i mężczyzna nie zrobił nic, żeby ją podnieść.
1. Chapter 1

**dla enid**

* * *

Derek spojrzał na betę, który siedział wyprostowany po drugiej stronie biurka i uśmiechnął się kpiąco. Chłopak był młody, mógł mieć nie więcej jak osiemnaście lat. Doktor Deaton skinął w ich stronę głową, próbując ich nakłonić do rozmowy.  
\- Isaac Lahey, prawda? – spytał uprzejmie Hale.  
Chłopak uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.  
\- Dokładnie – odparł Lahey.  
\- Długo już jesteś w Rezerwacie? – spróbował jeszcze raz Derek.  
Już wiedział, że ta rozmowa będzie należeć do męczących. Isaac najwyraźniej prezentował jego poziom gadatliwości.  
\- Prawie rok, proszę pana – odpowiedział grzecznie Isaac i Hale zaniemówił.  
\- Możesz mi mówić po imieniu – warknął pod nosem.  
W końcu był od dzieciaka starszy o zaledwie pięć lat. Nie stanowiło to znowuż aż takiej różnicy.  
\- Prawie rok, Dereku – poprawił się Isaac z odrobinę śmielszym uśmiechem.  
\- Chcesz mnie o coś zapytać? – zaproponował Hale, zerkając na zegarek.  
Isaac wzruszył ramionami i Derek właśnie miał zamiar jakoś się wykręcić od kolejnych dwudziestu minut pogaduszek, gdy Deaton nagle odchrząknął.  
\- Muszę wyjść, ale przyślę tutaj kogoś w zastępstwo – powiedział mężczyzna. – Sam rozumiesz, że nie mogę zostawić cię z nimi samego – wyjaśnił, a Derek skinął głową.  
Pozostawienie alfy samego z niezwiązanymi nastolatkami było genialnym początkiem katastrofy. Mniej więcej w ten sposób w swój związek zaangażowała się Laura i chociaż w obecnej chwili nie narzeka, Derek wolałby jednak ten jeden jedyny raz trzymać się reguł. Szczególnie, gdy wyobraził sobie swój związek z Isaakiem.  
Kategorycznie przepis na katastrofę.  
Deaton podniósł się ze swojego fotela i wpuścił do środka kolejnego nastolatka. Derek już miał nadzieję, że Isaac wyjdzie, a przybyły zajmie jego miejsce, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu, tamten usiadł obok Alana i zaczął prowadzić z nim półgłosem rozmowę. Deaton w chwilę później wyszedł, rzucając im przepraszające spojrzenie.  
Chłopak niemal od razu pogrążył się w lekturze przyniesionych przez siebie notatek. Derek zaczynał podejrzewać, że część jego pieprzyków na policzku musiała zostać domalowana przypadkowo przez czarny flamaster, który gryzł w ustach. Chyba tylko cudem nie zabarwił sobie warg.  
Chłopak po chwili zorientował się, że w pomieszczeniu panuje cisza i ostrożnie podniósł głowę, napotykając jego intensywny wzrok.  
\- Jakiś problem? Jeśli chcecie odrobiny prywatności, mogę założyć słuchawki – zaproponował wskazując na przyniesionego przez siebie iPhone'a.  
\- Nie, nie – zaczął pospiesznie Isaac i Derek wiedział już, że Lahey jest tak samo spięty jak on.  
\- Nie wiesz ile spotkań mi jeszcze zostało? – spytał Hale, zerkając niepewnie na zegarek.  
Jeśli nie wyjdzie stąd w przeciągu dwóch godzin, nie zdąży na patrol. Laura co prawda obiecała, że pokryje jego zmianę, ale chodziło o zasady. On nigdy się nie spóźniał.  
\- To jest pierwsze, a przeważnie jest cztery. Alan wróci za jakąś godzinę – poinformował ich chłopak i wrócił do gryzienia flamastra.  
Po prawie piętnastu minutach Isaac z westchnieniem ulgi wyszedł za drzwi zostawiając go z opalonym i wysportowanym wyspiarzem.  
\- Danny Mahealani – przedstawił się chłopak siadając i Derek z ulgą podał mu dłoń.  
Rozmawiali przez pewien czas, ale jedyne co mógł powiedzieć o Dannym to fakt, że chłopak był po prostu miły. Jego mdłość przytłaczała, bo Derek nie cierpiał słodyczy. Przez krótki moment przeraził się, że może Deaton umówił go z samymi betami, gdy nagle do środka wparowała rudowłosa piękność.  
\- Lydia Martin – przedstawiła się taksując go wzrokiem. Wydęła wargi rzucając okiem na siedzącego na fotelu dzieciaka i zaplotła dłonie na piersi. – Alfa – dodała, jakby to nie było oczywiste.  
\- Derek Hale – odparł tym samym tonem. – Alfa, oczywiście.  
\- Oczywiście – powtórzyła za nim, a potem zaplotła wokół palca jeden ze swoich loków i spojrzała z niedowierzaniem na pilnującego ich nastolatka. – To śmieszne – zaczęła Martin. – Bardziej ja powinnam tutaj robić za twoją przyzwoitkę – oznajmiła z wrednym uśmieszkiem.  
\- Lyds, zajmij się rozmową – zwrócił jej uwagę chłopak nawet nie odrywając wzroku od notatek. – Najlepiej, gdybyś zaczęła od czegoś inteligentnego i sarkastycznego, co rozruszałoby nasze szare komórki – ciągnął dalej chłopak. – Wcześniej był tutaj Isaac i Danny, nasz gość może paść trupem z nudów, a raczej wolałbym, żebyśmy na mojej zmianie nie stracili żadnego jakże cennego alfy. – Ostatnie zdanie nieznajomy wypowiedział takim tonem, że jego nie sposób było nie pojąć wlot jego stosunku do dominujących wilkołaków.  
Derek nie zdążył nawet otworzyć ust, gdy uwaga Lydii ponownie została skierowana w jego stronę.  
\- Biedaczysko – zaczęła kobieta z udawaną troską. – Mam nadzieję, że Isaac nie był w jednym z tych swoich odwiecznych swetrów, a Danny nie uplótł ci bransoletki przyjaźni – dodała i Derek nie mógł nie parsknął śmiechem.  
Podobnie jak chłopak, który starał się właśnie dopisać coś na marginesie. Dwadzieścia minut minęło jak z bicza trzasnął i Lydia nagle się żegnała. Deatona jednak nie było nigdzie widać. Podobnie jak kolejnego protegowanego doktora, którego Derek miał dzisiaj poznać.  
\- Nie wiesz czasem kto ma być kolejny? – spytał niespokojnie Hale, zerkając na zegarek.  
Chłopak uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego swoimi zbyt jasnymi tęczówkami.  
\- Masz ich teczki, więc ufam, że podasz mi nazwisko – odparł nastolatek, wracając niemal od razu do przerwanej pracy.  
Derek pogrzebał w papierach, których nawet nie zdążył przejrzeć i wyciągnął jedyną nie otwartą kopertę. Imię na niej było nie do odczytania, więc skupił się na nazwisku, licząc, że chłopak w mig pojmie o kogo chodzi.  
\- Stilinski – powiedział ze zniecierpliwieniem i zdziwił się, gdy nieznajomy podskoczył na swoim miejscu.  
\- To raczej pomyłka – zaczął niepewnie chłopak, podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca i sięgając po kopertę.  
\- Znalazł już kogoś? – zdziwił się Derek.  
\- Nie – zawahał się chłopak, pakując notatki do wysłużonej torby. – Po prostu to ja – odparł stając niepewnie na środku pokoju. – Stiles Stilinski – przedstawił się, ale wciąż nie usiadł na wyznaczonym krześle. Spojrzał za to z niepokojem na zegarek, a potem na drzwi, jakby miał nadzieję, że Deaton pojawi się tam w każdej chwili.  
\- Może usiądziesz? – zaproponował Derek, stukając w blat biurka. – Albo zawołasz swoją koleżankę alfę, żeby mogła popilnować twojej cnoty – zakpił, bo lustrując chłopaka zaczynał zdawać sobie sprawę, że nie jest on betą.  
Stiles musiał pochwycić jego wzrok, ale wytrzymał spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się kpiąco.  
\- Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę – odparł, odpowiadając na wyzwanie i usiadł naprzeciwko splatając przed sobą dłonie. – Czego chcesz się o mnie dowiedzieć, Derek? – spytał z przylepionym do ust uśmieszkiem.  
Hale zdał sobie sprawę, że jest zepchnięty do defensywy, bo Stilinski przysłuchiwał się jego wcześniejszym rozmowom, więc miał czas zebrać informacje. Co gorsza chłopak ewidentnie zamierzał zrobić z tego użytek, bo jego krzywy uśmieszek ewidentnie o tym świadczył.  
\- Nie jesteś betą – zaczął Derek w końcu, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
Stiles uniósł brwi czekając na pytanie.  
\- Jesteś alfą? – spytał Hale, bo to chyba oczywiste pytanie.  
Stiles wydawał się przednio ubawiony całą sytuacją. Przez chwilę wydawało się, że nie odpowie, ale uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, że pieprzyki spod oka wylądowały koło j ucha.  
\- Nie jestem alfą – odparł rozbawiony.  
\- Jesteś człowiekiem? – zdziwił się całkiem szczerze Derek i niemal połknął swój język, gdy Stiles pokiwał przecząco głową. – Omegą – stwierdził zszokowany.  
\- To zabawa w dwadzieścia pytań? – spytał Stilinski z ironią w głosie. – Jeśli tak to wysiadam, bo nie mam dwudziestu minut, żeby tutaj z tobą siedzieć – odparł niemal od razu.  
Derek zamrugał odrobinę zdezorientowany, a potem wciągnął do płuc powietrze. Normalnie tego nie robił, ale musiał poczuć zapach chłopaka. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Deaton zostawił go z omegą w jednym z pokoi.  
Stiles przyglądał mu się z zamyśleniem, ale nie skomentował jego reakcji i faktycznie Derek mógł wyczuć dość specyficzny zapach niezwiązanej omegi. Lekko słodki, mdlący i pociągający.  
\- Nie wierzę, że Deaton zostawił mnie sam na sam z omegą – warknął zirytowany.  
Stiles, co dziwne, wydawał się urażony komentarzem. Przewrócił oczami, ale jego zapach stał się silniejszy. Nienaładowany feromonami, ale bardziej ostry, jakby złościła go sama obecność Dereka. To właśnie przez to Hale nie mógł początkowo uwierzyć, że Stilinski jest omegą. One tak nie reagowały.  
\- Martwi cię, że powali mnie twój urok osobisty? – spytał retorycznie Stiles. – Znam drzewa, które są bardziej elokwentne – odparł z lekkim uśmiechem.  
Co gorsza Derek nie słyszał w jego głosie kłamstwa, więc chłopak faktycznie musiał tak myśleć, co wkurzyło go jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Martwi mnie tylko twoje ciężkie położenie. Zastanawiam się jak bardzo teraz powstrzymujesz się, żeby nie wskoczyć mi na kolana i ocierać się jak kotka w rui – odparł równie słodko Hale, rejestrując niemal od razu rumieniec, który pojawił się na policzkach Stilesa.  
Stilinski mógł kpić, ale własnej biologii nie był w stanie pokonać. O ile Derek dobrze orientował się w sytuacji za kilka dni zaczynał się pierwszy etap cyklu omeg, gdy szukały partnerów. Deaton najwyraźniej próbował zeswatać Stilesa tuż przed, żeby chociaż jego mieć z głowy.  
\- Powiedz, bardzo trudno ci już wysiedzieć? – spytał Hale z udawaną troską, pochylając się do przodu. – A może poprosiłeś o spotkanie, gdy dowiedziałeś się, że w Rezerwacie pojawi się alfa? – zaciekawił się i niemal spadł z krzesła, gdy chłopak zerwał się na równe nogi.  
\- Jeszcze jedno słowo, a tak cię kopnę, że przez tydzień będziesz sikał na siedząco – wycedził Stiles. – Wiem co robisz i nie rozhuśtasz mnie emocjonalnie dla własnej satysfakcji, jestem na to za dużym chłopcem. Koniec spotkania, panie Hale – dodał, wskazując mu drzwi.  
Derek zamarł, bo nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy.  
\- Nie możesz mnie wyrzucić dopóki nie skończymy rozmowy o wyznaczonym czasie. Pierwsze pięć spotkań jest na moich warunkach – przypomniał mu Hale, wstając.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się krzywo i spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.  
\- Owszem, ale pod nieobecność Alana to ja decyduję, kiedy się skończą. A mogę je zakończyć, jeśli zachowa się pan niewłaściwie, panie Hale – przypomniał mu jeden z podpunktów regulaminu. – Do widzenia, panie Hale, albo przekażę twojej matce, że nie jesteś tutaj mile widziany – dodał Stiles, wskazując ponownie na drzwi.  
Derek zagryzł wargi i zabrał swoją kurtkę bez słowa.

\- Wyrzucił mnie! Ta cholerna omega! – warknął, gdy Laura zdziwiła się jego przedwczesnym przybyciem.  
\- Próbowałeś się z nim bawić, Derek. Oczekujesz ode mnie współczucia? – spytała z niedowierzaniem. – Mam ochotę ucałować dzieciaka i zabrać go na piwo – dodała.  
Derek rzucił jej jedno ze swoich wiele mówiących spojrzeń, ale kobieta nie przejęła się.  
\- Powinieneś go przeprosić – ciągnęła dalej. – Nawet nie chodzi o to co się stało, ale jeśli mama się dowie to będzie katastrofa. Ciesz się, że po ostatniej wpadce wciąż pozwala ci mieszkać poza domem – dodała, zerkając na ścianę lasu.  
\- To nie była wpadka – warknął.  
\- Och, zatem jak to nazwiesz? Omega, prostytutka, która próbowała dojść sądownie, że jesteś ojcem jej dziecka na pierwszych stronach gazet. Nazwałam to wpadką, bo uwielbiam eufemizmy – oznajmiła mu lodowatym tonem. – Dziwię się, że Deaton w ogóle wpuścił cię do Rezerwatu.  
Derek wciągnął powietrze do płuc na wspomnienie Kate.  
\- Nie była prostytutką – odparł cicho.  
\- Nie obchodzi mnie kim była, Der. Takiego bajzlu nie było od czasów zerwanych zaręczyn Cory. Nie stać nas na taką reputację, jeśli chcemy utrzymać terytorium – dodała, skręcając w boczną ścieżkę.  
\- Nie znam się na polityce – przypomniał jej, ale kobieta się nawet nie zatrzymała.  
\- Wiem, Der. Dlatego zrobisz to co powiem. Dobrze się składa, że pierwsze pięć spotkań aranżujesz sam. Nie będzie mógł odmówić. Kupisz kwiaty albo cokolwiek on tam może lubić i pójdziesz go przeprosić – poinformowała go i nie była to prośba.

Tym sposobem Derek znalazł się po raz kolejny u bram Rezerwatu i czekał aż Deaton przerwie linię z górskiego popiołu. Zdziwił się, gdy dostrzegł Lydię i Danny'ego biegnącego wzdłuż granicy. Oboje pomachali im na dzień dobry i nie zatrzymując się, podążyli dalej, rozglądając się na boki.  
\- Nasze własne patrole – oznajmił mu Alan, gdy weszli na jedną ze ścieżek.  
\- Patrole? Nasza wataha patroluje – zaczął Derek, ale mężczyzna podniósł dłoń, uciszając go.  
\- Nigdy nie zastanawiałeś się dlaczego nie patrolujecie okolic Rezerwatu? Jesteśmy członkami waszej społeczności, więc wzięliśmy na siebie tę część obowiązków. Nasi mieszkańcy nie chcieli opuszczać naszego terytorium, ale jednocześnie chcemy być potrzebni – dodał gwoli wyjaśnienia doktor.  
\- To bardzo dobry pomysł – przyznał w końcu Derek, bo faktycznie Rezerwat zajmował sporą część lasu i w obecnej chwili i tak z trudem dawali sobie radę z obecnymi granicami. To był jeden z powodów dla których jego matka chciała, żeby w końcu związał się z kimś na stałe. Wataha powiększyłaby się, a to było najbardziej istotne w tej chwili.  
\- Jeśli chciałeś mnie skomplementować, niestety nie mnie należą się te słowa – odparł Deaton. – Nie jestem też zaskoczony, że postanowiłeś spotkać się ze Stilesem. Z wszystkich młodych ludzi jakich znam, on jest najbardziej wyjątkowy – dodał mężczyzna.  
Derek przez chwilę przetwarzał nagłą zmianę tematu i zamarł w pół kroku.  
\- Stiles jest pomysłodawcą patroli? – nawet nie krył zdziwienia.  
Deaton uśmiechnął się pod nosem i skinął lekko głową.  
\- Kiedy pojawił się w Rezerwacie dwa lata temu, zorganizował tak wiele, że jest niemal moją prawą ręką – oznajmił nagle Alan.  
Derek zagryzł wargę i przetarł nagle zmęczoną twarz. Rezerwat miał własną autonomię i politykę. Był strefą neutralną zarówno dla Hale'ów i watahy Deucaliona, ale od kilku lat to z nimi współpracował Deaton. Niby nie było to ważne, ale w sytuacjach kryzysowych Alan potrafił zdziałać cuda. To on uzdrowił Laurę po postrzale jaki otrzymała od łowców. To Deaton zabezpieczył ich posiadłość, gdy niespodziewanie ich najechano, gdy rodzice byli na konferencji w Nowym Yorku. To do Rezerwatu trafiali wszyscy przypadkowo ugryzieni, a potem przeszkoleni mieli wybór; zostać albo dołączyć do watahy Hale'ów. Przeważnie wybierali to drugie, ale byli i tacy, którzy woleli życie w zamkniętej społeczności.  
Laura zatem miała rację. Problem polegał tylko na tym, że przeproszenie Stilesa przestało być prostą sprawą, skoro Stilinski stanowił zastępcę Deatona.  
Derek nie chciał sobie nawet wyobrażać implikacji politycznych, które czekałyby ich, gdyby Stiles jakkolwiek się poskarżył, czego najwyraźniej jeszcze nie zrobił.  
\- To nie jest zbyt ryzykowne? – spytał ostrożnie Derek.  
Deaton uśmiechnął się pod nosem, jakby wiedział do czego Hale pije.  
\- Chodzi co o to, że jest omegą? – spytał retorycznie mężczyzna. – Jest alfą wśród omeg, jak sam o sobie mówi, a ja mu wierzę – odparł enigmatycznie i parsknął, jakby to był jakiś wewnętrzny żart i może był.  
Derek nie miał jednak czasu spytać o cokolwiek innego, bo skręcili w kolejną boczną ścieżkę i mógł dosłyszeć z oddali czysty głos Stilinskiego.  
\- Twoje argumenty są beznadziejne. Nie udowodnisz mi, że zwiększenie patroli wpłynie pozytywnie na naszą drogą młodzież – parsknął chłopak.  
Derek nie mógł go jeszcze dostrzec, ale czuł już specyficzny zapach jego ciała. Stiles najwyraźniej ćwiczył wraz z pozostałymi, których Hale nie rozpoznawał. Isaac musiał być wśród nich.  
Podeszli odrobinę bliżej, wychylając się zza ściany liści i zamarł, gdy dostrzegł grupę nastolatków, którzy rozciągali się na niewielkiej łące, prowadząc najwyraźniej ożywioną dyskusję.  
\- To może dobierzemy ich w parach? – spytał brunet stojący najbliżej Stilinskiego.  
\- Scott, wtedy to nie będą patrole, ale randki. Nie ma takiej opcji, żebyś w czasie patrolu miział się z Allison – warknął Stiles, a jego kolega zaczerwienił się wściekle.  
Pozostali zachichotali i zatrzymali się w pół ruchu, gdy Deaton odchrząknął, jakby dopiero teraz zorientowali się, że nie są sami. Musieli na terenie Rezerwatu czuć się naprawdę bezpiecznie.  
\- Isaac! – parsknęło kilka osób, a Scott nawet zagwizdał. – Bierz go tygrysie! – usłyszał gdzieś w oddali Derek i zdał sobie sprawę, że grupa zapewne odniosła mylne wrażenie, że przyszedł tutaj po Laheya.  
Stiles spoglądał na niego obojętnie, ale jego oczy zaiskrzyły się sympatią, gdy Isaac zaczerwienił się wściekle.  
\- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzamy w tym jakże pouczającym wykładzie na temat życia seksualnego pana McCalla, ale Stiles, czy mógłbym cię ze sobą prosić? – spytał Deaton.  
Stilinski zastygł i spojrzał niepewnie na Alana, jakby nie do końca pojmował o co chodzi. Wzrok chłopaka przesunął się natychmiast na Dereka i Hale przez krótką chwilę myślał, że Stiles po prostu odmówi, ale ten zwiesił tylko głowę jakby sobie coś przypomniał i truchtem podbiegł do nich, odprowadzany zaskoczonymi spojrzeniami.  
\- Kontynuujcie beze mnie! – krzyknął do grupy, która nie tak od razu wróciła do przerwanej dyskusji.  
Stiles zatrzymał się kilka kroków od nich, poprawiając przepoconą koszulkę, która leżała na nim jak na wieszaku. Były takie chwile, gdy Derek zastanawiał się czy elastyczność i brak mięśni to cecha genetyczna wszystkich omeg. Stiles zdawał się potwierdzać tę teorię, biorąc pod uwagę, że zapewne ćwiczył ze swoimi kolegami codziennie, a żaden z nich nie wydawał się chudym mózgowcem.  
\- Panie Hale – przywitał się uprzejmie acz chłodno, ale Derek nie zamierzał mu tego wypominać.  
\- Panie Stilinski – odparł wzdychając lekko.  
Deaton spojrzał na nich pytająco, a potem na komórkę, która zaczęła dzwonić.  
\- Zaraz wracam – obiecał mężczyzna odchodząc o parę kroków.  
\- Jeśli wybierasz się gdzieś dalej, zawołaj Lydię! – krzyknął Stiles.  
Derek zamarł i zagryzł wargę poirytowany zachowaniem chłopaka.  
\- Nie musisz być tak oczywisty – wycedził przez zęby Hale.  
\- Naprawdę? – zdziwił się Stiles. – To chyba dobrze o mnie świadczy, że nie chcę z tobą zostać sam na sam. Uczę się na błędach – dodał pozostając w pewnej odległości.  
Chłopak, którego Stiles wcześniej nazwał Scottem, przyglądał im się w zamyśleniu.  
\- Chciałem – zaczął Derek, ale Stilinski pokiwał głową. – Co? – warknął niezadowolony, że mu się przerywa, gdy już się zebrał w sobie na przeprosiny.  
\- Nie upubliczniłbym tego – przerwał mu Stiles kompletnie zaskakując go. – Być może to moja głupota, ale nigdy nie posunąłbym się do czegoś takiego. Nie musisz się tutaj pojawiać, żeby być o tym pewnym – dodał, a jego serce nie zmieniło rytmu bicia, więc najwyraźniej mówił prawdę.  
Derek jednak nie bardzo wiedział jak ma się do tego odnieść. Spodziewał się raczej, że będzie musiał chłopaka błagać na kolanach, a ten wykorzysta jakoś przewagę nad nim. Teraz nawet nie wyobrażał sobie o jaki podstęp może chodzić.  
\- Mój ojciec jest szeryfem w Beacon Hills – podjął po chwili Stiles, korzystając z jego milczenia. – I nie chcemy tutaj Deucaliona – dodał gwoli wyjaśnienia i Derek pokiwał głową teraz w zupełności podążając jego tokiem myślenia.  
Deaton właśnie skończył rozmowę i włożył telefon do kieszeni, kierując się ponownie w ich stronę. Uśmiechnął się lekko na ich widok, podchodząc bliżej.  
\- Przepraszam, ale mam tak wiele spraw, że czasami nie wiem w co ręce włożyć. Lydia znalazła coś dziwnego przy północnej granicy. Nie wygląda na nic niebezpiecznego, ale muszę poprosić Allison, żeby przeszła na drugą stronę i przeniosła to na teren Rezerwatu – dodał gwoli wytłumaczenia mężczyzna.  
\- Allison, człowiek do zadań specjalnych – zaśmiał się Stiles i nagle napięcie pomiędzy nimi zelżało. Chłopak miał naprawdę ładny i przede wszystkim szczery uśmiech. Jeden z tych, które rzadko widuje się w życiu.  
\- Scott na pewno będzie chciał jej towarzyszyć – zaczął Deaton i uśmiechnął się znacząco, gdy okazało się, że młodego alfy już nie ma wśród trenujących. – Może przejdziemy do altany? – zaproponował. – Napijesz się czegoś, Derek? – spytał wskazując im dłonią kierunek.  
\- Sądzę, że pan Hale musi już wracać do swoich obowiązków – zauważył przytomnie Stiles i Alan zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając na Dereka pytająco.  
\- Sądziłem raczej, że rozwieje twoje wątpliwości dotyczące pojedynczych patroli – zawahał się Deaton. – Zainteresował się tym, że mamy własne straże – dodał mężczyzna.  
Stiles otworzył usta mile zaskoczony i przygryzł wargę powstrzymując najwyraźniej niepotrzebny komentarz.  
\- Pan Hale decyduje jak długo chce przebywać w Rezerwacie – powiedział w końcu Stilinski zaskakując Dereka doszczętnie, a Alan uśmiechnął się.  
Hale dopiero, gdy usiedli zdał sobie sprawę, że Deaton próbuje pomóc mu w kontakcie ze Stilesem, jakichkolwiek intencji później by nie miał. I to było dziwne, bo jak dotąd to zawsze o alfy należało się starać. Derekowi nawet przez myśl by nie przeszło, że omega mogłaby zasugerować mu wcześniejsze opuszczenie jej towarzystwa, kimkolwiek by nie była.  
Usiedli w niewielkiej altanie zerkając na niewielki staw nieopodal.  
\- Więc, coś do picia? – ponowił pytanie Deaton, ale Derek skinął przecząco głową.  
Czekał niecierpliwie na pytania Stilesa, bo chłopak wydawał się zainteresowany temat, a do tego kompetentny sądząc po tym, co zorganizował z cywilów w Rezerwacie.  
\- Jak dobieracie pary do patroli? – spytał w końcu Stilinski i wyglądało na to, że z największą chęcią zrobiłby notatki.  
Derek bez wahania wyciągnął własny telefon i włączył dyktafon.  
\- Wyślę ci później cały plik – obiecał i tym razem to Stiles wydawał się mile zaskoczony. – Więc… Przeważnie patrolujemy jako najbliżsi krewni. Pary małżeńskie, rodzeństwa, rodzice i dzieci. Czasami kompatybilność pomiędzy najbliższymi przyjaciółmi pozwala na krótkie patrole w parach nie związanych ze sobą więzami krwi czy przysięgami – wyjaśnił i Stiles pokiwał głową.  
\- Nie chcę pytać o coś, co stanowi jakąś tajemnicę, ale o jak długich czasach pomiędzy patrolami mówimy? – spytał niepewnie chłopak.  
\- Nie mogę powiedzieć – przyznał szczerze, a Stiles nie wydawał się bardzo zaskoczony.  
Przez chwilę chłopak rozważał kolejne pytanie zerkając niepewnie na Deatona.  
\- Powiedzmy, że delikatnie rzecz ujmując mamy stan zimnej wojny. Patrole na północnej granicy powinny dany punkt mijać co godzinę czy mniej? Powiedzmy dwadzieścia minut? – spytał Stiles.  
Derek zawahał się, bo to było bardzo dobre pytanie. Teoretycznie biorąc pod uwagę częstotliwość patroli, istniała szansa przeprowadzenia przez granicę małej armii dlatego zmieniano czas rozpoczęcia przejść i ich intensywność. Istniało jednak wiele zmiennych, które mogły wpłynąć na skuteczność straży.  
\- Ile macie alf, które zajmują się patrolowaniem? – spytał Hale, a Stiles zerknął niepewnie na Deatona.  
\- To twoja działka – odparł Alan. – Jestem tutaj tylko jako przyzwoitka, jak to ładnie nazywasz – parsknął mężczyzna i kąciki ust Stilesa drgnęły.  
\- Prawie o tym zapomniałem – parsknął Stilinski, a potem spoważniał spoglądając na Dereka. – Nasze patrole nie składają się wyłącznie z alf i bet. Żyje u nas także rodzina łowców oraz kilku ludzi, którzy mają dość specyficzne zdolności – dodał enigmatycznie. – I oczywiście omegi – dodał z lekkim uśmiechem, jakby czekał na jakiś przytyk Dereka, który jednak nie nadszedł.  
\- Po jednej alfie powinno być w każdej parze, bo mają najbardziej wyostrzone zmysły. Obcy zapach zanika dla nich najwolniej – odparł spokojnie Hale.  
Stiles skinął głową, ale nie wydawał się zaskoczony uwagami. Przez chwilę liczył w coś w pamięci i w końcu powiedział:  
\- Północna granica będzie monitorowana przez nas raz na piętnaście minut każdy punkt. Możesz to przekazać alfie Hale. – Chłopak sięgnął po jego telefon i zakończył nagrywanie, a potem wprowadził swój numer i wysłał plik. Odłożył komórkę starając się nie dotknąć ręki Dereka, co wydało mu się niemal śmiesznie, gdyby nie myśl, że Stiles najwyraźniej mu nie ufa.  
\- Piętnaście minut? – podjął po chwili Derek. – Zapach dla omegi zanika już po siedmiu minutach – przypomniał.  
\- Po pięciu – poprawił go Stiles. – Omegom towarzyszą bezwzględnie alfy – wyjaśnił.  
\- Lydia? – spytał Derek nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
Ta dziwna nić, która łączyła oboje nie dawała mu spokoju od dwóch dni. Martin i Stilinski zachowywali się przy sobie zbyt swobodnie, a przecież alfa musiała jakoś na chłopaka oddziaływać. Może pokrewieństwo jakoś zatarło wrażenia, ale mimo wszystko Stiles nie wydawał się jej podwładnym, co było niepokojące.  
\- Pytasz o mnie? – zdziwił się Stilinski. – Jestem odpowiedzialny za coś innego – odparł nagle nerwowo.  
\- Nie chciałem cię urazić. Na pewno to co robisz też jest ważne – zaczął pospiesznie Derek na wszelki wypadek ukrócając jakiekolwiek wątpliwości.  
Stiles spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, a potem jego usta wygięły się w lekkim uśmiechu. Deaton też wyglądał na rozbawionego, chociaż Derek akurat nie rozumiał co tak zabawnego powiedział.  
\- Taaak, więc… - zaczął Stilinski obejmując prawą ręką lewy biceps.  
Najwyraźniej dawał mu znać, że spotkanie uważa za zakończone, więc Derek podniósł się z ławeczki.  
\- Nie będę zatem przeszkadzał. Cieszę się, że porozmawialiśmy – odparł o dziwo całkiem szczerze.  
\- Odprowadzę cię – zaproponował niemal od razu Deaton. – Stiles musi wrócić do swoich obowiązków-poinformował go, gdy chłopak krótko skinął im głową i zniknął w gęstwinie krzewów.  
Mężczyzna milczał przez większą część drogi, chyba pozwalając mu przyswoić sobie wszystko czego dowiedział się o Stilinskim i tylko jednak rzecz nie dawała mu spokoju.  
\- Szeryf jest człowiekiem – powiedział zaskoczony, że dopiero teraz przyszło mu to do głowy.  
\- Tak – odparł Deaton.  
\- Więc… - urwał Derek, gdy przypomniał sobie wszystko o możliwych wilkołaczych krzyżówkach. – Jego matka jest alfą?  
\- Była – odparł Alan. – Mama Stilesa nie żyje – poinformował go. – Gdy zdecydujesz się na kolejne spotkanie, wyślij smsa Stilesowi. W twojej komórce na pewno gdzieś jest numer – dodał, poprawiając krąg z popiołu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wybaczcie tak długą przerwę, ale wróciłam z dzielnej emigracji i rozdziały powinny ruszyć porządnie do przodu :)**

 **Pozdrawiam i zapraszam do czytania :)**

* * *

Laura pacnęła go w czoło, gdy robili kolejne kółko truchtem. Kilka minut wcześniej minęli Ericę i Boyda, którzy rozmawiali w najlepsze o filmie, na którym byli w kinie. Najwyraźniej nie do wszystkich dotarło, że patrole powinny odbywać się w bezwzględnej ciszy. Chociaż z drugiej strony może hałas odstraszyłby niechcianych gości.  
\- Jak poszło ze Stilesem? Przeprosiłeś go? – spytała bez ogródek jego siostra.  
\- Nie. Nie musiałem nawet – odparł odwracając się w stronę, z której dobiegł dziwny hałas. Znajdowali się na granicy terytorium Rezerwatu i ze zdziwieniem dostrzegł Scotta, który robił maślane oczka w stronę wyglądającej na poirytowaną brunetki.  
Derek przypomniał sobie wcześniejsze pytania Stilesa i niemal parsknął na ich widok.  
\- Scott, wysyłam smsa do wiesz kogo a propos wiesz czego – krzyknął do chłopaka, który zamarł w ciemności.  
\- Kto tam jest? – spytała dziewczyna.  
\- Patrol Hale'ów – poinformowała ją Laura.  
\- Tutaj patrol Rezerwatu; Allison i Scott McCall – zameldowała brunetka, trącając swojego męża. – Czy twój towarzysz właśnie straszył nas Stilesem? – spytała Laury.  
Derek pokiwał z niedowierzaniem głową.  
\- Nie zatrzymujcie się, bo zrobicie przerwę w obchodzie – poinformował ją sucho, a Scott łypnął na niego okiem, więc sięgnął do kieszeni wyciągając telefon.  
W zasadzie nie miał zamiaru tego robić, ale skoro już miał numer i chodziło o ogólne bezpieczeństwo… Zawahał się, gdy dobiegł do niego kolejny podejrzany dźwięk.  
\- Rany boskie! Lydia! Możesz zwolnić? – jęknął Stiles wychodząc na niewielką ścieżkę. – Scott, u diaska, masz trzy minutowe spóźnienie, jeśli wydawało ci się, że… - urwał chłopak, spoglądając najpierw na Laurę, a potem na Dereka.  
\- Mówiłeś, że nie patrolujesz – mruknął Hale zirytowany. Nie sądził, że Stiles okłamał go podczas ich drugiej rozmowy, ale najwyraźniej się mylił.  
\- Bo nie patroluje, ale sprawdzam patrole – warknął Stilinski, zerkając na zawstydzonego McCalla. – Scott zmieniam dowodzącego waszą grupą. Allison będzie zarządzać tą zmianą – powiedział sucho i dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
\- Pięć minut opóźnienia! – warknęła kobieta, ciągnąc za sobą swojego męża.  
Lydia parsknęła rozbawiona i spojrzała wyczekująco na Hale'ów.  
\- Nie powinniście się zatrzymywać, bo zrobicie zbyt dużą przerwę – pouczył ich Stiles i kącik ust Laury podejrzanie zadrżał.  
Derek zdał sobie sprawę, że to jego własne słowa sprzed kilku chwil i zamarł, bo do jasnej cholery nie będzie rządzić nim jakaś omega. Nawet jeśli ma rację nie Stilinski jest tutaj od pouczania.  
\- Dobranoc! – rzucił jednak Stiles podążając za Martin, która bezwzględnie wybrała najgorszą z możliwych dróg, żeby doprowadzić ich z powrotem na ścieżki Rezerwatu.  
Oni sami przyspieszyli kroku, zerkając niepewnie na zegarek. Spotkania z innymi patrolami powinny być częstsze, gdy Rezerwat zaostrzył względy bezpieczeństwa.  
\- Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć? – spytała jego siostra.  
\- Nie przeprosiłem go – podjął przerwany wcześniej temat, a Laura spojrzała na niego z przyganą. – Kiedy pojawiłem się w Rezerwacie obiecał, że tego nie wykorzysta. Orientuje się, że osłabiłby naszą pozycję i też nie chce tutaj Deucaliona –wyjaśnił.  
Laura przez chwilę milczała trawiąc informację, aż westchnęła.  
\- I tak powinieneś go przeprosić. Zachowałeś się nagannie – przypomniała mu.  
\- On jest prawą ręką Alana Deatona i spędziłem popołudnie rozmawiając o patrolach. Poza tym nie sądzę, żeby moje nieszczerze przeprosiny coś dla niego znaczyły – dodał.  
\- Więc postaraj się, żeby były szczere. Albo najlepiej spotkaj się z nim po raz kolejny. Masz jeszcze trzy szanse i nie zmarnuj ich. On jest omegą, prawda? – spytała nagle z czymś dziwnym w głosie.  
\- Tak, jakbyś nie zauważyła. Kompletny brak koordynacji i totalna nocna ślepota. Potrzebował alfy do przejścia trzystu metrów – warknął zniesmaczony.  
Laura zatrzymała się w miejscu i spojrzała na niego kompletnie zaskoczona.  
\- Jeśli chodzi o totalną ślepotę to mogę ci ją zarzucić – stwierdziła nagle całkiem poważnie. – Alfa potrzebna mu była do robienia notatek. Drugi alfa posłuchał bez szemrania jego rozkazu. Zaufanie i szacunek jakim go obdarzają raczej rekompensuje to, że potyka się w ciemności – oznajmiła mu.  
\- Drugi alfa jest totalną ciamajdą i chyba jego przyjacielem – wyjaśnił.  
\- Nie zmienia to faktu, że rozlokował patrole, o ile dobrze zrozumiałam co przekazywałeś mamie. Rezerwat bardzo nas odciążył przez ostatnie dwa lata. Deaton nie jest zbyt rozmowny i sami też nie wpływamy na ich politykę, ale chcę, żebyś wrócił tam i przeprosił Stilesa za swoje zachowanie, bo na nie zasłużył na takie traktowanie, Derek –powiedziała.  
Hale zawahał się, gdy mijali kolejny z punktów kontrolnych i odszukał na liście telefon Stilinskiego.

 _Jeśli będziesz miał jeszcze kilka pytań na temat patrolowania, chciałbym się z tobą spotkać pojutrze. Deaton prosił, żeby kontaktował się z tobą bezpośrednio / Derek Hale_

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie wysyłasz mu smsa z przeprosinami – warknęła Laura.  
\- Umawiam się na spotkanie – syknął zirytowany.  
Nie musiał długo czekać na odpowiedź.

 _Czyli jeśli nie będę miał pytań to się nie spotkamy? Na twoje szczęście to temat rzeka. Będę wolny po południu / SS_

Nie mógł powstrzymać parsknięcia, które wydostało mu się z ust. Dzieciak kategorycznie na o wiele za dużo sobie pozwalał.

Mimo wszystko znalazł się dwa dni później u bram Rezerwatu i Stilesowi towarzyszyła Lydia. Stilinski ukląkł przy linii z popiołu i przerwał ją palcem, strzepując resztkę pyłu na płytki ścieżki. Derek zrobił ostrożny krok do środka, a chłopak poprawił wszystko wprawnym ruchem.  
\- Myślałem, że tylko ludzie… - zaczął Hale, ale ugryzł się w język.  
Nigdy wcześniej nie przebywał tak dużo z żadną omegą i na dobrą sprawę nie wiedział czym dokładnie różnią się od ludzi. Emocjonalno-hormonalna część była oczywistością, ale najwyraźniej mogły dotykać także górskiego popiołu.  
Stiles wydawał się rozbawiony jego urwany komentarzem i strzepnął ręce oczyszczając je z niepotrzebnego pyłu.  
\- Nie tylko ludzie – odpowiedział chłopak na niezadane pytanie. – Alan jest zajęty. Dzisiaj przybyło do nas kilku nowych członków i musimy ich jakoś rozlokować i zapoznać z zasadami panującymi na naszym terenie.  
\- Moja matka o tym wie? – spytał odruchowo Derek, a Lydia uśmiechnęła się krzywo.  
\- Nie musimy się jej z niczego tłumaczyć, Hale – oznajmiła mu z wyzwaniem w głosie.  
\- Nasz patrol znalazł ich w pobliżu granicy i Alan na pewno już rozmawia z alfą Hale – wtrącił Stiles nie zwracając uwagi na kobietę.  
Derek nie mógł nie zauważyć szacunku z jakim Stilinski nazywał jego matkę. Nie wiedział czy znają się osobiście, ale być może podczas jednej z wizyt w Rezerwacie, Talia rozmawiała ze Stilesem. Zawsze potrafiła zrobić dobre wrażenie na ludziach.  
\- Nie jesteście wasalami, ale partnerami – przypomniał Derek, zerkając na Stilinskiego, którego oczywiście sprawy terytorialne obchodziły najmniej.  
Nie miał wewnętrznej potrzeby konkurowania i okazywania dominacji, chociaż od czasu do czasu potrafił zaskakiwać.  
Lydia wydawała się zadowolona z jego odpowiedzi i wyciągnęła notatnik, gdy ponownie znaleźli się w tej samej altanie, co ostatnio.  
Za każdym razem, gdy przekraczał linię popiołu nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że wkracza w zupełnie nowy, bajkowy świat. Rezerwat miał niepowtarzalną atmosferę spokoju i bezpieczeństwa. Wszystko wydawało się tutaj zamazane i leniwe.  
\- Lydia jest dzisiaj naszą przyzwoitką? – spytał nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
Usta Stilesa wygięły się w tym lekkim uśmiechu, który zaczynał mu się coraz bardziej podobać.  
\- Nie mamy przyzwoitki – oznajmił mu Stilinski kompletnie go zaskakując. – Mieliśmy rozmawiać na temat patroli, a Lydia jest tutaj, jakby moim zastępcą – zawahał się spoglądając na Martin, której oczy zabłysły czerwienią. Najwyraźniej nie przepadała za tym tytułem.  
Derek zawahał się, bo prawdę powiedziawszy planował, że szybko przeprosi i zniknie, ale z dwojga złego wolałby zrobić to przy Deatonie, a nie przy innym alfie. Już teraz wydawało mu się trudne wymówienie tych dwóch słów do omegi. Laura jednak mimo wszystko miała rację, a on nie był idiotą. Kiedyś, kiedy zostanie alfą watahy, Stiles być może będzie zarządzał Rezerwatem i robienie sobie już teraz wrogów mijało się z celem.  
\- Chciałbym porozmawiać z tobą na temat naszego pierwszego spotkania – powiedział całkiem poważnie i Stiles zmarszczył brwi, jakby uważał, że temat przecież był zakończony.  
\- Lydia czy mógłbym cię prosić, żebyś sprawdziła co robi Scott w tej chwili? – poprosił cicho Stilinski.  
\- Możesz wysłać mu wiadomość albo krzyknąć. Na pewno się gdzieś tutaj pelęta – warknęła Martin.  
\- Potrzebuję dziesięciu minut bez twoich uszu – przyznał otwarcie Stiles i to dziewczyna w końcu uznała za sensowne, bo wstała i bez słowa wyszła z altany rzucając tylko Derekowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.  
Hale odczekał aż alfa znajdzie się w odpowiedniej odległości i odchrząknął.  
\- Mówiłem ostatnio poważnie. Nie zamierzam wywlekać tamtej sytuacji – zaczął Stiles. – Nie bardzo mnie nawet obchodzi czy mi wierzysz – dodał odrobinę urażony.  
\- Wierzę ci – warknął Derek nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że nie powinienem się był tak zachować. Spieszyłem się, a te wcześniejsze rozmowy nie należały do najbardziej udanych – dodał gwoli wytłumaczenia z nadzieją, że Stiles zrozumie.  
\- Problem jest w tym, że nawet nie wiesz co zrobiłeś – podjął nagle Stilinski zaskakując go. – Postaw się w mojej sytuacji. Wiem, że jako alfa masz problem z empatią. Dlatego zawsze wiążecie się z kimś bardziej otwartym - dodał z westchnieniem. – Ale postaw się w mojej sytuacji. Nazywam cię… Kotką w rui, którą rządzą hormony i błaga o seks – ciągnął dalej i Derek zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę. – Właśnie o tym mówiłem – wytłumaczył Stiles, widząc jego reakcję. – Przesiedziałem tam z tobą bite półtorej godziny i tylko drogą eliminacji doszedłeś do tego, że jestem omegą. Twoja mała zabawa z Dannym nie uszła mojej uwadze – dodał nabierając rumieńców. – Pominę to, że uwodzenie bety w ten sposób wciąż wykraczało poza zasady ten późniejszy komentarz Lydii był ostrzeżeniem dla mnie, że moje ciało wibruje – westchnął.  
Derek nie bez trudu przypomniał sobie słowa Martin: _Bardziej ja powinnam tutaj robić za twoją przyzwoitkę._  
\- Następnym razem, kiedy poznasz omegę, potraktuj ją z szacunkiem, bo nie wiesz z czym mierzymy się co dnia – zakończył Stiles.  
\- I mówisz mi to tak po prostu? – zdziwił się Hale. – Mógłbym w tej chwili zrobić z tobą cokolwiek bym chciał – odparł zniesmaczony.  
Stilinski parsknął rozbawiony.  
\- Derek, nie pojąłeś o co mi chodzi. Czułeś moje zainteresowanie? – spytał Stiles, a Hale kiwnął przecząco głową. – I nie poczujesz. Doskonale się kontroluję – poinformował go. – Druga sprawa jest taka, że znajdujesz się na terytorium Rezerwatu. Są tu alfy, które rozszarpią cię na kawałki, jeśli tylko zbliżysz się na centymetr w moim kierunku. I nie żartowałem z tym, że potrafię się bronić – dodał spoglądając na niego znudzonym wzrokiem.  
\- Nie odważylibyście się… - żachnął się Derek.  
\- Zabić cię? Mój ojciec jest szeryfem, potrafię ukryć ciało. Twojej matce powiedzielibyśmy, że nigdy nie dotarłeś do Rezerwatu. Brak dowodów, brak ciała, brak świadków, brak przestępstwa – poinformował go cicho Stiles.  
Przez chwilę Derek sądził, że wyjdzie z sobie właśnie teraz i tu, bo to nawet nie była groźba. Stilinski najnormalniej w świecie podał mu do wiadomości fakt i jakkolwiek logicznie nie brzmiałby ten wywód, Hale widział przed oczami czerwoną mgłę.  
Stiles odsunął się przezornie o kilka centymetrów i wpatrywał się w niego w skupieniu.  
\- Testujesz mnie? – warknął Derek.  
\- Nie. Sądziłem, że jeśli wytłumaczę ci w czym tkwi problem, to mnie zrozumiesz – odparł chłopak chłodno.  
Derek wziął głęboki wdech i po raz pierwszy uderzyło go to, że Stiles musi faktycznie nad sobą dobrze panować, bo w powietrzu wyczuwało się zapach ciała chłopaka, ale nie wymieszany z żadnymi feromonami.  
\- Nie nazywaj mnie dziwką, a będziemy mogli współpracować. Bez kogoś z zewnątrz nie uda nam się dostroić systemu obronnego – wyjaśnił Stilinski odrobinę spokojniej. – Chyba, że twoja siostra byłaby chętna poświęcić godzinę w tygodniu na takie spotkanie jak to – dodał.  
Derek pomyślał, że Laura byłaby wniebowzięta, ale to oznaczało, że musiałby przejść przez kolejne rozmowy z potencjalnymi kandydatami. A nie miał ochoty na kolejne piekło.  
\- Co chcesz wiedzieć? – spytał wzdychając w końcu.

Derek musiał przyznać, że Stiles jest inteligentny. Bardzo szybko chwytał zasady dotyczące dobierania w pary patroli, chociaż nie był zbyt chętny wytłumaczyć dlaczego Isaac robi obchody na zmianę raz z Allison, a raz ze Scottem. Była to jedna z tych dziwnych wewnątrzrezerwatowych spraw, które trzymali w tajemnicy, chociaż Derek podejrzewał, że dziewczyna powinna nosić nazwisko McCall-Lahey.  
Czasami zresztą z Laurą mijali ich czasami, ale Allison pilnowała chłopców, więc wszystko chodziło jak w zegarku.  
Trzy ostatnie spotkania minęły jak z bicza strzelił i Stiles uśmiechnął się lekko, odprowadzając go do bram Rezerwatu. Lydia przestała im towarzyszyć już jakiś czas temu, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że trzymają się wyznaczonych granic.  
\- Czyli widzimy się w następnym tygodniu? – spytał Derek, bo teraz to od Stilinskiego zależało kontynuowanie ich spotkań.  
Stiles roześmiał się głośno, co coraz częściej zdarzało mu się w obecności Dereka. W zasadzie odkąd wyjaśnili sobie wszystko wydawał się mniej skrępowany w jego towarzystwie.  
\- Tak. Podejrzewam, że tak. Idiotyczne zasady – parsknął chłopak. – Jak mówiłem, twoje szczęście, że to temat rzeka – wzruszył ramionami i Derek nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.  
Stiles zamarł nagle z szeroko otwartymi ustami i jego serce zaczęło bić odrobinę szybciej. Hale nie bardzo wiedział co się stało, więc rozejrzał się wokół niemal od razu wchodząc w tryb obronny. Nie mógł dostrzec jednak zagrożenia.  
\- Co się stało? – spytał w końcu niepewnie.  
\- Koleś, znam cię trzy tygodnie, a pierwszy raz widzę, żebyś się uśmiechał. Nie musisz się bawić feromonami omeg, wierz mi na słowo. Wystarczy, że wystawisz te zęby na światło dzienne – wypaplał Stiles i Derek poczuł się niemal zaszczycony, bo Stilinski bełkotał bez sensu tylko przy swoich bliskich przyjaciołach.  
\- Nie mów do mnie 'koleś' – mruknął jednak zamiast podziękować za zawoalowany komplement.  
\- Znasz mnie, to silniejsze ode mnie – parsknął Stiles i uśmiechnął się przestępując z nogi na nogę.  
W końcu pochylił się i przerwał linię, a Derek zobaczył jasnopomarańczowy płomień, który zgasł wraz z magią, która chroniła Rezerwat.  
\- Co to jest? – spytał ciekawie i Stilinski zamarł.  
\- Co?  
\- Płomień – odparł przewracając oczami.  
Stiles spojrzał na niego niepewnie, a potem otrzepał palce z popiołu.  
\- Informuje kto przełamał linię – powiedział chłopak i chociaż tam nie było zawahania, Derek wiedział, że Stilinski nie mówi mu wszystkiego.  
Czasami jednak tajemnice Rezerwatu powinny zostać tajemnicami Rezerwatu, więc skinął głową i podszedł do zaparkowanego samochodu.  
\- To do zobaczenia za kilka dni! – krzyknął Derek.  
\- Jeszcze nie zdecydowałem czy jesteś godzien! – poinformował go mrugając do niego w żartach.

Laura czekała na niego w jego mieszkaniu i nie był zaskoczony, gdy w jej dłoni znalazł kronikę rodzinną. Zawsze najlepiej dogadywał się ze swoją starszą siostrą, więc przeważnie to ją lub Petera matka wysyłała jako emisariuszy.  
\- Jak spotkanie – spytała niby niezobowiązująco.  
\- Jak zwykle – zaczął – nie twój interes.  
Uśmiechnęła się mimo wszystko i Derek zdał sobie sprawę, że tylko ona, Stiles i Peter nie reagują na jego grubiaństwo. Coś musiało pojawić się na jego twarzy, bo Laura nagle zmarszczyła brwi.  
\- O czym myślisz? – spytała ostrożnie.  
\- Nie spotykam się z nim tak jak wam się wydaje. Omawiamy kwestie obronne Rezerwatu. Chcą nas odciążyć jak tylko się da. W razie kłopotów cywile z Beacon znajdą tam ochronę dopóki nie opanujemy sytuacji – wyjaśnił i nie był do końca przekonany dlaczego czegoś zaczęło mu nagle brakować.  
\- Deaton rozmawiał z mamą – zaczęła Laura. – Stiles jest tobą zafascynowany. Już wtedy w lesie widziałam, że się świetnie dogadujecie, Der. Czasami wszystko rodzi się pomiędzy takimi właśnie dyskusjami – dodała.  
Zmarszczył brwi nie do końca wiedząc jak jej wytłumaczyć, że na pewno jest w błędzie. Stiles wyraźnie określił, że nie jest nim zainteresowany już na początku ich znajomości, która swoją drogą miała mocny falstart.  
\- Jesteś pewien? – spytała Laura i przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy nie powiedział tego na głos. Jego siostra jednak zdawała się czytać z jego twarzy, co nawet go uspokoiło.  
\- Powiedział, że… - urwał, bo ostatni raz kiedy rozmawiali na jakiś niemilitarny temat, mówili o kontroli. A wiedział, że Stiles był niesamowicie opanowany.  
Co prawda przytrafiło się kilka takich sytuacji, gdy Lydia rzucała chłopakowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenia, ale głównie przez to, że Stilinski kiedy zaczynał się śmiać nie wiedział kiedy przestać.  
\- Doprowadzam go do śmiechu – powiedział po dłuższej chwili, nagle zdając sobie z tego sprawę.  
Laura uśmiechnęła się z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Ty? – zakpiła. – Uwierz mi, że to musi być miłość – parsknęła.  
Przewrócił oczami, bo wiedział, że jeśli chce to potrafi być dowcipny, ale wtedy oznaczałoby to, że chce przy Stilesie, a z tym już nie wiedział co zrobić. Stilinski wciąż pozostawał zagadką i na dobrą sprawę piłeczka leżała teraz po jego stronie.  
\- Widziałem się z nim pięć razy – zaczął i Laura spojrzała na niego niepewnie. – Teraz kiedy się spotkamy pewnie znowu będzie chciał porozmawiać o tym jak sprawić, żeby patrole stały się kompatybilne – warknął nagle tracąc serce do tematu.  
Laura zmarszczyła brwi i przewróciła oczami.  
\- Przynieś mu swoje notatki, to numer jak ze szkoły średniej, ale raczej to doceni – podpowiedziała mu.

Stiles spoglądał na stos notatek, które Derek przyniósł mu tego dnia. Hale nie potrafił nic wyczytać z jego miny, więc ulżyło mu, kiedy chłopak podniósł w końcu głowę uśmiechał się szeroko.  
\- Zrobiłeś mi notatki? – spytał zaskoczony Stilinski.  
\- Peter kilka lat wcześniej robił nam wykłady i znalazłem je na strychu – skłamał gładko.  
Prawda była taka, że od pewnego czasu musiał z nich korzystać, żeby odpowiedzieć na wszystkie pytania Stilesa. Chłopak potrafił być dociekliwy i nie można było go zbyć byle jakimi odpowiedziami.  
\- Peter Hale – parsknął Stilinski z niedowierzaniem. – Słyszałem, że jest w Europie.  
\- Wciąż świętuje swój ślub – potwierdził Derek.  
Stiles odłożył ostrożnie pakiet kartek na stolik w altanie i zawahał się, jakby nie wiedział co teraz powinien zrobić.  
\- Czyli to wyczerpuje temat rzekę? – spytał Stilinski nie ruszając się z miejsca i Derek zamarł, bo nie pomyślał o tym w ten sposób.  
Teraz oczywiście nie mieli powodu, żeby się ze Stilesem widywać. Chwilę zastanawiał się czy nie skłamać, ale w notatkach naprawdę było wszystko, więc Stilinski szybko zorientowałby się, że coś jest nie tak.  
\- Znajdziesz tam odpowiedzi na większość twoich pytań – powiedział w końcu Derek. – Jeśli jednak miałbyś jakieś wątpliwości, wciąż masz mój numer i to ty umawiasz nasze spotkania – starał się zażartować, ale nawet w jego uszach nie brzmiało to zbyt wesoło.  
Stiles spojrzał na niego w zamyśleniu i przygryzł wargę, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał.  
\- Mógłbym pokazać ci Rezerwat. Ktoś od was powinien w końcu znać topografię terenu – zaczął chłopak niepewnie rozglądając się wokół.  
Derek ostatkiem sił powstrzymał westchnienie ulgi i skinął tylko głową.  
\- Prowadź zatem – poprosił.  
Stiles wyszedł z altanki machając do Scotta, który prowadził właśnie jakieś zajęcia. Allison wydawała się uczyć wilkołaki podstawowych chwytów wykorzystywanych w walce, co było przynajmniej dziwne.  
\- Ona jest jednym z łowców – domyślił się Derek.  
Stiles podążył za jego wzrokiem i uśmiechnął się na widok zarumienionej twarzy dziewczyny.  
\- Tak. Pojawili się tutaj całą rodziną prawie rok temu – odparł Stilinski, schodząc ze ścieżki.  
Jakimś cudem udało mu się nie uderzyć w żadną z gałęzi ani nie ugrzęznąć w bagnie, które przylegało do jeziora. Przez chwilę wydawało się, że gęstwina nigdy się nie skończy, ale w końcu wyszli na niewielką polanę.  
\- Scott był już jej mężem? – spytał ciekawie Derek, gdy Stiles zaczął poprawiać koszulkę.  
\- O nie – parsknął chłopak. – Poznali się tutaj.  
Hale spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.  
\- Nie wiem jak działa wasza wewnętrzna polityka spotkań – zaczął sugestywnie unosząc brwi.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się, wzruszając rękami.  
\- Prawdę powiedziawszy nie ma żadnej. Mieszkamy w normalnych domach, nie jesteśmy oddzieleni od rodzin. Scott musiał zmierzyć się z ojcem Allison, ale jestem prawie pewien, że nie jeden raz wkradał się w nocy do jej pokoju – dodał rozbawiony Stilinski.  
\- Żadnej przyzwoitki? Zasady pięciu spotkań i tak dalej? – zdziwił się Derek.  
\- To jest bardziej ubezpieczenie w razie agresywnych alf – wyjaśnił Stiles nagle marszcząc brwi, jakby coś nieprzyjemnego przyszło mu do głowy. – Oczywiście każdy ma inne standardy. Lydia nie musiała wcale z nami siedzieć – ciągnął dalej nagle odwracając wzrok. – Jestem pewien, że Danny nigdy nie poprosiłby jej o towarzyszenie mu w spotkaniach. Mahealani na pewno też gdzieś tutaj się kręci – dodał ostrożniej wkładając ręce do kieszeni.  
Derek miał dziwne wrażenie, że powiedział coś nieodpowiedniego, bo zachowanie Stilesa zmieniło się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Najchętniej złapałby chłopaka za rękę, ale Stilinski już wcześniej dał mu znać, że nie chce być dotykany. Z alf tolerował tylko dłonie Lydii i Scotta, które jednak niezbyt często naruszały jego przestrzeń prywatną.  
\- Obawiałbym się bransoletki przyjaźni – próbował zażartować, ale Stiles nie wydawał się rozbawiony.  
\- Danny jest bardzo wylewny – przyznał chłopak. – Zaraz dojdziemy do miejsca, gdzie spotkaliście McCallów – wyjaśnił kierując się tylko sobie znaną ścieżką. – Tutaj też mamy najwięcej alarmów dotyczących intruzów. Przeważnie to wasze patrole, ale dobrze byłoby przynajmniej nasze alfy zaznajomić z waszymi – dodał, zatrzymując się przy granicy popiołu.  
\- To dobry pomysł – zaczął Derek, chcąc przerwać nieprzyjemną ciszę.  
Stali przez pewien czas i Stiles zerknął niepewnie na zegarek. Po chwili pojawił się Danny w towarzystwie starszego mężczyzny, który po prostu musiał być jego ojcem. Rysy twarzy mówiły to jasno.  
Derek zdezorientowany obserwował jak Stilinski wita się z oboma i przedstawia go półgłosem.  
\- Możemy się z nimi przejść, jeśli chcesz – zaproponował Stiles, gdy Danny popukał w zegarek dając im znać, że się spieszą.  
\- Wytrzymasz to tempo biegu? – spytał niepewnie, bo obaj Mahealani wydawali się dość umięśnieni.  
Stiles poruszył się niespokojnie, a potem spojrzał na oddalających się mężczyzn.  
\- Biegałem w szkole średniej – wyjaśnił sucho chłopak. – I nie proponowałbym, gdybym nie był pewien. Byłem z ojcem Danny'ego na kilku patrolach – dodał stukając palcem w udo. – Nieważne – westchnął w końcu. – Mogę pokazać ci kawałek granicy, z którym mamy problem. Przepływa tamtędy rzeka. Popiół się nie trzyma, chociaż zrobiliśmy konstrukcję tuż nad, więc… - zaczął paplać i prawie potknął się o wystający korzeń.  
Złapał jednak równowagę i zaczerwienił się zawstydzony.  
\- Nie cierpię tędy chodzić – mruknął pod nosem Stiles, ale Derek i tak to usłyszał.  
\- Mógłbym ci pomóc – zaproponował, wiedząc z jaką odpowiedzią się spotka.  
\- Już i tak wiele pomogłeś – odparł Stiles. – Porozmawiam z Deatonem, żeby następnym razem przemyślał spotkania, które ci organizuje. Był trochę poirytowany tym, że twoja matka do niego dzwoniła i dlatego trochę się zemścił – westchnął Stilinski, zaskakując go kompletnie.  
\- Spotkania? – spytał niepewnie. – Nie chcę żadnych spotkań – powiedział wzruszając ramionami.  
Coś gorzkiego nagle zaczęło kumulować się w jego żołądku i wciąż wydawało mu się, że coś mu umyka. Miał ochotę zadzwonić do Laury, ale wiedział, że to nie będzie najlepsze wyjście w tej sytuacji.  
\- Obraziłem cię? – spytał wprost, a Stiles przystaną zaskoczony.  
\- Nie – odparł Stilinski, spoglądając na niego niepewnie. – Skąd ten pomysł? – zdziwił się.  
\- O ile się dobrze orientuję to właśnie oznajmiłeś mi, że się więcej nie spotkamy – powiedział w końcu obserwując chłopaka.  
Stiles nagle wydał mu się bardzo zmęczony.  
\- Nie plotę bransoletek przyjaźni – powiedział mu Stilinski wypuszczając z płuc chyba całe powietrze. – Więc jeśli na to liczyłeś… - urwał sugestywnie.  
\- Nie interesuje mnie Danny – przyznał Derek zatrzymując się nad brzegiem nie tak bardzo rwącej rzeki.  
Stiles wydawał się częściowo usatysfakcjonowany odpowiedzią i zawahał się, gdy wskazał palcem do góry.  
Na zawieszonych wysoko deskach leżał ciemny popiół.  
\- Musieliśmy jakoś zachować ciągłość kręgu – wyjaśnił chłopak, sprawdzając czy pył je suchy.  
Derek rozejrzał się po okolicy i pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową. Normalne zleciłby patrolowanie tej części członkom watahy, ale miejsce zbyt głęboko wcinało się w terytorium Rezerwatu.  
\- Potrzebuje nowego spojrzenia – ciągnął Stiles. – Te deski to był pierwszy pomysł, który wpadł mi do głowy i nikt nie ma czasu się tym zająć szczególnie teraz – westchnął. – A to jest jeden ze słabych punktów – dodał.  
\- Tama – rzucił Derek.  
\- Tama? – spytał zaskoczony chłopak.  
\- Tama – potwierdził Hale. – Będzie przepuszczać wodę, a jednocześnie niewielka kładka na szczycie nada się jako nośnik dla popiołu.  
\- Tama – parsknął Stiles wzruszając ramionami. – Niech będzie tama – stwierdził, wybierając numer telefonu.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek prawie tydzień czekał na jakąś wiadomość od chłopaka, ale jego komórka uparcie milczała. Nie czuł się zbyt dobrze z tym, że nie do końca pojmował co się stało ostatnim razem, gdy rozmawiali. Stiles co prawda odprowadził go aż na granicę Rezerwatu i wypuścił poza granicę popiołu, ale coś w jego zachowaniu mówiło, że chłopak nie jest szczęśliwy.  
Sam też nie czuł się zbyt dobrze. Stiles przy nim zorganizował ekipę budowlaną, która miała przez ten tydzień zaprojektować i zbudować chociaż szkielet tamy, ale to wcale nie usprawiedliwiało ciszy pomiędzy nimi. Derek zastanawiał się nawet nad tym, żeby zadzwonić do Deatona, ale to byłoby pogwałcenie zasad, których – jak twierdził Stiles – i tak się nie trzymali.  
\- Mam wieści od Alana – powiedziała jego matka przy wieczornej odprawie. Nawet nie udawał, że nie słucha i podłapał lekki uśmieszek Laury.  
Nie zdążył jej jeszcze podziękować za fatalną radę dotyczącą notatek. Mógłby ze Stilesem widywać się miesiącami.  
\- W Rezerwacie potrzeba będzie kilku osób do podtrzymania ich regularnych patroli. Zarekomendowałam Laurę i Steve'a – powiedziała jego matka i poczuł falę rozczarowania.  
\- A co z pozostałymi patrolującymi? – spytała ciekawie Laura.  
\- Budują tamę – odparła Talia nawet nie kryjąc, że nie ma pojęcia o co chodzi.  
\- Przez północną granicę przepływa rzeka, która dostarcza wodę do jeziora w Rezerwacie. Popiół oczywiście nie utrzymałby się na wodzie, więc zaproponowałem im takie rozwiązanie – odparł Derek.  
Brwi jego matki uniosły się naprawdę wysoko, ale nie wydawała się rozgniewana.  
\- 'Im', czyli Stilesowi? – spytała Laura niewinnie.  
\- Tak – odpowiedział zirytowany.  
\- I posłuchał cię – ciągnęła Laura dalej.  
Zignorował jej uwagę i skupił się na swojej matce, której brew uniosła się jeszcze wyżej.  
\- Rozmawiałam z Alanem – zaczęła ostrożnie kobieta. – Cieszy nas wasze porozumienie – dodała dyplomatycznie ważąc słowa, a potem rozejrzała się wokół. – Peter i Anna wrócą jutro, więc pokryją dyżury Laury i Steve'a – ciągnęła dalej Talia. – Alan prosił, żebyście ustalili z nim lub Stilesem czy chcecie pozostać w tym czasie na terenie Rezerwatu – dodała kobieta, spoglądając na swoją córkę i jej partnera.  
\- Derek skontaktuje się ze Stilesem jeszcze dzisiaj wieczorem – odparła Laura i Derek zaklął pod nosem.

Ułożenie sensownej wiadomości po tak długiej ciszy wydawało się niemożliwe. Tym bardziej z Laurą, która siedziała na oparciu kanapy i próbowała zajrzeć przez jego ramię. Kasował już chyba setnego smsa, gdy sam dostał wiadomość.

 _Alan potrzebuje informacji czy Laura i jej mąż zostają u nas w tym tygodniu._

\- Jeden ma przynajmniej jaja – parsknęła jego siostra.  
\- Powiedz mi jak mam odpowiedzieć – warknął.  
\- Pisz: 'jestem zdesperowany' – zakpiła.  
Uśmiechnął się w jej stronę kompletem swoich zębów i zamarł nad klawiaturą.

 _Tak_ – kursor zamarł zaraz za ostatnią literą.

\- Błagam cię. Wykrztuś coś więcej – jęknęła Laura.  
\- To od niego powinna wyjść inicjatywa spotkania – przypomniał jej i jego kciuk zadrgał.  
Zanim zdążył zareagować wiadomość została wysłana.  
\- Kurwa – mruknął, chociaż tak naprawdę nie wiedział co mógłby tam jeszcze dopisać. Może chociaż jakieś pozdrowienia.  
Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że Stiles nie odpisze, ale nie zajęło długo a nowa wiadomość pojawiła się w jego skrzynce.

 _Fascynujące, a jakieś dokładne dane? Na jak długo? Czy Laura ma uczulenie na kurz? Czy istnieje szansa, że ich przywieziesz, bo nie mamy miejsc parkingowych od czasu budowy?_

\- Jeden ma przynajmniej jaja – mruknęła Laura, wychodząc w końcu z jego salonu.  
Odprowadził ją wzrokiem i zamarł po raz kolejny nad klawiaturą.

 _Wiadomość została wysłana przypadkowo, byłem w trakcie pisania. L i S przyjadą na cały tydzień. Mogę ich przywieźć. Czy potrzebujesz jeszcze jakichś informacji?_

 _O tamach? Nie. Będę musiał odprowadzić Laurę po Rezerwacie. Chcesz dołączyć?_

Derek nie musiał się długo zastanawiać nad odpowiedzią.

 _Tak_ – wysłał zanim zdążył się zastanowić i Stiles odesłał mu pustego smsa, co chyba miało być komentarzem do jego wylewności.

Nie mógł przestać bębnić palcami o kierownicę, gdy podjeżdżał pod główną bramę Rezerwatu. Scott i Danny niemal natychmiast zostawiając za sobą Stilesa, który pomachał im przyjaźnie.  
\- Laura i Steven Hale – przedstawił swoją siostrę i jej męża, a Stilinski uścisnął im dłonie bez wahania.  
Scott wniósł już większość bagaży i czekali tylko aż Danny wejdzie za linię, by Stiles mógł uzupełnić braki w popiele, a potem ruszyli w kierunku budynków, które przeważnie omijali, gdy Derek odwiedzał Rezerwat.  
\- Zajmiecie naszą główną siedzibę – zaczął Stiles, gdy weszli do sporego domu, który stał na samym środku wioski. – Pokój Alana jest na dole. Zaraz obok Marin Morell – wskazał palcami na dwa przylegające pomieszczenia. – My wchodzimy na piętro – zakomenderował.  
\- A gdzie ty mieszkasz, Stiles? – spytała ciekawie Laura.  
Chłopak parsknął.  
\- Tutaj. Mój tata ma zaraz obok pokój na urlop i weekendy. Przyjeżdża co sobotę łowić ryby, chociaż w naszym jeziorze ich nie ma – dodał lekko rozbawiony Stiles, wdrapując się po schodach.  
Na gładkich ścianach nie było fotografii, a piętro nie wyglądało na urządzone. Znaleźli się na dość długim korytarzu, po którego obu stronach znajdowały się rzędy drzwi.  
\- Na samym końcu znajduje się łazienka – wyjaśnił Stiles i zamarł, gdy z jednego pokoju wyszedł dwudziestoparolatek. – Matt – przywitał się.  
\- Stiles – odparł tamten, mijając ich bez zbędnych słów.  
Chłopak zniknął na schodach, a McCall warknął coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem.  
\- Matt też tymczasowo będzie pomieszkiwał na piętrze – wyjaśnił Stilinski i zatrzymał się koło obsypanych popiołem drzwi. – To jest mój pokój – spojrzał wymownie na linię. – Gdybyście czegoś potrzebowali, krzyczcie. Zakwaterowałem was dokładnie po drugiej stronie – wskazał na pozostawione w zamku klucze.  
Scott postawił walizki na podłodze i pomógł Danny'emu.  
\- Na dole jest kuchnia, ale Marin nie gotuje – oznajmił im Stiles. – Kiedy się rozgościcie, oprowadzę was po Rezerwacie – dodał chłopak i skierował się w stronę wyjścia.  
Derek bez wahania podążył za nim słysząc za sobą chichot Laury. Danny uśmiechał się do niego przyjaźnie, ale mina Scotta pozostawała nieprzenikniona. McCall za nim nie przepadał ostatnio jak się widzieli. Coś jednak musiało się zmienić, bo czoło młodego alfy przecinała poprzeczna zmarszczka.  
\- Allison nie wie kogo przydzielić Mattowi – zaczął Scott niby od niechcenia.  
\- Niech pogada z Alanem. Marin jakiś czas temu wspominała, że może nas odciążyć – odparł Stiles, wzruszając ramionami, gdy wyszli z budynku.  
Danny przewrócił oczami.  
\- Allison mnie może go przydzielić – zaproponował Mahealani i to było jak fajerwerki w chiński nowy rok.  
Nagle nad jego głową zabłysło tysiąc stuwatowych żarówek.  
\- Matt jest alfą? Mieszkasz sam na piętrze z alfą? – spytał Derek zatrzymując się w miejscu.  
Stiles odwrócił się bardzo powoli i rzucił dość nieczytelne spojrzenie Scottowi i Danny'emu, którzy właśnie za wszelką cenę próbowali wtopić się w tłum.  
\- Twoja siostra i szwagier też tam mieszkają. Matt wprowadził się wczoraj wieczorem i nie mogę nic zarzucić jego zachowaniu – odparł spokojnie Stilinski.  
Derek przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy Stiles jest niespełna rozumu, ale chłopak wciąż wpatrywał się w niego w milczeniu. Na dobrą sprawę nie miał nic do powiedzenia na temat tego z kim i gdzie Stilinski mieszka, więc ugryzł się w język.  
\- To nierozsądne z twojej strony – mruknął tylko, a Stiles uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Ojej. Ty się martwisz – zaćwierkał słodko chłopak, wytrącając go kompletnie z równowagi. – Laura, twój groźny brat alfa martwi się o mnie! – powiedział odrobinę głośniej i Derek zauważył swoją rozbawioną siostrę zmierzającą w ich kierunku.  
\- A ma powody do zmartwienia? – spytała bezczelnie kobieta.  
\- Mój ojciec powtarzał mi, że zawsze jestem zmartwieniem – parsknął Stiles. – Gotowi? – spytał szukając wzrokiem Steve'a.  
\- Prowadź – zakomenderowała Laura, związując włosy gumką.  
Minęli kilka niewielkich grupek, które kiwały głowami w cichym powitaniu, nikt jednak ich nie zaczepił. Allison obsztorcowała gdzieś niedaleko dzieciaki kąpiące się w jeziorze, a Alan naradzał się po cichu z młodą czarnoskórą kobietą, która musiała być Marin Morell. Było w niej coś dziwnego podobnie jak w Deatonie, ale nie im pozostało to analizować.  
Stiles opowiadał Laurze o zmianach w straży na granicy i patrolach, ale Derek nie starał się zapamiętywać słów. Wsłuchiwał się tylko w jego głos i to był błąd, bo w chwilę potem Stilinski spojrzał na niego z krzywym uśmieszkiem.  
\- Nudzę cię? – spytał chłopak.  
\- Zamyśliłem się – przyznał zerkając na Laurę, która nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu.  
\- Opowiadałem właśnie twojej siostrze, że tama była strzałem w dziesiątkę. Zalejemy część terenów po drugiej stronie linii i utworzymy jeszcze jedno jezioro. W czasie suszy będziemy stamtąd ściągać wodę, ale w obecnej chwili chcemy osuszyć bagno, które zaczęło się poszerzać w ubiegłym roku podczas pory deszczowej – wytłumaczył Stiles niezrażony jego brakiem zainteresowania.  
\- Bardzo zżyłeś się z Rezerwatem. Zastanawiam się czy przyjąłbyś zaproszenie na kilka dni do Beacon Hills – zaczęła nagle Laura i Derek poczuł jak jego puls przyspiesza. – Mama chciała z tobą porozmawiać na temat eksperymentów, o których opowiadał jej Deaton. Nie podał jej szczegółów ani o kogo dokładnie chodzi, ale podobno ty się tym zajmujesz – dodała jego siostra i Stiles nie wydawał się zdziwiony.  
Chłopak uśmiechnął się jedynie krzywo i odchylił jedną z gałęzi, które zagradzały mu drogę.  
\- Alan wspominał o zaproszeniu, ale będę zmuszony odmówić. Na razie nie mogę opuścić Rezerwatu, ponieważ Deaton zajmuje się z Marin pewnymi badaniami, a nie dokończyliśmy budowy. Do tego, jeśli Matt ma rację, niedługo nawiedzą nas uciekinierzy z terytorium Deucaliona – odparł Stilinski.  
Derek zagryzł wargi, gdy Stiles wspomniał o alfie, ale powstrzymał się przed komentarzem. Bardziej zwróciły jego uwagę eksperymenty, które przeprowadzał chłopak, a o których nie powiedział mu ani słowa przez ostatnie tygodnie. Być może to one właśnie sprawiły, że nie miał dla niego ostatnio czasu, więc tym należało się bardziej zainteresować.  
\- Nad czym eksperymentujesz? – spytał wprost i Stiles uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Uraziłbym alfę Hale, gdybyś dowiedział się wcześniej niż ona, a nie chcemy tego, prawda? – spytał Stilinski, ewidentnie z niego kpiąc.  
Derek przewrócił oczami, ignorując chichot Laury.  
Pierwszy z patroli minął ich z boku, więc musieli być blisko jednej z granic. Isaacowi towarzyszyła Lydia, która zmarszczyła brwi na widok Laury.  
\- Coś chyba możesz zdradzić? – nie dawał za wygraną.  
Stiles zmarszczył brwi i zatrzymał się opierając o jedno z drzew.  
\- Chcemy rozciągnąć pole ochronne na całe Beacon Hills asymilując terytorium Rezerwatu. Nie spieszyliśmy się, bo w tej chwili mamy sporo zbiegów z terenów zajmowanych przez watahę Deucaliona i uważają nas za terytorium neutralne, co staramy się utrzymać, ale obaj z Alanem wiemy, że w przypadku otwartej agresji nie jesteśmy w stanie odeprzeć ataku – wyjaśnił bez zająknięcia Stiles.  
\- Więc chcecie, żebyśmy za was walczyli – odparła Laura.  
\- Nie bez gratyfikacji. Z nami wasza wataha będzie największą w stanie. Jeśli Deucalion przejmie Rezerwat, zmusi nasze alfy do posłuszeństwa albo odbierze im status – ciągnął dalej Stilinski. – To jednak nie jest jedna z rozmów, które powinny być przez nas przeprowadzane. Decyzja należy do alfy Hale i Alana. Jeśli rozmowy zakończą się fiaskiem, zamkniemy Rezerwat i nie opowiemy się po żadnej ze stron – dodał, odbijając się od jednego z drzew.  
\- Nie sądziłam, że sytuacja jest aż tak krytyczna – podjęła po chwili Laura.  
Stiles parsknął pod nosem.  
\- Bo nie jest – odparł chłopak. – A jednak może być w ciągu kilku chwil. Na tym polega zimna wojna. Wiedzieliśmy, że nie możemy pozostawiać Szwajcarią zbyt długo, szczególnie po tym jak Alan zgodził się, żeby Derek szukał wśród nas partnera – dodał, odchrząkując nagle zakłopotany.  
Hale zawahał się starając cokolwiek wyczytać z twarzy chłopaka, ale ten błądził myślami już w całkiem innym miejscu, przyglądając się stawianej w błyskawicznym tempie tamie. Kilku ludzi z Rezerwatu, Derek rozpoznawał, ale było też paru mieszkańców Beacon Hills wraz z szeryfem na czele, który próbował właśnie sczytać plany.  
\- Tato! – zawołał do mężczyzny Stiles i szeryf niemal natychmiast poderwał głowę do góry.  
\- Już do was idę! – krzyknął Stilinski, krzywiąc się nieznacznie na widok dwóch alf w towarzystwie syna.  
Derek nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby mężczyzna wyciągnął broń i go postrzelił tak na wszelki wypadek. Zaczął zastanawiać się też czy szeryf wie, że wraz z Stilesem mieszka alfa. Kusiło go, żeby jak Danny i Scott nawiązać do tego tematu, ale nie było bezpiecznego sposobu, żeby chłopak nie zorientował się w jego planach.  
\- Tato, Melissa zmieni cię za jakąś godzinę – powiadomił ojca Stiles, przywierając ciałem do boku mężczyzny.  
Derek nie mógł rozeznać się w dziwnych kryteriach, które stosował chłopak wybierając ludzi, których dotyka lub nie. Nie było tam żadnej prawidłowości; alfy, omegi, bety, ludzie, łowcy.  
\- Laura i Derek Hale – przedstawiła ich w międzyczasie jego siostra za co był jej wdzięczny, bo szeryf patrzył na niego przeszywającym wzrokiem.  
\- Lydia ci nie towarzyszy? – spytał mężczyzna niepewnie rozglądając się wokół.  
\- Jest na patrolu z Isaakiem – odpowiedział Stiles.  
\- Scott?  
\- Wraz z Allison przygotowują zmiany. Mamy problem z Mattem, ale Danny obiecał się zastanowić – wyjaśnił bez zająknięcia chłopak.  
\- Deaton? – padło kolejne pytanie i Derek naprawdę zaczął uważać, że to śmiesznie.  
\- Z Marin – odparł Stiles przewracając oczami. – Ucieszy cię zapewne, że Laura jest mężatką – warknął w końcu chłopak i szeryf przewrócił oczami, co chłopak miał na pewno po nim.  
\- Ucieszyło – przyznał mężczyzna nie uśmiechając się już, gdy patrzył w stronę Dereka.  
Hale nie spuścił wzroku, więc przez chwilę wgapiali się w siebie, aż Stiles w końcu odlepił się od ojca i podszedł do brzegu rzeki. To skutecznie odwróciło jego uwagę i spojrzał na pochylającego się nad lustrem wody chłopaka.  
\- Musieliśmy wystawić tutaj straże – wyjaśnił Stiles nie odwracając się przodem. – Skierowalibyśmy tutaj Matta, ale wczoraj był aż zbyt chętny do patrolowania okolic. Alan miał się skontaktować z alfą Hale, by przyjęła go do waszej watahy. Jeśli miałby jakiekolwiek złe intencje, wyszłoby to przy przysiędze lojalności – dodał i Laura pokiwała ze zrozumieniem głową.  
\- Jestem za zastrzeleniem go – powiedział nagle całkiem spokojnie szeryf.  
\- Zastrzeliłbyś najchętniej każdego alfę w promieniu dwóch kilometrów – warknął Stiles mocząc dłoń w zimnej wodzie.  
\- Tylko tych, którzy nie są jeszcze związani – wytłumaczył szeryf, spoglądając sugestywnie na Dereka.  
Stiles parsknął niemal w tej samej chwili, w której Laura zaczęła chichotać. Oboje przez dłuższy moment nie mogli się uspokoić i nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby miało się to w przyszłości zmienić.  
\- Wracam do pracy, ale jeśli chcesz, mogę cię odprowadzić – powiedział w końcu szeryf i Stiles w końcu oderwał się od wody.  
Prysnął ojcu w twarz zimnymi kroplami i nie zdążył się uchronić przed porcją błota, którą szeryf miał najwyraźniej przygotowaną już wcześniej.  
\- Orientuj się, młody – zakpił mężczyzna, gdy Stiles ścierał maź z twarzy.  
\- Na kolacje będą wegetariańskie burgery! – odkrzyknął za nim chłopak, a potem odwrócił się z rumieńcami. – Witamy w świecie Stilinskich, gdzie błotne pociski latają dość nisko – mruknął, spoglądając na pobrudzoną koszulkę.  
Laura pomachała na do widzenia szeryfowi, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową.  
\- Często to robi? – spytała z zainteresowaniem.  
\- Od tygodnia, bo przypominają mu się młodzieńcze lata – sarknął Stiles. – A prawdę powiedziawszy to próbuje udawać, że przypominają mu się młodzieńcze lata, bo kilka dni temu przyłapałem go jak próbował skąpać w tym bajorze Melissę McCall – parsknął Stilinski. – Nie wiem co jest gorsze; znoszenie go czy fakt, że w końcu będę musiał powiedzieć Scottowi, że zostaniemy braćmi – dodał, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową.  
\- Nie cieszysz się? – zdziwiła się Laura. – Dobro rodziców powinno być chyba najważniejsze.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się lekko, jakby wiedział do czego pije kobieta, ale nie dał się zbić z tropu.  
\- Wolałbym chyba żyć ze świadomością, że przez ostatnie dwa lata przyjeżdżał tutaj dla mnie – przyznał szczerze chłopak. – Wiesz, zawsze było nas tylko dwóch. Zawsze czuł się zagrożony, więc groził wszystkim naokoło. Teraz ja się czuję zagrożony, ale nie potrafię… - urwał, jakby nagle zabrało mu słów. – Kocham Melissę, ale wolałbym zostać postawiony przed faktem dokonanym, a nie zastanawiać się czy coś wyjdzie z ich romansu – wyjaśnił w końcu i uśmiechnął się, spoglądając nad ramieniem Dereka. – Jest na tamie! – krzyknął do kobiety z kręconymi włosami, która niosła piknikowy koszyk. – O wilku mowa – dokończył ciszej, skręcając w jedną z mniej uczęszczanych ścieżek.  
Podążali wzdłuż granicy posypanej popiołem aż natrafili na kolejny z patroli. Allison i Scott musieli wymienić Lydię i Isaaka, bo zaznaczali właśnie na jednym z punktów kontrolnych swoją obecność.  
\- Widziałeś moją mamę? – spytał McCall niemal od razu i Stiles skrzywił się nieznacznie.  
\- Nie – skłamał Stilinski i Scott musiał to słyszeć, bo nawet Allison poznała, że to kłamstwo.  
McCallowi jednak nie drgnęła nawet powieka, gdy po prostu wzruszył ramionami i podążył za swoją żoną.  
Laura rzuciła Stilesowi jedno z tych swoich spojrzeń, które sugerowały, że musi usłyszeć komentarz do zaistniałej sytuacji i Derek pierwszy raz dostrzegł profity wypływające z obecności siostry. Laura była ciekawska i zawsze osiągała to czego chciała, a w tej chwili pożądała odpowiedzi, które i jemu mogły się przydać w przyszłości.  
\- Scott jak ja jest kiepski w kłamaniu – przyznał w końcu Stilinski. – Umówiliśmy się, że kiedy robimy to bezczelnie sobie w prosto w oczy to znaczy, to nie chcemy na ten temat rozmawiać. Część braterskiego kodeksu – wyjaśnił. – Ułatwia kontakty międzyludzkie, gdy za przyjaciela masz alfę – dodał wzruszając ramionami.  
\- Długo się już znacie? – spytała Laura, porzucając kwestię rodziców.  
\- A może teraz ty opowiesz mi o tym jaki był Derek nastolatek? – zmienił temat Stiles, zerkając na Hale'a z ukosa.  
Laura przewróciła oczami.  
\- Moje dzieciństwo jest raczej nudnym tematem – powiedział szybko Derek, chcąc uciąć wszelkie dyskusje.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się i skręcił w kolejną krętą ścieżkę. Sprawdził na zegarku godzinę, a potem zawahał się, gdy dostrzegł kogoś w oddali.  
\- Chyba jesteśmy spóźnieni – westchnął nagle chłopak. – Ufam, że wrócicie stąd bez problemów. Laura zaraz zacznie patrol. Nie powinni byliśmy się zatrzymywać tak często – stwierdził.  
\- Wrócisz sam? – spytał Derek niepewnie. – Odprowadzę cię – dodał, machając na Laurę, żeby się pospieszyła.  
\- Mój ojciec byłby bardziej zadowolony, żebym wrócił w pojedynkę niż tylko z tobą – odparł Stiles z lekkim uśmiechem.  
\- Oprowadzałeś mnie już po Rezerwacie – sarknął zirytowany.  
\- Nie, kiedy tata szeryf sprawdza czy załadował srebrne kule – wyjaśnił Stilinski. – Biegnij za nią to zdążysz się pożegnać – dodał.  
Derek zawahał się i mimo wszystko nie przyspieszył. Nie musiał czekać długo aż jego telefon zawibrował.

 _Nie przynieś mi wstydu. Jego ojciec jest pewien, że ze mną był bezpieczny._

\- Moja siostra dotarła na miejsce – odparł nie chcąc nawet zdradzać treści wiadomości.  
\- Źle rozplanowałem czas – westchnął Stiles.  
\- Też tak sądzę. Szczególnie, że nie widzieliśmy się przez ostatni tydzień – zaryzykował stwierdzenie i usłyszał jak chłopakowi przyspiesza puls.  
Stilinski jednak szybko się opanował i uśmiechnął przepraszająco.  
\- Sporo spraw na głowie – wyjaśnił enigmatycznie chłopak. - Czy alfa Hale faktycznie zaprosiła mnie do was? – spytał nagle zerkając kątem oka na Dereka.  
\- Nie wiem. Jeśli tak, to uzgadniała to z Laurą – odparł całkiem szczerze.  
\- Muszę być uprzedzony na kilka dni przed wyjazdem o takim zaproszeniu – oznajmił mu nagle Stiles.  
\- Obowiązki? – spytał Derek.  
\- Tak – odparł chłopak i znowu w jego głosie kryło się coś dziwnego. Stilinski mówił prawdę, ale nie była ona prawdą absolutną.  
Doszli do głównego budynku szybciej niż Derek przypuszczał i nie był nawet zaskoczony, gdy w progu przywitał ich szeryf.  
\- Dziękuję za notatki. Były naprawdę pomocne – odparł Stiles uśmiechając się przyjaźnie.  
\- Peter może i jest lekko cyniczny i sarkastyczny, ale jest świetnym nauczycielem – przyznał Derek i prędzej pozwoliłby sobie pocałować kota, niż wypowiedziałby te słowa przy Peterze, ale wuja tu w tej chwili nie było.  
\- Cynizm i sarkazm są przejawem inteligencji – zauważył Stiles całkiem przytomnie, a potem zerknął na czekającego na niego ojca. – Nie odprowadzę cię – poinformował go z rozbawieniem.  
\- Złapię gdzieś Deatona – powiedział i nie zrobił ani jednego kroku w tył, żeby poszukać mężczyzny.  
Odruchowo wyciągnął dłoń, żeby zgarnąć liście z włosów Stilesa, ale chłopak cofnął się krok do tyłu, prawie potykając się o krawężnik.  
\- Wyjaśnisz mi o co chodzi z dotykiem? – spytał lekko zirytowany.  
Stilinski zbił wargę w cienką linię i spiął się wyraźnie.  
\- To się tyczy naszego pierwszego spotkania – powiedział Stiles spoglądając na niego dość sugestywnie.  
\- Więc będę oceniany przez pryzmat tego? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Jeśli chcesz w każdej chwili mogę poprosić tutaj Danny'ego – odparł tylko chłopak i wszedł do budynku nie czekając na jego odpowiedź.

Derek nie należał do ludzi, których można było łatwo skołować. Świetnie analizował ludzi i przeważnie dobrze odczytywał mowę ciała. Ze Stilesem jednak wszystko było trudne. Brak kontroli, który cechował większość omeg, nagle przydałby się w przypadku chłopaka, bo tak naprawdę wszystko było proste, a raczej widział to tak Derek.  
Albo ktoś cię pociągał, albo nie. A oni w kotka i myszkę bawili się od kilku tygodni. Stiles przeprosił go za swoje zachowanie, ale wciąż niczego nie wyjaśnił. Na domiar tego z głowy Dereka nie mógł wyjść Matt, który już jako członek watahy Hale'ów wrócił na teren Rezerwatu. Nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że alfa zajął swój dawny pokój, który graniczył z mieszkaniem Stilesa. Sam fakt, że Laura i Steve znajdowali się naprzeciwko wcale nie poprawiał mu nastroju.  
Siostra pisała do niego kilkukrotnie, donosząc, że Matt i Stiles mijają się, bo Stilinski tak ustalił jego patrole, że nie widują się nawet na korytarzu, ale Derek znał alfy. W końcu sam był jedną z nich. I znał omegi, w końcu sam niejedną sprowadził na złą ścieżkę.  
Boyd rzucał mu od czasu do czasu mroczne spojrzenia, ponieważ od czasu transferu Laury to on stał się jego partnerem. A prawdziwie podejrzliwe zyskał, gdy uśmiechnął się na widok smsa.

 _Spotkamy się po jutrze?_

 _Tak, to znaczy jasne. Oczywiście i z przyjemnością_ – odpisał przypominając sobie, że Stilesa irytowała jego monosylabiczność.

 _Nie wiem kim jesteś, ale przekaż Derekowi, że chcę go zobaczyć pojutrze :)_

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał Boyd wyglądając na faktycznie zaniepokojonego.  
\- Teraz już tak – odparł odprężony.

Kiedy dwa dni później przygotowywał się do wyjazdu i jego telefon zawibrował czuł, że dostanie złe wiadomości. Stiles nie odzywał się do niego przez dwie doby i coś dziwnego wisiało w powietrzu. Jego matka chodziła jak na szpilkach, ale uparcie odmawiała podjęcia tematu tłumacząc się, że to wewnętrzne sprawy Rezerwatu. Siłą woli powstrzymał się więc przed podjechaniem pod granicę o dzień wcześniej, żeby upewnić się, że wszystko w porządku na własne oczy. Tymczasem trzymał w dłoni wiadomość, która wcale nie nastrajała go pozytywnie.

 _Przepraszam, ale muszę przesunąć nasze spotkanie o jeden dzień._

Stiles oczywiście nie wysłał mu żadnego wytłumaczenia, ale Derek nie spodziewał się niczego sensownego. Laura odrzucała jego telefony od rana, a Steve po prostu swój wyłączył, więc pozostało mu tylko czekać.  
Kiedy następnego dnia podjechał pod bramy Rezerwatu Deaton stał już tuż przy linii popiołu i wpuścił go do środka bez słowa. Nie minęli prawie nikogo po drodze, a na trawniku brakowało alf i bet trenujących pod okiem Allison. Nawet Lydii nie było nigdzie widać, chociaż kobieta przeważnie kręciła się zawsze gdzieś pod ręką.  
\- Kłopoty? – spytał nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
\- Nic z czym byśmy sobie nie dali rady – odparł Deaton i nagle zaczął wyglądać na o wiele bardziej zmęczonego. – Nie siedź zbyt długo, bo Stiles powinien się położyć. Nie spał dobrze od trzech dni – dodał, wskazując mu na altankę, gdzie czekała na niego już dobrze znana postać.  
Pieprzyki chłopaka wyglądały na o wiele ciemniejsze niż przeważnie i Derek zdał sobie sprawę, że to przez cienie pod oczami. Stiles starał się za wszelką cenę uśmiechnąć, ale nie na wiele się to zdało.  
\- Laura i Steve są na obiedzie. Powinni do nas dołączyć, gdy skończą – poinformował go chłopak.  
\- Myślę, że jakoś dam sobie radę bez mojej siostry – próbował zażartować, ale wtedy do niego dotarł dziwny zapach, którego z niczym innym nie można było pomylić.  
Zamarł, bo w pierwszej chwili wydawało mu się, że wyobraźnia podpowiada mu najgorsze, ale wtedy Stiles poruszył się niespokojnie i kolejny powiew wiatru przyniósł więcej tego podejrzanego aromatu. Chłopak pachniał jak alfy, ale nie jak Lydia, Scott czy nawet Laura, bo ich zapach znał. Na pewno wyczuwał wokół Matta, ale było w tym wszystkim jeszcze coś dziwnego, co wcale mu się nie podobało.  
\- Co się dzieje? – spytał niepewnie Stiles.  
\- Jestem głupi, prawda? – spytał retorycznie czując jak narasta w nim złość. – Jestem głupi! – warknął podnosząc się i dostrzegł, że Stilinski zaczyna orientować się w sytuacji. – Czuję ich! Czuję ich wszystkich na tobie! Nie zdążyłeś tego wszystkiego od wczoraj zmyć! – warknął, a czerwona mgiełka przysnuła mu oczy. – Mnie się nie pozwoliłeś nawet dotknąć! Ni palcem i traktowałem cię jak jakąś świętą krowę, a prawda jest taka, że jesteś taki sam jak te wszystkie dziwki!  
Stiles cofnął się o krok, szukając jakiejś drogi ucieczki, ale kratka w altance ograniczała nie tylko widok. Przylgnął do tylnej ścianki i wciągnął głęboko powietrze do płuc, jakby chciał się sam powąchać.  
\- Derek to nie tak – zaczął chłopak, ale Hale znajdował się już kilka centymetrów od niego i wiedział, że to jest właśnie tak.  
\- Nigdy nie wyczuje twojego zainteresowania – warknął, przypominając sobie słowa Stilesa. Miał ochotę je przegryźć, zemleć i wypluć, ale przylgnęły do jego języka. – Czego jeszcze nie wyczułem? Chciałeś tylko informacji? – spytał, gdy nagle dotarła do niego jedyna prawda. Zaśmiał się krótko, bo Stiles chyba zamierzał zaprzeczyć, ale zamarł, bo na tak małej powierzchni musiał wyczuć to, co alfa w tej chwili robił.  
Stilinski zaczął oddychać spazmatycznie przez usta, ale to i tak nie miało sensu. Żadna z omeg nie mogła kontrolować się aż tak bardzo. Zdziwił się więc gdy spanikowany chłopak zanurkował pod stół, omijając go, a potem wypadł na trawnik przed altanką. Nie zdążył jednak zbyt daleko uciec, bo Derek złapał go za stopę i wciągnął pod siebie.  
I Hale wtedy to poczuł, jak Stiles traci kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. Zamiast jednak fala feromonów i zapach podniecenia, zalał go smród strachu i obrzydzenia. Coś słonego pojawiło się w powietrzu, a w chwilę potem zorientował się, że chłopak stara się nie płakać i wciąż oddycha przez usta. Gorzki smak porażki i jeszcze cięższy smutku zapełnił jego płuca, ocucając go na chwilę.  
\- Zejdź ze mnie – poprosił cicho chłopak.  
Wciąż pozbawiony kontroli emanował bólem, którego źródła Derek nie mógł dociec. Zsunął się więc z mniejszego ciała, dostrzegając kątem oka Lydię, która w kompletnym szoku opuściła stos niesionych przez siebie notatek. Dziewczyna szybko się opanowała i dopadła przerażonego Stilesa, który właśnie dochodził do siebie.  
\- Myślę, że powinieneś wyjść – powiedział w końcu Stilinski.  
Derek spodziewał się, wszystkiego, ale nie cichej prośby.  
\- Chcę tylko wiedzieć kto z tobą był i dlaczego to zrobiłeś. Mogłeś zadzwonić do mnie – odparł i Martin zamarła w pół ruchu. – Umawiałeś się jeszcze z kimś prócz mnie? Może macie takie zasady w Rezerwacie? – ciągnął dalej, ale nie dane było mu skończyć, bo poczuł na szczęce mocny cios.  
Kątem oka tylko dostrzegł prawie przemienionego McCalla i Laheya, który wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę zjeść go na surowo patyczkami do ryżu.  
Zanim się zorientował, znajdował się za bramą Rezerwatu z przeciętą wargą. Zaraz za nim została wyproszona Laura i Steve.  
\- Der? – spytała jego siostra niepewnie.  
\- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać – warknął wsiadając do samochodu.  
\- Derek! – krzyknęła jeszcze Laura, ale zapalił już silnik.


	4. Chapter 4

Wpadł do swojego mieszkania i zabarykadował się, korzystając z jedynego zamka, do którego Laura nie miała klucza. Nie trwało długo, gdy usłyszał pukanie, na które nie odpowiedział i charakterystyczny dźwięk świadczący o tym, że jego siostra nie może dostać się do środka.  
Laura dobijała się do niego przez prawie godzinę zanim dała sobie spokój i pozwoliła się odwieźć Steve'owi do domu, a on nareszcie mógł pomyśleć.  
Stiles wydawał się taki kruchy pod nim. Przerażony i całkowicie złamany. Nie tego oczekiwał, a na pewno nie po zapachu, który chłopak nosił na sobie. Wyczuł przynajmniej cztery alfy i tylko zapach Matta znał, a to wystarczyło. Zastanawiał się czy Laura wiedziała co się dzieje i dlatego nie odpowiadała na jego telefon.  
Może nawet matka, skoro odmawiała mu informacji.  
Czy dlatego Laura zaproponowała, żeby oddał mu notatki? Myślała, że Stiles zostawi go w spokoju?  
Nie mógł skupić się na niczym, więc wszedł pod prysznic i dotknął policzka, który zaczął się goić. Kilka kropli krwi spłynęło do brodzika, gdy oparł czoło o zimne płytki.  
Stiles był najwyraźniej genialnym aktorem. Lepszym nawet niż Kate, bo ona na koniec nie przekonała go, że nosi jego dziecko. Może to instynkt podpowiadał mu jaka jest prawda. Może już wcześniej widział, że kobieta chce jedynie pozycji jaką dawałaby jej rola jego partnerki. Nie byłaby jedyną, która próbowała go tak uwiązać, ale po Stilesie spodziewał się czegoś więcej.  
Sytuacja wydawała mu się chora do granic możliwości. Troska jaką otaczał Stilinskiego ojciec i dziwna nadopiekuńczość Scotta oraz Martin. Może ich Stiles też oszukiwał?  
Sięgnął po komórkę, spodziewając się jakiegoś wytłumaczenia, ale znalazł tam tylko smsy od Laury, w których prosiła, żeby się z nią jak najszybciej skontaktował. Odliczył od zera do stu, a potem od tyłu na wszelki wypadek i wybrał numer.  
\- Derek do jasnej cholery! Co się stało?! – odebrała po pierwszym sygnale.  
\- Nic nowego – warknął, starając się nadać swojemu tonowi naturalne brzmienie.  
\- Możesz mi powiedzieć dlaczego Deaton poprosił nas o trzymanie cię z daleka od Rezerwatu? Wiesz, że on wyrzucił mnie i Steve'a? Mama jest wściekła – dodała Laura.  
\- Przyjadę wieczorem – obiecał, a potem usłyszał jak ktoś obiera jego siostrze słuchawkę.  
\- Przyjedziesz teraz – nakazała mu Talia, więc zamarł i zaczął szukać spodni.

Zebranie okazało się jednym z najdłuższych i o ile Derek spodziewał się usłyszeć jakiekolwiek odpowiedzi, grubo się pomylił.  
\- Wracaliśmy z patrolu, kiedy poczułem dym – zaczął Steve. – Deaton wraz ze Stilinskim biegli w stronę jednego z zabudowań, ale ruda alfa zatarasowała nam drogę. Pożar musiał wybuchnąć nagle, bo wokół było spore zamieszanie. McCallowie wraz z Marin Morell podążyli w stronę płonącego budynku, a nas zepchnięto do jednego z większych kół z popiołu i jakaś kobieta zamknęła je. Odebrali nam komórki i odmówili udzielenia odpowiedzi, dopóki Deaton nie rozezna się w sytuacji.  
\- Rozmawiałam z jedną z alf, gdy czekaliśmy aż ogień ugaśnie – podjęła Laura. – Spytałam dlaczego nie chcą naszej pomocy przy gaszeniu, ale dziewczyna wspomniała o tym, że ogień to najmniejszy problem. Gdybym miała zgadywać to ktoś podpalił dom, w którym omegi przeczekiwały swój cykl – dodała, patrząc znacząco na Dereka, który zwinął dłonie w pięści.  
\- Alan wrócił jakąś godzinę później śmierdząc dymem i krwią, Marin wyglądała o wiele gorzej, ale ugasili pożar. Nie wiem z kim walczyli, ale kobieta miała w żyłach taką dawkę adrenaliny, że mogliśmy ją wyczuć nawet zza linii zabezpieczającej – ciągnął dalej Steve. – Wszyscy się rozeszli i wtedy zorientowaliśmy się, że pokój Matta, tego alfy, którego spotkaliśmy wcześniej. Mieszkał na naszym piętrze – wyjaśnił. – Rano Danny Mahealani znowu patrolował z ojcem granicę, więc… - urwał.  
\- Nie mamy pojęcia co się stało – zakończyła Laura, rozkładając ręce.  
\- Myślę, że to było podpalenie – dodał Steve po chwili.  
\- Kilka dni wcześniej Rezerwat przyjął sporą grupę uciekinierów. Trzymają otwarte granice i Alan przeważnie podsyła alfy do nas, żeby sprawdzić ich wiarygodność, ale nikt nigdy nie mówił, że bety muszą się wykazać jakąkolwiek lojalnością – westchnęła Laura. – Podpalenie domu omeg wyjaśniałoby dlaczego odcięto alfy od gaszenia, ale ja jestem w związku, więc… - urwała.  
\- Tu dochodzimy do momentu, w którym dalej nie wiemy o co chodzi – wszedł jej w słowo Steve.  
Derek nagle wyobraził sobie pożar na tak małej przestrzeni jaką zajmował Rezerwat. Nie widział zgliszczy budynku, więc ewidentnie musiał być to jeden z tych otoczonych drzewami.  
\- Deaton musiał magicznie odciąć ogień od lasu, inaczej spłonęłoby całe ich terytorium – podjął bez zająknięcia.  
\- Też tak sądzę – poparła go matka.  
\- Stiles zajmował się omegami – dodał odchrząkując gorycz, która pojawiła się w jego ustach po wypowiedzeniu tego imienia.  
\- Nie sądzę – wtrąciła się Laura. – McCallowie rankiem nie pojawili się na śniadaniu, a potem obiedzie. Wydaje mi się, że jeśli faktycznie przeniesiono gdzieś omegi to do nich.  
\- Poza tym spotkałem Stilesa, gdy wrócił po pożarze do pokoju – podjął Steve. – Wyglądał jak Morell, wyczerpany i skonany. Śmierdział jak ogień, adrenalina i coś jeszcze… Nie jestem w stanie określić co dokładnie. Spytałem go nawet o Matta, gdy zobaczyłem, że wchodzi do jego pokoju.  
Krew odpłynęła z twarzy Dereka, ale Steve ciągnął dalej.  
\- I odparł, że Matt przestał być zmartwieniem dla Rezerwatu, co raczej stanowi dobrą podstawę do tego, żeby wypytać o alfę, bo przecież nominalnie stanowi członka naszej watahy – dodał Steve, zerkając na Talię.  
\- Co Stiles robił w pokoju Matta? – spytała rzeczowo Hale.  
\- Wydawało się, że czegoś szukał, a potem po prostu zaczął wyrzucać jego rzeczy przez okno. Lahey je podpalił w miejscu, w którym leżały, jakby mieli nie dość ognia na jedną noc. – Wzruszył ramionami Steve.  
\- Rozmawiałam później z Alanem i wspominał, że kiedy sam dostanie odpowiedzi skontaktuje się z nami bezpośrednio – dodała Laura. – Nie bardzo podoba mi się sprawa z tym, że przemilczeli zniknięcie Matta – westchnęła.  
\- Mnie też ten wątek intryguje – przyznała alfa Hale. – Żadne nie widziało go później? – spytała rzeczowo i spojrzała również na Dereka, który skinął przecząco głową.  
Jego matka nie wyglądała na szczęśliwą obrotem sprawy i wciąż się dziwił temu jaką wiarę pokładała w Deatona. Nigdy nie rozmawiali o tym jak poznała się z Alanem, ale mężczyzna zdawał się być jej przyjacielem od lat. Nie wątpiła też nigdy w jego słowa, jakkolwiek szalone rzeczy by nie wygadywał.  
\- Nie było tam żadnych obcych alf? – usłyszał pytanie, które samo jakoś wyrwało się z jego ust.  
Laura wyglądała na zaskoczoną i zaczęła przyglądać mu się podejrzliwie.  
\- Nikogo nie zauważyliśmy – odparł Steve. – Myślisz, że to mógł być atak ze strony Deucaliona? Nie wiem co miałby na celu podpalając budynek. Ostrzeżenie? – spytał retorycznie.  
\- Skąd takie pytanie? – zaciekawiła się jego matka i Derek siłą woli powstrzymał się przed zaciśnięciem dłoni w pięści.  
Czuł na sobie zmartwiony wzrok siostry, która powoli zaczynała dodawać dwa do dwóch, więc równie dobrze mógłby powiedzieć to na głos.  
\- Wyczułem dzisiaj na Stilesie kilka alf, których nie znam. Najmocniej śmierdział Mattem – odparł spokojnie, a oczy jego matki zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki.  
\- Myślisz, że ktoś go napadł? – spytała zdenerwowana kobieta i Derek poczuł, że jego serce przestaje bić.  
Z wszystkich możliwości nie pomyślał o tym, a przecież do cholery zna alfy. Widział jak Matt mija Stilesa na korytarzu niby nic nie robiąc, a jednak zaznaczając swoim zapachem stronę, po której znajdował się pokój chłopaka. McCall chyba też to zauważył, ale jego instynkty skupiały się teraz przede wszystkim na żonie. Jednak obaj wiedzieli, że coś tu nie gra i żaden nic nie zrobił.  
Nagle pobladła twarz Stilesa zaczęła mieć swój sens i strach, obrzydzenie, którym chłopak emanował, gdy Derek…  
\- Muszę go przeprosić – powiedział wbijając sobie pazury w dłoń.  
\- Derek? – zaczęła niepewnie jego matka.  
\- Popełniłem błąd – wyjąkał spoglądając na Laurę, która zakryła usta dłonią.  
\- Co zrobiłeś? – spytała Talia.  
\- Myślałem, że… - zaczął, ale słowa ugrzęzły mu w gardle.  
Nie bardzo wiedział, co miałby teraz powiedzieć, bo wszystko wydawało mu się bez znaczenia. Sięgnął zamiast tego po telefon i wybrał dobrze znany sobie numer. Stiles jednak miał wyłączoną komórkę.  
\- Myślałeś, że jest taki jak Kate – westchnęła Talia nagle łapiąc wszystko w lot. – Co zrobiłeś, Derek? Nie pomogę ci, jeśli nie będę wiedzieć.  
\- Nawrzeszczałem na niego, wystraszyłem go i nie chciałem słuchać wyjaśnień – odparł w końcu, dając sobie spokój z telefonem. – Scott i Isaac wyrzucili mnie za bramę Rezerwatu. Laura i Steve pojawili się tam w chwilę później.  
\- Alan poprosił nas, żebyśmy wyjechali na trochę. Myślałam, że chodzi o pożar, ale wtedy zobaczyliśmy Dereka – dodała Laura. – Nie sądzę, żeby ktokolwiek zrobił mu krzywdę, Der – zaczęła go pocieszać. – Wiedzieliśmy go po pożarze. Nie był ranny ani… - urwała.  
\- Cuchnął krwią, ale nie swoją – wytłumaczył Steve.  
\- Ktoś próbował go skrzywdzić, a ja na niego naskoczyłem i oskarżyłem… - zająknął się, wstając nagle.  
\- Nie wiesz co się stało. Jutro kiedy porozmawiam z Alanem, pojedziemy do Rezerwatu i wszystko wyjaśnimy – zaczęła uspokajać go matka, ale nie mógł się pozbyć sprzed oczu twarzy Stilesa. – Zostań tutaj i prześpij się – poradziła mu.  
Laura zrobiła taki ruch, jakby chciała go przytulić, ale w ostatniej chwili powstrzymała się i po prostu poklepała go po ramieniu. Ostatni raz, kiedy próbowała okazać mu tak bardzo uczucie, stali nad grobem ojca w dzień jego pogrzebu. Nie bardzo wiedział jak teraz wygląda, ale chyba wszyscy wokół mogli wyczuć jego wstyd i ból. Tym razem było o wiele gorzej niż po Kate, więc po prostu skinął głową, gdy matka wspomniała mu który z pokoi jest wolny.  
\- Nie będzie chciał ze mną rozmawiać – powiedział tylko, gdy Laura odprowadziła go do drzwi.  
\- Widziałam jak na ciebie patrzył, Der. Opowiedz mu o Kate. Opowiedz mu o sobie. Ostatnio próbował wypytać o twoje dzieciństwo, chce cię poznać – odparła z westchnieniem.  
Wyszła z pokoju, gdy tylko dotarł do łóżka i w ubraniu zanurzył się w czystą pościel.

Obudziło go delikatne potrząsanie za ramię. Usłyszał głosy na parterze zanim zorientował się, że w jego pokoju jest Laura. Przynajmniej jedna z przybyłych osób pachniała jak Stiles. Zbiegł po schodach i stanął jak wmurowany na widok Danny'ego i Lydii, którzy podtrzymywali półprzytomnego Matta.  
Alfa wyglądał na dobrze poturbowanego chociaż miał przecież kilka dni na uzdrowienie obrażeń.  
\- …Okazało się, że jest jednym z watahy alf – kontynuowała Lydia nie zwracając na Dereka najmniejszej uwagi. To ona właśnie nosiła na sobie zapach Stilesa i Hale nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że być może chłopak już wybrał. Może pod wpływem emocji, gniewu i strachu, ale wszystko było stracone. – Miał od wewnątrz rozpracować nasz system obronny i wpuścić do środka pozostałych. Zdążył jedynie wywołać pożar – ciągnęła dalej. – Chcieliśmy najpierw przesłuchać go sami, żeby sprawdzić jakie ma powiązania z Deucalionem, ale nie wie nic. To był przypadkowy atak na nasze terytorium – wyjaśniła, puszczając chłopaka, który osunął się na podłogę. – Deaton uznał, że będziesz chciała załatwić to sama, jako że jest nominalnie członkiem waszej watahy.  
Talia spojrzała na alfę, który nie wygląd jakby miał się podnieść o własnych siłach.  
\- Udało wam się wyłapać pozostałych napastników? Mogę oddelegować grupę, która się tym zajmie – zaczęła jego matka, ale Lydia uśmiechnęła się wymuszenie.  
\- Stiles zostawił tego przy życiu, bo potrzebowaliśmy informacji – odparła Martin sucho.  
Derek drgnął na wspomnienie imienia chłopaka, ale żadne z przybyłych z Rezerwatu nie zwracało na niego uwagi. Spodziewał się gniewnych spojrzeń, gróźb, ale nie kompletnej ignorancji. Z jakiegoś powodu to bolało jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że żadnej z omeg nic się nie stało – ciągnęła dalej alfa Hale i Martin uśmiechnęła się krzywo.  
\- Potrafią o siebie zadbać – odparła Lydia i Danny przewrócił oczami.  
\- Dla Matta byłoby lepiej, gdyby wpadł na Scotta albo Allison, ale niestety na jego nieszczęście to Marin i Stiles znaleźli go pierwsi – parsknął Mahealani wtrącając się do rozmowy jak gdyby nigdy nic.  
\- Przekażcie proszę Alanowi, że z przyjemnością pomożemy w odbudowie. Chcielibyśmy też przeprosić za kłopoty – powiedziała jego matka patrząc sugestywnie na Dereka.  
Lydia sztywno skinęła głową, ściskając ostrzegawczo dłoń Danny'ego, który najwyraźniej zamierzał coś dodać.  
\- W najbliższym czasie chciałabym też osobiście porozmawiać z Alanem – ciągnęła dalej Talia.  
\- Deaton **w najbliższym czasie** będzie zajęty reorganizacją – odparła uprzejmie Martin, ale sugestia była oczywista.  
\- W jego zastępstwie mogłabym porozmawiać ze Stilesem – zaproponowała jego matka i wyraz twarzy Lydii nie zmienił się.  
\- Stiles pogrążył się w pracy i również w najbliższym czasie nie będzie dostępny. Jestem pewna, że jeśli to aż tak ważna sprawa, Marin na pewno znajdzie kilka godzin, które panie będą mogły poświęcić na omówienie sytuacji – odparła Martin bez zająknięcia. – Oczywiście służę także pomocą, ponieważ oficjalnie zastępuję Stilesa na jego stanowisku, więc przejęłam też część jego obowiązków – dodała.  
Oczy jego matki zwęziły się niebezpiecznie, więc Derek odchrząknął wiedząc, że Talia Hale nie należała do cierpliwych.  
\- Czy mogłabyś przekazać Stilesowi, że bardzo przepraszam i chciałbym się z nim spotkać, żeby z nim porozmawiać? – poprosił przełykając ślinę, bo Martin nie odwróciła nawet głowy w jego stronę.  
\- Nie powiesz niczego, czego on już nie wie, ale przekażę mu twoje słowa. Od razu mogę też dodać, że Alan próbuje z nim porozmawiać i skłonić go do spotkania z tobą, ale Stiles odmawia, więc nie sądzę, żeby twoja prośba została pozytywnie rozpatrzona – odparła Lydia, a potem zerknęła pytająco na jego matkę, jakby chciała spytać czy to wszystko i skinęła im głową na pożegnanie.  
Tego wieczoru znowu próbował dodzwonić się do Stilesa, ale komórka chłopaka pozostała wyłączona.

Od prawie tygodnia nie mieli kontaktu z Rezerwatem. Alan w końcu nawet przyjechał do ich domu i rozmawiał z jego matką kilka długich godzin, ale nic z tego nie wynikło. Nie zaprosił ich też zwrotnie do siebie, co akurat nie zaskoczyło bardzo Dereka. Mężczyzna wypytywał jednak o to jak Stiles zachowywał się podczas ich spotkań, jakby to chłopak zrobił coś złego, a to było po prostu śmieszne.  
Najgorsze z tego wszystkiego było to, że Derek wiedział, że nie powinien się tak zachować. Zarówno podczas ich pierwszego jak i ostatniego spotkania. Czasami jednak to było silniejsze od niego. Jego jedyny związek nauczył go, że albo jest się tym, który manipuluje, albo tym, którym manipulowano. Z dwojga złego to on wolał trzymać rękę na pulsie.  
Stiles w niczym nie przypominał Kate. Uśmiechał się szeroko i szczerze. Był głośny, hałaśliwy i pełen sprzeczności. Jego empatia zdawała się obejmować cały świat co stanowiło kontrast do tego, że za wszelką cenę unikał dotyku.  
Derek nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby przez cały dzień nie otarł się o Laurę albo Corę, która coraz rzadziej przebywała w domu. Lubił też siadywać na kanapie blisko Steve'a, gdy pili piwo i po prostu czuć cudze ciepło. Nienaturalnym wydawało mu się zachowywanie przestrzeni bezpiecznej.  
Stiles był omegą, powinien odczuwać ten brak sto razy mocniej.  
Raz czy dwa razy podjechał pod bramę Rezerwatu, ale Lydia odsyłała go z kwitkiem. O dziwo, kobieta nie wyglądała na niezadowoloną z jego wizyt. Wydawało się, że gdyby od niej to zależało, wpuściłaby go do środka, co nastrajało go odrobinę pozytywniej.  
\- Powiedz mu, że w pokoju może być nawet setka przyzwoitek, a ja będę do niego mówił zza szklanej szyby. Chcę z nim tylko porozmawiać – prosił po raz setny, a Martin westchnęła.  
\- Nie przyjeżdżaj tutaj, Derek – powiedziała Lydia używając po raz pierwszy jego imienia. – Tracisz niepotrzebnie czas. Scott wczoraj próbował go namówić, żeby zwabić cię tutaj i pobić, chociaż sądzę, że McCall akurat bardziej miałby w planach rozczłonkowanie cię – dodała. – A on cię po prostu nie chce widzieć. Nie chce mieć z tobą nic wspólnego – wyjaśniła zaplatając dłonie na piersi.  
\- Chcę go tylko przeprosić i zniknę. Nie będę go więcej kłopotać – obiecał. – Tylko mu to powiedz – poprosił, gdy kobieta obróciła się tyłem do niego.  
\- Wierz mi lub nie, ale przekazuję mu każdą z naszych rozmów – dodała na odchodnym.

Derek nie należał do ludzi, którzy szybko się poddają. Kiedy jednak po niemal trzech tygodniach Stiles wciąż odmawiał jakiegokolwiek kontaktu z nim, zaczął zastanawiać się czy dla świętego spokoju chłopaka nie powinien odpuścić. W końcu Stilinski nie życzył sobie spotkania, książek ani nawet innych podarków, które Derek zaczął przemycać przez Lydię do Rezerwatu. Dziewczyna większość z tych rzeczy oddawała mu przy kolejnych spotkaniach, chociaż czasem pytała czy mogłaby zatrzymać jedną lub dwie z rzadkich ksiąg.  
\- To się staje śmiesznie, siostrzeńcze – zaczął pewnego wieczora Peter, wchodząc do jego mieszkania bez zaproszenia.  
Podrapał się po ramieniu jak za każdym razem, gdy ktoś wspominał o Stilesie przy nim.  
\- Weź się w garść – dodał jeszcze jego wuj podając mu butelkę piwa.  
\- To nie jest twoja sprawa – odwarknął.  
\- Rozważałem nawet wysłanie Anny, by porozmawiała z tą omegą. Ona ma dobre podejście do tego typu spraw – ciągnął dalej Peter nic nie robiąc sobie z jego wcześniejszych słów.  
\- On ma na imię Stiles – warknął, upijając jednak odrobinę gorzkiego napoju, który wcale nie poprawił mu humoru.  
Kąciki ust Petera drgnęły.  
\- Oczywiście, Stiles. Jak mógłbym zapomnieć skoro ożywiasz się tylko na dźwięk tego imienia – sarknął mężczyzna.  
\- Peter, po prostu powiedz po co przyszedłeś i daj mi spokój – warknął, bo w zasadzie od kilku dni to był jedyny dźwięk, który wychodził z jego ust.  
Jego wuj uśmiechnął się krzywo i klepnął go w kolano.  
\- Deaton dzwonił do twojej matki przed godziną i zaprosił ją na kolacje – poinformował go obojętnie Peter, ale Derek nie zamierzał się przejmować jego gierkami.  
Wstał prawie rozlewając alkohol na podłogę i sprawdził, która jest godzina.  
\- Kiedy nas oczekuje? – spytał rzeczowo, sprawdzając w lustrze jak wygląda jego twarz.  
Nie golił się prawie od tygodnia, ale gęstszy zarost zawsze robił dobrze jego twarzy, a przynajmniej tak twierdziła Laura. Peter wymruczał coś, że powinien ubrać koszulę z kołnierzem, więc bez wahania sięgnął do szafy i wyciągnął pierwszą z brzegu uznając, że do dżinsów pasuje wszystko. I nie pomylił się, gdy prawie dwadzieścia minut później wchodzili za bramę Rezerwatu.  
Deaton czekał na nich i przywitał się półgłosem nie komentując tego, że Derek miał ze sobą kolejne z pudeł. Tym razem zabrał zioła, których używała Laura do przemywania ran zabrudzonych tojadem. W Rezerwacie na pewno przetrzebili tę roślinę, ale podczas stykania się łowcami czasami wypadki się zdarzały.  
\- Cieszę się, że widzę cię w dobrym zdrowiu – powiedziała jego matka, gdy szli nieoświetloną ścieżką w stronę głównego budynku.  
Deaton uśmiechnął się lekko, odginając jedną z gałęzi, żeby Talia mogła swobodnie przejść.  
\- Mieliśmy kilka dni spokoju – odparł mężczyzna enigmatycznie.  
\- Jakieś problemy? – spytała ciekawie kobieta i Derek z największą chęcią wtrąciłby się do rozmowy, ale obiecał, że będzie siedział cicho.  
Jako jedyny towarzyszył matce, chyba po raz pierwszy jako jej zastępca, chociaż zdziwił się, że nie postanowiła przekazać tej pozycji Laurze. Jego siostra radziła sobie o wiele lepiej, przynajmniej przez ostatnie kilka lat.  
\- Nieoczekiwany zwrot wydarzeń. Nic z czym byśmy sobie nie poradzili – odparł Deaton jak zwykle enigmatycznie.  
Derek czasami zastanawiał się dlaczego Rezerwat wciąż im podlega, skoro przeważnie radzą sobie sami ze wszystkim. Począwszy od sabotażu, a skończywszy na odbudowie budynku. Nie wątpił też, że gdyby zamknięto ten teren żaden napastnik nie dostałby się na terytorium Rezerwatu. Linia popiołu była stanowczo najskuteczniejszym sposobem obrony. Deucalion nie ufał ludziom i nie posiadał takowych w swojej watasze, więc też nie było nikogo kto mógłby ją przerwać.  
\- Mam wrażenie, że o czymś mi nie mówisz – zaczęła jego matka z rozbawieniem w głosie.  
\- O niczym nowym, Talio – odparł Deaton. – O niczym nowym.  
Weszli do środka i Derek był pewien, że wejdą do jadalni, która znajdowała się na parterze. Mężczyzna jednak zaprowadził ich do swojego gabinetu, gdzie czekał niewielki poczęstunek. Rozsiedli się wygodnie na fotelach i Derek zaczął nerwowo stukać w oparcie, gdy Alan przyglądał mu się w milczeniu.  
\- Stiles zachowuje się dziwnie od kilkunastu dni – zaczął w końcu mężczyzna, kompletnie ich zaskakując.  
\- I o tym chciałeś porozmawiać? – spytała jego matka i Derek miał ochotę sarknąć, żeby się zamknęła raz w życiu, bo ten temat interesował go najbardziej. Ugryzł się jednak w język.  
\- Kiedy dwa lata temu do mnie przyszedł, obiecałem jego ojcu, że zajmę się nim jak najlepiej potrafię. Nie otwieraliśmy bram Rezerwatu dla byle kogo – ciągnął niezrażony Deaton. – Nie uzgadniałem tego z jego ojcem ani ze Stilesem, ale znam tego dzieciaka od dwóch lat i wiem, kiedy coś go gryzie. Nie wiem co musisz zrobić, żeby go przeprosić i nie znam powodu, dla którego musisz to zrobić, Derek – podjął zaskakując kompletnie oboje Hale'ów. – Stiles jest moim zastępcą i ma swoje tajemnice. Podobnie jak ma swoich przyjaciół. Gdybym był jedynym, który sądzi, że ta rozmowa pomoże, nie wtrącałbym się, ale ostatnio przez ten gabinet przewinęło się tyle osób, że z trudem zapamiętuje kto mnie o co prosił – westchnął nagle zmęczony.  
\- Derek próbował się skontaktować z chłopakiem od przeszło trzech tygodni – wtrąciła się jego matka.  
\- Wiem. Scott próbował zorganizować grupę, która miała za zadanie go zabić – odparł Deaton i Talia Hale zamarła. – To eskaluje. Nie chcę głupiej wojny pomiędzy Rezerwatem a waszą watahą. Oni są młodzi i nie pamiętają tego, że to Rezerwat powstał na waszym terytorium – dodał, uspokajając kobietę.  
Otworzył usta, żeby coś dodać, ale rozległo się ciche pukanie.  
\- Proszę, wejdź – odparł Deaton i Derek nagle wiedział kto zaraz znajdzie się w pomieszczeniu.  
Stiles wsunął się do środka z notatkami przyciśniętymi do piersi i zamarł, widząc, że Alan nie jest sam. Derek przez chwilę myślał, że chłopak schudł, bo koszula na jego ciele zwisała smętnie, ale doszedł do wniosku, że Stiles nigdy nie ubierał niczego z długim rękawem. Ubranie zatem nie należało do niego.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że masz gości – powiedział chłopak nie wypuszczając klamki z rąk. – Zajrzę do ciebie później – obiecał i właśnie miał wychodzić, gdy Deaton go powstrzymał.  
\- Możesz poświęcić nam minutę? Chciałem, abyś opowiedział alfie Hale o postępach w twoim eksperymencie – odparł Alan i Stiles zawahał się.  
W końcu jednak zamknął za sobą drzwi i podszedł do jednego z foteli, które stały w bezpiecznej odległości od obu alf.  
\- Dobry wieczór zatem – powiedział Stilinski, otwierając jeden z notesów.  
Chłopak potarł skórę na dłoni, zanim odchrząknął zakłopotany.  
\- Nie wiem od czego zacząć – przyznał Stiles utrzymując cholernie profesjonalny ton. – Nie jestem pewien jakich dokładnie informacji udzielił pani, alfo Hale, Alan – uzupełnił.  
\- Wiem jedynie, że niektórzy spośród was mają magiczne zdolności – odparła uprzejmie jego matka.  
Stiles pokiwał głową i zerknął niepewnie na Alana, który gestem nakłaniał go do kontynuowania.  
\- Te magiczne zdolności pochodzą ze źródła, które nazywamy Iskrą – wytłumaczył Stiles. – Początkowo pracowaliśmy nad tym, żeby podzielić ją jakoś pomiędzy większą ilość członków, ale okazało się to niemożliwe, jeśli ktoś nie posiadał do tego powinowactwa – urwał. – Zrobiliśmy przełom jednak, jeśli chodzi o wykorzystanie Iskry w boju – dodał niepewnie. – Czy są jakieś pytania do tej części? – Spojrzał sugestywnie na Talię, która zmarszczyła brwi.  
\- Ile Iskier znajduje się obecnie na terenie Rezerwatu? – spytała rzeczowo kobieta.  
\- Trzy i jedna powinowata. Jedna z Iskier jest nieletnia – wtrącił Deaton.  
\- Jak moglibyśmy to wykorzystać? – pytała dalej i Stiles przewrócił oczami.  
Derek obserwował go uważnie od pierwszej chwili. Chłonął to jak chłopak siedzi niemal bez ruchu na swoim fotelu, wydając się całkiem naturalnym, a zarazem spiętym jednocześnie. I Derek nie wiedział czy to przez rozmowę z alfą watahy czy przez jego obecność, co irytowało go jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Odparliśmy atak siedmiu alf przy pomocy naszych dwóch oraz powinowatej – wytłumaczył Stilinski, poprawiając się w fotelu, gdy odłożył notatki na stół.  
Talia Hale była ewidentnie pod wrażeniem.  
\- To dawałoby nam nie wyobrażalną przewagę w walce z Deucalionem – zaczęła kobieta.  
\- Tego nie da się przemnożyć – wtrącił się Stiles. – Ze względu na niepodzielność Iskry w projekt jest zamieszanych siedem osób – uściślił.  
\- To byłaby też jednostka, która bezpośrednio podlegałaby Stilesowi – podjął po chwili Deaton.  
Stilinski zmarszczył brwi patrząc na Alana, a potem skinął głową, jakby w tej właśnie chwili mężczyzna przekazał mu przywództwo. Nie pierwszy raz wymieniali to spojrzenie i Derek zastanawiał się czy Deaton nie planuje w najbliższym czasie odejść na emeryturę i pozostawić wszystko w rękach Stilesa. Miał nadzieję, że to spotkanie dobiegnie końca jak najszybciej, bo skóra na ramieniu swędziała go coraz bardziej, a chciał przede wszystkim zamienić chociaż dwa słowa z chłopakiem.  
\- Spore zaufanie z twojej strony, Alanie – zauważyła Talia Hale.  
\- To Stiles dowodził odparciem ataku alf, więc już ma większe doświadczenie bojowe ode mnie – odparł prosto mężczyzna i chłopak zagryzł wargi niezadowolony najwyraźniej z tej uwagi. - On też kieruje projektem i zastąpi mnie pewnego dnia, więc chciałbym, żeby przyjaźń pomiędzy naszymi terytoriami trwała – dodał Deaton i Stiles spojrzał na niego kompletnie zaskoczony.  
Potem jakby sobie o czymś przypomniał, chłopak wbił swój wzrok w Talię i wciągnął do płuc sporą dawkę powietrza, żeby się uspokoić.  
\- Jeśli chodzi o pomysły Scotta – odchrząknął zakłopotany Stiles. – On zawsze ma głupie pomysły i zawsze udaje mi się go powstrzymać. To nie były realne plany czegokolwiek. Myślę, że przesadził z filmami gangsterskimi – wytłumaczył z napięciem w głosie.  
\- Chodziło raczej o to, że chciałbym cię przeprosić – wszedł mu w słowo Derek i chłopak po raz pierwszy od wejścia do gabinetu spojrzał na niego.  
W jego wzroku nie było jednak wesołości czy figlarności jak wcześniej. Nie było też jednak nienawiści, więc może istniała jeszcze jakaś nadzieja na przyjaźń.  
\- Podczas naszego drugiego spotkania powiedziałem, że nie chcę tutaj Deucaliona i nie wykorzystam tego co się stało przeciwko tobie – zaczął spokojnie Stiles. – Podtrzymuję to. Lydia przekazała mi twoje słowa, ale to nie one stoją za moją decyzją – odparł zmieniając ton na kompletnie dyplomatyczny, a Derek poczuł się tak jakby właśnie dostał w twarz.  
Ramię zaczęło go swędzieć jeszcze bardziej, ale ponownie powstrzymał się przed drapaniem.  
\- Wiem, że doszło do nadinterpretacji z obu stron i to nieporozumienie nie będzie przyczyną niczego większego – ciągnął dalej Stiles, a potem spojrzał ze złością na Deatona, który przyglądał im się z boku.  
\- Nie chciałeś z nim porozmawiać, a uważam, że zamknięcie pewnych spraw pomaga – Alan odpowiedział na niezadane pytanie. – Jeśli chciałbyś poznać moją opinię, powinniście z Derekiem ochłonąć i spotkać się w najbliższym tygodniu, żeby porozmawiać o twoim projekcie.  
Stiles otworzył usta zszokowany, a potem spiął się cały, jakby właśnie Deaton zaatakował go personalnie, chociaż Derek nie wyczuwał nigdzie obrazy.  
\- To ja decyduję o naszych spotkaniach i nie wyraziłem zgody nawet na to – zaczął chłopak chłodno.  
\- Jeśli prowadzicie działania militarne na terenie Rezerwatu, nasza wataha musi być informowana na bieżąco. Zaufanie, którym obdarzyłam Alana zostało mocno nadszarpnięte przez plany twojego przyjaciela jak mniemam – wtrąciła jego matka i Stiles spiął się jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Jak wspominałem wcześniej, Scott się tylko wygłupiał. Nie pozwoliłbym mu na coś takiego – odparł chłopak słabo, ewidentnie zdając sobie sprawę, że traci kartę przetargową w tej dyskusji.  
\- Plany jednak zostały poczynione. Derek nie jest też zwykłym członkiem watahy, ale moim oficjalnym zastępcą, więc nawet wyłącznie planowane zamachy na jego życie godzą bez pośrednio w bezpieczeństwo i stabilność watahy – ciągnęła dalej jego matka, spychając Stilesa do defensywy.  
\- Osobiście dopilnuję, żeby to się nigdy nie powtórzyło. Ma pani moje słowo – wtrącił Stilinski, ale kobieta prychnęła.  
\- Mam lepsze rozwiązanie – zaczęła i Derek dostrzegł, że tęczówki Stilesa rozszerzają się w nieskrywanym przerażeniu, jakby zdał sobie sprawę do czego to wszystko prowadzi. – Spotykaliście się z moim synem przez pewien czas i to drobne zajście, jak uznałeś z winy obu stron, nie powinno wpłynąć na wasze wzajemne kontakty – przypomniała chłopakowi niemiłosiernie jego własne słowa. – Nie ukrywam, że też jako zastępca Alana jesteś odpowiednim kandydatem i oficjalnie wychodzę z propozycją zawiązania pomiędzy wami więzi – zakończyła.  
Z twarzy Stilesa odpłynęła chyba cała krew, bo był bledszy nawet niż w noc po pożarze. Czas zdawał się zatrzymać, gdy chłopak spojrzał spanikowany na zaskoczonego Alana, który z kolei gapił się na Talię, a Derek nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie chciałby Stilesa jako swojego partnera. Chłopak był inteligentny i na swój sposób przystojny, jak tylko omega potrafi być. Dogadywali się, a przynajmniej wcześniej tak było.  
\- Talio, sądzę, że znadinterpretowałaś moje zaproszenie na dzisiejszy wieczór – zaczął Deaton.  
\- Planowaliśmy tylko porozmawiać, ale skoro nadarza się okazja, chciałabym pakt pomiędzy nami zapieczętować krwią. Wiem, że Derek i Stiles spędzili wiele godzin na rozmowach. Wiem też, że mój syn o ciebie zadba – dodała patrząc na Stilinskiego, który zaczął nagle wyglądać, jakby miał się pochorować.  
Chłopak siedział wbity w fotel i drapał się usilnie po łokciu, jakby zbyt obszerna koszula przestała mu dawać poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Derek niemal czekał aż Stiles powie, że właściciel ubrania jest powodem dla którego nie mogą zawiązać więzi, ale wtedy do jego nozdrzy dotarł zapach szeryfa. Koszula zatem musiała należeć do niego.  
\- Z przykrością muszę odmówić – wykrztusił w końcu Stilinski. – Jeśli moje zapewnienia nie wystarczą, opuszczę także moje stanowisko – dodał zduszonym głosem zaskakując wszystkich. – Planowaliśmy z Alanem zasymilować Rezerwat i nie oddzielać naszych terenów od Beacon Hills. Uważam, że to będzie dostateczne potwierdzenie naszej lojalności.  
Brwi jego matki uniosły się dość wysoko zanim zaplotła dłonie w koszyczek i oparła je na kolanie.  
\- Nigdy nie próbowałam godzić w niezależność Rezerwatu, ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że pakty najlepiej przypieczętować związkiem. Wiem, że jesteś młody, ale dbasz o Dereka. Widziałam to już wcześniej w twoich oczach i nie okłamiesz mnie. Prawdziwe uczucie przyjdzie z czasem – ciągnęła niezrażona i Derek poczuł w powietrzu krew.  
Chyba nie tylko on, bo wzrok jego matki też padł na zabarwiony czerwienią rękaw Stilesa.  
\- Skaleczyłeś się? – spytała Talia.  
Stiles zerknął na pobrudzone paznokcie i włożył ręce do kieszeni.  
\- Nie, to nic takiego – powiedział chłopak i w jego głosie nie było słychać kłamstwa. – Jestem pewien, że ma pani rację w kwestii przypieczętowania paktu, ale pomimo pozycji jestem przekonany, że przy alfie watahy powinien stanąć ktoś kto będzie w stanie udźwignąć takie obowiązki – zaczął Stilinski zerkając na Deatona, który marszczył coraz bardziej brwi. – Derek spotkał się wcześniej z jedną z naszych najsilniejszych bet, Dannym Mahealani oraz Lydią Martin, która jest jedną z najbardziej inteligentnych alf, które znam. Ona tez bierze udział w projekcie jako nośnik Iskry – wytłumaczył bez zająknięcia. – Mogę tutaj poprosić oboje i jestem pewien, że któreś z nich zgodzi się na kilka spotkań, które…  
\- Chcę, żebyś to był ty – ucięła Talia Hale i Stiles skurczył się w sobie.  
Chłopak spojrzał na Deatona, jakby szukał ratunku, ale mężczyzna wstał bez słowa i podszedł do regału z książkami, ignorując ich zaskoczone spojrzenia.  
\- Jak długo się drapiesz, Stiles? – spytał rzeczowo Alan.  
\- Ja… - zająknął się chłopak.  
\- Jak długo? – spytał bardziej natarczywie, przeglądając jedną z ksiąg, która wyglądała na dawno nieczytaną.  
\- Trzy tygodnie – przyznał Stiles. – Nie jestem chory – dodał, a potem odwrócił się w stronę Talii. – Nie mogę związać się z pani synem. Nie chcę związać się z pani synem – powiedział w końcu wprost, licząc najwyraźniej, że kobieta chociaż szczerością da się przekonać. – Po otworzeniu naszych bram, przeniosę się do mojego ojca. Impas nie jest nam potrzebny. Wielu z nas ma rodzinę w Beacon Hills. Nie pozwolimy wam wedrzeć się do Rezerwatu, ale też nie będziemy odpierać ataku, a w tym czasie Deucalion będzie… - mówił coraz szybciej.  
Derek nie słuchał, bo żadne słowa nie mogły zmienić decyzji jego matki. Kiedy Talia coś postanawiała przeważnie nie podległo to dyskusji. Stiles mógł się dwoić i troić, ale tak naprawdę decyzja została podjęta w chwili, gdy jego matka wysunęła propozycję. Deaton zdawał się to rozumieć i nie podejmował nawet prób negocjacji z kobietą.  
\- Podwiń rękawy – powiedział nagle mężczyzna wracając z zakurzoną książką.  
Stiles poderwał głowę, jakby dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie o jego obecności.  
\- Alan – zaczął, ale Deaton patrzył na niego nieugięcie. – Możemy chociaż wyjść? – poprosił Stiles.  
\- Myślisz, że to reakcja na feromony? – spytał mężczyzna nagle i chłopak zaczerwienił się wściekle.  
\- Nie chcę przeprowadzać tej rozmowy przy nim – warknął Stiles, obejmując swoje ciało dłońmi, jakby Derek właśnie mu jakoś zagrażał.  
\- Przeważnie to trwa dzień albo dwa. Jesteś za młody, żeby to wiedzieć – zaczął Deaton, przecierając nagle czoło, na którym pojawiły się pierwsze krople potu.  
Mężczyzna spojrzał na Talię, a potem z powrotem na Stilesa, który skurczył się upokorzony na fotelu.  
\- Dzień albo dwa, a nie trzy tygodnie – powtórzył Deaton.  
Stiles w końcu westchnął, jakby podjął decyzję i zsunął się z fotela, a potem ukląkł na drewnianej podłodze i z zaciętą miną spojrzał na Talię.  
\- Nie zwiążę się z pani synem. Może mnie pani zabić w tej chwili, nie dbam o to – powiedział chłopak i jego słowa zdawały się odbijać echem w pomieszczeniu.  
Księga wypadła z dłoni Deatona i mężczyzna nie zrobił nic, żeby ją podnieść. Derek sam nie wiedział, co ma teraz zrobić, bo sytuacja przybrała nieoczekiwany kierunek. Najgorszy z możliwych. Stiles nie powiedział wcześniej, że mu wybacza i teraz dopiero sobie przypomniał ten drobny szczegół. Czy zatem czuł do niego aż takie obrzydzenie? Ta myśl wcale nie była przyjemna.  
Przez chwilę miał ochotę zasłonić chłopaka, gdy jego matka podniosła się z fotela, ale Deaton go uprzedził, klękając koło Stilesa.  
\- Posłuchaj – powiedział Alan głosem pełnym napięcia. – Wiem, że wydaje ci się, że kończy się świat, ale to nie prawda, Stiles. Nie wiem jak długo zamierzałeś to ciągnąć, ale jestem pewien, że jeśli porozmawiasz z Derekiem szczerze i otwarcie…  
\- Nie rozumiesz – wszedł mu w słowo chłopak, przełykając ciężko ślinę.  
\- Więź została zainicjowana spontanicznie. Nie możesz jej przerwać i to co robisz to torturowanie siebie. Wiem, że się boisz, ale jestem pewien… - podjął ponownie Alan i Derek wbił sobie paznokcie w skórę.  
\- Więź? – spytała niepewnie Talia. – Chcesz powiedzieć, że dalej mimo wszystko nie przyjmujesz mojej oferty? – zszokowała się.  
Derek nie mógł oderwać wzroku od Stilesa, który nie poruszył się nawet o centymetr. Wszyscy zdawali się trwać w zawieszeniu czekając na jakiekolwiek słowa chłopaka, ale ten uparcie milczał.  
\- Dobrze – powiedział nagle Deaton, wstając. – Decyzja nie należy do ciebie – dodał. – Jesteś niepełnoletni – przypomniał Stilinskiemu.  
Jeśli Derekowi wydawało się, że Stiles do tej pory był trupio blady, nie wiedział jak nazwać obecny kolor twarzy chłopaka. Przez cienką skórę niemal prześwitywały teraz żyłki, a w pomieszczeniu słychać było przyspieszone bicie serca Stilesa. Przez naprawdę krótki moment chłopak nie oddychał i wydawało się, że będzie miał atak paniki, ale jakimś cudem się opanował i polizał suche nagle wargi.  
\- Scott pokazał mi artykuły – zaczął Stiles i Derek poczuł pierwsze krople zimnego potu na plecach. – Wiem co on zrobi z moim życiem i nie chcę tego – dodał, patrząc na Talię, która zwinęła dłonie w pięści.  
\- To były kłamstwa – powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
– Jestem jedną z Iskier – ciągnął jednak dalej Stiles. – W chwili, gdy on dostanie to czego chce, zabije we mnie Iskrę – poinformował ją głucho. – Będę bezużyteczny.  
\- Zabijając się też stracisz magię – zauważyła przytomnie i Deaton zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Ale nie godność – wyszeptał chłopak tak cicho, że Derekowi wydawało się, że się przesłyszał. – Alan udzielał ci porad w oparciu o coś, co nazywamy _przebłyskami_. Miałem jeden dwa tygodnie temu – zaczął i wbił wzrok w przestrzeń przed sobą. – Zobaczyłem siebie za kilka tygodni, gdy pochłania mnie moja własna magia – wytłumaczył i spojrzał błagalnie na Deatona, który nagle załamany oparł się o regał z książkami.  
\- Jeśli zwiążesz się z Derekiem, umrzesz? – spytała rzeczowo jego matka.  
Stiles zrobił kilka głębszych wdechów i znowu objął się rękami przez co wydawał się jeszcze bardziej bezbronny. Można było wyczuć, że kontroluje się ostatkiem sił.  
\- Iskra związana z kimś to rzadkość – wytłumaczył za niego Deaton. – Wiążemy się po długich latach spotkań, bo musimy być pewni, że nasz partner darzy nas szczerym uczuciem. Dlatego nie mówimy też o tym, że jesteśmy Iskrami. Nikt nie może pożądać władzy, którą moglibyśmy dać, inaczej nasza magia zostanie zniszczona.  
Derekowi nie umknęła liczba mnoga, której używał Alan, podobnie jak jego matce, która opadła z powrotem na fotel i przyglądała się obu Iskrom w zamyśleniu.  
\- Ty i Marin – zaczęła i Deaton skinął głową.  
\- Stiles może stracić magię podczas pierwszej nocy z Derekiem, ale to go nie zabije – podjął Alan, zerkając niepewnie na chłopaka, który wbił wzrok w podłogę. – Chodzi o to jaki Derek będzie miał na niego wpływ. Iskra, która związała się z nieodpowiednią osobą i straciła magię, zachowuje jej drobinki. Czasem po latach jest w stanie wykorzystać okruchy, które zebrały się przez ten czas.  
\- Ja wykorzystam je do tego, żeby się zabić – wyjaśnił głucho chłopak, podnosząc nagle głowę. – Stąd moja decyzja, która jest jednocześnie optymalnym rozwiązaniem. – Derek będzie mógł się związać z kimkolwiek zapragnie, Rezerwat zostanie…  
\- Jeszcze nie skończyłem – wszedł mu w słowo Deaton i Stiles spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. – Czasem _przebłyski_ to tylko odbicia emocji – powiedział, jakby to było pocieszające, ale Derek i tak czuł, że żółć zaczyna podchodzić mu do gardła.  
Alan naprawdę próbował powiedzieć, że może nie jest tak źle, bo Stiles być może jest tylko tak skrajnie przerażony, że wyobraża sobie własne przyszłe samobójstwo? Nie wiedział nawet jak miałby uspokoić chłopaka, bo Stiles nie uwierzyłby w jego słowa. Nie po wcześniejszej napaści i nie po artykułach, na które być może zerknął tylko jednym okiem, ale zawsze. Wywody Kate o fatalnym traktowaniu na pewno miały swój udział w tym jak chłopak zbudował sobie jego wizerunek. Na dobrą sprawę jednak nigdy nie dał mu powodów, by myśleć inaczej.  
\- Jak powiedziałem to nie jest twoja decyzja – przypomniał Stilesowi Alan.  
\- Powiedziałem ci wszystko, co chciałeś wiedzieć. Wiesz, że nie mam wyboru! – Chłopak podniósł głos spanikowany nagle. Wyglądał na rozczarowanego, że po raz kolejny ktoś go oszukał i Derek po raz pierwszy dostrzegł to jak młody musiał być. Po wcześniejszych rozmowach tego nie dostrzegł.  
\- Możesz źle oceniać sytuację – zaprzeczył Deaton.  
\- Nie widziałeś mnie w _przebłysku_ – zaczął Stiles. – Nie będę ryzykował!  
\- To nie jest twoja decyzja – przypomniał mu Alan.  
\- Twoja też nie! – krzyknął Stiles i Deaton skinął głową.  
\- Twój ojciec pojawi się w Rezerwacie jutro z rana. Dopóki jesteś niepełnoletni to on decyduje – poinformował go głucho mężczyzna. – To jest decyzja, którą mogę podjąć, a ty musisz się temu podporządkować.  
\- Więc poczekajmy dwa miesiące aż skończę osiemnaście lat – warknął Stiles.  
Deaton westchnął i przestąpił z nogi na nogę.  
\- Zdrapałeś skórę do krwi – zauważył mężczyzna cicho. – Derek w końcu też zacznie odczuwać skutki. Nie przeżyjesz dwóch miesięcy. Wiesz, co jutro powie twój ojciec. Zmartwisz go tylko… - urwał, zakrywając oczy dłonią. – Stiles, a miłość bogów wszelkich, po prostu zgódź się, a coś wymyślimy! Nie możesz stawiać nas w takiej sytuacji! – krzyknął w końcu, gdy skończyły mu się argumenty.  
Dolna warga Stilesa zadrgała niekontrolowanie jakby chłopak z całej siły próbował się uspokoić. Nie wstał z kolan i dalej drapał się od czasu do czasu po przedramionach. Teraz nawet Derek mógł poczuć silny zapach krwi, której krople coraz bardziej widoczne były na materiale koszuli. Czuł, że powinien się odezwać, coś powiedzieć, ale nie mógł oderwać wzroku od Stilesa, który właśnie walczył z myślami.  
Chłopak w końcu odchrząknął i spojrzał na Deatona z czymś, co można było nazwać tylko rozczarowaniem.  
\- Dajesz mi wybór pomiędzy świadomym poddaniem się albo tym, że mój ojciec skaże mnie na los, którego nie chcę? – spytał Stilinski.  
\- Nigdy cię nie skrzywdzę – wykrztusił w końcu Derek, ale Stiles nawet nie pokwapił się, żeby na niego spojrzeć.  
Jego matka poruszyła się niespokojnie na fotelu i odchrząknęła, najwyraźniej chcąc przerwać impas, skoro decyzja wydawała się podjęta.  
\- Wieź zaczęła się zawiązywać, jak rozumiem – zaczęła Talia, a chłopak objął się ciasno rękami. – Co Derek musiałby zrobić, żeby chłopak nie stracił Iskry? – spytała rzeczowo. – Czy jeśli Stiles ją straci nadal będzie twoją prawą ręką? – Derek zagryzł wargi, gdy dotarł do niego sens jej słów.  
Deaton potarł czoło bojąc się skrzyżować wzrok ze Stilesem.  
\- Nie sądzę, żeby magia była zagrożona – zaczął ostrożnie mężczyzna, a chłopak prychnął. – Stiles jest moim zastępcą nie ze względu na magię, ale zdolności polityczno-organizacyjne. Nie straci swojej pozycji. – Zrobił głębszy wdech.  
\- Nie sądzisz, żeby magia była zagrożona? – zakpił Stiles, wstając.  
\- Więź zaczęła zawiązywać się spontanicznie – zauważył Alan. – Na to z Marin czekaliśmy przez kilka lat.  
Stiles podszedł do jednego z okien, odwracając się do nich plecami.  
\- Marin nigdy cię nie próbowała do niczego zmusić – powiedział gorzko chłopak i Derek poczuł na sobie palący wzrok matki. – A ja wiem, że on zniszczy Iskrę. I mówię ci to, a ty nie wierzysz – warknął, nagle zirytowany. – I manipulujesz moim ojcem. Dlatego nie chciałem go tutaj, w Rezerwacie – dodał opierając się o zimną szybę.  
\- Stiles, ja… - urwał Alan.  
\- Wymyśliłeś coś? – spytał zirytowany chłopak, nagle nawiązując do wcześniejszych słów Deatona.  
Mężczyzna spojrzał na Talię, która wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Decyzja chyba jest oczywista – powiedziała alfa Hale i Stiles odwrócił się z zaciśniętymi w wąską kreskę wargami.  
\- Decyzja wydaje się oczywista, ale warunki niekoniecznie – odparł nagle zdecydowany Stilinski. – Alan chce mnie żywego, ty chcesz przypieczętowania paktu, Derek chce mnie, a ja chcę moją Iskrę – wyrecytował i zmrużył oczy, jakby spodziewał się, że ktoś zaprzeczy.  
Derek nie zamierzał tego robić. Deaton i Stiles nie usłyszeliby kłamstwa w jego ustach, ale Talia na pewno. Nie potrzebował do całego galimatiasu dokładać takiej rozmowy z matką.  
\- A mój ojciec chce, żebym był szczęśliwy – dodał z westchnieniem Stiles. – Potrzeba mi trochę czasu na ukończenie badań. Powiedzmy, że dwóch miesięcy do moich osiemnastych urodzin – spojrzał z wyzwaniem na Deatona, który wbił wzrok w podłogę.  
\- Nie przeżyjesz dwóch miesięcy – przypomniał mu mężczyzna głucho.  
\- Nie – przyznał mu rację Stiles. – Zawiążemy do końca więź, ale przez te dwa miesiące Derek się do mnie nie zbliży. I tak nie ma do tego prawa, bo nie mam osiemnastu lat – sarknął.  
Derek spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, bo nie spodziewał się, że chłopak wykorzysta tę informację przeciwko nim. Jego matka uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, jakby podziwiała sposób w jaki Stiles poradził sobie z sytuacją. Derek zapewne też byłby pod wrażeniem, gdyby nie fakt, że godziło to we wszystko, co wyobrażał sobie do tej pory, gdy myślał o związku z chłopakiem. Dotychczas nie szukał partnera, ale od czasu swojej pierwszej wizyty w Rezerwacie zmienił zapatrywania na ten temat. Popełnił kilka błędów i byłby idiotą, gdyby się do nich nie przyznał, ale związek na odległość… Więź, która nie została skonsumowana… To będzie trudne dla nich obu, ale nie niemożliwe.  
Pamiętał jak zachowywała się Laura i Steve po tym jak stali się małżeństwem. Nawet teraz czasami nie potrafili oderwać od siebie dłoni. Kontakt był podstawą.  
\- Nie zostaniesz w Rezerwacie – zaczęła Talia.  
\- I to jest ta część, gdzie nie mówimy mojemu ojcu, co się stało – odparł Stiles i kobieta skinęła głową, jakby zgadzała się z jego decyzją.  
\- Przeprowadzisz się do Dereka już dzisiaj. Powinniście porozmawiać – powiedziała niemal od razu.  
\- Spalę go do kości bez wahania, jeśli naruszy warunki umowy. Do trzech razy sztuka – oznajmił głucho Stilinski.  
Derek nie miał ani przez chwilę wątpliwości, że chłopak spełni swoją groźbę. Nigdy nie miał do czynienia z magią, ale Stiles ze swoim opanowaniem wydawał się teraz bardzo zdecydowany. Iskra musiała dla niego bardzo wiele znaczyć, skoro chciał bronić jej swoim życiem.  
\- Jeszcze dzisiaj polecę Allison, żeby okrążyła całe terytorium Beacon Hills – wtrącił się nagle Deaton. – Jutro wzniesiemy nową barierę ochronną.  
Stiles skinął głową, a potem wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Alana, który pokonał dzielącą ich odległość w dwóch krokach i zamknął chłopaka w ciasnym uścisku. Stiles zrobił kilka głębszych wdechów i w końcu przestał drapać skórę, jakby dotyk mężczyzny pomagał. Może dlatego nosił koszulę swojego ojca?  
\- Chyba powinniśmy zawiązać więź – zaproponował Derek cicho, samemu wbijając paznokcie w dłoń.  
Stiles spojrzał na niego i westchnął, zdejmując dłonie z barków Deatona. Chłopak ominą swojego dotychczasowego opiekuna, a potem Talię nie zwracając uwagi na słowa, które kobieta próbowała wyszeptać.  
Zatrzymał się dopiero dwa kroki od niego i przełknął głośno ślinę, najwyraźniej tracąc nagle rezon.  
\- Nie chce twoich obietnic – powiedział Stiles zaskakując go. – I nie chcę twoich przeprosin. Zabiję cię, jeśli naruszysz nasze ustalenia, a wiedz, że potrafię to zrobić – ostrzegł go, a potem wyciągnął dłoń przed siebie.  
Derek spojrzał na chudy nadgarstek i plamy atramentu na kciuku chłopaka.  
\- Nie pozwolę, żeby ci się cokolwiek stało. Ostatnie nieporozumienia… - zaczął, ale Stiles przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę. – Nie powinniśmy… - Chciał powiedzieć 'zrobić czegoś bardziej intymnego', ale ugryzł się w język.  
\- Więź zainicjowała się bez kontaktu, więc faktyczny dotyk powinien wystarczyć – odparł chłopak, nie odrywając od niego wzroku.  
Derek ostrożnie wyciągnął do przodu swoją rękę i objął zadziwiająco chłodne palce Stilesa. Coś zmiękło we wzroku chłopaka, więc to musiało oddziaływać na niego mocniej niż na alfę. Derek mógł niemal poczuć jak coś ciepłego oplata ich dłonie. Laura opowiadała mu o tym wielokrotnie, ale nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że to będzie tak cudowne uczucie.  
Nagle poczuł coś dziwnego, co ewidentnie nie pochodziło od niego. Zalała go fala strachu i bólu, więc wbił wzrok w Stilesa, który wydawał się dalej opanowany. Teraz jednak wiedział co znajduje się pod tą powłoką. Próbował skupić się na czymś przyjemnym i chłopak chyba zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co Derek robi, bo szybko zabrał swoją dłoń.  
\- Nigdy więcej tego nie rób – ostrzegł go Stiles, przytrzymując się jedną ręką fotela dla podtrzymania równowagi.  
Derek spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.  
\- Chciałem…  
\- Nigdy więcej mną nie manipuluj – wszedł mu w słowo chłopak, a potem bez pożegnania wyszedł z gabinetu.  
\- Popełniłem błąd – szepnął Deaton w chwilę później, gdy usłyszeli dźwięk zatrzaskiwanych drzwi piętro wyżej.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles miał zaskakująco dużo rzeczy. Większość z nich stanowiły książki i notatki, które z trudem zmieściły się na tylnym siedzeniu jego samochodu. Po raz pierwszy zastanowił się dlaczego jego matka przyjechała osobno i próbował wyprzeć z głowy myśl, że planowała to od początku. Ewidentnie nie wiedziała, że Stiles jest Iskrą, ale jako prawa ręka Deatona i tak stanowił w jej mniemaniu dobrą partię. Szczególnie odkąd Alan odciął ich od Rezerwatu na pewien czas.  
Nie mógł mieć jej tego za złe. Od lat wiedział, że tak czy inaczej jakoś będą musieli zawiązać bliższe pakty z Rezerwatem. Sądził bardziej, że to jego dzieci wezmą na siebie tę część, jako że sam nie był zbyt chętny do więzi.  
Sytuacja polityczna ich okolicy była dość trudna. Nie było zbyt wiele watah, które militarnie byłyby w stanie sprzeciwić się Deucalionowi. W promieniu najbliższych stu kilometrów zostało niewiele liczących się watah, ale to na terytorium Hale'ów znajdowało się bardzo wiele naturalnych artefaktów jak dwustuletnie dęby, które kiedyś wykorzystywano w obrzędach pełni czy inne tego typu. Derek nigdy nie poświęcał im zbytniej uwagi, bo większość znajdowała się w Rezerwacie. Teraz rozumiał już dlaczego. Deaton i jego Iskry, a raczej Iskry Stilesa potrafiły najlepiej o wszystko zadbać. Być może nawet nieświadomie wykorzystywali magię tych miejsc, chociaż powoli w to wątpił – Hale'owie nie przepuściliby okazji do eksploatacji artefaktów we własnym zakresie.  
W zasadzie nie był pewien od czego zaczęła się ta cicha wojna z Deucalionem. Nie pamiętał już jej początków i wątpił, żeby ktokolwiek prócz alfy watahy znał szczegóły. Jedni mówili, że Deucalion dążył do władzy nad całą Kalifornią, bo w zasadzie dokonywał regularnej eksterminacji pomniejszych watah w okolicy. Inni natomiast, że szukał czegoś konkretnego. Może faktycznie chodziło o Iskry?  
Stiles siedział obok niego patrząc w milczeniu w ciemność przed nimi. Nie odzywał się od dobrych kilku minut i to denerwowało Dereka. Chłopak przeważnie wyrzucał z siebie tysiące słów na minutę nawet nie kłopocząc się tym czy rozmówca nadążał. Tak jak dzisiaj, gdy próbował do swoich racji przekonać jego matkę. Zapewne, gdyby nie zawiązująca się już więź, udałoby mu się to. Talia nigdy nie posunęłaby się do zabicia kogokolwiek z mieszkańców Rezerwatu tylko dlatego, że nie posłuchali rozkazu. To zaburzyłoby równowagę pomiędzy autonomią podopiecznych Deatona, a watahą. Nie odbudowaliby zaufania przez wiele następnych lat.  
Derek przesunął dłoń w stronę Stilesa, który spiął się, gdy tylko dostrzegł ruch w ciemności.  
\- Mogę uzdrowić twoje rany – zaczął Hale, ale chłopak skurczył się na siedzeniu obok.  
\- Melissa dała mi maść – odparł obojętnie Stiles dalej spoglądając przed siebie.  
\- O czym myślisz? – spróbował jeszcze raz Derek.  
Stilinski obrócił się do niego twarzą, która ewidentnie mówiła 'żartujesz sobie?!'  
\- Nigdy bym cię nie skrzywdził – zaczął, ale wiedział, że to bezowocne.  
\- Już to zrobiłeś – warknął Stiles, chyba nareszcie pozwalając gniewowi przejąć nad sobą kontrolę.  
Derek po cichu liczył, że jeśli chłopak się wywrzeszczy być może jakoś dojdą do porozumienia. Cisza taka jak ta zabijała go. Nie był do niej przyzwyczajony. Cora i Laura rzucały czasami krzesłami, gdy się pokłócili, ale to zawsze oczyszczało atmosferę. Na tym można było budować porozumienie.  
\- Nie chc… - zaczął, zaciskając dłonie na kierownicy.  
\- Jak długo planowaliście to z twoją matką? – wszedł mu w słowo chłopak.  
\- Chyba nie myślisz, że… - urwał kompletnie zszokowany, a potem przypomniał sobie, że w zasadzie Stiles nie ma prawa myśleć inaczej. Podczas całego tego zamieszania, Derek w końcu nie odzywał się prawie w ogóle, kompletnie zdezorientowany, a potem przerażony tym, że chłopak…  
\- Wciągnęliście w to też Deatona? Nie, Alan wyglądał na przerażonego – ciągnął dalej Stiles, mówiąc najwyraźniej do siebie.  
\- Możesz przestać! – warknął Derek. – Nigdy, powtarzam ci, nigdy przez myśl mi nie przeszło, że wszystko skończy się w ten sposób! – krzyknął wyprowadzony z równowagi. – Jeśli planowalibyśmy coś takiego, to nie zachowałbym się jak palant w stosunku do ciebie, gdy pierwszy raz się spotkaliśmy! A potem ja nie… - urwał, dysząc ciężko, zaskoczony tym, że Stiles patrzy na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że jego oczy muszą błyszczeć czerwienią.  
\- To nie wyszło ode mnie – zakończył z westchnieniem od razu czując, że powiedział coś złego, bo chłopak znowu spoglądał w okno. – Nie chciałem… - zająknął się. – Stiles, na miłość boską, czy możesz coś powiedzieć?  
\- Co mam powiedzieć, Derek? Gdyby ode mnie to zależało, nigdy więcej byśmy się nie spotkali. A teraz będę musiał grać tak jak twoja matka mi zagra, bo nie mam wyjścia – westchnął całkiem załamany i Derek poruszył się niespokojnie.  
\- Co moja matka ma z tym wspólnego? – spytał zdezorientowany. – Ona nie wiedziała, że jesteś Iskrą – odparł. – Wiem, że była tak samo zaskoczona jak ja. Jestem wilkołakiem i mogę zagwarantować ci, że nie słyszałem w jej ustach kłamstwa.  
Stiles pokiwał z niedowierzaniem głową.  
\- Naprawdę nie rozumiesz? Dlaczego Rezerwat? Dlaczego akurat do Rezerwatu wysłała cię twoja matka? – spytał i Derek miał wspomnieć o jej przyjaźni z Deatonem, ale ugryzł się w język. Stiles w końcu sam powiedział kilka tygodni wcześniej, że Alan był zirytowany jej prośbą.  
Chłopak zdawał się o wiele lepiej orientować w sytuacji.  
\- Próbuje naprawić twoją nadszarpniętą reputację. Na rękę jej było, że zacząłeś się spotykać z omegą, bo udowodniłaby w ten sposób watahom wokół, że nie jesteś na wpółobłąkanym nieodpowiedzialnym alfą – warknął Stilinski. – Zaproponowała ten układ jeszcze zanim dowiedziała się, że jestem Iskrą, bo jest wam to na rękę. Myślała, że będę zaszczycony, tym bardziej, że większość omeg szuka takich partnerów jak ty.  
 _Większość omeg_ zadźwięczało w uszach Dereka i nie miał wątpliwości, że zawiera się w tych słowach też Kate Argent i wiele podobnych, z którymi Hale miał do czynienia w ciągu tych lat.  
\- Ale nie ty – powiedział tak cicho, że przez moment myślał, że Stiles go nie usłyszał.  
\- To raczej przestało być ważne, nie sądzisz? – spytał cierpko chłopak. – W najbliższym tygodniu zapewne Beacon Hills najadą przedstawiciele okolicznych watah, żeby na własne oczy przekonać się, że faktycznie się z kimś związałeś. Alfa, który posiada partnera jest zawsze bardziej niebezpieczny od samotnika – pouczył go całkiem niepotrzebnie.  
\- Więc o co chodzi z Rezerwatem? – spytał Derek, chcąc zmienić temat.  
Stiles objął się ciasno ramionami, jakby to co ma powiedzieć było zbyt osobiste. I być może faktycznie tak było, bo milczał bardzo długo dobierając odpowiednio słowa.  
\- Twoja matka od dawna chciała Rezerwatu. Od bardzo dawna. Wiedzieliśmy o tym. Po śmierci twojego ojca parokrotnie pojawiała się u Deatona, jeszcze przed tym jak ja przesiedliłem się na neutralne terytorium – zaczął odchrząkując. – Marin i Alan są ze sobą od dość niedawna. Dlatego ze sobą nie mieszkają. Wcześniej to Talia starała się zawiązać tego typu związek z Deatonem. Nie wiedziała, że to nie jest zależne od niej, ale od Losu, na dobrą sprawę, jeśli miałbym jakoś to nazwać jednym słowem – westchnął. – Rezerwat… Rezerwat jest dość specyficzny. Mieszkają tam ludzie, którzy uciekli przed wieloma rzeczami i dzięki barierze nie musieli stykać się ze światem zewnętrznym. Dlatego otwierając Rezerwat zamkniemy Beacon Hills. Terytorium będzie większe, ale wciąż odcięte – poinformował go cicho.  
\- Dlaczego? – spytał Derek.  
Stiles głośno przełknął ślinę, a potem spojrzał na niego odrywając wzrok od szyby.  
\- Deucalion chce Iskier. Alan zobaczył to bardzo dawno temu. Dlatego stworzył Rezerwat. Każda Iskra, która zaczyna mieć dostęp do swojej magii, widzi Rezerwat. Niektórzy przebyli bardzo długą drogę i dokonali złego wyboru, wiążąc się z tymi, którzy zanieczyścili magię. Ona potem umiera – westchnął chłopak, mówiąc o Iskrze jak o żyjącej istocie. Co dziwniejsze nie oddzielał jej od swojej osoby, jakby on i Iskra byli jednym.  
\- Deaton jest Iskrą – przypomniał sobie Derek nagle.  
\- Tak – odparł Stiles.  
\- Jest druidem? – spytał niepewnie, bo od lat zastanawiali się jaką rolę w ich społeczeństwie pełni mężczyzna.  
Stiles parsknął rozbawiony.  
\- Nie. Nie jest też alfą ani betą. Nie jest człowiekiem ani łowcą – wymienił szybko i Derek przypomniał sobie ich pierwszą rozmowę.  
\- Jest omegą – stwierdził i chłopak nie pokwapił się, by potwierdzić jego przypuszczenie. – Rezerwat jest rządzony przez dwie omegi – dodał nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – Moja matka wiedziała o tym?  
\- Sądzę, że tak – odpowiedział Stiles, wracając do gapienia się w przestrzeń przed sobą. – Alan w ciągu tego tygodnia zrezygnuje z zarządzania Rezerwatem. Od paru miesięcy przekazuje mi swoje obowiązki i zgodziłem się na to, ale nie spodziewaliśmy się, że będę miał nad sobą dwie alfy – mruknął. Derek spojrzał na niego zaskoczony i Stiles znowu pokiwał z niedowierzaniem głową, jakby dopiero teraz doszło do niego, że Hale w sprawach politycznych naprawdę odstaje sporo od umiejętności swojej matki. – Nie przeciwstawisz się alfie Hale, a mnie będzie trudno sprzeciwić się twoim pomysłom, już wcześniej nie było zbyt łatwo – wytłumaczył chłopak i Derek przypomniał sobie sprawę z tamą. Czy to wszystko trwało aż tak długo? Dlatego Stiles zaczął spotykać się z nim rzadziej?  
\- Kiedy zacząłeś wyczuwać więź? – spytał starając się nie brzmieć podejrzliwie.  
Stiles zesztywniał na siedzeniu obok i Derek wiedział, że to nie stało się podczas ich ostatniego spotkania, gdy napadł na chłopaka. Część poczucia winy zostało rozmyte.  
\- Przed tamą – odparł Hale i Stilinski nie zaprzeczył. – Może to… - zaczął Derek, ale nie potrafił na głos powiedzieć, że 'może to Los', ten sam, który połączył Marin i Deatona.  
\- To moja wina – przerwał mu Stiles. – Nigdy nie miałem do czynienia z obcym alfą. Ci którzy trafiają do Rezerwatu są przekazywani pod władanie twojej matki. Większość przybywa z partnerami.  
Derek niemal natychmiast pomyślał o Matcie, który w tej chwili spoczywał dwa metry pod ziemią, i niski pomruk wyrwał się z jego ust, zanim zdążył go powstrzymać. To Deahler mógł być teraz partnerem Stilinskiego, a nie on. Ta myśl była po prostu zła. Stiles prychnął na siedzeniu obok, nie komentując jego zachowania.  
Miał ochotę coś powiedzieć, ale dojeżdżali właśnie pod jego dom, więc Derek zaparkował i w milczeniu obrócił się do chłopaka, który zaczął odpinać pas. Stiles zatrzymał się w pół ruchu i podniósł wzrok na Hale'a. Przez chwilę patrzyli po prostu na siebie i Derek zawahał się zanim wyciągnął z powrotem rękę i zawiesił ją na kilka centymetrów od nadgarstka Stilinskiego.  
\- Chcę cię uleczyć – powiedział spokojnie obserwując wciąż z napięciem jak oczy Stilesa zwężają się jakby szukał gdzieś podstępu.  
Chłopak w końcu skinął głową i podwinął nawet rękaw tak, że Derek mógł teraz przyłożyć do jego skóry całą dłoń. Zawahał się, gdy zauważył, że na ręce Stilesa znajdują się otwarte rany, ale bynajmniej nie zamierzał zmieniać swojego zamiaru.  
\- Musisz pokazać mi całość – dodał z lekkim wahaniem i chłopak bez słowa zaczął podwijać rękawy luźnej koszuli aż pod łokcie.  
Jego skóra była głęboko poorana paznokciami bardzo głęboko, więc musiał to robić od jakiegoś czasu. Może od tygodni. Derek zagryzł wargi, żeby nie powiedzieć czegoś głupiego, ale Stiles nawet na niego nie patrzył, więc po prostu przyłożył dłoń do skóry chłopaka.  
\- Poczujesz ciepło – ostrzegł go lojalnie.  
\- Czytałem o tym. Wiem też, że oficjalnie jestem członkiem waszej watahy, bo leczycie się wzajemnie – poinformował go Stiles monotonnym głosem, jakby powtarzał przeczytane wcześniej linijki tekstu.  
Rany zaczęły się zasklepiać i Derek poczuł jak drobinki magii łaskoczą go po skórze. Stiles wpatrywał się zaskoczony w maleńkie płomienie, które tańczyły na dłoni mężczyzny. Chłopak chyba próbował jakoś powstrzymać swoją magię, bo na jego czole pojawiły się krople potu, ale Iskra nie słuchała.  
Derek w końcu cofnął ostrożnie dłoń, gdy uleczył wszystko co był w stanie.  
\- Wciąż swędzi? – spytał na wszelki wypadek, ale Stiles pokiwał przecząco głową.

Stiles spał w zapasowej sypialni. Nikt nigdy jej nie używał, bo rodzina Dereka nie zostawała na noc. Ich domy były niezbyt oddalone od siebie. A jeśli już ktoś spał w mieszkaniu, zazwyczaj zajmował jego łóżko albo dowolną płaską powierzchnię, ale potem i tak trafiali do głównej sypialni.  
Chłopak nawet nie zawahał się, gdy otworzył drzwi po przeciwnej stronie i zamknął się w pokoju ignorując jego prośbę o dokończenie rozmowy. Może tak nawet było lepiej, bo na dobrą sprawę miał mętlik w głowie. Od wczoraj stało się tak wiele, a tak mało czasu było, żeby to wszystko poukładać. Stiles zdawał się o wiele lepiej orientować w sytuacji. Jako jeden z zarządzających Rezerwatem na pewno miał pełen dostęp do informacji. Posiadał też pewne umiejętności, które Talia musiała zauważyć już wcześniej – idealnie odnajdywał się w każdej sytuacji.  
Derek zawahał się, gdy obudził się rano i nie usłyszał bicia serca w drugim pokoju. Przez chwilę myślał, że chłopak być może w nocy spakował się i uciekł, ale coś mówiło mu, że Stiles nie zostawiłby swojego ojca bez słowa. Miał w Beacon Hills całą swoją rodzinę. I czy był Iskrą czy nie – podróż przez terytorium Deucaliona na pewno nie należałaby do najbezpieczniejszych dla Omegi.  
Derek wstał z łóżka, a potem ostrożnie otworzył drzwi, ale żadne dźwięki nie dochodziły z mieszkania. W salonie wciąż leżało jedno z pudeł, którego Stiles nie rozpakował, a na stole w kuchni znajdował się niewielki liścik. W koszu zresztą zobaczył sporo potarganych karteczek, jakby chłopak kilka razy próbował zawrzeć coś sensownego, ale odpowiedniego do sytuacji.

 _Z Deatonem ustawiamy bariery. Będę z moją grupą na odprawie patroli. Musimy zgrać i wymieszać zespoły. / SS_

Notatka była krótka i zwięzła. Z największą chęcią sprawdziłby, co Stiles napisał na pozostałych, ale były dostatecznie drobno potargane, żeby go zniechęcić.  
Zrobił sobie kawę i siadł przy stole w kuchni jak co ranek, ale po raz pierwszy wydawało mu się, że jest samotny w tak dużym mieszkaniu.

Odprawa patroli odbywała się każdego dnia w okolicy południa. Wymieniali się uwagami, czasami czytano całe raporty, jeśli było to konieczne i przede wszystkim ustalano kto będzie zajmował się obchodem terenu przez najbliższe dwadzieścia cztery godziny aż do następnej odprawy.  
Derek nie był pewien czy Stiles zdaje sobie sprawę, że to Peter nominalnie kierował patrolami, ale nie zdążył się z nim skontaktować. Komórka chłopaka milczała uparcie. Nie mógł znaleźć go też nigdzie, jakby jego zapach był niewychwytywalny i być może tak było faktycznie przez ilość popiołu jaką Stiles ze sobą nosił.  
Spotkali się zatem punktualnie przed ratuszem wraz z pozostałymi. Stilinski przyprowadził ze sobą McCalla, który patrzył na niego z nieskrywaną nienawiścią. Wieści musiały się szybko rozprzestrzenić, chociaż jego matka ustaliła, że najpierw ogłoszą coś w rodzaju zaręczyn. Po wypadku z Laurą musieli być ostrożni.  
Kilka osób poklepało go po plecach cicho gratulując wyboru. Stiles zdecydował się na kwaśny uśmiech, gdy podobne życzenia spotkały jego i stanął obok niego z wahaniem, czekając na rozpoczęcie zebrania. Grupa przybyła z Rezerwatu przyglądała się uważnie alfom i betom watahy, które dotąd strzegły obronności ich terytorium.  
Peter pojawił się kilka minut później i przystanął na widok nowoprzybyłych. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy skrzyżował wzrok z najstarszym z grupy mężczyzną, który uśmiechnął się krzywo na jego widok.  
\- Chris, jak śmiesznie cię tu widzieć – parsknął jego wuj i zawahał się, gdy mężczyzna dotknął ostrzegawczo dwóch pistoletów wciąż ukrytych w kaburze. – Oczywiście. Możesz zatem przedstawić nam grupę, która dotąd chroniła Rezerwat? – poprosił.  
\- Nie dowodzę – odparł mężczyzna.  
Stiles wystąpił do przodu o krok i odwrócił się do swoich ludzi przodem.  
\- Christopher Argent oraz jego córka, Allison obecnie McCall. Dalej mamy Scotta McCalla, Isaaca Lahey, Danny'ego Mahealani a także Lydię Martin. Nazywam się Stiles Stilinski i do tej pory to ja zajmowałem się patrolami na terenie Rezerwatu – odparł chłopak, odwracając się do Petera, który spojrzał na niego kpiąco.  
\- Będziemy musieli sprawdzić wasze przygotowanie. Rozumiem, że przeszliście jakieś podstawowe… szkolenie? – spytał ostrożnie jego wuj, ale Derek wiedział do czego pije Peter. Rezerwat uważano za teren typowo cywilny. Lekko tajemniczy, ale wciąż niemilitarny.  
\- Jesteśmy przygotowani na to w każdej chwili – odparł Stiles bez drżenia w głosie.  
Jak na zawołanie grupa podzieliła się; Chris Argent stanął bliżej Isaaca, McCallowie razem, a Lydia i Danny pozostali na swoich miejscach, jakby czekali aż Stiles się do nich przysunie. Stilinski jednak nie drgnął ani o centymetr, ale spojrzał na Dereka pytająco. Hale'owi nagle przypomniała się rozmowa, który przeprowadzili na temat patroli o zgraniu i kompatybilności. Stiles najwyraźniej uznał, wcale nie błędnie, że powinni być jednej grupie. Sam się nad tym zastanawiał dzisiejszego ranka, ponieważ tak nakazywałby zwyczaj, ale jakoś nie wyobrażał sobie patrolu z omegą. Stiles byłby dla niego zbyt wolny.  
\- Omegi nie biorą udziału w patrolowaniu okolicy – powiedział Peter i chłopak zesztywniał, podnosząc ostrożnie wzrok.  
\- Proponuję przetestować moje umiejętności zanim wydasz osąd. Tego chyba oczekiwano od ciebie, gdy otrzymałeś to stanowisko – przypomniał mu sucho Stiles.  
Peter uśmiechnął się krzywo, jakby właśnie na taką odpowiedź liczył.  
\- Zapraszam zatem – powiedział, wskazując na pusty plac treningowy.  
Stiles ruszył do przodu bez wahania.  
\- Derek, poczekaj z Lydią – odparł chłopak cicho.  
\- Co? – zdziwił się.  
\- Przechodziłeś przez ten _test_. Nie ma powodu, żebyś robił to po raz drugi – oznajmił mu Stiles, przyspieszając kroku.  
Derek niemal od razu poczuł na swoim ramieniu dłoń Martin. Dziewczyna przytrzymała go i uśmiechnęła się wrednie.  
\- Siedem alf na terenie Rezerwatu – przypomniała mu Lydia półgłosem i wyjęła z plecaka notatnik oraz coś co do złudzenia przypominało gaśnicę.  
Stiles tymczasem podwinął rękawy koszuli i zaczął rozprostowywać kości. Przez chwilę wydawało się, że robi jakieś pozy żywcem wyjęte z jogi, więc kilka alf z watahy spojrzało na niego kpiąco.  
Peter stanął parę kroków od niego i czekał cierpliwie aż chłopak skończy. Stiles w końcu wyjął z kieszeni komórkę oraz portfel i rzucił wszystko na trawnik.  
\- Nie wiem jak wyglądały testy w Rezerwacie, ale tutaj stosujemy prostą symulację walk. Przypomnę, że nasz drogi pretendent jest omegą – zaczął Peter, ale wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, że dla Stilesa nie będzie taryfy ulgowej. Chciał wejść do rodziny Hale'ów, więc musieli go sprawdzić. Chłopak zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, bo zerkał na kilka alf, które stanęły na linii, gotowe do ataku.  
Stiles nie wydawał się stremowany czy wystraszony. Pewnie opierał się na nogach z dłońmi w kieszeni. To nie była żadna z pozycji obronnych, które znał Derek, ale nikt z Rezerwatu nie wydawał się zaniepokojony obojętnością swojego przywódcy.  
Peter w końcu dał znak do ataku, ale Stiles nie drgnął ani o centymetr. Trzy alfy zaczęły zbliżać się do środka okręgu, a chłopak ziewnął, jakby był znudzony. Mężczyźni zirytowani rzucili się do przodu i Derek prawie czekał na to, że Stiles jakoś zejdzie z linii ich ataku. Zamiast jednak tego chłopak wyjął rękę z kieszeni i podrzucił do góry chmurę pyłu, która na chwilę zakryła kompletnie miejsce walki. Popiół opadł na ziemię tworząc idealny okrąg, ale nie to było najważniejsze. Trzy wilkołaki odrzucone siłą magii wylądowały na trawniku, ogłuszone.  
Lydia parsknęła obok najwyraźniej rozbawiona, ale Derek nie mógł oderwać wzroku od Stilesa, który otrzepał dłonie z pyłu i dotknął ostrożnie bariery. Kolejne alfy weszły na pole przeznaczone do treningu, a Stilinski zawahał się, gdy zobaczył między nimi Petera.  
\- Stiles! Nie baw się! Wykończ ich! – krzyknął McCall.  
Palce Stilinskiego naruszyły cienką barierę i zmieniły się w czysty ogień. W chwilę później chłopak zaatakował pierwszego wilkołaka, posyłając go na ziemię, a Lydia ugasiła kilka niesfornych płomieni, które zaczęły tańczyć na ubraniu mężczyzny. Stiles zdawał się nie mieć kształtu, jego sylwetka była rozmazana, a może to ciepłe powietrze, które buzowało wokół.  
Alfy zaczęły napierać, jakby dopiero teraz wyszły z szoku, ale żadna nie mogła dostać w dłonie czegoś, co było czystym żarem. Chłopak natomiast obracał się i uderzał w kolejne cele bez wahania, posyłając ich na miękki piach. W końcu stanął przed Peterem, który ominął płonącą dłoń i kopnął Stilesa w miejsce, które musiało być gdzieś pod kolanem, po płonąca sylwetka straciła na chwilę równowagę. Stilinski jednak szybko przeniósł ciężar ciała na dłonie i przekoziołkował na jak zapewne sądził bezpieczną odległość. Peter jednak już tam był i uderzył na oślep, a Stiles chwycił za brzeg jego koszulki, podpalając ją bez wahania. Mężczyzna zrzucił jednak ubranie i podążył za chłopakiem, który zanurkował do tyłu przecinając granicę popiołu i na nowo pokazując się w swojej ludzkiej postaci. Stiles wytarł wierzchem dłoni krew, która zebrała mu się w kąciku ust i spojrzał na Petera.  
\- Silniejszy niż Matt – westchnął nagle Stilinski i Derek przypomniał sobie o pożarze w Rezerwacie.  
\- Poddajesz się? – zakpił Hale.  
Stiles podniósł się w kolan i wypluł na piach krew, która zebrała mu się w ustach. Nie wyglądał na zmęczonego, ale mimo wszystko nie wydawało się, żeby miał zamiar wyjść z chroniącego go koła.  
\- To raczej nie jest poddanie – zaczął ostrożnie chłopak. – Zdjąłem wasze najsilniejsze alfy, jeśli to nie uprawnia mnie do patrolowania i nie potwierdza mojej pozycji, będę musiał poćwiczyć – rzucił rozbawiony.  
Peter uśmiechnął się krzywo i spojrzał na bałagan za sobą. Lydia skończyła gaszenie kilka minut wcześniej, a teraz robiła notatki i oceniała szkody.  
\- Chciałem tym samym przedstawić jednostkę specjalną Rezerwatu – dodał chłopak, skinąwszy na przyjaciół.  
Allison bez wahania podrzuciła do góry chmurę pyłu, odcinając przybyłych od watahy. Jej ojciec sięgnął do pistoletów, podczas gdy pozostała czwórka ostrożnie przeszła przez barierę tak jak Stiles poprzednio. Lydia, Danny, Isaac i Scott – cztery płonące sylwetki.  
Stiles oddychał przez usta, synchronizując się z Allison.  
\- Czy to wystarczy? – spytał Stilinski.  
\- Witamy w naszym małym garnizonie – odparł Peter. – I rodzinie – dodał.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles wrócił do domu wraz z nim. Milczeli przez całą drogę, ale chłopak wydawał się po prostu wyczerpany.  
McCall wpatrywał się w niego, jakby z największą chęcią poczęstowałby go swoją płonącą pięścią. Jednak Lydia skutecznie odcinała ich od siebie przez całą odprawę. Z jednej strony stał najbliżej ich grupy, ale podobnie jak Stiles był bardziej łącznikiem.  
Alfy watahy bardzo powoli oswajały się z obcymi, ale pod koniec spotkania Chris wymienił się numerami z kilkoma osobami. Derek prawie żałował, że Laura była na porannym patrolu. Ona z łatwością rozładowałaby napięcie, które wisiało w powietrzu.  
\- Zmęczony? – spytał Derek nie mogąc już znieść ciszy.  
Stiles poruszył się na siedzeniu obok, gdy odpinał pasy. Wysiedli z samochodu i wydawało się, że chłopak nie odpowie.  
\- Dość – przyznał Stiles nagle.  
\- Obiad? – spytał niepewnie Derek.  
\- Nie gotuję – warknął Stilinski i Hale poczuł, że zaczyna się irytować.  
\- Nie to miałem na myśli!  
Stiles momentalnie się rozluźnił, jakby ulgę sprawiło mu, że Derek nie zamierza go wtłaczać na siłę w rolę domowej omegi. Anna co prawda gotowała dla Petera, ale ona po prostu to lubiła.  
\- Możemy coś zamówić – zaczął Derek spokojniej, rzucając swoją kurtkę na kanapę. – Co lubisz?  
\- Coś zielonego. Może sałatkę. Dzisiaj wieczorem będę musiał spotkać się z ojcem. Nie mieliśmy cały dzień czasu i dawno nie byłem w domu – powiedział nagle Stiles.  
Derek zatrzymał się w półkroku do telefonu i ostrożnie obrócił.  
\- Mogę z tobą pójść – odparł, chociaż z największą chęcią unikałby spotkania z szeryfem. Pamiętał jak mężczyzna ostatnim razem na niego patrzył.  
\- Rozmawiałem z nim wczoraj przez telefon – westchnął Stiles. – Powiedziałem, że jesteś bardzo zajęty rozplanowywaniem wszystkiego na nowo.  
Derek nie wiedział czy bardziej odczuł ulgę czy rozczarowanie.  
\- Wiesz, że i tak będę musiał się z nim spotkać? Nie będziesz mógł mnie cały czas usprawiedliwiać – poinformował Stilesa, który zabrał się za układanie swoich książek na półce. Pudło dość szybko opustoszało.  
\- Nie byłem w moim domu rodzinnym od dwóch lat. Chciałbym pobyć sam z moim ojcem. Będzie na najbliższej kolacji, którą zapewne zorganizuje twoja matka, więc będziecie mogli porozmawiać, chociaż nie ukrywam, że uważam to za zbędne – odparł Stiles.  
Derek zagryzł wargi i złapał mocniej za blat stołu. Instynkt podpowiadał mu, żeby zmusić Stilesa do uległości i posłuszeństwa, ale nigdy dotąd to nie zadziałało.  
\- Nie możesz mnie tak traktować – powiedział w końcu.  
Stiles spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem na twarzy.  
\- Dlaczego? – spytał po prostu chłopak.  
\- Bo wiem, że się boisz – zaczął Derek. – Wiem o tym, bo wyczułem to, gdy zawiązywaliśmy tę więź – dodał i pewność znikła na chwilę z oczu Stilesa, co uznał za dobry znak. – Nie wiem co zobaczyłeś w tym _przebłysku_ , ale cokolwiek by to nie było, to nie ja. Te artykuły, plotki, to wszystko zostało zmyślone i przeinaczone, gdy moja matka przejmowała po ojcu władzę na tym terytorium. Mogę sprawić, że mi uwierzysz – ciągnął dalej i wyciągnął swoją dłoń do przodu. – Nie powinienem był się zachować tak jak się zachowałem. Przepraszałem prawie miesiąc i to chyba o czymś świadczy – zakończył z westchnieniem.  
Stiles spojrzał podejrzliwie na jego rękę, ale nie ruszył się spod regału.  
\- Moje intencje nie były może krystalicznie czyste, ale to co wczoraj powiedziałeś… Nigdy niczego nie planowałem. Nie wiedziałem nawet kim jesteś, gdy spotkaliśmy się pierwszy raz – ciągnął dalej Derek, bo Stiles nie odezwał się ani słowem. – Byłeś ze mną szczery, a przynajmniej tak sądzę, więc odpłacam tym samym. Jeśli chcesz, żebym przeciwstawiał się mojej matce, musisz mi dać coś w zamian – dodał i Stiles popatrzył na niego po raz pierwszy z zainteresowaniem.  
\- Co masz na myśli? – spytał chłopak, podchodząc ostrożnie.  
\- Cywilizowane zachowanie, skoro nie mogę mieć nic innego – odparł szybko Derek. – Traktujmy się z szacunkiem.  
\- Nie zrobiłem nic… - zaczął Stiles, ale Derek wszedł mu w słowo.  
\- To nie traktuj mnie z otwartą niechęcią. Powiedziałeś, że nie chcesz tutaj Deucaliona. Jestem zastępcą mojej matki. Jeśli dalej będziesz się tak zachowywał równie dobrze możemy pozbyć się bariery z popiołu – poinformował go.  
Stiles zesztywniał, a potem spuścił głowę ze wstydu, czego Derek się nie spodziewał.  
\- Masz rację – przyznał cicho chłopak.  
Derek oparł się biodrami o blat w kuchni i zaplótł dłonie na piersi. Przez chwilę rozważał co i jak powinien powiedzieć, żeby się zrozumieli, ale okazało się to zbędne, gdy Stiles ponownie się odezwał.  
\- Wiem jakie są korelacje wewnątrz watahy. Moja matka opowiadała mi o tym – zaczął chłopak.  
\- Była alfą – rzucił Derek i Stiles skinął głową.  
\- Nie zrozum mnie źle. Nie chcę wywołać wojny domowej, ale twoja matka… Ona jest… - urwał Stilinski.  
\- Politykiem – dopowiedział Derek i chłopak skinął głową.  
\- Ona nie może sterować Iskrami jak jej się żywnie podoba, bo je straci. Skryliśmy się tutaj, bo ufamy Alanowi – wytłumaczył Stiles. – Nie szukamy wojny, ani bardziej ekscytujących zajęć. Ze względu na obecną sytuację, będę tą częścią reprezentatywną, ale nie zgodzę się nigdy na pokazywanie mojej siły dla samej demonstracji, która nie będzie do niczego więcej prowadzić.  
Derek w ciszy przyjął do wiadomości słowa chłopaka, a potem sięgnął po pozostawiony na blacie telefon.  
\- Coś włoskiego? – spytał, zmieniając pospiesznie temat.  
Stiles przez chwilę mierzył go wzrokiem, a potem skinął twierdząco głową.

Mieszkanie z chłopakiem okazało się skomplikowane. Były takie momenty, gdy Derek budził się w nocy, zlany potem i sięgał na drugą stronę łóżka, gdzie Stilesa oczywiście nie było. Słyszał, że chłopak przewraca się z boku na bok po drugiej stronie korytarza, ale nie wstawał. Już wcześniej i bez pokazu siły wierzył, że Stilinski byłby w stanie się obronić. I o to też nie chodziło. Dereka mierziła myśl, że miałby cokolwiek na nim wymusić. Biologicznie ciało Stilesa pewnie by mu uległo, ale nigdy więcej nie potrafiłby spojrzeć w oczy chłopaka.  
Stilinski był uparty. Trzeba było to przyznać. Dereka już po pierwszej nocy zaczęło ostrzegawczo swędzieć ramię. Powinni dotykać się częściej albo chociaż przebywać ze sobą na jednej powierzchni. A tak od paru dni mijali się, zajęci własnymi sprawami. Patrolowali co prawda okolice, ale to i tak nie było wystarczające.  
Sądził, że chłopak przyjdzie do niego następnego dnia po tym jak zaczął się w końcu drapać, ale Stilesowi zajęło to dokładnie dwie następne doby zanim oklapł na taborecie i wbił wzrok w talerz z kanapkami, które wcześniej w ciszy przyrządził. Cały ranek dało się wyczuć napięcie pomiędzy nimi i Derek dopiero, kiedy spojrzał na chłopaka, zrozumiał, że ten musi się piekielnie wstydzić. Było coś w dumie Stilesa, co pociągało, ale dla omegi musiało być wyniszczające.  
Bez słowa więc podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i podszedł do krzesła, na którym siedział chłopak i ostrożnie położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, zsuwając ją odrobinę niżej, badając grunt. Stiles zdawał się roztapiać pod jego dotykiem. W jego nozdrza uderzył słodki, niemal mdlący zapach, gdy pochylił się niżej i objął ostrożnie drobniejsze ciało. Stiles początkowo zesztywniał, gdy poczuł na policzku jego zarost, ale szybko opanował się i zrobił kilka głębszych wdechów.  
Derek sięgnął do rękawów jego koszuli i podwinął je ostrożnie, sprawdzając świeże zadrapania. Uleczył je nie tracąc chwili, a potem z wahaniem odsunął się o krok do tyłu, żeby dać chłopakowi przestrzeń.  
Stiles milczał przez dłuższy moment, a potem ponownie wbił wzrok w talerz.  
\- Ja też ją czuję – powiedział Derek. – Nie zrobię niczego wbrew tobie, ale musimy czuć się dobrze, żeby wykonywać naszą pracę – dodał i chłopak w końcu podniósł głowę.  
Policzki Stilesa rumieniły się nieznacznie i Derek nie bardzo wiedział co ma myśleć. Równie dobrze chłopak mógł być teraz zdenerwowany albo zirytowany. Bardzo trudno było go sczytać, gdy uparcie milczał.  
\- Powiedz mi zanim zaczniesz się ranić, bo leczenie cię w kółko nie przyniesie niczego dobrego – poinformował go, siadając na swoim miejscu.  
\- Im częściej więź dostanie to czego chce, tym więcej będzie chciała – oznajmił mu nagle Stiles i Derek zamarł z kubkiem w dłoni.  
\- To znaczy? – spytał niepewnie mężczyzna.  
Rumieniec na twarzy Stilesa powiększył się i to wystarczyło za odpowiedź.  
\- Nie zrobię niczego wbrew tobie – powtórzył Derek z naciskiem, zastanawiając się jak długo jeszcze będzie musiał to powtarzać. – Czy zrobiłem cokolwiek odkąd jesteśmy związani? – spytał retorycznie. – Chyba należy mi się jakiś kredyt zaufania. Nie chcesz chyba powiedzieć, że zawsze byłeś panem idealnym?  
Stiles zesztywniał na krześle, a potem wypuścił ze świstem powietrze z płuc.  
\- Masz rację – odparł chłopak. – Każdy popełnia błędy, ale czasami są to błędy innego formatu – dodał nie całkiem zrozumiale dla Dereka. Hale miał właśnie zapytać o czym do licha Stiles mówi, ale ten zsunął się z krzesła. – Alan twierdzi, że powinniśmy sobie teraz powiedzieć wszystko, co mamy sobie do powiedzenia. Co teoretycznie powiedzielibyśmy sobie w ciągu tych spotkań, które mogły się odbyć. One wszystkie są właśnie po to, żeby się poznać, na co nie mieliśmy szansy – ciągnął dalej Stiles, kierując się w stronę kanapy.  
Do tej pory nigdy nie spędzali czasu przed telewizorem. Derek też przeważnie korzystał z salonu, gdy wpadała do niego Laura lub Peter. Wtedy jednak pili piwo, a Stilesa z alkoholem nie widział jak dotąd nigdy. Co prawda chłopak w świetle prawa był wciąż niepełnoletni, ale nie byłby jedynym, który wcześniej zaczął.  
\- Nie ufam ci – zaczął Stiles, gdy Derek usiadł na fotelu, jak zwykle dając mu przestrzeń. Już wcześniej zauważył, że chłopak spinał się, gdy siedzieli zbyt blisko. – Dałem ci kredyt zaufania po tym jak zachowałeś się podczas naszego pierwszego spotkania.  
\- I popełniłem błąd – przyznał Derek. – Nie wiesz nawet jak cuchnąłeś…  
\- Uwierz mi, wiem, bo próbowałem zmyć ten zapach prawie dwie godziny pod prysznicem. Gdybyś dał mi dwie minuty zamiast na mnie naskoczyć…  
\- Gdybyś zaczął od wyjaśniania, zamiast paplać o mojej siostrze… - wszedł mu w słowo Derek.  
\- Myślałem, że jesteś o nią zaniepokojony. Zabraliśmy im telefony, gdy okazało się, że omegi rozpierzchły się po Rezerwacie – zaargumentował Stiles.  
\- To było nieporozumienie – przyznał w końcu Derek, a potem nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że chłopak przecież mógł go z łatwością strącić z siebie. Sądząc po tym, co zrobił z alfami z patrolu, nawet poważnie uszkodzić. Zamiast jednak tego wybrał ucieczkę, co wydawało mu się teraz kompletnie bezsensowne.  
Stiles groził mu już niejednokrotnie, co zawsze brzmiało bardzo poważnie, ale nigdy na dobrą sprawę nie zdecydował się na użycie swojej magii przeciwko niemu. Może nie uważał go za faktyczne zagrożenie. Może instynktownie nie wyczuwał w nim wroga.  
\- Twoje hormony mieszają ci w głowie – powiedział na głos zanim zdążył się powstrzymać i Stiles teraz gapił się na niego kompletnie zaskoczony.  
Coś jak strach pojawiło się w oczach chłopaka, więc Derek zaklął w myślach, bo jak zawsze rozmowa zeszła nie w tym kierunku, w którym powinna. Stiles ponownie czuł się zagrożony, więc Hale niemal czekał na kolejną groźbę, prawie szczęśliwy, że rozgryzł mechanizm obronny Stilinskiego.  
\- Będę w pełni świadomy, gdy uszczuplę twoją watahę o jednego alfę – warknął chłopak wcale go tym razem nie zaskakując.  
Wspomnienie o strachu, który wyłonił się spod maski kontroli podczas zawiązywania więzi, nagle stało się żywsze. Wciąż nie potrafił przebić się przez opanowanie Stilesa, ale od czasu do czasu trafiał ze swoimi uwagami, a to niosło cenne informacje. Teraz kiedy wiedział, że partner wcale nie zamierza go skrzywdzić, a groźby są czczymi pogróżkami miał ochotę rzucić to w twarz Stilesowi, ale doświadczenie podpowiadało mu, że i to należało przemilczeć.  
Stilinski zbyt często wpadał w tryb defensywny, który nie stanowił dobrego fundamentu do rozpoczynania żadnych rozmów.  
\- Co chcesz, żebym zrobił? – spytał w końcu Derek, bo to była jedyna sensowna rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy.  
Stiles spojrzał na niego lekko zaskoczony i zagryzł usta.  
\- Pozwól mi robić co chcę – odparł chłopak.  
\- A zabraniam? – zirytował się Derek nagle. – Robisz cokolwiek chcesz, Stiles. Wychodzisz kiedy chcesz. Wracasz kiedy chcesz. Spotykasz się z kim chcesz – wyliczył. – Mówisz mi o czym chcesz. Też nie mam zbyt wielkich podstaw do tego, żeby ci zaufać. I nie miałem już wcześniej. Jedyne co mi mówiłeś to to, że nie mogę cię dotknąć – warknął i Stiles wyglądał na zawstydzonego. – Jestem alfą, potrzebuję argumentów i powodów, a nie zakazów, żeby uszanować twoje stanowisko – dodał odrobinę spięty, bo Stilinski patrzył na niego jakoś dziwnie.  
\- Nie pomyślałem o tym w ten sposób – przyznał powoli Stiles.  
Chwilę obaj milczeli i chłopak ponownie zaczął wyglądać na zdenerwowanego. Uderzał swoimi długimi palcami o udo, co było jego naczelnym tikiem.  
\- Czytałem artykuły. Powiedziałeś mi, że to pomówienia – zaczął w końcu Stilinski i Derek wypuścił głośniej powietrze z płuc.  
Temat nie był najłatwiejszy, ale Laura twierdziła już dawno, że powinni byli o tym porozmawiać. Cudem tylko chłopak nie napatoczył się na te informacje wcześniej. Spychał to na karb izolacji Rezerwatu, ale prawda była taka, że Stilinski nie czytał niczego co nie było politycznie powiązane z ich regionem. Zwrócił na to uwagę podczas jednego z ich wspólnych śniadań.  
\- Miała na imię Kate – podjął Derek, czując suchość w gardle. Nikomu wcześniej nie opowiedział całej historii, ale jeśli sprawy ze Stilesem miały się wyklarować, musieli zacząć od podstaw. – Spotykaliśmy się przez pewien czas, aż pewnego dnia powiedziała mi, że jest w ciąży – ciągnął dalej pomimo tego, że chłopak otworzył bardzo szeroko oczy. – Mało kto wie, że możemy wyczuć kłamstwo w czyimś głosie. Kate wiedziała. Dlatego nie powiedziała, że jest w ciąży z moim dzieckiem. Wiedziałbym wtedy, że nie jest to prawdą. Prawie tutaj nawet zamieszkała, ale jej kochanek… - urwał, biorąc głębszy wdech. – Jej kochanek odnalazł mnie. Powiedział mi, że jest na sto procent przekonany, że to jego dziecko, bo daty się zgadzały. A cała ta sprawa ma za zadanie podważyć mój autorytet i jednocześnie przekonać okoliczne watahy, że moja matka sobie nie radzi.  
Stiles wyglądał, jakby miał coś powiedzieć, ale szybko zamknął usta i Derek był mu wdzięczny.  
\- Kate była ode mnie o kilka lat starsza i wiedziała jak mną manipulować. Jak manipulować moimi instynktami. Prawie doprowadziła do tego, że wyzwałem jej kochanka do walki o status. Laura wkroczyła w odpowiedniej chwili, sprowadzając nas obu do parteru, a Kate z kolei następnego dnia pojawiła się z prasie z śladami pobicia. Nie wiem czy poprosiła kogoś, żeby doprowadził ją do tego stanu czy sama to zrobiła – odparł rozkładając ręce. – Wiem, że dziecko, które urodziła nie było ani moje ani tamtego alfy – podsumował.  
Stiles spuścił wzrok na swoje dłonie i przez dłuższy moment milczeli. Czuł gorycz w ustach jak zawsze, gdy wspominał o Kate, ale jednak odrobinę mu ulżyło.  
\- To wyjaśnia furię – odparł w końcu Stilinski, podwijając pod siebie nogi. – To też wyjaśnia dlaczego twoja matka potrafi być czasami taką… - urwał, połykając niepotrzebne słowo i zerknął niepewnie na Dereka.  
\- Pilnuje, żeby nie było żadnych wątpliwości co do jej żelaznej ręki – przyznał Hale.  
\- Szanuję ją, ale to nie znaczy, że ją lubię i popieram jej decyzje – odparł Stiles. – Wiem dlaczego je podejmuje, ale to wcale nie zmienia mojego zapatrywania na kwestie moralne.  
Derek parsknął rozbawiony i spojrzał kpiąco na zaskoczonego chłopaka.  
\- Sam jesteś politykiem – zarzucił mu bez ogródek i Stiles nie zaprzeczył.  
Derek już wcześniej zastanawiał się dlaczego jego matka obstawała przy tej więzi. Powodem musiał być też zmysł Stilesa do negocjacji i szybkie odnajdywanie się w sytuacji. Sam na wszystko przeważnie reagował agresją i dość często tego żałował, a tak nie mógł postępować alfa watahy. Nie wybiegał też myślami i planami tak naprzód jak Talia i Stiles. Oboje często prowadzili dyskusje, które początkowo wyglądały na bezsensowny bełkot, ale implikacje tego przychodziły później.  
Stiles zgodził się na więź pod pewnymi warunkami i chociaż teraz społeczność Beacon Hills i Rezerwatu wymieszała się, była autonomia wciąż zachowała lojalność względem Stilinskiego i Deatona. Ludzie szanowali też Stilesa jako syna szeryfa. A wilkołaki po przedstawieniu, które ten dał podczas pierwszego dnia pokazując swoją moc, powoli oswajały się z myślą, że nowy lider wkroczył między nich. Stiles może nie był traktowany jak kolejna alfa, ale na pewno nie uważano go za omegę.  
W pewien sposób Stilinski i Talia Hale stanowili trzon władzy na obecnym terytorium czego Derek bynajmniej chłopakowi nie zazdrościł. Osobiście interesowała go tylko kwestia militarnego przygotowania, więc z Peterem starali się odsuwać od polityki i omawiać najważniejsze na nielicznych zebraniach.  
\- Jestem – przyznał Stiles w końcu i Derek prawie zapomniał o czym rozmawiali. – Wiem też kiedy popełniam błędy. Potrafię się do nich przyznawać dlatego przepraszam za to co o tobie myślałem – odparł spuszczając wzrok.  
\- Myślę, że powinniśmy przestać przepraszać, bo do niczego to nie prowadzi – dodał Derek. – Dzisiaj wieczorem jest zorganizowana kolacja w moim domu rodzinnym – przypomniał. – Nie wiem co zamierzasz… Nie wiem co powiedziałeś swojemu ojcu – przyznał, zerkając niepewnie na spiętego chłopaka.  
Stiles przetarł twarz i zapadł się głębiej w kanapie.  
\- Mój ojciec nic nie wie. Im mniej wie tym lepiej i chcę, żeby tak zostało. Słyszał jakieś pogłoski, ale on nigdy nie wierzy plotkom – poinformował go chłopak. – Będziemy udawać szczęśliwą parę i lepiej, żeby się nie zorientował, że jest inaczej. Nie możemy mieszkać osobno, a na pewno nie pozwoli mi tu zostać, jeśli dowie się wszystkiego. Albo spróbuje cię zabić, co na jedno wyjdzie – westchnął nagle zmęczony.  
\- Czy wy zawsze rozważacie zamordowanie kogoś? – sarknął zirytowany Derek.  
Stiles zagryzł wargi.  
\- Tylko ja mu zostałem, więc upewnia się, że jestem bezpieczny i szczęśliwy – mruknął Stilinski.


	7. Chapter 7

Derek nie cierpiał oficjalnych kolacji. Nie chodziło tylko o wpijający mu się w szyję kołnierzyk, ale przede wszystkim sam fakt, że ludzie obserwowali każdy jego ruch. Teraz paradoksalnie, gdy miał Stilesa przy swoim boku część uwagi została przekierowana na jego partnera, ale to wcale nie sprawiło, że czuł się lepiej.  
Jego matka zaprosiła całą rodzinę; Petera i Annę, Laurę i Steve'a, a nawet jakiegoś cholernie długo niewidzianego wuja Stefana, który przyjechał z Nowego Yorku. Deaton, Marin i Lydia wraz z szeryfem stanowili jakby stronę Stilesa.

Siedzieli w niewielkim oddaleniu od chłopaka i Derek niemal od razu wiedział, kto jest w temacie. Wyłącznie Alan rzucał zaniepokojone spojrzenia w ich stronę.  
Szeryf wydawał się szczęśliwy. Żartował i dogryzał na temat młodych małżeństw, a Stiles unikał bezpośrednich odpowiedzi jak tylko mógł. Tylko Talia i Laura wiedziały, że kwestia więzi wyszła przypadkowo, więc pozostali mogliby wychwycić kłamstwo w głosie chłopaka i nieopatrznie je zinterpretować.  
Ta kolacja w końcu miała być też jedną z wielu, które miały udowodnić, że terytorium Hale'ów jest bezpieczne i stabilne.

Derek był zaskoczony, gdy Stiles nie usiadł z nimi, gdy rozpoczęła się kolacja, ale wraz z Anną wyszedł do kuchni, by wrócić po chwili z talerzami. Bez słowa komentarza pomógł żonie Petera przynieść wszystko i jako ostatni zajął swoje miejsce, uśmiechając się kącikami ust w stronę Johna Stilinskiego.

Zjedli we względnym milczeniu i Derek nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że ta kolacja jest jakimś podwójnym testem dla nich wszystkich. Jeśli nie zdołają przekonać najbliższej rodziny, ze światem też się raczej nie uda, ale jak do tej pory chyba radzili sobie nie najgorzej.

Stiles zachowywał się jak na omegę przystało i to chyba najbardziej niepokoiło Dereka. Chłopak był zbyt cicho. Siedział zbyt blisko niego, a przede wszystkim wydawał się wycofany, co w niczym nie przypominało jego normalnego zachowania.

Derek wziął głębszy wdech, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Peter wydaje się dziwnie ukontentowany nagłą zmianą sposobu bycia, co tylko pogłębiło jego zaniepokojenie. Jeśli jego wujowi coś się podobało, przeważnie już fundament był podejrzany i do Dereka w końcu dotarło, że te wszystkie chwile, gdy Stiles wymykał się na spotkania z Anną, chłopak poświęcał na nauczenie się podstaw zachowania omeg.

I żona Petera i Stilinski poruszali się w ten sam mechaniczny sposób nie wadząc sobie, więc musieli to wszystko wcześniej przygotować. A to znaczyło, że Stiles próbował się też przygotować do swojej roli zwyczajnej omegi, gdy straci swoją magię.

Znowu zrobiło mu się niedobrze jak za każdym, gdy o tym myślał i chłopak chyba to wyczuł, bo spojrzał na niego niepewnie. Podobnie zresztą jak wszyscy przy stole.

\- Przepraszam, chyba nie czuję się najlepiej – nie całkiem skłamał.

Ojciec Stilesa uśmiechnął się krzywo i podniósł do góry swój kieliszek. Stiles jako jedyny nie pił wina, więc niepewnie sięgnął do szklanki z sokiem.

\- Przyznam szczerze, że traktowałem cię z początku podejrzliwie, ale jestem bardzo zadowolony, że faktycznie postanowiliście się ze Stilesem związać – zaczął Stilinski i Stiles zesztywniał na krześle obok. – Kiedy zobaczyłem cię po raz pierwszy, byłem przekonany, że jesteś kolejnym bezmózgim dupkiem, któremu będę musiał przypomnieć, że posiadam kule z tojadem…

\- Tato – jęknął Stiles, rozbawiając wszystkich wokół, prócz Dereka, który nie mógł nie zerknąć na biodro mężczyzny, gdzie ten przeważnie ukrywał broń.

Szeryf podchwycił jego wzrok i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

\- Jednak kiedy Stiles oznajmił mi, że wasza więź zawiązała się spontanicznie, zrozumiałem, że będziesz…że jesteś dla niego tak wspaniałym partnerem jak Claudia dla mnie – wyjaśnił John Stilinski nagle łamiącym się głosem.

Derek wyczuł nawet bardziej niż zobaczył, jak Stiles wzdryga się obok. Chłopak jednak nie spuścił swojego ojca ani na chwilę z oka i uśmiechnął się smutno, chyba bardziej na wspomnienie matki, niż faktycznych słów szeryfa.

\- Czasami żałuję, że nie doczekała tej chwili – dodał mężczyzna i odchrząknął nagle. – Tym bardziej, że Stiles zawsze był bardzo uparty i kiedy przeprowadził się do Rezerwatu oświadczył mi, że wnuków doczekam się po jego lub alfim trupie – zakończył John.

Stiles spuścił głowę i wymruczał coś pod nosem tak cicho, że nawet Derek nie dosłyszał. Wszyscy teraz wgapiali się w nich, jakby oczekiwali jakiejkolwiek reakcji. Laura jako jedna z nielicznych próbowała dać mu jakąś wskazówkę, bo zerkała na niego wyjątkowo specyficznie.

\- Dziękuję szeryfie – odparł Derek, w końcu rozumiejąc sygnały siostry.

John Stilinski uśmiechnął się lekko, z czymś ciepłym w oczach.

\- Kiedy planujecie ceremonię? – spytał mężczyzna jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Derek spanikowany zerknął na matkę, ale ta akurat uniosła kieliszek wina do góry, ewidentnie kupując sobie czas.

\- Kiedy tylko skończę osiemnaście lat – powiedział Stiles z pewnością w głosie.

Derekowi przez myśl po raz pierwszy przeszło jak młody jest chłopak. Nigdy dotąd nie myślał o tym w ten sposób, ale faktycznie Stiles był wciąż nieletni.

Teoretycznie łamali prawo i zaczął zastanawiać się dlaczego na bogów szeryf nie próbował go aresztować albo faktycznie zastrzelić.

\- Ma temperament po Claudii – wtrącił ojciec Stilesa. – Co wydaje się dziwne, bo niewiele osób wie o tym, że moja żona była alfą.

\- Tato – jęknął Stiles. – Jeśli zaczniesz dzisiaj też…

\- Mam prawo rozkleić się, kiedy mi się żywnie podoba – oznajmił mu szeryf. – O czym to ja mówiłem? – spytał retorycznie. – Więc rodzice Claudii umarli bardzo młodo, a ona sama miała tylko brata, który nie był zbyt zadowolony z tego, że ona wybrała na swojego partnera człowieka. Dlatego częściowo przeprowadziliśmy się do Beacon Hills i dlatego zawsze będę popierał wybory mojego syna. Wojny w rodzinie nie są niczym dobrym. Młodzi mają prawo do swoich błędów – westchnął Stilinski. – Macie moje pełne błogosławieństwo, chociaż pewnie w dzisiejszych czasach nie liczy się już tak bardzo…

\- Dziękujemy – powiedział szybko Derek nie wiedząc za bardzo jak zareagować.

Stiles siedział obok purpurowy, mrugając powiekami, jakby chciał powstrzymać łzy, które zaczęły mu się zbierać.

\- Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że trochę muszę przyznać, że ulżyło mi, że teraz ty będziesz odpowiedzialny za tego łobuza. Totalnie zapracujesz na każdą minutę tego związku – poinformował go John Stilinski całkiem poważnie.

Stiles prychnął odprężając się nieznacznie, ale całkiem nowa fala zawstydzenia wypełniła powietrze. Derek jakoś nie czuł się rozbawiony całą tą sytuacją, a ponieważ szczerość zawsze wydawała mu się najlepszym wyjściem, odchrząknął.

\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym pan mówi. Stiles jest jedną z najbardziej odpowiedzialnych osób jakie znam – oznajmił i przy stole zrobiło się naprawdę cicho.

Wcześniej nie było znowuż tak głośno. Spotkania takie jak te, zawsze były lekko sztywne i nie do końca udane. Jego matka zresztą pomimo wszelkich starań, nigdy nie była duszą towarzystwa. Załatwianie interesów, podpisywanie umów i traktatów wychodziło jej lepiej niż zabawianie gości i każdy o tym wiedział. Szeryf na pewno też był tego świadom. Chociaż przelotnie, widywali się w mieście. Mężczyzna był odpowiedzialny za bezpieczeństwo wewnątrz, podczas gdy oni dbali o spokój na granicach.

Stiles gapił się na niego całkiem otwarcie z lekko rozchylonymi ustami, jakby nie do końca wierzył w to co słyszy. I Derek wzruszył ramionami, bo cholera, ale nie zamierzał kłamać. Nie w takiej sytuacji i nie ojcu Stilesa.

\- Co ty tam wiesz – powiedział rozbawiony szeryf. – Miłość cię zaślepia. Wrócimy do tej rozmowy, gdy różowe okulary spadną z twoich oczu i zmierzysz się z odwiecznym dylematem; zdemontować wszystkie progi, o które mógłby się potknąć czy zabezpieczyć kanty?

\- Czy to znaczy, że już mnie nie kochasz? – zdziwił się sztucznie Stiles. – Skoro twoja wielka rodzicielska miłość już cię nie zaślepia?

Lydia parsknęła rozbawiona i Derek musiał przyznać, że chłopak naprawdę genialnie obracał kota ogonem. Jego ojciec wydawał się urażony do żywego. Ich wspólne rozmowy zapewne stanowiłyby skrypt do niejednego serialu komediowego. Może nawet kiedyś Peter wykorzysta motyw lub dwa w jakiejś swojej książce.

\- Przestałem cię kochać w momencie, w którym powiedziałeś moim posterunkowym, że będziesz im robił kawały za każdego pączka, którego zjem na posterunku – skłamał gładko mężczyzna.

Stiles ewidentnie nie miał aż tak rozbudowanych zmysłów, żeby to wychwycić, ale i tak uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Przynajmniej wiesz czyimi podwładnymi są naprawdę – rzucił chłopak wrednie.

\- I oto cały mój syn. Wydaje ci się, że nad nim panujesz, a on tymczasem owija sobie wokół palca wszystkich, którym szefujesz, a potem przejmuje nad nimi władze, zostawiając cię jako figuranta – dodał szeryf, przewracając oczami.

Zapewne miał to być żart, ale Derek z łatwością wyczuł jak jego matka po drugiej stronie stołu sztywnieje.

\- Nie uszły memu oku specjalne zdolności Stilesa – powiedziała Talia, uśmiechając się lekko. – Mam jednak nadzieję, że uda mi się dotrwać do emerytury. Derek i tak przejmie po mnie watahę wraz z całym terytorium i silny partner, który zdaje sobie sprawę z odpowiedzialności, która się za tym ciągnie, to wszystko czego mogłabym sobie wymarzyć dla mojego syna – dodała.

\- Szefowanie samemu sobie zawsze było szczytem moich marzeń i chyba tak pozostanie – szybko wtrącił Stiles, zabierając się za swój sok.

Szeryf parsknął, jakby nie wierzył żadnemu słowu, co dziwne, bo Stiles mówił tylko prawdę.

\- Dlatego Scott włóczy się za tobą jak samotny szczeniak? – spytał John Stilinski retorycznie. – Na litość boską, chłopak jest alfą. Spodziewałem się po nim jakiejś woli walki, ale on robi cokolwiek Stiles mu każe. Zrywamy się ze szkoły? Jasna sprawa, dlaczego nie? Włamujemy się do magazynów z dowodami? Oczywiście, przecież od tego mamy dorobione klucze! - Szeryf podniósł głos. – Dobrze ci radzę synu, niech cię nie zwiodą te miodowe oczka. To kawał sprytnego skurczybyka, który zrobi wszystko, żeby postawić na swoim – ciągnął dalej mężczyzna, tym razem kierując wszystko w stronę Dereka. – Najpierw dostaniesz na obiad niewinnie wyglądającą sałatkę, a gdy kolejny raz otworzysz lodówkę nie będzie tam już steków ani niczego co wygląda jak mięso. Nie odnajdziesz pączków i swoich talonów na ulubioną pizzę – westchnął Stilinski, marszcząc się lekko, gdy zalały go nieprzyjemne wspomnienia.

Derek nie był do końca pewien czy może się zaśmiać. Czy wypadało, bo miał cholerną ochotę. Ta pogadanka wyglądała zapewne jak każda, którą ojcowie strzelają w takich sytuacjach, ale naprawdę miał inne problemy niż zamiłowanie Stilesa do wegetariańskich potraw.

\- Nie lubię słodyczy – wtrącił tylko nie wiedząc jak podtrzymać dyskusję. – A Stiles dostanie wszystko czegokolwiek zapragnie – dodał po prostu, bo to nie tak, że zamierzał jakoś chłopaka ograniczać.

Stiles był rozsądny. Wiedział co dostać może, a czego nigdy nie uzyska. Zdawał sobie sprawę z ich sytuacji, ale sam nie był pozbawiony władzy. Nawet po utracie magii pozostałe Iskry będą wciąż uznawać go za przywódcę. Ta odpowiedź ewidentnie nie spodobała się jego matce, ale kobieta tylko uniosła lekko brew, jakby chciała mu pokazać, że jest zaskoczona jego postawą.

\- Zauważyłem, że już zaczyna cię wykorzystywać – dodał Stilinski. – Nie powiem, żeby mi się podobał pomysł mojego syna w pierwszej patrolowej straży, chociaż oczywiście jestem dumny, że się zakwalifikował. Wydawało mi się, że to ma jakiś związek z tym co działo się kilka tygodni temu w Rezerwacie… - urwał mężczyzna, ewidentnie czekając aż ktoś podejmie temat.

\- Żadnego przesłuchiwania, żadnego łowienia informacji. Jestem nieletni, ale znam swoje prawa, a to oznacza adwokata z urzędu – wtrącił szybko Stiles.

Kolejna z rzeczy, która brzmiała jak żart. Peter jednak zmarszczył brwi, podobnie jak Talia zdając sobie wprawę wraz z nim jak niewiele o działalności Stilesa faktycznie wiedział szeryf. Chłopak trzymał ojca w kompletnych ciemnościach i nie do końca Derek był przekonany czy to rozsądne wyjście. To mogło się udawać, gdy Rezerwat stanowił osobne terytorium, ale obecnie sytuacja uległa zmianie.

\- To było tylko przyjacielskie pytanie – żachnął się szeryf nieszczerze. – Kiedy ostatnio rozmawiałem z Alfą Hale, wiedziała tyle samo co ja. Pożar widzieliśmy aż w centrum. Nie możesz mnie winić za to, że się martwię – dodał.

\- Rezerwat otworzył swoje granice i polityka całego terytorium jest już wspólna – wtrącił się Deaton. – Mamy nadzieję, że dzięki temu unikniemy podobnie niebezpiecznych sytuacji w przyszłości – dodał mężczyzna dyplomatycznie.

Stiles prychnął lekko rozbawiony.

\- Nie zgadzasz się? – zdziwił się Peter.

\- Sytuacja nie była aż tak niebezpieczna – stwierdził Stiles. – Opanowana została w ciągu kilku chwil w zasadzie, a ogień nie rozprzestrzenił się na inne budynki. Ta sprawa generalnie powinna być już pogrzebana w naszej pamięci, co staram się zrobić – dodał z naciskiem zerkając sugestywnie na ojca.

Najwyraźniej szeryf nie chciał porzucić tego tematu i Derek zanotował z pamięci by kiedyś spytać Stilesa co faktycznie się wtedy wydarzyło. Do tej pory miał w głowie dziesiątki równych scenariuszy, które jednak czasami zaprzeczały samym sobie. W niektórych z nich Stiles stanowił ofiarę i cel Matta, w innych wyśledził alfę, by obronić inne omegi. Pokaz siły chłopaka sprzed kilkunastu dni wciąż pozostawał świeży w jego pamięci. Wiedział też, że Stiles wciąż prowadził badania nad Iskrą, jakkolwiek by się one nie przedstawiały. Stilinski pracował nieprzerwanie odkąd jego czas się kurczył i Derek naprawdę żałował, że okoliczności były takie a nie inne. Miał tysiąc pytań i bał się je zadać, by Stiles nie uznał go za zbyt inwazyjnego.

Szeryf podniósł do góry obie dłonie w geście poddania.

\- Spytam Scotta. Chłopak ma za długi język – dodał jeszcze John Stilinski.

Stiles wzruszył ramionami, jakby wcale go ten wybieg nie dziwił.

\- Myślę, że ze Scottem powinieneś przeprowadzić całkiem inną rozmowę – sarknął chłopak i Derek mógł przysiąc, że szeryf poczerwieniał aż na po koniuszki uszu. – To w końcu alfa i jest zafiksowany na punkcie terytorializmu – ciągnął dalej niezrażony Stiles.

Brew chłopaka uniosła się nieznacznie. Szeryf przygryzł wargę i chyba Stiles ten właśnie nerwowy gest odziedziczył po nim.

\- Ty nie masz nawet uprawnień do przesłuchiwania – sarknął John Stilinski, starając się zakryć zawstydzenie.

\- To tylko przyjacielska rada – bronił się Stiles niewinnie i cholera, ale to było prawie to samo wyrażenie, którego jeszcze kilka chwil temu użył szeryf.

Derek zaśmiał się krótko, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Przypomniał sobie niemal natychmiast o Scotcie, który wciąż nie miał pojęcia o romansie stulecia. Teraz kiedy tama była wybudowana, szeryfowi zapewne trudniej było znaleźć pretekst, aby spotykać się z Melissą częściej. Derek co prawda słyszał, że mieszkańcy Rezerwatu asymilowali się wraz z resztą terytorium Beacon Hills, ale McCallowie nie przeprowadzili się. Podobnie zresztą jak Chris Argent.

\- Chodziliście ze Scottem razem do szkoły? – zdziwił się Derek. – Myślałem, że poznaliście się w Rezerwacie, gdy McCallowie się tam wprowadzili… - zawahał się.

Stiles pokręcił szybko głową.

\- Melissa mieszkała dosłownie przez płot, ale... Sytuacja się skomplikowała i musiała się przeprowadzić – wyjaśnił enigmatycznie.

\- To raczej żadna tajemnica, że alfa McCall nie był przykładnym ojcem – wtrąciła Talia i Derek zaczynał powoli kojarzyć ten niewielki skandalik.

Ojciec Scotta miał problemy z kontrolowaniem gniewu, więc w ich domu dochodziło do wielu kłótni. Cała trójka była alfami, co tylko dolewało oliwy do ognia.

\- Tajemnicą jednak nie jest, że o bardzo czynny udział w jego zniknięciu podejrzewano mojego ojca. Zawieszono go wtedy nawet na kilka miesięcy, gdy przeprowadzano śledztwo – dodał Stiles, robiąc głębszy wdech. – O ile się nie mylę, alfy zostały poproszone o przeczesanie lasów w poszukiwaniu świeżych grobów? – upewnił się i Talia skinęła głową.

Lydia prychnęła ewidentnie rozbawiona.

\- Szeryf chyba ze wszystkich ludzi tutaj wie najlepiej jak ukryć ciało… Może już nawet nie ma ciała… Może nigdy nie było… Ług rozpuszcza tak wiele – wyjaśniła im Martin znudzonym tonem.

John Stilinski parsknął rozbawiony do żywego.

\- I tak stałem się miejską legendą – westchnął mężczyzna teatralnie. - To jednak nie wyjaśnia dlaczego Scott McCall pytał mnie ostatnio czy wiem jak skutecznie ukryć ciało – dodał, marszcząc brwi.


	8. Chapter 8

Derek zaczął rozpinać mankiety swojej koszuli, gdy tylko znaleźli się z powrotem w mieszkaniu. Krawata pozbył się już w samochodzie, ignorując prychnięcie Stilesa.  
\- Nie jesteś fanem oficjalnych kolacji – zaczął Stilinski konwersacyjnym tonem.  
Tak rzadko rozpoczynał jakiekolwiek rozmowy, że Derek przystanął i spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.  
\- To raczej zasługa atmosfery, która zawsze panowała na takich przyjęciach. Zawsze byliśmy pod obstrzałem pytań nawet jako dzieci – wyjaśnił, odkładając zegarek na jedną z półek.  
Stiles nie sięgnął do własnych guzików i nie dziwiło go to. Chłopak nigdy nie zdejmował przy nim ubrania, jakby chciał ograniczyć dodatkowo listę wyimaginowanych pokus.  
Stiles skinął głową tak po prostu i zaczął rozglądać się wokół. Obaj stali w salonie i wyglądałoby to naprawdę zabawnie, gdyby Derek sam nie czuł się skrępowany.  
\- Lubisz takie kolacje? – spytał i niemal od razu poczuł się jak idiota.  
Najwyraźniej kiedy nie rozmawiali o polityce lub nie wydzierali się na siebie, nie potrafili wyzbyć się tej cholernej sztuczności.  
\- Deaton czasem zapraszał gości – odparł enigmatycznie Stiles.  
Po raz kolejny cisza wypełniła pomieszczenie.  
\- Chciałem… - zaczął Stiles. – Czy sądzisz, że mój ojciec to kupił? – spytał niepewnie.  
Derek odchrząknął nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć.  
\- Wydaje się szczęśliwy – odparł wymijająco.  
Entuzjazm szeryfa zdawał się być szczery. Może odrobinę zbyt intensywny, co wprawiało przy kolacji Stilesa w zakłopotanie. Chłopak ewidentnie źle znosił kłamstwa i jego matka musiała to zauważyć.  
Stiles skinął głową i wydął usta, uciekając wzrokiem w stronę jednej z półek. Derek już wcześniej zauważył, że chłopak zabierał część książek do swojego pokoju, gdzie spędzał wieczory, gdy akurat nie pracował z Lydią. Ich eksperymenty potrafiły trwać do późnych nocnych godzin.  
\- Jest bardzo szczęśliwy – powiedział Derek, bo Stilesowi właśnie na tym zależało.  
\- Traktował to jak kolację rodzinną – odparł chłopak, krzywiąc się lekko.  
Derek zaśmiał się.  
\- Faktycznie nie trudno było to zauważyć – stwierdził i zaczął nerwowo uderzać palcami o udo.  
To ubranie sprawiało, że nie czuł się do końca dobrze. Koszule krępowały jego ruchy, zdawały się dusić go i nigdy nie mógł przestać się w nich na siłę prostować. Przez co wyglądał jeszcze sztywniej. Laura uwielbiała się z niego nabijać.  
\- Fatalnie nam to idzie – stwierdził Stiles nagle, uśmiechając się to krzywo. – Znaczy rozmowa – dodał pospiesznie, widząc, że Derek do końca nie nadążył. – Powinienem ci podziękować za to, że na kolacji byłeś miły – ciągnął dalej Stiles, uciekając wzrokiem.  
\- Nie musisz mi dziękować za takie rzeczy – odparł Derek, trochę zaczynając się irytować.  
\- Byłem dupkiem wcześniej – wszedł mu w słowo Stiles. – A ty starałeś się jak najlepiej.  
\- Też zachowałem się jak dupek wcześniej. I powinienem ci teraz dziękować za każdym razem, gdy zachowasz się cywilizowanie? – spytał. – Ustaliliśmy, że zostawiamy to za sobą, a przynajmniej tak to zrozumiałem.  
Stiles skinął głową, przygryzając wargę.  
Derek czuł się dziwnie. Przeważnie tyle nie mówił, ale coś w zachowaniu Stilesa martwiło go. Chłopak wydawał się wycofany już wcześniej. Jakby zniechęcony całą tą sytuacją i chociaż nie można było go za to winić, dawna energia, którą miał gdzieś zniknęła. To na pewno nie było naturalne. Widział już Stilesa zdenerwowanego i zniechęconego, a nawet pokonanego przez własną biologię. Chłopak jednak nigdy nie wyglądał na zrezygnowanego.  
\- Co się dzieje? – spytał wprost. – Dziwnie zachowywałeś się od kilku dni.  
\- Nic – powiedział szybko chłopak i Derek nie musiał się nawet bardzo wsłuchiwać w jego serce, żeby poznać, że to kłamstwo.  
\- Nie wychodzisz dzisiaj popracować z Lydią? – zainteresował się. – Stiles? – spytał, gdy chłopak odwrócił się w stronę okna, za którym widać było wyłącznie ciemność. – Chodzi o to przy kolacji? Nie wiem dlaczego sądziłeś, że powinieneś się zachowywać jak omega. Nie jesteś Anną…  
\- Peter wydaje się sądzić, że to odpowiednie – wszedł mu w słowo Stiles.  
Derek prychnął zirytowany.  
\- Dlatego Peter jest z Anną, bo oboje są bardzo tradycyjną parą. Peter nie ma natomiast nic do naszego związku. W nim jesteśmy tylko my, a ja nie chcę, żebyś siadał jako ostatni do stołu i gotował – powiedział Derek. – Możemy gotować na zmianę. Obaj będziemy patrolować okolicę, ale ty masz więcej zajęć, więc do jasnej cholery!, mogę gotować nawet sam.  
Stiles spojrzał zaskoczony, jakby nie spodziewał się takiego wybuchu.  
\- Peter jest twoim wujem – powiedział ostrożnie chłopak. – Jest bratem twojej matki. To w hierarchii…  
\- W hierarchii watahy stoisz wyżej od Petera. I nie jesteś członkiem watahy Hale dopóki oficjalnie tego nie ogłosimy – zaczął Derek. – I dlaczego ja ci to w ogóle tłumaczę? Przecież doskonale sobie zdajesz z tego sprawę – dodał.  
\- Myślałem, że chcesz… - urwał Stiles.  
\- Nie chcę, żebyś na siłę zachowywał się jak ktoś kim nie jesteś. Iskra naprawdę tak wiele zmieni? – sarknął coraz bardziej zirytowany.  
Stiles zmrużył oczy i Derek był prawie szczęśliwy, że ponownie widzi ogień w jego oczach.  
\- A jak czułbyś się, gdyby wszystko miało zostać ci odebrane? Wszystko na co pracowałeś i czym jesteś? Gdybyś czekał na dzień, gdy ktoś odbierze ci to kim jesteś i obedrze cię z jedynej rzeczy, dla której ludzie cię szanują? – warknął chłopak, skracając dystans pomiędzy nimi.  
\- Nie chcę ci niczego odebrać – poinformował go Derek.  
\- Chyba już ustaliliśmy, że nic tutaj nie zależy od tego czego chcemy, Derek – wypluł Stiles.  
\- Ludzie szanują cię za twój rozum, a nie moc, o której większość nie wie. Trzymasz to w tajemnicy – przypomniał mu Derek. – Myślisz, że twój ojciec kocha cię, bo jesteś Iskrą? Bez niej i tak będziesz rozporządzał Rezerwatem – przypomniał mu. – A to co mam mnie nie określa – wypluł trochę urażony.  
Stiles wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale zawinął dłonie w pięści i przygryzł wargi tak mocno, że zbielały. Wziął kilka głębszych oddechów i gdy tworzył ponownie oczy, wydawał się spokojniejszy.  
\- Próbujesz mnie sprowokować? – spytał chłopak.  
\- Próbuję się dowiedzieć, co jest nie tak – odparł szczerze Derek. – A najwyraźniej tylko kiedy jesteś wściekły, stajesz się bardziej skory do rozmowy.  
\- Nie chcę twojej pomocy – sarknął Stiles.  
\- Chyba już ustaliliśmy, że nie chodzi o to czego chcemy – przypomniał mu Derek.  
Stiles wyglądał na mocno zaskoczonego.  
\- Jak sobie to wyobrażasz? Przez te kilkanaście tygodni, które zostało będziemy kłócić się za zamkniętymi drzwiami, a później nagle zbudujemy związek? – spytał retorycznie. – Nie rozstaniemy się. Możemy żyć z nadzieją, że ten drugi umrze… Ale naprawdę aż tak bardzo mnie nienawidzisz? – spytał.  
Stiles otworzył oczy tak szeroko, że wydawały się wypadać z orbit.  
\- Nie nienawidzę cię. Nienawidzę sytuację – powiedział szybko chłopak i zamilkł.  
\- Myślałem, że dobrze nam szło – zaczął Derek i westchnął.  
Nie bardzo wiedział, co zrobić. Nie mógł zmusić Stilesa do tego, żeby omega zachowywał się normalnie. To przeczyło całemu zamysłowi. Nie wydawało mu się, żeby jakkolwiek wywierał presję na chłopaka, ale nie uczestniczył we wszystkich rozmowach pomiędzy nim a Peterem. A mógł sobie wyobrazić, co wuj podszepnął Stilesowi. Peter nigdy nie mógł się powstrzymać przed manipulacjami. Wciąż wydawało mu się, że wuj obawia się Stilesa i to wcale go nie dziwiło. Nie kłamał kiedy mówił, że ludzie podziwiają chłopaka. Jego matka mogła za nim nie przepadać, ale nie mogła go ignorować.  
Stiles wciąż milczał, więc odwrócił się, żeby odłożyć spinki do mankietów na kuchenny blat.  
\- Badania nie idą pomyślnie – powiedział omega pospiesznie, chyba źle rozumiejąc sytuację.  
Derek nie uciekał od rozmów i na pewno nie zamierzał zacząć.  
Odwrócił się i zamarł, bo ramiona Stiles znowu wisiały w ten specyficzny sposób.  
\- Nie zdążymy – dodał chłopak i brzmiało to tak, jakby musiał się zmuszać do każdego słowa. – Lydia będzie musiała poprowadzić tę fazę sama – ciągnął dalej i ewidentnie to było źródło problemu.  
Derek miał ochotę powiedzieć, że przecież nie ma żadnej daty, która określałaby jak długo mają robić te swoje eksperymenty. Osiemnaste urodziny Stilesa jednak przecież stanowiły jakąś cezurę. Choćby próbował z całych sił o tym zapomnieć. Możliwe, że omega budziła się już w tą myślą, odliczając.  
\- Myślę… - zaczął Derek, odchrząkując. – Że masz tyle czasu ile potrzebujesz – dodał, zaplatając dłonie na piersi.  
Stiles spojrzał na niego, krzywiąc się lekko. Pomieszczenie wypełnił zapach goryczy.  
\- Myślę, że masz tyle czasu ile potrzebujesz, bo poczekam na ciebie tak długo jak będziesz tego potrzebował – powiedział Derek, chociaż to nie było łatwe.  
Już teraz nie czuł się zbyt dobrze. Jego skóra wydawała się za ciasna i gdyby codziennie przy śniadaniu nie siedzieli ze Stilesem dotykając się ramionami, pewnie próbowały wyjść z siebie. Laura początkowo żartowała, że to wygląda jak romans ze szkoły średniej, ale potem zdała sobie sprawę jak wiele musieli przejść każdego dnia.  
Stiles nie czuł się wcale lepiej. Nie drapał się tak często, ale czasami wgapiał się w niego z dziwną desperacją, a potem przesiadał się na drugi koniec stołu.  
Nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali.  
\- Zawarłem umowę z twoją matką – powiedział Stiles, wpatrując się w niego w lekkim szoku.  
\- Że będziemy razem. Ceremonia może się odbyć. Jesteśmy już związani – przypomniał mu Derek, przełykając ślinę. – Jeśli badania się opóźnią, jestem… Myślę, że mogę dać ci tyle czasu ile potrzebujesz.  
\- Dlaczego? – spytał Stiles, marszcząc brwi.  
Wydawał się szukać drugiego dna i tym razem nie uraziło to Dereka. Raczej rozbawiło, bo zmarszczka pomiędzy jego brwiami pogłębiała się coraz bardziej. Jakby nie potrafił rozwiązać tego równania.  
\- To jestem ja pokazujący ci, że to czego chcemy jednak ma znaczenie – powiedział, starając się brzmieć spokojnie. – A raczej to czego nie chcemy. A ja nie chcę ci niczego odbierać. Nie chcę… - urwał i westchnął, bo nie wiedział jak to nazwać.  
\- Nie będziesz słabszy? – spytał Stiles niemal natychmiast.  
\- Nie wiem – odparł Derek.  
Stiles przygryzł wnętrze policzka i Derek zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać czy chłopakowi została jeszcze jakaś część twarzy, której nie zmaltretował.  
Szczerze powiedziawszy nie był pewien czy sobie poradzą. Nie było dobrze. Trzymali ręce przy sobie, ale minęło zaledwie kilkanaście dni, a on był przerażająco świadom działania więzi. Stiles zdawał się znosić to o wiele gorzej, ale jego upartość stanowiła siłę, której nie dawało się zmierzyć. Nie był jednak przekonany czy to naprawdę bezpieczne. Coś cały czas podszeptywało mu, że Stiles prędzej rozdrapałby sobie tętnice niż przyznał się, że potrzebuje jakiegokolwiek kontaktu. Nigdy go też nie inicjował, ale stawiał swoje krzesło na tyle blisko, że szanse były nikłe, aby nie dotykali się podczas posiłków.  
\- Nasze wspólne patrole zaczną się od przyszłego tygodnia, w dwa dni po kolacji z członkami okolicznych watah – poinformował go Derek. – Musimy czuć się dobrze – dodał, patrząc Stilesowi prosto w oczy. – Nie chcę, żebyś mnie źle zrozumiał. Chcę dać ci tyle czasu ile uważasz, że potrzebujesz na badania, ale chcę wiedzieć kiedy potrzebujesz kontaktu. Nie chcę takiej sytuacji, w której będziesz miał podrapane całe przedramiona. Więź musi jakoś wpływać na Iskrę i chcę, żebyś… - zaczął i nie skończył, bo nagle miał ręce pełne Stilesa.  
Nie potrafił tego inaczej nazwać. I zamarł, bo nigdy wcześniej nie dotykali się w tak wielu miejscach na raz. Czuł, że jego klatka piersiowa płonie, co było dziwne, bo jednocześnie przynosiło to dziwną ulgę.  
Spojrzał w dół na Stilesa, który zaciskał oczy, jakby nie chciał z całych sił ich otworzyć.  
\- Wszystko w porządku – powiedział Derek, biorąc głębszych wdech.  
\- Dasz mi czas – westchnął Stiles, jakby w to nie wierzył.  
\- Nic mojej matce i mojemu wujowi do tego jak wygląda nasz związek – stwierdził Derek z przekonaniem.  
Stiles trzymał się kurczowo jego koszuli i na pewno wymiął ją niemiłosiernie, więc objął chłopaka rękami, wciąż zdumiony, że omega pomimo swojej lichej budowy jest prawie jego wzrostu. Mięśnie pod jego palcami były przyjemnie zarysowane, chociaż nieprzesadnie i powoli zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że pewnie nie powinien tak wiele wiedzieć na temat anatomii Stilesa.  
Zamknął oczy, wciągając w płuca zapach drugiego ciała i nareszcie poczuł się kompletny. Stiles wydawał się drżeć i nie mógł oprzeć się myśli, że chłopak musiał naprawdę długo ze sobą walczyć. Ciepło, które od niego promieniało przypominało niebezpiecznie gorączkę i otworzył oczy, aby upewnić się, że chłopak faktycznie nie pochorował się od tego wszystkiego.  
\- Nie ruszaj się – wyszeptał Stiles i dobrze, bo Derek prawie spanikował, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że gdzieniegdzie na skórze chłopaka pojawiają się niewielkie zarzewia ognia.  
Nie był specjalistą od Iskier, ale nie wydawało mu się to normalne.  
\- Stiles – zaczął ostrożnie.  
Chłopak wziął głębszy wdech i otworzył oczy, które świeciły czymś niezdrowym.  
\- Nie ruszaj się. Ona ci nic nie zrobi – obiecał Stiles.  
Derek obserwował uważnie jak Iskra pochłaniała kolejne partie materiału koszuli omegi, a potem przerzuciła się na jego ubranie. Ten dziwny ogień nie parzył. Nie spalał niczego co nie byłoby materiałem, ale Derek i tak miał serce w gardle. Stiles oddychał przez usta, chyba próbując się uspokoić, co wcale z kolei nie działało kojąco na niego.  
\- Nie kontrolowałem jej ostatnio – przyznał chłopak półszeptem, jakby nie znajdowali się i tak w pustym mieszkaniu.  
Jakby chciał, żeby to co się dzieje tutaj, pozostało tylko dla nich. Derek i tak nie zamierzał się dzielić z kimkolwiek. Dłonie Stilesa zaciskały się bowiem już nie tylko na jego koszuli, ale na jego plecach. Wbijały się w skórę prawie boleśnie, ale jednocześnie nie zamieniłby tego na nic innego.  
\- Stiles – zaczął, ale głos zamarł mu w gardle.  
Omega wtulał się w niego coraz mocniej i to nie mogło prowadzić do niego dobrego. Stiles wydawał się tak kruchy przy jego klatce piersiowej. Tak delikatny.  
Westchnął we włosy chłopaka, orientując się, że płomienie zniknęły, a Stiles zasnął na stojąco, wtulony w jego pierś.


	9. Chapter 9

Derek nie wiedział co powinien zrobić ze Stilesem. Chłopak był wtulony w niego tak mocno, że trudno było mu oderwać go od siebie. Nie mieli koszul. Po materiale nie pozostały nawet strzępki, więc tyle mniej sprzątania czekało go później.  
Stiles jednak był tak zmęczony, że należało natychmiast położyć go do łóżka i to właśnie stanowiło problem, bo Derek nie chciał się z nim rozstawać. Skóra chłopaka była taka blada i delikatna, że nie potrafił się od niej oderwać. Stiles nie miał zbyt wielu włosów na ciebie i zapewne miał należeć do tych nastolatków, którzy po okresie dorastania nie dorabiają się czegoś tak gęstego jak Derek.  
Nie przeszkadzało mu to. Wręcz przeciwnie. Mógł sobie wyobrazić, że jego szorstką skórę Stiles na swojej odczuje bardzo przyjemnie. Dowodem tego było choćby to, że omega nie oderwał się od niego nawet na chwilę. Potrzeba kontaktu była tak wielka, że nawet teraz wahał się, którą sypialnie powinni wybrać.  
Derek nie zamierzał dzisiejszej nocy spędzać z dala od Stilesa.  
W końcu wziął chłopaka na ręce, starając się go nie obudzić i wszedł do swojej sypialni. Nie zapalał nawet światła. Skopał swoje buty i ułożył omegę na posłaniu tylko na chwilę tracąc ten cudowny kontakt. Stiles wydał z siebie dźwięk dyskomfortu, którego Derek się po nim nie spodziewał.  
Rozebrał ich obu, starając się być delikatnym i zawahał się. Stiles w samych bokserkach wyglądał na naprawdę dobrego. Sądził, że chłopak jest chudy, ale na dobrą sprawę nie dostrzegał żadnych wystających kości. Stiles po prostu był szczupły i zapewne giętki, ponieważ walka wymagała od niego pewnych umiejętności. Derek wcześniej analizował opór jaki omega stawił wilkołakom podczas treningu próbnego. Więcej było w tym finezji ruchu niż samej fizycznej siły.  
Położył się obok i przyciągnął mniejsze ciało do swojej klatki piersiowej wdychając uspokajający zapach partnera.

***

Stiles obudził się kilka godzin później i zesztywniał w jego objęciach. Derek niemal natychmiast rozluźnił uścisk, słysząc jak szybko bije serce chłopaka.  
\- Co? – wyrwało się z ust omegi.  
\- Spokojnie. Tylko śpimy – powiedział Derek, ziewając. – Zasnąłeś na mnie.  
Stiles poruszył się niespokojnie, ale nie próbował się wyrwać. Derek oczekiwał oskarżeń, ale one nie nadeszły.  
\- Jestem nagi – stwierdził chłopak i brzmiał na naprawdę zaskoczonego.  
\- Jesteś w bieliźnie – poinformował go Derek.  
Stiles spiął się niemal niezauważalnie. Derek mógł wyczuć subtelną zmianę jego zapachu. Chłopak nie czuł się już tak komfortowo i Derek odsunął się od niego odrobinę.  
Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że podczas spotkań w Rezerwacie bardzo rzadko miał okazję wyczytać cokolwiek ze Stilesa. Chłopak pilnował swojego zapachu, kontrolował przy nim emocje. Podobnie było na kolacji, ale teraz chyba znajdowali się zbyt blisko, aby to było możliwe.  
Miał ochotę z tego czerpać, ale napięcie, które zawisło w powietrzu, zaniepokoiło go. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego Stiles miałby czuć się niepewnie czy zawstydzonym.  
Nagle zorientował się, że skoro chłopak tak bardzo pilnował, aby nikt obcy go nie dotykał – wykluczało to szereg innych kontaktów. Bardziej seksualnych i mniej niewinnych. W końcu cała sprawa rozchodziła się o seks, a przynajmniej tak Derek rozumiał sprzeciw Stilesa dotyczący dopełnienia ich więzi. Nawet ceremonia nie dawała im kompletnego połączenia i obaj to doskonale wiedzieli.  
Stiles wydawał się spłoszony ilekroć dochodziło do czegokolwiek między nimi. I Derek myślał przede wszystkim o dotyku czy zwykłym objęciu ramieniem. Możliwe, że Stiles nigdy nie rozebrał się przed nikim. W zasadzie Derek zaczynał być tego całkiem pewien.  
Próbował przypomnieć sobie swój pierwszy raz. Nie należał do najbardziej przyjemnych. Był skrępowany i niepewny tego czy podoba się Kate. A ona to wykorzystała.  
\- Jesteś piękny – powiedział po prostu.  
Poczuł jak temperatura ciała Stilesa rośnie. Był pewien, że chłopak się czerwieni. Jednak Derek naprawdę uwielbiał wszystkie te pieprzyki, którymi usiane było ciało omegi.  
\- Możesz mi nie wierzyć, ale podobasz mi się. Gdybyś mi się nie podobał, nie wracałbym do Rezerwatu. Nie czekałbym na kolejne spotkanie z tobą – wyjaśnił Derek.  
\- A ja myślałem, że chodziło o mój umysł – sarknął Stiles, chyba próbując być dowcipnym.  
Nie zrobił jednak nic, żeby wyplątać się spod kołdry i po prostu wyjść.  
\- Chodziło o twój umysł – przyznał Derek. – Nie przeszkadzało jednak to, że jesteś naprawdę miły dla oka – dodał.  
Stiles spiął się lekko.  
\- Po co mi to mówisz? – spytał omega. – Obiecałeś…  
\- Zamierzam dotrzymać obietnicy – wszedł mu w słowo Derek. – Możecie z Lydią eksperymentować do woli. Chciałem po prostu, żebyś wiedział, że mi się podobasz.  
\- I doszedłeś do tego rozbierając mnie? – spytał Stiles.  
Derek nagle poczuł się głupio. Wtedy wydawało się to dobrym pomysłem. Jednak teraz zastanawiał się czy nie posunął się zbyt daleko.  
\- Po prostu tego nie rób. Nie przesuwaj granic – podjął Stiles. – Więź będzie domagać się więcej i więcej…  
\- I chcesz to opóźniać – stwierdził Derek. – Nie musimy uprawiać seksu, żeby więź czuła się usatysfakcjonowana – poinformował Stilesa i poczuł, że chłopak znowu się rumieni. – Wiem, że twoje doświadczenie jest ograniczone…  
Chyba wybrał złe słowa, bo Stiles nagle odsunął się od niego z zaskakującą szybkością, prawie spadając z łóżka. Derek złapał go w zasadzie w ostatniej chwili i przygwoździł do pościeli.  
\- Nie masz o mnie żadnego pojęcia – powiedział chłopak ostro.  
\- Więc mi powiedz – warknął Derek, czując napływającą irytację. – Wnioskuję po tym co mi powiedziałeś wcześniej i po twoim zachowaniu…  
Stiles oddychał ciężko prosto w jego twarz. Nie panikował, chociaż Derek nie miałby mu tego za złe. Ich nowa pozycja nieprzyjemnie przypominała mu o ataku na młodą omegę, którego się dopuścił. Zsunął się z chłopaka, dając mu trochę przestrzeni i nawet spodziewał się, że Stiles to wykorzysta, aby odejść, ale omega nawet nie drgnął.  
\- Iskra – zaczął Stiles i urwał.  
\- Nigdy tego nie robiłeś. To nie jest powód do wstydu – powiedział Derek, korzystając z jego milczenia. – Nie zmuszę cię do czegoś, czego nie chcesz. Chciałem tylko porozmawiać. Powinniśmy wiedzieć o sobie takie rzeczy – wyjaśnił. – Nie chciałem cię urazić…  
\- Chcesz mi opowiedzieć o swoich poprzednich kochankach? – spytał Stiles z wyraźną goryczą.  
Derek zacisnął zęby.  
\- Nie. Chciałem ci powiedzieć, że wiem jak się kontrolować i wiem jak daleko możemy się posunąć, jeśli sprawy staną się zbyt skomplikowane – wyjaśnił i poczuł, że napięcie w pokoju maleje. – Przyprowadziłem cię do swojego łóżka, bo po raz pierwszy od tygodni czuję się dobrze. Moja skóra nie mrowi, a wilk nie próbuje przedrzeć się na zewnątrz – dodał. – Mogę ci opowiedzieć o moich poprzednich kochankach, jeśli to jest to czego chcesz. Ale liczę na podobną szczerość z twojej strony.  
Stiles milczał przez krótka chwilę, a potem obrócił się na bok. Derek nie mógł przestać wpatrywać się w jego wielkie brązowe oczy, chociaż chłopak pewnie nie widział go w ciemności. Jakaś dziwna emocja gościła na twarzy omegi. Jakby chciał mu coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiedział czy może mu zaufać. Jakby nie chciał mu ufać.  
\- Możemy nie rozmawiać o tym teraz. Obaj powinniśmy się wyspać – rzucił, biorąc głębszy wdech.  
Stiles jednak nagle wyglądał na spanikowanego.  
\- Nie wiem jak to robić – powiedział szybko chłopak.  
Derek zamarł.  
\- Jak co robić? – spytał zdezorientowany.  
Stiles przygryzł wnętrze policzka.  
\- Nic. Nie wiem jak robić nic. Cokolwiek – odparł i Derek tym razem mógł zauważyć rozszerzający się rumieniec. – Całować się – powiedział Stiles.  
Derek czekał aż chłopak zacznie kontynuować, ale omega milczał. Wyciągnął dłoń, żeby przyciągnąć Stilesa bliżej i ten pozwolił się objąć. Nawet zarzucił mu ręce na szyję, łącząc ich klatki piersiowe. Derek czuł na sobie ciężki oddech omegi, ale Stiles nie zesztywniał zszokowany, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że milimetry dzielą ich od ocierania się od siebie.  
\- Dojdziemy i do tego – obiecał Derek, chociaż najchętniej pocałowałby chłopaka. – Powoli – dodał, ponieważ Stiles miał rację.  
Więź chciała więcej i wciąż popychała ich ku sobie. Jeśli miał dotrzymać swojej obietnicy, obaj musieli nad tym pracować. Już teraz czuł, że jego ciało zaczyna budzić się do życia. Zapach Stilesa wypełniał jego nozdrza i może działała tylko jego wyobraźnia, ale chłopak pachniał jak niewinność.  
\- Powoli – zgodził się Stiles, rozluźniając się nareszcie.  
Chłopak wtulił się w niego mocniej i Derek wstrzymał oddech, gdy Stiles się poruszył i zaczepił o jego biodro swoim przyrodzeniem. Słodki zapach podniecenia wypełnił powietrze.  
\- Stiles – zaczął niepewnie i chłopak schował twarz w zagięciu jego szyi.  
Zapach wstydu znowu wypełnił powietrze.  
\- Nie wiem czy będę potrafił przestać – przyznał szeptem chłopak.  
Derek chciał mu powiedzieć, że to nic złego, ale głos zamarł mu w ustach, kiedy Stiles przygryzł skórę na jego szyi.  
\- Iskra tak bardzo chce – wyjaśnił chłopak, całując go nieśmiało.  
\- Stiles – westchnął Derek, nagle orientując się, że wszystkie te razy kiedy omega spinał się tak bardzo, nie wynikały z tego, że nie chciał dotyku.  
A jedynie ponieważ chciał go tak bardzo. Stiles wydawał mu się paradoksem przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu i miało się to nie zmienić.  
\- Spokojnie – powiedział Derek. – Wszystko będzie dobrze – obiecał, chociaż nie wiedział do końca czy kłamie. – Jeśli Iskra tak bardzo chce to może… - zaczął i zawahał się, gdy Stiles potrząsnął głową.  
\- Wizja nie zmienia się – powiedział chłopak z pewnością w głosie i Derek ponownie poczuł gorycz w ustach.  
\- Często ją miewasz? – spytał, zastanawiając się czy przegapiał koszmary omegi.  
Ich pokoje nie były dźwiękoszczelne, ale Stiles mógł znaleźć sposób, aby tłumić dźwięki. Przecież nawet linia popiołu mogła zmieniać odgłosy lub je całkiem blokować. Dlatego nigdy nie mieli pewności co tak naprawdę dzieje się w Rezerwacie.  
\- Czasami – przyznał Stiles cicho. – Czasami staram się ją wywoływać, żeby sprawdzać czy cokolwiek uległo zmianie, ale zawsze jest to samo – przyznał.  
Wydawał się opanowywać za co Derek zaczynał dziękować wszystkim bogom. Stiles oderwał się od jego szyi i spojrzał w jego oczy. Musiały więc błyszczeć czerwienią. Derek nawet czuł, że jego wilk znajduje się tak blisko.  
\- Wiem, że chciałeś tak bardzo omegi jak ja alfy – powiedział cicho chłopak, całkiem go zaskakując. – Widziałem to podczas rozmów, które prowadziłeś. Nie chciałeś znaleźć partnera. Inaczej byłbyś bardziej zachęcający – dodał.  
Derek czuł, że sztywnieje. Mógł przysiąc, że Stiles jednak widział każdą jego reakcję, bo ciepła dłoń chłopaka przesunęła się nagle na jego szorstki policzek.  
\- Byłem wściekły i dziękuję, że dałeś mi czas – powiedział Stiles po prostu. – Wiem, że ktoś inny… - urwał.  
Derek czuł, że w jego gardle rośnie nieprzyjemna gula.  
\- Widziałem, że starasz się dbać o mojego ojca – ciągnął dalej chłopak. – Mam tylko niego. Scott i Melissa są specjalni, ale to nie jest rodzina związana z nami krwią – dodał.  
Derek dokładnie to rozumiał. Wataha stanowiła dla niego naprawdę wiele, ale to rodzeni Hale'owie byli tak naprawdę najmocniej związani. Im mógł zaufać.  
Stiles pogładził kciukiem jego kość policzkową, a potem pochylił się do przodu i Derek zamarł, a potem przytrzymał chłopaka, orientując się nagle, że omega musiał być odurzony. Może ich feromonami albo magią, która zdawała się buzować w powietrzu. To jednak nie był do końca Stiles. Widział coś podobnego poprzednio, gdy Iskra pozbyła się ich koszul. Stiles dopasował się do jego ciała i błagał, żeby się nie odsuwał. I to było dobrze. To było jednocześnie tak bardzo złe i Derek wiedział, że chłopak już następnego ranka tego pożałuje.  
Nie był pewien kiedy nastąpiło przepięcie. Które z wyznań Stilesa były podyktowane szczerością, a które wywodziły się z tego, że chłopak stracił kontrolę. Nie chciał kontynuować tej rozmowy. Wiedział, że Stiles w najlepszym razie byłby zawstydzony. W najgorszym nie wybaczyłby mu do końca życia, a zaczynali budować coś naprawdę szczególnego.  
\- Przestań – powiedział Derek, potrząsając lekko jego ramionami.  
Stiles wpatrywał się w niego w lekkim szoku, który szybko zamienił się w panikę.  
\- Spokojnie. Już dobrze. Już jesteś sobą – powiedział Derek.  
Stiles oddychał o wiele zbyt płytko, więc skupił się na tym, żeby przez więź go uspokoić. Musiało to podziałać, bo chłopak rozluźnił się nieco, ale wciąż wpatrywał się w niego tymi swoimi wielkimi oczami.  
\- Powstrzymałeś mnie – wyszeptał zaskoczony omega.  
Derek nie bardzo wiedział co miałby na to odpowiedzieć. Od Stilesa biła nieprzyjemna wdzięczność.  
\- Powoli do wszystkiego dojdziemy – przypomniał mu Derek.  
Stiles skinął głową i odsunął się delikatnie na kilka centymetrów od jego ciała. Derek powstrzymał go szybko, nie przyciągając go jednak już do siebie.  
\- Zostaniesz na noc? – spytał cicho.  
Gdyby zaczęli z sobą sypiać, Stiles mógłby się z nim oswoić. Na co dzień do szału doprowadzało go to, że chłopak pachniał jakby mieszkali razem, ale nic poza tym. A nie byli tylko dwójką ludzi, którzy dzielili mieszkanie. Iskra i wilk w tym jednym wydawały się zgadzać.  
Stiles ewidentnie się wahał.  
\- Po drugiej stronie łóżka, ale tutaj – spróbował Derek.  
Stiles wziął głębszy wdech.  
\- Możemy założyć piżamy – kusił.  
\- Dobrze – zgodził się w końcu Stiles.


	10. Chapter 10

Derek śnił:

 _Derek nie zdążył nawet zareagować, gdy chłopak przeskoczył przez linię popiołu i upadł trawnik koło Stilesa. Zaalarmowane alfy zareagowały instynktownie, atakując Ethana i niemal natychmiast uderzając w Stilinskiego, który z jakiegoś powodu stanął pomiędzy nimi a nastolatkiem. Stiles zmienił się w Iskrę raniąc Laurę i Steve'a, ale na tym skończyło się jego szczęście. Peter posłał go na miękki trawnik i przedzierając się do alfy, który naruszył ich terytorium._  
 _Ethan chwycił jego wuja za gardło, odrzucając w tył, a potem cofnął się do Stilesa, jakby chciał go obronić i Derek zamarł w pół ruchu. Sam był o sekundę od powalenia przeciwnika, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że coś jest nie tak. Złapał jednego z atakujących alf i zatrzymał go w locie, a potem odwrócił się do nastolatka, który zaczął cały drżeć._  
 _\- Jestem jego kuzynem! – wykrzyczał chłopak, rozkładając ręce w obronnym geście. – Jestem kuzynem twojego partnera! Chcę tylko azylu – dodał pospiesznie Ethan i Derek spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami._  
 _Stiles nigdy nie mówił o swojej rodzinie. Wspominał czasami o matce, ale nigdy o jej dalszych krewnych. Szeryf Stilinski był jedynakiem. Ethan musiał być kimś ze strony matki-alfy, co wcale nie znaczyło nic dobrego. Derek nie miał jednak najmniejszej ochoty rozważać tego teraz. Dotknął Stilesa, który półprzytomny wciąż znajdował się w płomieniach i zdał sobie sprawę, że nie czuje ciepła ognia. Jego skóra nie została poparzona. Nigdy nie rozmawiali na ten temat, ale najwyraźniej Iskra nie uważała go za zagrożenie._  
 _Stiles w końcu podniósł się ostrożnie na nogi i spojrzał na Ethana z niedowierzaniem._  
 _\- Iskra? – spytał Stilinski._  
 _Ethan skinął głową, zagryzając wargi._  
 _\- Aiden? – spytał Stiles niemal od razu._  
 _Ethan pokiwał przecząco głową._  
 _\- Chryste – jęknął jego partner i Derek nie do końca wiedział co ma o tym myśleć._  
 _Stiles wydawał się wytrącony z równowagi. Trząsł się, jakby doznał właśnie jakiegoś szoku, co było przynajmniej dziwne, bo przeważnie fizyczne obrażenia nie robiły na nim aż takiego wrażenia. Stiles wyciągnął dłoń przed siebie, dotykając ostrożnie ramienia Ethana, który z kolei zamknął oczy, poddając się kompletnie temu co robił z nim Stilinski._  
 _\- Chryste – powtórzył Stiles, zabierając rękę pospiesznie._  
 _\- Co się dzieje? – spytał Derek w końcu, bo Peter zaczynał tracić cierpliwość._  
 _Laura i Steve też nie wyglądali na zbyt zadowolonych z rozwoju sytuacji. W ciągu kilku sekund wokół zaroiło się od pozostałych grup patrolowych, które zostały zaalarmowane nagłym hałasem. Wilkołaki okrążyli ich czekając na sygnał._  
 _\- Ethan jest Iskrą – powiadomił ich Stiles głucho._  
 _\- I? – spytał Derek, zirytowany tym, że nie panuje nad sytuacją._  
 _W ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni przybyło do nich trzy inne Iskry i Powinowata, ale nigdy nie było z tym żadnego problemu. Ze względu swoich magicznych uwarunkowań nigdy też nie naruszały linii popiołu, która strzegła Beacon Hills. Stiles i Alan przeważnie zostawali pierwsi powiadomieni jeszcze nawet zanim uciekinierzy przedostawali się bliżej terenów zamieszkałych._  
 _\- Ethan jest… - zaczął Stiles, ale głos mu się załamał. – Ethan jest moim kuzynem – wykrztusił w końcu. - Ethan jest synem Deucaliona – dodał przełykając głośno ślinę i Derek spojrzał na swojego partnera ze skrajnym przerażeniem._  
 _Nastolatek natomiast zrobił ostrożny krok do tyłu, jakby szykował się do ucieczki, ale Peter odciął mu tę drogę. Chłopak strzelał oczami, chcąc najwyraźniej wyszukać jakąś lukę, ale w końcu dał sobie spokój i po prostu spuścił głowę._  
 _\- Nie powinieneś był im tego mówić – wyszeptał Ethan._  
 _Stiles spojrzał na swojego kuzyna, a potem zacisnął wargi w usta kreskę tak mocno, że zbielały mu wargi._  
 _\- Jesteś Iskrą. Jesteś pod moją komendą i pod moją ochroną niezależnie od pochodzenia – powiedział Stilinski i nie było w tym wahania. Stiles raczej informował pozostałych o swojej pozycji, której do tej pory nie określili jasno. – Nie powinieneś był bez porozumienia ze mną wejść do Rezerwatu – dodał biorąc głębszy wdech. – Porozmawiamy o tym z alfą Hale. W chwili obecnej proponuję się rozejść i wrócić do swoich obowiązków – zakończył zerkając sugestywnie na Petera._  
 _Derek nie był pewien co teraz powinien zrobić. Jak pozostali, częściowo był w szoku. Nigdy nie słyszeli, żeby Deucalion posiadał dzieci czy rodzeństwo. W zasadzie o alfie tamtej watahy nie wiadomo było zbyt wiele. Przyjmowano, że pojawił się znikąd i zaczął prowadzić agresywnie ekspansywną politykę, która jednak przynosiła efekty. Przejmował coraz to nowe watahy, poszerzając swoje granice i eksterminując wrogów bez wahania. Nie wyobrażał sobie jakoś, żeby Stiles mógł być spokrewniony z Deucalionem._  
 _Peter zmarszczył brwi, jakby myślał dokładnie o tym samym, a potem spojrzał na Ethana, który starał się trzymać jak najbliżej Stilinskiego. Chłopak nie mógł mieć więcej niż szesnaście lat i bardzo dobrze się kontrolował. Nie był zbyt wysoki, ale dobrze zbudowany, pewny w ruchach i szkolony na wojownika._  
 _\- Jest alfą – powiedział Peter._  
 _To nie było pytanie, więc Stiles nie odpowiedział._  
 _\- Sprowadziłeś tutaj alfę, syna Deucaliona i do tego Iskrę – dodał Peter._  
 _Tłum zaczął szeptać, bo chyba dopiero teraz co do niektórych doszło co faktycznie się dzieje. Stiles zmarszczył brwi i zagryzł wargi._  
 _\- Nikogo tu nie sprowadziłem – odparł w końcu Stilinski, siląc się na spokój._  
 _Jednocześnie cofnął się o krok i chwycił Ethana za dłoń, uspokajająco ją ściskając. Przez chwilę obie Iskry wpatrywały się w siebie, a potem nagle chłopak skinął głową i przykląkł przed Stilesem, który położył mu dłoń na karku i ścisnął mocno. Przez naprawdę krótki moment nic się nie działo, ale Ethan nagle zwiotczał i osunął się na mokrą trawę, nieprzytomny._  
 _\- Alfa, Iskra, syn Deucaliona, unieszkodliwiony – powiedział sucho Stiles. – Czy to wystarczy? Ani myślę go nieść – dodał, puszczając bezwładną teraz dłoń chłopaka._  
 _***_  
 _Stiles milczał przez całą drogę do domu Hale'ów. Talia została powiadomiona już wcześniej o wypadkach tego wieczoru i wraz z Alanem czekali już przed budynkiem. Deaton wyglądał na zdradzonego, a Stilinski unikał jego wzroku dopóki nie dotarli do gabinetu. Najwyraźniej Stiles miał tajemnice również przed nim i do mężczyzny dopiero teraz to dotarło. W zasadzie wyproszono ciekawskich i zostali w niewielkim gronie. Peter wciąż zerkał zirytowany na milczącego Stilinskiego, a Talia czekała aż ktoś zacznie mówić pierwszy. Derek z największą chęcią zabrałby teraz Stilesa do ich mieszkania i nawrzeszczał na niego, ale coś dziwnego biło od chłopaka. Deaton w końcu pochylił się nad Ethanem, badając jego puls, ale nie wyglądał na zaniepokojonego stanem nastolatka. Dziwny letarg, w który wprowadził go Stiles, wciąż trwał w najlepsze._  
 _\- Duke zabił moją matkę – powiedział w końcu Stilinski. – Moja matka była jego siostrą. Starszą siostrą – ciągnął dalej. – Dlatego mówiłem od początku, że go nie chcę w Beacon Hills. Mój ojciec bardzo przeżył jej śmierć, bo nie mamy dowodów, że to Deucalion i nie może wymierzyć sprawiedliwości, do której jest tak przyzwyczajony – westchnął, obejmując się ciasno ramionami._  
 _\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? Złamałeś zasady Rezerwatu – zaczął Deaton._  
 _\- Zasadę, która ustaliliśmy tuż po moim przybyciu – przypomniał mu Stiles. – I powiedz mi dlaczego miałem wam nagle zaufać? – spytał. – Po to, żebyście mogli to jakoś wykorzystać? – Spojrzał na Talię, która zmarszczyła brwi. – Rezerwat miał być bezpiecznym miejscem dla Iskier, niezależnie od pochodzenia – dodał gorzko. – Moja matka była alfą watahy Emery'ów, według Deucaliona zdradziła ich nie podążając za władzą, a biorąc sobie za męża mojego ojca. Płodząc dziecko, które nigdy nie będzie alfą, więc nie wydając na świat lidera – ciągnął dalej. – Ukryliśmy się w Beacon Hills, żeby przeczekać burzę, bo wataha była podzielona, a mojej matce nie zależało na wojnie domowej. Pewnego dnia, miałem może osiem lat, ktoś przyjechał do Beacon. Kali, jego córka przyniosła wiadomość, że Deucalion chce spotkania, a potem zaatakowała moją matkę, gdy tylko opuściły wasze terytorium. Moja matka była silniejsza i Kali nie przeżyła starcia, ale Duke czekał kilka kilometrów dalej i dobił ją zanim zdążyła wrócić na bezpieczne terytorium – zakończył, nie patrząc na nikogo konkretnie. – To jest cała historia – dodał, gdy milczenie się przedłużało._  
 _Ethan zaczął się powoli wybudzać, więc Stiles przyłożył mu jeszcze raz dłoń do karku i chłopak zamarł._  
 _\- Jesteś pełnoprawnym liderem watahy Emery'ów – oznajmiła nagle Talia._  
 _Stiles spojrzał na nią z krzywym uśmieszkiem i pokiwał z niedowierzaniem głową._  
 _\- Tylko tyle masz mi do powiedzenia? Żadnego 'przykro mi Stiles, że twoja mama nie żyje'? – zakpił Stilinski. – Nie jestem liderem. Jestem Omegą, Iskrą, która pewnego dnia utraci swoją moc. Niczym więcej i z niczym więcej mnie nie myl – odparł, powracając do wpatrywania się w chłopaka._  
 _\- Jesteś spadkobiercą swojej matki, Deucalion chce ciebie, bo jesteś jego jedynym zagrożeniem. Jedynym dziedzicem – powiedziała Talia z naciskiem._  
 _Derek nie był pewien do czego zmierza jego matka, ale Stiles nie wydawał się zaniepokojony. Zmęczony, zrezygnowany, ale nie zdenerwowany, jakby już nic gorszego nie mogło go już spotkać._  
 _\- Świetnie. Cieszę się z zawiązywanie więzi rodzinnych i wspólnych opowieści przy kominku – sarknął Peter. – Mnie interesuje co zrobimy z nim – dodał, wskazując głową na nieprzytomnego nastolatka._  
 _Wzrok Stilesa stwardniał i chłopak wziął spory wdech._  
 _\- Tknij go palcem, a usmażę cię żywcem - zagroził Stilinski, zaskakując wszystkich._  
 _\- Biorąc pod uwagę historię waszej rodziny równie dobrze mógł zostać wysłany tutaj, żeby cię zabić – oznajmił chłopakowi Peter nic nie robiąc sobie z gróźb. – I znaj swoje miejsce – dodał odrobinę ostrzej._  
 _\- Znam swoje miejsce. Jestem partnerem przyszłego alfy tej watahy – poinformował mężczyznę Stiles i Derek drgnął, bo chłopak po raz pierwszy do tego nawiązał, jakby dopiero teraz pogodził się z tym wszystkim. – Jestem przywódcą Rezerwatu i to mnie posłuchają Iskry, bo to mnie ufają. Ja je szkolę – przypomniał odrobinę za głośno._  
 _Talia uśmiechnęła się samymi kącikami ust, jakby ta odpowiedź przypadła jej do gustu. Derek sam czuł moc, która wypływała ze słów Stilesa. Alfa wśród Omeg – przypomniał sobie słowa Deaton sprzed kilku tygodni._  
 _\- A to jest Iskra, która jest pod moją ochroną nie tylko przez więzy krwi, których się nie wypieram. Jest nieletni i uciekł z domu, żeby jego własny ojciec nie wykorzystał jego mocy – dodał gorzko Stilinski. - Jego ojciec zabił moją matkę, a moja matka zabiła jego siostrę. I zabijanie powinno na tym się skończyć. Możecie nas obu wydać Deucalionowi już w tej chwili, ale to go nie powstrzyma przed ekspansją – westchnął zrezygnowany._  
 _Ethan poruszył się niespokojnie, jakby wiedział o czym rozmawiają, ale jego oczy wciąż się nie otwierały. Stiles położył mu dłoń na karku, tym razem jednak budząc go. Nastolatek podniósł się niemal natychmiast z kanapy i rozejrzał nerwowo wokół, napinając mięśnie, gotując się do ataku._  
 _Stilinski pokiwał przecząco głową i wskazał mu głową jedno z krzeseł, a sam zajął drugie, ignorując zirytowanego Petera. Na dobrą sprawę młodszy brat alfy nie miał żadnych wyjątkowych praw, ale Peter od zawsze wymagał szacunku i posłuchu. Jako dowódca patroli radził sobie zresztą wyśmienicie, a pojawienie się Stilesa tylko zaburzyło sytuację w grupie. Pozycja Stilinskiego wciąż była niewyjaśniona i Derek sam nie bardzo orientował się zawsze, co chłopakowi wolno a czego nie. Stiles niejednokrotnie balansował już na bardzo cienkiej granicy w rozmowach z jego matką. Aczkolwiek Talia nigdy nie wydawała się urażona. Oboje zdawali się szanować, chociaż niekoniecznie za sobą przepadali. Nic dziwnego, Stiles zawsze obnażał powody jej decyzji, a ona nie zawsze miała czyste intencje._  
 _Stilinski natomiast zabierał głos zawsze, gdy miał coś faktycznie do powiedzenia. Często milczał, gdy chodziło o sprawy wewnętrzne watahy i interesowała go zawsze polityka zagraniczna. Teraz wydawało się to oczywiste. Podobnie jak jego niechęć do Deucaliona. Derek był pewien, że gdyby usłyszeli o tak bliskim pokrewieństwie wcześniej, Stiles i szeryf mogliby znaleźć się w niezbyt przyjemnej sytuacji. W najgorszym razie zostaliby oskarżeni o szpiegostwo. W najlepszym – wydaleni z terytorium._  
 _\- Rozmawialiśmy na temat Deucaliona i twojego przybycia do Beacon Hills – wyjaśnił spokojnie Stiles. – Jesteś alfą, a zgodnie z naszymi zasadami tylko połowicznie podlegasz pod Rezerwat. Alfa Hale podejmuje decyzję o przyjęciu każdej nowej alfy do watahy – poinformował go neutralnym tonem. – Chcę wiedzieć co zrobisz, jeśli alfa Hale nie pozwoli ci pozostać w Beacon Hills._  
 _Ethan przełknął głośno ślinę i spojrzał na Stilesa z szeroko otwartymi oczami, jakby nie do końca był pewien tego, co słyszy._  
 _\- Nie mogę zostać? – spytał głucho nastolatek._  
 _Derek nie potrzebował wilkołaczych zmysłów, żeby wyczuć strach._  
 _\- Decyzja nie została podjęta. Alę chcę wiedzieć co zrobisz, jeśli nie będziesz mógł zostać – powtórzył Stiles._  
 _Ethan spojrzał na Talię i zmarszczył brwi._  
 _\- Spróbuję przedostać się do Montany – powiedział w końcu zrezygnowany nastolatek. - Tylko będę musiał pozbyć się Iskry – dodał słabo._  
 _Stiles wbił tępy wzrok w podłogę i zaczął rzuć własną wargę._  
 _\- Wiesz jakie masz szanse? – spytał Stilinski cicho._  
 _Ethan skinął powoli głową._  
 _\- Czy chcesz wiedzieć coś jeszcze? – spytał Stiles, ale tym razem zwrócił się do Talii. – Nie wróci do ojca, opowiadając mu o naszych zabezpieczeniach – dodał, zerkając na Petera._  
 _Alfa Hale zaplotła dłonie na piersi i westchnęła wpatrując się intensywnie w nastolatka, który nie drgnął nawet o milimetr, co musiało być trudne. Derek nawet teraz wzdrygał się, gdy jego matka tak na niego patrzyła. Nie chodziło nawet o to, że ten wzrok był ciężki, ale zdawał się przeszywać ludzi na wylot, a to nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych._  
 _\- Czy przysięgniesz mi lojalność? – spytała wprost._  
 _Ethan skinął przecząco głową i Peter zawarczał zdenerwowany, jakby to był faktycznie prawdziwe podważenie autorytetu._  
 _\- Iskry nie należą do nikogo – powiedział nastolatek. – Nie po to uciekłem od ojca, żeby stawać się twoim narzędziem. Mogę być lojalny innej Iskrze – dodał, zerkając na Stilesa, który pokiwał głową z aprobatą._  
 _\- A ja jestem związany z Derekiem, więc jestem tak jakby lojalny tobie – odparł Stilinski, a Talia prychnęła, jakby w to wcale nie wierzyła._  
 _I Derek prawdę powiedziawszy też nie wierzył. Stiles był zbyt niezależny. Zbyt dużo rozmawiali o tym ile chce mieć swobody, żeby teraz ot tak kładł na talerzu swoją decyzyjność._  
 _\- Jest od ciebie silniejszy? – spytała Talia, zmieniając temat._  
 _Usta Stilesa wygięły się w krzywym uśmieszku._  
 _\- Żałujesz, że nie poczekałaś z więzią dla Dereka? – spytał retorycznie Stilinski._  
 _Ethan wydawał się zaskoczony reakcją kuzyna i nie całkiem spokojny, pomimo dłoni Stilesa, która ściskała jego kolano co chwilę. Derek sam czasami dziwił się bezczelności Stilinskiego, ale jak do tej pory ona nigdy nie powiodła ich donikąd. Wszystko zawsze miało znaczenie._  
 _\- Nie jest ode mnie silniejszy – odparł Stiles. – Swoją Iskrę odziedziczyłem po matce. To się czasem zdarza, gdy dziecko ma silną więź z rodzicem, a ten chce go chronić za wszelką cenę. U mojej matki ceną było życie. Ethan jest silniejszy fizycznie i to będzie widoczne za kilka lat, ale wtedy to będzie już bez znaczenia – dodał._  
 _Derek nie musiał pytać o co dokładnie chodzi. Stiles przeważnie dzielił czas na swoją teraźniejszość jako Iskry i przyszłość bez magii. Sądząc po minach zebranych, oni też już się przyzwyczaili._  
 _\- Czy Deucalion wie, że Stiles jest Iskrą? – spytała Talia._  
 _Tym razem pytanie było skierowane do nastolatka, który skinął tylko głową, a potem jakby sobie przypomniał, że wypadałoby odpowiadać pełnymi zdaniami, dodał:_  
 _\- Tak. Dlatego zdecydowałem się na ucieczkę do Beacon Hills. Mówiono sporo o Rezerwacie i pomyślałem, że… - urwał chłopak._  
 _\- Że się tutaj ukryjesz – dokończył za niego Stiles._  
 _\- Ojciec nie wie, że jestem jednym z was. Iskra ujawniła się niedawno, więc starałem się ją ukrywać, ale to jest cholernie trudne, gdy wszyscy wokół próbują cię dotknąć – wyjaśnił Ethan. – Wiesz co on robi z Iskrami? – spytał nagle._  
 _Stiles skinął po prostu głową, odwracając wzrok. Chłopak nigdy im o tym wcześniej nie wspominał, ale najwyraźniej nie było to nic przyjemnego. Wydawał się też wstydzić, jakby był za to osobiście odpowiedzialny, co było po prostu śmieszne._  
 _\- Dlaczego go nie powstrzymacie? – pytał dalej Ethan._  
 _\- To nie takie proste. Jeśli byłbym w stanie, zrobiłbym to – powiedział Stiles, kompletnie niezaskoczony, że Ethan mówi w ten sposób o swoim ojcu. Derek zaczął zastanawiać się czego nie wiedzą o Deucalionie. Czym jeszcze Stiles się z nimi nie podzielił. Nie był jakoś wyjątkowo zaniepokojony, jego partner jak do tej pory trzymał rękę na pulsie._  
 _\- Wiem, że jesteś w stanie. Słyszałem jak mówił, że ciebie chce zabić osobiście. Był zaniepokojony tym, że znalazłeś partnera – dodał Ethan, spoglądając przelotnie na Dereka. – Plotki szybko się rozchodzą. Mówią, że wataha jest niespójna, bo to nie mój ojciec powinien nią dowodzić. Nie ufają mu – dodał pospiesznie._  
 _Stiles pokiwał głową, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że to nie takie proste. I Derek nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że Talia jest zadowolona z rozwoju sytuacji. Ethan potwierdzał w końcu tylko jej przypuszczenia._


	11. Chapter 11

Derek ocknął się pokryty warstewką potu i przetarł twarz. Jego dłonie drżały i nie potrafił uspokoić oddechu. Stiles wciąż spał w pewnej odległości od niego, ale dzięki nikłemu światłu prześlizgującemu się poprzez kotary widział krzywiznę jego ciała. Chłopak wyglądał niemal bezbronnie w ciemności.  
Wiedział, że śnił. To było dla niego oczywiste od pierwszej chwili, ale jednocześnie nigdy wcześniej nie widział niczego wyraźniej. Wszystko to mogło się tak naprawdę wydarzyć, ponieważ Stiles był tym, który wyrywał się do przodu, nie ustępował, nie kajał się przed nikim i stawiał na swoim.  
Jednak cała abstrakcyjność sytuacji uderzała go tym bardziej. Stiles nigdy nie mówił o matce. Derek wiedział, że kobieta zmarła w jakimś punkcie, ale ponieważ nie przeprowadziła się nigdy do Rezerwatu musiało to oznaczać, że sen kłamał. Nie mogła być Iskrą. Inaczej nie związałaby się w tak młodym wieku z szeryfem. Do ustabilizowania więzi na bezpiecznym poziomie potrzebowaliby lat jak Marin i Alan.  
Zresztą – gdyby ją zamordowano, jego własna matka nie dopuściłaby do sytuacji, w której komukolwiek uszłoby to bezkarnie.  
Nie potrafił się wciąż uspokoić i zaczynał wątpić czy zaśnie. Obecność Stilesa nie wpłynęła na niego tak kojąco jak sądził, ale sen chłopaka też nie wydawał się całkiem przyjemny. Wargi omegi zaciskały się w wąską kreskę raz po raz, jakby walczył z krzykiem, który cisnął mu się na usta.  
Derek wyczuwał jego stres z łatwością i nie musiał nawet obserwować reakcji jego ciała. Stiles jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie był tak otwarty i tak bezbronny.  
Położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, ściskając je lekko, ale omega nie obudził się. W zamian jednak odrobinę uspokoił i chociaż nawet wcześniej nie rzucał się na łóżku, teraz po prostu wydawał się całkowicie odprężać.  
Kategorycznie musieli zacząć więcej się dotykać, ponieważ istniało zagrożenie, że całkiem im odbije. Nie chciał nawet dopuszczać do głowy tak nieprawdopodobnego przypadku jak ten, że Stiles mógłby być jakimś dalekim krewnym Deucaliona. Alfa nie miał rodziny. Znany był z tego, że nie posiadał słabych punktów, a tak traktował każdego, kto zbliżył się do niego za bardzo.  
Miał ochotę zaśmiać się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że ten sen naprawdę mocno wciągnął go w tę alternatywną chorą rzeczywistość. Jego wyobraźnia zaczynała płatać mu figle zapewne przez tajemniczość omegi, z którą mieszkał. Tak bardzo łaknął informacji, że zaczynał dobudowywać sobie elementy z życia Stilesa, które nie istniały. Może powinien był zainteresować się bliżej pisarstwem, ponieważ fantazja na pewno go ponosiła.  
Stiles przewrócił się na drugi bok, odkrywając lekko. Usiane pieprzykami plecy były wygięte w delikatny łuk i chłopak pewnie nieświadomie wypychał pośladki w jego stronę. Cienkie bokserki nie pozostawiały mu wiele do wyobraźnie i Derek zaczynał zastanawiać się czy Stiles wiedział jak dobrze alfy faktycznie widziały w ciemności.  
Sięgnął po kołdrę, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że skóra na ramionach omegi zaczyna pokrywać się gęsią skórką i Stiles próbuje objąć się rękami. Zbliżały się pierwsze chłody i powinien pomyśleć o podwyższeniu temperatury w mieszkaniu. Przeważnie było mu zbyt gorąco nawet w zimie, ale Stiles nie miał w sobie aż tak silnych instynktów przetrwania. Ewolucja uczyniła go słabszym pod tym względem, ale nie słabym i zależnym. Derek zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.  
Stiles musnął jego dłoń przelotnie, gdy przez sen objął nasuwaną na niego kołdrę. I obaj zamarli na tę krótka chwilę.  
Kategorycznie musieli zacząć się częściej dotykać.

Zasnął, chociaż nie miał pojęcia jak mu się to udało. Kiedy obudził się kolejny raz, serce Stilesa akurat też zaczynało szybciej bić. Powieki chłopaka zacisnęły się mocniej, gdy walczył ze zbyt mocnym światłem. Derek jak urzeczony obserwował jego twarz. Jak zawsze Stiles nie potrafił po prostu wyglądać na zaspanego. Mimika jego twarzy przechodziła od tej zawiedzionej, że już ranek, przez zirytowaną, że już ranek po lekko zdezorientowaną, gdy otworzył oczy i zobaczył go.  
Tym razem jednak nie było paniki. Stiles przyglądał mu się przez dłuższy czas, a potem ziewnął nim zdążył się powstrzymać.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedział szybko omega, zasłaniając usta.  
\- O której spotykasz się z Lydią? – spytał spokojnie.  
Stiles zdrętwiał lekko, jakby nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy.  
\- Po południu – przyznał ostrożnie chłopak. – Na obiad jesteśmy umówieni z alfą Hale. Zebranie – dodał.  
Derek pokiwał po prostu głową. Stiles wyglądał na bardziej spiętego teraz, gdy wymienił imię jego matki. Ten antagonizm zapewne miał nie zniknąć. I nawet nie chodziło o to, że Stiles jej nie lubił. Był po prostu ostrożny, gdy jej temat przenikał do rozmów.  
\- Lubię twojego ojca – rzucił, ponieważ w zasadzie nie porozmawiali na temat wczorajszej kolacji.  
\- Faktycznie bywa lepszy w kontaktach, gdy nie próbuje kogoś postrzelić – odparł Stiles, uśmiechając się kącikami ust.  
\- Co sądzisz o mojej rodzinie? – spytał Derek ciekawie.  
Nigdy nie przedstawiał nikomu wszystkich. Laura i Peter przeważnie wchodzili w jego życie z buciorami i zapoznawali się z jego znajomymi spoza watahy zanim decydował czy to w ogóle miało sens. Jednak Stiles poznał ich jako jego partner. Wcześniej miał kontakt z Laurą na poziomie czysto zawodowym, jeśli Derek mógł to tak nazwać.  
Wiedział, że jego najstarsza siostra szanowała Stilinskiego już wcześniej. To ona zmyła mu głowę za karygodne zachowanie, za co był jej teraz wdzięczny. Może nawet brała Stilesa pod uwagę jako potencjalną omegę. Jednak sytuacja naprawdę nie była najłatwiejsza.  
\- Lubię Laurę – odparł Stiles. – Wątpię, aby możliwym było polubienie Petera. Nie sądzę nawet, że Anna go lubi. Kocha go, ale go nie lubi – uściślił chłopak.  
Derek nie mógł się bardziej zgodzić z tym osądem.  
\- Peter nie jest łatwym człowiekiem – zgodził się po prostu.  
\- Mam wrażenie, że bardzo osobiście potraktował naszą nagłą więź. Chyba sądzi, że została zawiązana tylko po to, abyś za kilka lat wyglądał na godnego stołka po swojej matce. Jako alfa bez partnera nie wzbudzałbyś zaufania i szacunku – ciągnął dalej Stiles.  
Derek prychnął.  
\- Pytałem czy lubisz moją rodzinę, a nie czy Peter za kilka lat nie sięgnie po watahę – powiedział dość rozbawiony.  
\- Spodziewacie się tego – odgadł Stiles z łatwością.  
I nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego.  
\- Twoja matka od samego początku wiedziała, że twoim partnerem nie może być normalna omega. Nikt nie zniósłby zachowania Petera. Alfa lub beta pewnie podołałaby, ale omegi z natury są bardziej uległe – ciągnął dalej Stiles.  
\- Chyba, że mówimy o tobie – wtrącił Derek.  
Stiles przyglądał mu się przez dłuższą chwilę w milczeniu.  
\- Przeszkadza ci to? – spytał Stilinski całkiem szczerze.  
Derek nie znał odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Czasami wolałby, aby wszystko ze Stilesem było łatwiejsze. Może dostawałby łatwe odpowiedzi, ale takie życie wydawało się nudne. I to nie byłby Stiles. Nie wstawałby każdego dnia ze świadomością, że jego partner jest na tyle silny, aby stanowić dla niego wyzwanie.  
\- Nie – odpowiedział patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Nie przeszkadza mi to. Gdyby nie to, raczej nie przyciągnąłbyś mojej uwagi – dodał.  
Stiles nie wydawał się zaskoczony jego ostatnią uwagą. Odchrząknął.  
\- Nie jesteś tak całkiem głupi jak na alfę – powiedział chłopak i zapewne miało to brzmieć jak komplement.  
\- Jesteś dupkiem – stwierdził Derek bez wahania.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się do niego tak jak wtedy w Rezerwacie, gdy omawiali kwestie patroli. Nic go bardziej nie ucieszyło.

Czuł się dziwnie, gdy wspólnie wyszli z mieszkania. Przeważnie Stiles wymykał się wcześniej, tuż po śniadaniu tłumacząc się spotkaniem z Lydią, ale zapewne ze względu na zaplanowane obiady i kolacje z rodziną i okolicznymi watahami, ograniczyli swoje eksperymenty do koniecznego minimum.  
Derek nie wiedział co tak dokładnie badają, ale jego matka wydawała się całkiem w temacie. Stiles zresztą raz napomknął, że starają się zrozumieć fundamenty. Skąd Iskry brały się tak naprawdę oraz jak przenosiły swoją moc na innych. Te czynniki mogły pomóc zrozumieć im całą resztę, więc i doprowadzić do podzielenia Iskry lub jej opanowania bez zabijania przeciwnika.  
Stiles twierdził, że z własnej woli po stronie Deucaliona nie stanąłby nikt magiczny, ale Derek naprawdę wątpił. Stary alfa był sprytny i podstępny. Jeśli nie zmusiłby Iskier do współpracy, na pewno znalazłby inną metodę przejęcia jakoś ich mocy.  
Sen i wspomnienie niejakiego Ethana, który opowiadał o Iskrach zabijanych przez Deucaliona wrócił jak żywy i mimowolnie zadrżał.  
Sięgnął w dół po balansującą wciąż na wolności dłoń Stilesa. Była zaskakująco ciepła, jakby chłopak korzystał z magii, aby ograniczyć działanie wiatru na swoją skórę.  
Trącił palcami jego rękę i zerknął kątem oka w stronę Stilesa, który z zaskoczeniem najpierw obserwował ich dłonie, a potem spojrzał w górę wprost w jego oczy. Omega niby przypadkiem przesunął opuszkami po jego skórze, wywołując u niego delikatną gęsią skórkę. Derek znał zabawy tego typu, więc chwycił go za nadgarstek i kciukiem zaczął gładzić wrażliwą skórę jego dłoni od wewnątrz z przyjemnością obserwując jak rumieniec na policzkach Stilesa staje się bardziej widoczny.  
Chłopak wyrwał swoją dłoń tak gwałtownie, że Derek zaczął podejrzewać, że popełnił błąd. Omega jednak po prostu splótł ich palce razem i już tak weszli do budynku watahy, domu jego matki.  
Nie rozmawiali na ten temat. Stiles tylko spoglądał od czasu do czasu na ich złączone dłonie i nie puścił go aż weszli do środka. Peter oczywiście wychwycił wszystko jak zawsze.  
\- Och, młoda miłość – westchnął jego wuj.  
Laura wydawała się szczerze zainteresowana tym co widzi, ale nie skomentowała tego. Stiles zresztą puścił jego rękę zanim do pomieszczenia weszła jego matka.  
\- Jakieś nowe wieści z frontu, droga siostrzyczko? – spytał Peter jak zawsze o wiele zbyt lekkim tonem.  
Derek nienawidził spotkań podczas których musiał być obecnym. Jednak od chwili, gdy jego matka zdecydowała, że jego jej jedyny syn zostanie alfą watahy, nie miał innego wyjścia. A to oznaczało znalezienie sposobu na to jak radzić sobie z Peterem. Stiles o wiele częściej współpracował z jego wujem i najwyraźniej jego metodą była kompletna ignorancja.  
Chłopak nawet nie drgnął, jakby nigdy nie usłyszał tych słów.  
Rozsiedli się wygodniej w czymś, co jeszcze do niedawna było gabinetem jego ojca. Zamienione na salę obrad pomieszczenie wydawało się teraz o wiele bardziej przestrzenne. Ściany pełne były map, na których zaznaczano wyraźnie ekspansję Deucaliona przez ostatnie piętnaście lat.  
Rezerwat został oznaczony zielonym neutralnym kolorem, ale już kolejne mapy wykazywały, iż i ten teren należał do nich. Nie był pewien czy z tego powodu czuć ulgę.  
\- Przybywają nowi uciekinierzy – poinformował ich Deaton, wchodząc zaraz za jego matką do pomieszczenia.  
Marin towarzyszyła mu niczym cień.  
Derek zesztywniał.  
\- Trzy Iskry i dwie Powinowate – ciągnął dalej Alan i Derekowi zrobiło się o wiele lepiej.  
Prychnął pod nosem, bo naprawdę zaczynał wariować. Nie istniało coś takiego jak prorocze sny, a jeśli już ktoś je miał to na pewno Iskry. Sam nie miał w sobie magii, więc musiało go ponieść, gdy przebywał tak blisko Stilesa.  
\- Zaczyna nam brakować domów w Rezerwacie – przyznał Stilinski.  
Talia uniosła jedna brew.  
\- Większość nie chciała przeprowadzać się całkiem pod wasze panowanie, chociaż przyjmuje do wiadomości, że gdy ja jestem związany z Derekiem, a on podległy tobie, staliśmy się nominalnie członkami watahy Hale. Mieszkańcami waszego terytorium – ciągnął dalej Stiles.  
Uśmieszek satysfakcji na ustach Petera pojawił się niemal natychmiast,  
\- Nowoprzybyli powinni przebywać w azylu, żeby się uspokoić i zaufać nam. Jednak to w tej chwili niemożliwe. Alan zawsze mówi o Iskrach i Powinowatych, które pojawiają się na granicy. One jako widzące prowadzą za sobą pozostałych. Tym razem to prawie czterdzieści osób. Małe grupy jak Argentowie prawie się już nie zdarzają – dodał omega.  
\- Co byłoby wam potrzebne? – spytała jego matka krótko.  
\- Teren, który dawniej przygraniczył z Rezerwatem. Chcemy wybudować kolejny dom. Może dwa, jeśli pozwoli miejsce. McCallowie i Argentowie upewnią się, że panuje tam spokój, a mieszkańcy asymilują się – powiedział Stiles, wskazując palcem na niewielki cypel, którym wcinali się dawniej w Rezerwat.  
Jego matka sądziła, że dzięki temu i patrolom dowiedzą się co tak naprawdę dzieje się na tamtym terytorium. Deaton jednak zdecydował o budowanie mieszkań z dala od tego niewielkiego punktu obserwacyjnego.  
\- Czy nie chodziło o przyłączenie terytorium do nas? – spytał Peter podejrzliwie. – Tymczasem żądacie ziemi…  
\- Gdybym czegoś żądał, dowiedziałbyś się o tym pierwszy – westchnął Stiles. – I chodzi o zapewnienie ludziom bezpieczeństwa.  
\- Dlaczego nie mogą mieszkać na terenie miasta? – zainteresował się jego wuj.  
\- Ponieważ to jak ucieczka z deszczu pod rynnę. Nie chcą mieszkać z wilkołakami. A przynajmniej nie teraz. Każda alfa jednak spotka się osobiście z alfą Hale jak to czyniliśmy wcześniej – wyjaśnił Stiles.  
Pomiędzy brwiami Petera pojawiła się poprzeczna zmarszczka.  
\- Jeśli nie chcą mieszkać pomiędzy wilkołakami… - zaczął jego wuj.  
\- Nie twoją decyzją jest udzielanie schronienia. Według umów mam prawo azylu i udzielam go tym ludziom. Iskry, które prowadzą ich tutaj były prześladowane i żyły w strachu, że ich moc zostanie wykorzystana w niecnych celach. Muszą nam uwierzyć, że nie jesteśmy Deucalionem. Że nie jesteśmy alfami, które sięgnął po nie, aby wygrać wojnę, którą sami wywołują – wszedł mu w słowo Stiles. – Żadna alfa czy wilkołak ich nie przekona. Dzięki temu, że są pośród nich wilkołaki, wiedząc jak bardzo podlegli i posłuszni jesteście alfie Hale. Jej nie zaufają – powiedział, patrząc prosto w oczy jego matki.  
\- Znaj swoje miejsce – warknął Peter.  
Stiles prychnął.  
\- Zaufają Iskrze – kontynuował, jakby nie słyszał słów wilkołaka. – Takiej samej Iskrze jak oni, więc moja wiara w to, co robi alfa Hale, wiara Deatona i nasze zaufanie jest w tej chwili najważniejsze. Jeśli je utracimy, nie poprowadzę Iskier na los gorszy od śmierci – powiedział całkiem szczerze.  
\- Co o tym sądzisz? – spytała jego matka, patrząc wprost w jego oczy.  
Derek zmarszczył brwi i zrobił głębszy wdech.  
\- Niewielka grupa mogłaby się zorganizować w ciągu kilku godzin. Bylibyśmy w stanie postawić dom w ciągu tygodnia lub dwóch. Kiedy przybywają Iskry? – spytał spokojnie.  
Stiles spojrzał pytająco na Deatona.  
\- Jutro – odparł krótko mężczyzna.  
\- Do czasu budowy, pomieścimy się w Rezerwacie. Mój ojciec zgodził się przyjąć jedną rodzinę do siebie. McCallowie zdecydowali się wrócić… Znaczy Melissa… - zaplątał się lekko Stiles i rumieniec zawstydzenia pojawił się na twarzy chłopaka.  
Derek mógł tylko przewrócić oczami.


	12. Chapter 12

Derek nigdy nie sądził, że obaj będą przeglądać się w jego wielkim lustrze w korytarzu, ale Stiles nerwowo poprawiał muszkę, jakby jej położenie naprawdę mu nie odpowiadało. Omega zdawał się wytrącony z równowagi, niespokojny i Derek nie potrafił go winić. Sam czuł się nieswojo i wąski krawat zdawał się go dusić, chociaż węzeł naprawdę nie był mocno zaciśnięty,  
\- Widziałem, że poluzowałeś guzik – powiedział Stiles i brzmiało to oskarżycielsko.  
\- Nie lubię oficjalnych przyjęć – odparł Derek, zastanawiając się czy powinien powiedzieć chłopakowi, że ten dobrze wygląda.  
Sam nigdy nie widział niczego pociągającego w muszkach, ale dziwnie pasowały do Stilesa. Jednocześnie eleganckie i ekstrawaganckie. Laura zapewne miała pokochać te białe kropki, które dodawały zadziorności muszce.  
\- Musisz wyglądać porządnie – stwierdził Stiles.  
\- Wyglądam porządnie, a ty wyglądasz naprawdę… - urwał, zastanawiając się jakiego użyć słowa.  
Od kilku dni spali razem. W zasadzie sądził, że Stiles przeniesie się do swojego pokoju, ale omega już następnego wieczoru zapukał do jego drzwi, a potem długo stał w progu, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować czy wejść do środka, czy może jednak nie. Może nie wiedział czy jest w ogóle chciany w jego prywatnej przestrzeni, a Derek nie miał naprawdę nic przeciwko. Drugi pokój został przygotowany, aby Stiles nie czuł się przymuszony do czegokolwiek.  
Spali razem, dotykali się często, przelotnie i specjalnie, przypadkowo i krótko, i każde z tych małych muśnięć zaczynało znaczyć coraz więcej. Stiles coraz częściej turlał się w jego stronę, gdy spał, jakby szukał ciepła, a Derek upewnił się, aby temperatura w mieszkaniu została podwyższona.  
\- Wyglądasz świetnie, nie masz się o co martwić – powiedział do omegi.  
Stiles skrzywił się tak, jakby nie wierzył w ani jedno jego słowo.  
\- Jeśli poczujesz się zmęczony, postaram się wyrwać nas wcześniej – obiecał mu Derek.  
Stiles spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Nie możemy wyjść. Masz być alfą tego terytorium, a to znaczy, że podczas przedstawiania swojego partnera jednocześnie siebie masz pokazać jako faktycznego przyszłego przywódcę. Nie wspomnę o tym, że Rezerwat chociaż został przyłączony do waszego terytorium wciąż pozostaje pod moją pieczą. O Iskrach nawet nie będę zaczynał… - ciągnął dalej Stiles.  
\- Nie musisz się od razu zaperzać. Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego jak ważna jest ta kolacja – poinformował go Derek spokojnie. – Nie ma powodu panikować – dodał.  
\- Nie ma powodu panikować?! – spytał Stiles podniesionym głosem.  
\- Tak, ponieważ to wyczują. I jeśli zrobisz dwa głębokie wdechy to zdasz sobie z tego sprawę – odparł, wpatrując się teraz w oniemiałego Stilesa. – Obaj nie możemy panikować. Wychowałem się na tych przyjęciach i całym sercem ich nie cierpię, ale jeszcze nigdy nie udało mi się wymigać od żadnego. I zapewne już nie uda – dodał Derek. – I jesteś ponad to, Stiles. Wiem to, bo cię znam. Nie ugiąłeś się, nie pozwoliłeś się złamać przez gorsze rzeczy niż spotkanie z kilkoma podstarzałymi alfami…  
Stiles oddychał coraz szybciej, bo w zasadzie nie miało sensu. Powinien się uspokajać. Derek zatem wyciągnął dłoń i ścisnął jego ramię, decydując się w końcu wejść w przestrzeń chłopaka. Zawsze robił to z ociąganiem, woląc, gdy omega przychodził sam, gdy tego potrzebował. Może to trochę pomagało poczuć mu się lepszym – tym, który dawał zamiast oczekiwać i ciągnąć w swoją stronę.  
\- Dwa głębokie wdechy – powiedział spokojnie Derek i Stiles wpatrując się w niego wziął głębszy wdech.  
A potem kolejny. I jeszcze jeden. I zdawał się faktycznie uspokajać.  
\- Te przyjęcia nie są miłe i kulturalne – ciągnął dalej Derek. – Nie będzie to spotkanie starych przyjaciół przy herbacie i ciastkach.  
\- Wiem – odparł Stiles. – Alfy mają tendencje do obnoszenia się ze swoją siłą i wielkością… terytorium – dorzucił, sugestywnie robiąc przerwę przed ostatnim słowem.  
Derek przewrócił oczami.  
\- Możesz temu zaprzeczyć? – spytał ciekawie Stiles. – O czym rozmawialiście ostatnim razem z kolegami?  
Derek nie mógł sobie przypomnieć. Nie przepadał za ludźmi, co nie było tajemnicą. Jego pozycja w watasze dawała mu pewną popularność i wiedział, że jest miły dla oka, więc i omegi często bywały w jego towarzystwie, ale nigdy nie zwracał uwagi o czym rozmawiają, gdy jest to poza protokołem.  
Zresztą od kiedy tylko Stiles wprowadził się, nie wyszedł na piwo z Boydem czy Stevem. Nie miał na to czasu i po prostu lepiej czuł się w mieszkaniu, gdzie wciąż unosił się zapach omegi, nawet gdy Stilesa nie było w środku.  
\- To jest jedna z tych sytuacji, że wiesz o czymś o czym nie pamiętam? – spytał Derek, marszcząc brwi.  
Stiles zbił usta w wąską kreskę.  
\- Jeśli tego nie pamiętasz, nie będę wracał do tematu – powiedział Stilinski, robiąc kolejny głębszy wdech.  
Tym razem Derek nie mógł od niego wyczuć żadnych emocji. Normalnie by go to usatysfakcjonowało, ale w tej sytuacji zaczynał czuć się niepewnie.  
\- Coś jest nie tak – stwierdził, nie puszczając ramienia Stilesa. – Powiedz mi co – zażądał. – To nie fair, gdy łowisz w ten sposób informacje, a ja nie wiem o czym mówisz.  
Stiles odchrząknął odwracając od niego wzrok.  
\- Po prostu jestem trochę idiotą czasem – przyznał chłopak, drapiąc się nerwowo po karku, a potem spojrzał na niego ponownie.  
Derek nie potrafił rozgryźć do końca, co się właśnie stało, ale wciąż czekał cierpliwie na odpowiedź.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że nie chwalisz się tym, co… - urwał Stiles. – Tym czego w tej chwili nie robimy – odchrząknął zakłopotany. – Znam Scotta, a on ma niewyparzony język. Wiem, że pewnie to uraża twoją męską dumę, że my nie…. – urwał.  
\- Nie bawią mnie podobne rozmowy – stwierdził krótko Derek i Stiles pokiwał szybko głową, jakby się już tego domyślił.  
Omega wziął kolejny wdech i zrobił ostrożny krok w jego stronę, a potem pocałował go miękko w usta, cofając się zanim Derek jakkolwiek zdążył zareagować.  
\- Dziękuję za uspokojenie mnie. Musimy już iść, bo będziemy spóźnieni – odparł Stiles.

Szeryf wyglądał na równie zakłopotanego, co Melissa, ale oboje uśmiechnęli się na ich widok. Derek rozpoznawał kilka znajomych twarzy z Rezerwatu. Lydia i Danny z kieliszkami w dłoniach stali przy jednym z okien, rozmawiając ze Stevem i Laurą. Anna i Peter nie opuszczali boku jego matki zapewne od dobrych dwudziestu minut. Jego wuj zawsze upewniał się, że będzie przynajmniej świadkiem najważniejszych rozmów.  
Derek był trochę zaskoczony, gdy nie zobaczył Deatona, ale za to Chris Argent dołączył do Melissy i szeryfa, wyglądając na mocno znudzonego.  
Szum rozmów unosił się nad pomieszczeniem i Derekowi trudno było wyłowić pojedyncze słowa. Dostrzegał kilka alf watah, z którymi podjęli we wcześniejszych latach współpracę i zdał sobie sprawę, że jak pozostała część wilkołaczego społeczeństwa musieli być wpuszczeni do środka terytorium. Nigdy nie spytał Stilesa jak tak właściwie radzili sobie z popiołem i granicą wyznaczoną przez magię. Deaton nie wyglądał na człowieka, który spędzał dzień przy drodze upewniając się, że każdy kto chce i ma do tego uprawnienia wjedzie i wyjedzie z Beacon bez problemów.  
Oczywiście istniała możliwość objazdu ich terytorium, ale zawsze lepiej było znaleźć się w mieście.  
\- A oto i młoda para – powiedział ktoś i Derek odwrócił się w stronę starszego alfy, który spoglądał w stronę Stilesa z widocznym zaskoczeniem.  
Omega, jeśli się spiął, nie dał tego po sobie poznać.  
\- Chcę przedstawić mojego partnera i przyszłego męża – zaczął Derek spokojnie, wiedząc, że wszyscy go usłyszą.  
Nie ustalali ze Stilesem czy w ogóle się pobiorą, ale dla wilkołaków była to sprawa drugorzędna. Jednak szeryf był człowiekiem, więc równie dobrze mogli uszanować jego odczucia w tym względzie.  
\- Stiles Stilinski – powiedział Derek, nie pozwalając swojemu głosowi drgnąć.  
\- Jeszcze Stilinski – dodał Stiles, uśmiechając się do niego, jakby był jego słońcem na niebie i jedyną gwiazdą prowadzącą go po morzu.  
Derek zaczynał powoli podziwiać jego talent aktorski. Zwieść alfę było sztuką, a jego samego przecież Stiles wodził za nos przez tygodnie. Powinien wiedzieć, że dla chłopaka to był chleb powszedni.  
Alfa nie był pod wrażeniem tej niby słodkiej narzeczeńskiej uzupełnianki, ale tego też nie oczekiwał. Jego matka machała już w jego stronę, ratując ich z opresji i czekało ich oficjalne przedstawienie. Objął Stilesa ręką w pasie, popychając go lekko w żądanym kierunku. Ten wieczór miał być naprawdę długi.

Stiles prawie nie jadł. Derek nie był zaskoczony. Alfa, którego wataha zajmowała część Teksasu i tuż przygranicze Meksyku zdążył już wytknąć nieobecność Deucaliona przy stole. Stronnictwo było aż nazbyt widoczne i jego matka uśmiechnęła się szeroko, informując go, że zaproszenia zostały rozesłane zgodnie ze zwyczajem.  
Stiles wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę wtrącić swoje trzy grosze, ale powstrzymał się. Normalnie mógł dyskutować z jego matką, ale na spotkaniach takich jak to – tylko podważył jej pozycję. Może i ceniono coraz bardziej omegi, ale to geriatryczne towarzystwo łypało w stronę Anny i Stilesa w sposób, który zaczynał drażnić Dereka.  
Zaczynał rozumieć, że Peter faktycznie lepiej wpasowałby się w przyszłe obrady starych pryków.  
Szeryf korzystał z życia i zabrał się za najcięższe mięsa pomimo napomnień Melissy. Stiles chyba musiał przyznać mu dzień dyspensy albo po prostu omega wziął sobie za punkt honoru w ogóle nie zabierać głosu przy stole. Zdawał się być zbyt nieruchomym jak na niego. Każdy jego gest był wyważony i Derekowi zaczynało brakować jego normalnej gestykulacji, która być może powodowała wypadki, ale jednak stanowiła miłe urozmaicenie.  
Samoograniczający się Stiles stanowił tragiczny widok. Jakby całe życie odpłynęło z chłopaka i zostało zastąpione przez metalowe serce maszyny. Roboty zresztą i tak miały zapewne więcej wigoru.  
Alfa Austin, a przynajmniej Derekowi wydawało się, że mężczyzna tak kazał się tytułować, nie spuścił ich z oka. Jeśli szeryf wyczuł jakiekolwiek napięcie przy stole, nie dał tego po sobie poznać. W zasadzie mężczyzna nie wydawał się też zaskoczony dogaduszkami, które prowadzono i Derek musiał przyznać swojej matce, że posiadała zaskakującą ilość brudów na pozostałych. Z czego nie korzystała i trzymała w zanadrzu na faktycznie konieczne czasy? Nie był pewien, ale zapewne już niedługo miał zostać z tym zapoznany.  
Bliźniacy zajmujący krzesła po obu stronach alfy, wyglądali na znajomych, ale Derek nie potrafił ich umiejscowić. Zresztą nie przestawili się. Nie był nawet pewien czy obaj nie są betami, które Austin przygarnął, aby wykazać się tym, że jego świta – największa przy tym stole – odzwierciedlała faktyczne jego wpływy.  
Stiles miał rację. To było nic innego jak chwalenie się, kto ma większego. I kobiety nie ustępowały tutaj mężczyznom, więc to musiała być po prostu alfia kwestia.  
Przenieśli się do mniejszego salonu po skończonej kolacji, aby nie przeszkadzać sprzątającym stół. Stiles wciąż nie opuścił jego boku, chociaż zdążyli porozmawiać chociaż z szeryfem i Laurą. Lydia zdawała się znajdować dokładnie w miejscu, w którym powinna i przyjmowała komplementy, jak najbardziej zasłużone, pewnie spodziewając się przyszłych ofert matrymonialnych. Derek nie miał wątpliwości, że każdego z synów tych idiotów odrzuci bez mrugnięcia okiem. Jednak pochlebiali jej, a ona zdawała się uwielbiać komplementy.  
\- Pójdę do ojca – powiedział Stiles w pewnej chwili. – Wydaje mi się, że alfa Hale chce z tobą porozmawiać w gabinecie – poinformował go szeptem.  
Faktycznie jego matka stała w jednym z wyjść i sugestywnie spoglądała w jego stronę.  
\- Wrócę jak najszybciej będę mógł – obiecał, puszczając chłopaka.  
Stiles tylko uśmiechnął się, namierzając swojego ojca i Melissę. Derek nie odszedł daleko, gdy poczuł cudzą rękę na gardle, lekko zdezorientowany, że ktokolwiek zdołał go podejść. Zapach metalu uderzył go w nos i zamarł, ponieważ nikt nie miał prawa wniesienia żadnej broni na ich teren. Jeśli ochrona zawiodła, zamierzał się policzyć z każdym, kto był temu winien.  
Instynktownie próbował wyrwać się, ale napastnik trzymał go mocno.  
\- Jeśli drgniesz, szeryf zginie – powiedział alfa.  
Poznał Austina bez problemu. Zdrajca musiał wiedzieć, że nie wyjdzie stąd żywy, bo przywarło do ściany zasłaniając się nim przed pozostałymi, który otoczyli go półkolem z jego matką na czele.  
\- Jedna próba i będziecie mogli szukać nowego zastępcy – dorzucił któryś z bliźniaków i Derek dojrzał szeryfa, który znalazł się w podobnej sytuacji.  
Nie wiedział gdzie znajduje się drugi bliźniak, ale jego matka zaczynała skanować pomieszczenie wzrokiem.  
\- Czego chcecie? – spytała twardo głosem alfy.  
Austin roześmiał się.  
\- To pozdrowienia od Deucaliona. Żałował, że nie może przybyć osobiście – poinformował ich wszystkich alfa.  
Zaczęto wspominać o zdradzie, ale Derek nie mógł przestać patrzeć na Stilesa, który robił się coraz bledszy z każdą chwilą.  
\- To zdrada – powiedziała Talia. – Nie wyjdziesz stąd żywy, ani twoi pomagierzy – dodała. – Twoje terytorium zostanie przejęte…  
\- Daruj sobie – zaśmiał się Austin. – Wybieraj czyje życie jest dla ciebie ważniejsze, mała omego. To twój prezent od wuja z okazji zbliżającego się ślubu – dodał alfa.  
Stiles spojrzał w stronę ojca, a potem z powrotem na Austina, a jego usta zacisnęły się w wąską kreskę. Derek słyszał wzmagający się szum, nie potrafił rozróżnić słów, ale doskonale poznał gest, który Stiles wykonał. Omega wygiął kark, aby naciągnąć mięśnie, jakby szykował się do ataku, ale to było totalnie bez sensu. Jak wszystko.  
\- Masz jedną szansę. Uwolnisz mojego ojca i Dereka, a osobiście odeskortuję was do granicy – obiecał Stiles.  
Austin zaśmiał się i Derek poczuł, że ostrze, czymkolwiek by nie było, przebiło jego marynarkę.  
Srebro.  
Zapach krwi rozniósł się w powietrzu i nozdrza Stilesa poruszyły się lekko, gdy wyczuł charakterystyczny metaliczny aromat. Omega zamknął oczy i to wszystko nie mogło trwać dłużej niż sekundę, ale Derek poczuł jak wypełnia go coś dziwnego. Austin wrzasnął, a nacisk na jego gardło zniknął niemal tak nagle jak się pojawił.  
Zdążył dostrzec tylko, że szeryf stojący po drugiej stronie pokoju jest jasną pochodnią światła, a bliźniak, który groził mu śmiercią płonie. Sam nie wiedział czy może się ruszyć. Nie chciał nawet spoglądać za siebie aż krzyk usta.  
Stiles wygiął usta w półuśmiech satysfakcji, a potem oparł się o Lydię, która przysunęła się w jego stronę w ostatniej chwili.


	13. Chapter 13

Sala stała się pusta w ciągu kilku kolejnych minut. Jego matka wyrzuciła gości, co jeszcze nie zdarzyło się nigdy wcześniej, ale najwyraźniej alfom i tak się spieszyło. Oficjalny bunt Austina sprawił, że dostrzegli jak bardzo Deucalion podzielił ich terytoria. Jak zaczęli się sobie przeciwstawiać. Dotąd zdarzały się wyłącznie niewielkie incydenty, które można było od biedy wyjaśnić. Oficjalnego wypowiedzenia wojny nie mieli od przeszło dwustu lat, a inaczej ataku na zastępcę alfy nie można było nazwać.  
Rana na boku Dereka zaczęła się zresztą z trudem leczyć. Stiles też odzyskiwał siły, ale to szeryf wpatrywał się w zwęglone ciała w czystym szoku.  
Derek sekundę później spoglądał na lufę pistoletu i zaczynał zastanawiać się kogo jeszcze nie przeszukano.  
\- Tato! – krzyknął Stiles, wchodząc pomiędzy nich, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować.  
\- Zejdź mi z drogi, synu – powiedział Stilinski bardzo wyraźnie.  
\- Tato, zwariowałeś? – spytał Stiles, odsuwając lufę.  
Szeryf już w chwilę potem nie wyglądał na wściekłego, ale załamanego. I Derek nie wiedział co jest gorsze.  
\- Jesteś Iskrą – powiedział Stilinski, jakby dopiero to do niego doszło. – Jak twoja matka. Patrzyłem na jej śmierć i nie będę patrzył…  
\- Nie umrę – wszedł mu w słowo Stiles i Derek słyszał, że to nie jest do końca prawda.  
Omega nie był tego taki pewien, jednak uspokajał ojca. Widział jak jego matka ze zmarszczonymi brwiami przygląda się Stilesowi.  
\- Nie zgadzam się na ten ślub – powiedział szeryf w końcu. – Wracasz ze mną. Do domu. Albo do cholernego Rezerwatu. Nie masz pojęcia…  
\- Tato – wszedł mu w słowo Stiles.  
\- Okłamałeś mnie! – wrzasnął szeryf. – Wiesz, że śmierć twojej matki była moją winą. Widziałeś jak nikła w oczach z każdym dniem…  
\- Tato – spróbował jeszcze raz Stiles i Stilinski w końcu potrząsnął głową, jakby nie wiedział co miał jeszcze dodać.  
\- Dlatego zamknął się w Rezerwacie – odgadł szeryf. – Dlatego nigdy nie wychodziłeś. Nie spotykałeś się z rówieśnikami… - urwał. – Nie zgadzam się na ślub. Nie masz mojej zgody – powiedział, zwracając się do Dereka i chociaż nie wymachiwał bronią, Hale był pewien, że to tylko kwestia czasu.  
\- Tato – westchnął Stiles. – To nie ma znaczenia czy mam twoje pozwolenie czy nie. Jeśli nas rozdzielisz… - wziął głębszy wdech. – To tak jakbyś mnie zabił. Więź zaczęła się zawiązywać – poinformował szeryfa. – Spontanicznie. Mama opowiadała ci chyba o czymś takim, prawda? Iskra jest bezpieczna. Sama chciała tego związku – zaczął kłamać tak boleśnie oczywiście, że Derek poczuł w ustach gorycz.  
Szeryf jednak wydawał się w to wierzyć, bo jego twarz rozpogodziła się. Albo raczej nie sądził, że Stiles okłamałby go w tak ważnej kwestii.  
\- Więź zawiązała się sama – powiedział z naciskiem omega.  
\- Och, Stiles – westchnął szeryf, przyciągając syna do siebie.  
A potem mężczyzna spojrzał na Dereka wzrokiem, którego alfa nie potrafił zinterpretować inaczej niż jako utajoną groźbę. Lydia wydawała się przednio ubawiona całą sytuacją.  
Derek rozejrzał się wokół niepewnie, nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że może jego sen nie odtworzył się w rzeczywistości, ale jednak pewne jego części pozostały zbieżne. Nie wiedział jak to interpretować, ale sądząc po minie jego matki, zamierzała sobie przeprowadzić ze Stilinskimi długą poważną rozmowę.  
\- Deucalion – powiedziała Talia bardzo wyraźnie, mrużąc oczy. – Jesteś jego… - urwała.  
Stiles spiął się wyraźnie i chociaż ojciec wypuścił go z objęć, nie pozwolił omedze stanąć przed sobą.  
\- Jest bratem mojej żony – wyjaśnił szeryf. – Uważał, że to, że związała się z człowiekiem jest hańbą dla całego ich rodu. Byli ostatni.  
\- Nie – odparł Derek z dziwną pewnością.  
Szeryf wyglądał przez chwilę, jakby wypił sok z cytryny.  
\- Deuc miał córkę, ale Claudia zabiła ją, gdy sama została zaatakowana. Była wtedy dość słaba, ale Iskra potrafi bronić się sama. Gdy ją znalazłem, niedaleko leżało drugie ciało. Kali nie uszła daleko – poinformował ich szeryf.  
Derek pokręcił przecząco głową.  
\- Nie. Deucalion ma synów. Jeden leży tutaj martwy – powiedział, wskazując na zwęglone ciało. – A drugi jest Iskrą.  
\- O czym ty mówisz? – spytała jego matka. – Sprawdziłeś czy sztylet nie jest zatruty? – zainteresowała się, niemal od razu przykładając mu dłoń do czoła.  
Nie miał jednak gorączki. A Stiles wpatrywał się w niego niepewnie wielkimi przerażonymi oczami. Czuł stres omegi i wcale mu się to nie podobało. Stiles dopiero teraz wydawał się zdenerwowany.  
\- O bogowie – powiedział chłopak, wyrywając się zza ojca. – Miałeś sen – odgadł niemal od razu. – Dlatego ostatnio nie miałem snu. Dlatego informacja o kolejnych Iskrach przyszła jako echo…  
\- Ethan. Ma na imię Ethan – odparł Derek.  
Pojęcia nie miał gdzie jest chłopak. Wydawało mu się, że widział kogoś podobnego w jednym w rogów, ale w jego śnie był bardziej pojęciem, a nie czymś namacalnym. Może wyczuwał go instynktownie i dlatego pomimo tego samego wyglądu odróżniał go z taką łatwością od Aidena, leżącego na posadzce.  
Przypominał sobie mgliście, że mieli nikłe informacje o następcach Deucaliona. Wspomniano o imionach chłopców, ale uznano to za plotki. Wróciło to do niego ze zdwojoną siłą dopiero teraz, ale nie miał pojęcia dlaczego nie skojarzył tego zaraz po wybudzeniu.  
\- Nie rozumiem – zaczął, ale Stiles machnął na niego dłonią.  
\- Nie zrobisz tego! – warknęła nagle Lydia, łapiąc omegę za ramię.  
Stiles nie chwiał się już, ale dalej blado wyglądał.  
\- Musimy go znaleźć – powiedział Stilinski z pewnością w głosie.  
\- Moje alfy – zaczęła jego matka, Stiles jednak machnął na nią ręką.  
\- Spali je albo co gorsza wróci do ojca – stwierdził chłopak, spoglądając na Lydię. – Z twoją pomocą albo bez – powiedział.  
Martin skrzywiła się wyraźnie i sięgnęła do swojego głębokiego dekoltu. Niewielki woreczek musiał zawierać popiół, bo dziewczyna nie sięgnęła do środka, ale rzuciła nim w kierunku omegi. Stiles skinął głową robiąc głębszy wdech.  
Derek sądził, że tak jak poprzednio, omega podrzuci w górę popiół tworząc okrąg. Zaczął się nawet oddalać, ale Stiles wpatrywał się w woreczek i wciąż go nie otwierał. Zamiast tego Lydia chwyciła omegę za przedramię i zamarła.  
Popiół zaczął się palić i Derek uznałby, że to jakas prosta sztuczka, gdyby nie fakt, że Martin zbladła niemal od razu i uklękła, zagryzając zęby. Stiles wcale nie wyglądał lepiej, gdy blady ściskał płonący przedmiot, a potem jego błyszczące płomieniami oczy podniosły się wyżej, aż chłopak zaczął wgapiać się w jeden z rogów pomieszczenia. Sporej wielkości regał zasłaniał część widoku, ale Derek wątpił, że ktokolwiek byłby się w stanie ukryć. Chłopak, który stamtąd jednak wychynął wpatrywał się w nich w szczerym przerażeniu. Wcześniej musiał blokować swoje emocje, ale cokolwiek Stiles robił, przywoływał do siebie Iskrę. Ethan szedł jak w transie, zapewne nieświadom nawet widowni.  
Lydia w końcu upadła na podłogę, a Stiles nie zrobił nic, aby ją podnieść. Wpatrywał się w Ethana dokładnie tym samym nieprzytomnym wzrokiem, co druga Iskra.  
\- Przyszedłeś tutaj krzywdzić? – spytał dziwnym omega.  
\- Usłyszałem wołanie – odparł Ethan.  
Stiles skinął głową, jakby to było całkiem normalne. Derek nigdy nie widział jak przyjmowano nowe Iskry, ale Laura nie wyglądała na zaskoczoną.  
\- Jakie wołanie? – spytała jego matka ostro. – Jesteś synem Deucaliona – stwierdziła bardziej niż zapytała.  
Ethan jednak wydawał się jej nie słyszeć. Woreczek w dłoniach Stilesa wciąż płonął.  
\- Jesteś alfą? – pytała dalej jego matka i nawet zrobiła jeden ostrożny krok w kierunku tego dziwnego ognia.  
Derek wiedział, że akurat ten płomień nie pochłonąłby go. Nie czuł pierwszy raz tego ciepła i teraz po kilku dniach wydawało się po prostu znajome. Nie miał jednak pewności czy Iskra nie skrzywdziłaby jego matki.  
Ethan jakby jej nie zauważał, ukląkł przed Stilesem, błyskając czerwonymi tęczówkami.  
\- Ojciec nas chce. Każdego. Jedną po drugiej. Chce naszą moc. On sam… - wyjąkał chłopak.  
\- Nie jest Iskrą – stwierdził Stiles. – Nie wie, że tutaj się zbieramy, chroniąc się przed nim – dodał.  
Ethan pokiwał przecząco głową.  
\- Nie wie, że jesteś Iskrą – ciągnął dalej Stiles.  
\- Nie. Nie mogłem… Nie mogłem – zaczął chłopak i strach, który zaczął od niego bić był niemal zwierzęcy.  
\- Ciii – zaczął Stiles, wpatrując się w alfę. – Nie odbierze ci Iskry. Tutaj nie może tego zrobić. Spokojnie – szeptał coraz ciszej Stiles.  
Alfa zdawał się być zahipnotyzowany jego głosem. Z każdym kolejnym słowem głowa chłopaka opadała coraz mocniej.  
\- Śpij – powiedział w końcu Stiles i Ethan osunął się tuż obok Lydii.  
Stiles zacisnął woreczek w dłoni i popiół przestał płonąć tak szybko jak zaczął. Chłopak zatoczył się lekko, ale ustał, a potem spojrzał przerażony na Lydię. Próbował przewrócić dziewczynę na plecy, ale szeryf przytrzymał go.  
\- Trzeba zanieść ją do Deatona. To trwało trochę za długo. On ma szesnaście lat i jest przerażony. Myślał, że jego ojciec go zabije. Widział śmierć dziesiątek Iskier i wiedział, że będzie kolejny. Nie powiedział nawet bratu… - zaczął Stiles bez ładu i składu.  
\- Jesteś wyczerpany – wszedł mu w słowo szeryf, starając go uspokoić. – I w gorączce. Zabieram cię do domu – oznajmił mu i Derek poczuł jak jego całe ciało sztywnieje.  
\- Stiles idzie ze mną – poinformował mężczyznę.  
\- Iskra jest alfą, zostaje z nami – dodała jego matka.  
\- Możecie zabrać chłopaka… - zaczął szeryf.  
\- Deaton musi się z nim najpierw zobaczyć – nie zgodziła się Lydia, ale jej stanowisko nie zostało poważnie potraktowane.  
Dziewczyna wciąż siedziała na podłodze, ewidentnie nie mogąc się podnieść.  
\- Stiles idzie ze mną – powtórzył Derek uparcie.

Nie spodziewał się, że szeryf zostanie rezydentem jego mieszkania. Mężczyzna zajął sypialnię Stilesa, widocznie będąc ukontentowanym, że jego syn sypiał w oddzielnym pomieszczeniu do tej pory. Co prawda nie ustalili tego z początku, ale Derek miał wrażenie, że szeryf wychodził z tego samego wniosku co on, że zmuszenie omegi do czegokolwiek było niemożliwe.  
\- Położę go u siebie – poinformował mężczyznę. – To nie podlega dyskusji – dodał.  
Ostatnim czego chciał to spuścić z oka Stilesa. Szeryf chyba doszedł do wniosku, że i tak nie pozbyłby się go z pokoju, bo skinął tylko głową. Derek nie miał ochoty spędzić nocy na podłodze, ale nie wykluczał, że musiałby sforsować byłą sypialnię Stilesa siłą. I nie miał z tym problemu. W pistolecie Stilinskiego było tylko sześć srebrnych kul. Byłby w stanie tyle wyjął i przeżyć w zależności oczywiście od tego jak bardzo celnym strzelcem był szeryf.  
\- Wiedziałeś, że jest Iskrą? – spytał mężczyzna, sprawiając, że Derek zatrzymał się w pół ruchu z nieprzytomnym omegą na rękach.  
Chłopak nie ważył prawie nic i normalnie by go to martwiło, ale Deaton uznał, że to normalne. Stiles miał obudzić się kolejnego dnia z wilczym apetytem.  
\- Pyta pan czy chciałem go, bo jest Iskrą? – uściślił i skrzywił się lekko. – Prawda jest taka, że w ogóle go nie chciałem na samym początku. Kiedy zacząłem go chcieć, tak naprawdę nie wiedziałem co z tym zrobić. O tym, że jest Iskrą dowiedziałem się, gdy okazało się, że więź zaczęła się zawiązywać – poinformował mężczyznę.  
Szeryf wydawał się dziwnie ukontentowany jego odpowiedzią.  
\- Wtedy kiedy cię widziałem w Rezerwacie… - zaczął Stilinski.  
\- Stiles mnie odpychał z przyzwyczajenia, a ja się włóczyłem jak pobity psiak. A przynajmniej tak twierdzi moja siostra – przyznał kwaśno.  
Stilinski pokiwał głową, jakby to w pełni rozumiał.  
\- Ze mną i jego matką tak nie było. Myśleliśmy, że to więź, bo się oboje kochaliśmy, ale potem pewnego dnia zaczęła tracić Iskrę, płomień, coś co rozpalało jej życie – westchnął mężczyzna. – Wiem, że Stiles obarczał się winą za jej śmierć. Sądził, że rodząc się odebrał jej życie, ale to kłamstwo. To ja zabrałem jej życie. Gdybyśmy poczekali – urwał mężczyzna. – Ale byliśmy młodzi – dodał.  
Derek słuchał go coraz bardziej przerażony. Słowa Stilesa, że nie wiedzą tak naprawdę jak to jest umierać w ten sposób, wróciły do niego niemal od razu. Szeryf przyglądał mu się bardzo uważnie, a potem mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko i poklepał go po ramieniu.  
\- Cieszę się, że znalazł ciebie tak szybko, że macie to coś czego nie mieliśmy my – poinformował go szeryf z taką szczerością, że Derek poczuł, że jego kolana drżą. – Wiem, że Stiles nie myli się co do ludzi. To taki jego talent. Claudia też zawsze wiedziała o ludziach wszystko to, czego oni nawet o sobie nie wiedzieli – dodał mężczyzna.  
Derek wziął głębszy wdech, ale ugryzł się w język. Kłamstwa Stilesa uspokoiły jego ojca, ale on chyba nie potrafił nie powiedzieć mężczyźnie prawdy. Szczególnie, gdy w jego oczach zaczęły lśnić łzy, a wokół unosił się ten przytłumiony zapach radości. Prawie dławił go, więc Derek zaczął oddychać przez usta, a potem zdał sobie sprawę, że omega na jego rękach poruszył się.  
\- Derek? – spytał niepewnie Stiles.  
\- Jestem. Twój tata zostaje w twoim pokoju – poinformował chłopaka. – Położę go zanim się całkiem wybudzi. Deaton mówił, że musi się wyspać, więc… - urwał, czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję szeryfa.  
Mężczyzna machnął jednak ręką, wyraźnie wzruszony i Derek uciekł jak ostatni tchórz. Odetchnął dopiero, gdy solidne drzwi się za nimi zamknęły z głuchym trzaskiem.


	14. Chapter 14

Derek obserwował jak Stiles śpi w jego łóżku i nie potrafił zmrużyć oka. Oczyścił z grubsza ranę, która okazała się zabrudzona srebrem, zastanawiając się czy kiedy wróci do domu matki następnego ranka w powietrzu nadal będzie dało się czuć zapach spalenizny. Wiedział, że Stiles jest potężny, ale było w chłopaku coś jeszcze – silnego i prymitywnego, co przeraziło go na krótką chwilę.  
Iskry miały w sobie moc, która sprawiała, iż żaden wilkołak nie był im równy i do Dereka dopiero teraz to dotarło. Stiles był lepszy od nich – w kategoriach, które stosowali. Hierarchia watahy była jasna. Najsilniejszy był przywódcą i chociaż omega nie potrafił zbyt wiele podnieść ani nie był szybki – był alfą swojej własnej kategorii.  
Jego siła tkwiła w opanowaniu i fakcie, że utrzymywał swoją moc w tajemnicy. Austin został zaskoczony i to był jego ostatni błąd, który popełni, a Derek nie potrafił go żałować. Pozycja watahy Hale wzrosła w oczach tych, którzy widzieli co mógł zrobić partner przyszłego alfy i dawało im to ogromną przewagę. W przypadku wojny nikt nie opowiedziałby się po stronie kogoś, kto wysyłał skrytobójców na ich terytorium. Jednocześnie pozostali zapewne wzmocnili swoją ochronę.  
Stiles przewrócił się na bok i otworzył oczy, kompletnie go zaskakując. Sądził, że chłopak szybko nie wstanie, ale ten nie wydawał się już wyczerpany. Derek czuł jego niepewność i zmieszanie.  
\- Twój ojciec śpi w twoim pokoju – poinformował go, nie wiedząc czy omega pamięta cokolwiek sprzed kilku godzin. – Powinieneś odpocząć – dodał.  
Stiles podniósł się na łokciach i spojrzał na niego niepewnie.  
\- Zamierzasz całą noc spędzić w fotelu? – spytał omega z wahaniem.  
Derek nigdy nie słyszał niepewności w jego głosie i stanowiło to nieprzyjemną odmianę. Nie do końca był pewien skąd się brała. Stiles jeszcze do niedawna nie chciał być przez niego dotykany. Spali razem zaledwie kilka razy, bo wymagała tego od nich więź. Derek chciał myśleć, że zaczynali się do siebie zbliżać, ale to był dopiero początek poznawania się. Doszli do porozumienia na kilku płaszczyznach, ale Stiles był nieufny. Tak nagła zmiana zaskoczyła go zatem nie bez powodu.  
\- To więź? – spytał wprost.  
Stiles już raz ocierał się o niego, gdy magia nad nim przejęła kontrolę. Omega pod wieloma względami był bardziej podatny na działanie więzi. Sam czuł ją dostatecznie mocno, aby wiedzieć, że nie będzie mógł się jej opierać wiecznie. Już widok bladej skóry Stilesa sprawiał, że jego wilk miał ochotę ją poznaczyć. Derek wiedział też, że nie mógł nie pozostać wiecznie nieaktywny seksualnie. To było wbrew jego naturze. Sama dłoń mogła mu na długo nie wystarczyć. I nie wątpił, że Stiles miał podobne problemy. Potrafił to na nim wyczuć.  
I teraz też od Stilesa biło coś dziwnego. Nie zawód, ale może gorycz.  
\- Nie, to nie więź – przyznał szczerze omega, opadając z powrotem na posłanie.  
Derek rozebrał go tak jak poprzednio, zostawiając go tylko w bieliźnie. Opięte spodnie, które Stiles miał na sobie tego wieczoru nie nadawały się do snu. Podobnie jak koszula pełna guzików. Tym razem jednak omega nie wydawał się tym faktem skrępowany. Może jednak czynili pewne postępy.  
Derek zaczął rozpinać swoją koszulę i Stiles spojrzał na niego ponownie. Nie był pewien ile omega widzi w nikłym świetle, które rzucała lampa z ulicy. Może jedynie zarys jego sylwetki. Matka mówiła mu, że różnili się znacznie, ale nigdy nie przywiązywał do tego uwagi i teraz żałował. Nie wiedział zbyt wiele o omegach, a wszystko to czego się nauczył w swoim życiu to tego, aby im do końca nie ufać. To jemu się narzucano i próbowano uwieść. Tymczasem Stiles od samego początku go odrzucał. Nie potrafił sobie poradzić z podobną dynamiką relacji – były mu kompletnie obce.  
Zsunął z siebie spodnie i zawahał się. Przeważnie sypiał w bieliźnie, ale ostatnim razem kontakt tak wielkiej powierzchni skóry lekko pomieszał w głowie Stilesowi. A teraz on mógł tylko myśleć o tym, że sama miłość w związku z Iskrą nie wystarczała. Szeryf i jego żona tego doświadczyli.  
On nie potrafił nawet powiedzieć, co czuje względem Stilesa. A jednak jego instynkt podpowiadał mu, że nie skrzywdziłby omegi. Wilk w nim był tego pewien tak samo jak tego, że słońca wschodzi na wschodzie, a konkurencyjne alfy należało usadzać na miejscu zanim którakolwiek zacznie adorować jego partnera.  
Wsunął się pod kołdrę, ignorując fakt, że Stiles poruszył się na łóżku niespokojnie i zapach, który unosił się w powietrzu był niepokojący. Omega był zdenerwowany i Derek nie wiedział skąd się to brało.  
\- Mogę cię objąć? – spytał cicho, chociaż i tak zabrzmiało to niczym wystrzał w nocnej ciszy.  
Stiles rozluźnił się momentalnie, jakby właśnie na to czekał.  
\- Oczywiście – odparł omega.

Kiedy Derek się obudził, jego poranna erekcja wbijała się w pośladki Stilesa. W czasie nocy obrócili się na bok, a on wcisnął nos w kark omegi, zawijając swoje ramiona wokół niego tak ciasno, że był pewien, iż Stiles nie miał zbyt wielkiej możliwości ruchu. Zesztywniał, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że omega budzi się. Próbował jakoś rozluźnić dłonie, ale Stiles wtulił się w niego mocniej, jakby szukał tylko więcej ciepła. Przypadkowo zresztą poruszył pośladkami i Derek stał się nagle boleśnie świadom tego, że dzielą ich zaledwie dwie cienkie warstwy materiału.  
Stiles musiał dojść do podobnych wniosków, ponieważ zamarł i Derek poczuł roznoszący się w powietrzu zapach wstydu. Nawet gdyby nie poznał tego drugiego aromatu, wiedziałby, że omega jest również podniecony. To była całkiem naturalna reakcja. Stiles był nastolatkiem i nie miał jednak kontroli nad wszystkim. Magia to jedno, ale potrzeby organizmu to była już całkiem inna bajka.  
\- Dzień dobry – przywitał się spokojnie Derek, zabierając swoje dłonie.  
Mogliby zrobić z tego coś wielkiego, ale wątpił, aby to pomogło ich relacjom.  
Stiles westchnął, gdy odturlał się na swoją stronę łóżka i spojrzał na niego spod wpół przymkniętych powiek.  
\- Tata pewnie już wstał. Zawsze wcześnie wstaje. Nie będziesz chyba zły, gdy poogląda twoje mieszkanie, bo na pewno to robi, żeby sprawdzić czy traktujesz mnie jak jakiegoś tam omegę czy… - urwał Stiles.  
\- Nasze mieszkanie – odparł Derek spokojnie. – Mieszkamy tutaj obaj – przypomniał mu.  
Stiles spojrzał na niego i bardzo powoli skinął głową.  
\- Między nami wszystko w porządku? – spytał omega nagle.  
Derek zmarszczył brwi nie wiedząc za bardzo do czego to odnieść. Jego erekcja coraz mocniej przypominała o sobie szczególnie teraz, gdy widział odsłonięte ramiona Stilesa. Czuł zapach swojego omegi w powietrzu i chłopak znajdował się na wyciągnięcie ręki.  
\- Nie dotknę cię, jeśli nie będziesz tego chciał – przypomniał mu Derek. – Mówiłem poważnie i powtarzam to ostatni raz. Nie zrobię tego…  
\- Nie w tej kwestii – wtrącił Stiles pospiesznie, czerwieniąc się tak bardzo, że temperatura w pomieszczeniu uległa zmianie. – Czy po wczorajszym wszystko z nami w porządku? – uściślił.  
\- Uratowałeś mi życie – powiedział spokojnie Derek.  
\- Jestem siostrzeńcem Deucaliona – przypomniał mu Stiles. – Twoja matka może to uznać za podstęp… Ty mogłeś to uznać za podstęp, ale ja nigdy bym… - urwał omega i zacisnął powieki naprawdę mocno. – Mogłem przemyśleć tę kwestię umierania i chyba nie jestem do końca gotowy – przyznał szczerze.  
Derek zamrugał zszokowany, nie wiedząc nawet skąd się to wzięło.  
\- Obronię cię przed Deucalionem – powiedział z pewnością w głosie.  
Na samą myśl, że ktokolwiek mógłby położyć łapy na Stilesie, wchodził w beta formę.  
\- A przed swoją matką? – spytał omega. – Zdrada stanu…  
\- Jaka zdrada stanu?! – warknął Derek.  
\- Mówiłeś, że nie cierpisz omeg, bo Ona tobą manipulowała…  
Derek zamarł, zdając sobie sprawę do czego zmierza Stiles.  
\- Dlatego byłeś wczoraj niespokojny? – spytał retorycznie, gdy wszystko ułożyło mu się w spójną całość.  
Stiles odwrócił wzrok i wbił go w sufit ponad nimi.  
\- Jest dla mnie bardziej niż oczywiste, że nie chciałeś mnie od samego początku. Nie pomyślałbym nigdy, że mną grasz. Jak do tej pory całą prawdę zawsze wykrzykiwałeś mi w twarz. Gdybyś chciał coś ugrać, raczej byłbyś bardziej ugodowy, nie sądzisz? – prychnął Derek. – Poza tym nie umknęło mojej uwadze, że nie chcesz Deucaliona na naszym terytorium. To jedyne co powtarzasz w kółko a z czym się zgadzam.  
\- Mówię wiele rzeczy, z którymi powinieneś się zgadzać – mruknął Stiles pod nosem.  
\- Mam swoje własne zdanie na wiele tematów, ale cię słyszę i słucham – odparł Derek, chociaż nie był pewien czy tamta uwaga miała być przez niego usłyszana. – Miło mi również, że jednak życie ze mną nie jest aż takie złe, abyś dalej marzył o śmierci – dodał gorzko.  
Stiles odwrócił się gwałtownie w jego stronę z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Jego usta odrobinę się rozchyliły, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie potrafił odnaleźć odpowiednich słów.  
\- To nie tak – powiedział w końcu chłopak.  
Derek zaczynał żałować, że w ogóle podjął ten temat.  
\- To naprawdę nie tak – powtórzył Stiles odrobinę głośniej. – Nie chodziło o ciebie, ale o więź. Narzuciła mi się. Nie chciałem jej. I wiem, że ty też jej nie chciałeś.  
\- Mógłbym jej chcieć – przyznał Derek cicho.  
\- Nie, nie chciałeś jej – powtórzył uparcie Stiles, przewracając oczami. – Nie musisz mnie pocieszać.  
\- Mogłem jej chcieć – odparł jednak. – Wracałem do Rezerwatu, ponieważ rozmowa z tobą mogła być interesująca… Była interesująca – poprawił się. – Nie zapoczątkowałem jednak tej więzi, bo nie wiem nawet jak to zrobić… - dodał pospiesznie.  
\- To kwestia magii – uświadomił go Stiles. – Nic nad czym masz kontrolę – dodał, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. – Chciałeś mnie? – spytał zdziwiony.  
Derek skinął głową, ponieważ nie było sensu tego ukrywać.  
\- Myślałem, że po prostu twoja matka chciała, żebyś przeprosił. Że bała się konsekwencji twojego zachowania, a cała sprawa z więzią wyszła przypadkiem – przyznał Stiles i wyglądał na lekko ogłuszonego.  
\- Próbowałem się z tobą skontaktować, żeby przeprosić – uzupełnił Derek. – I wiedziałem, że nie chcesz mnie. Nie zmusiłbym cię… - dodał.  
\- To nie takie proste – powtórzył Stiles i westchnął.  
\- A czy cokolwiek kiedykolwiek było? – spytał Derek.

Szeryf przywitał ich śniadaniem. Derek mógł wyczuć, że mężczyzna faktycznie kręcił się po salonie. Spoglądał na pewno na ich pomieszane z sobą rzeczy poustawiane na półkach. Zaglądał do szafek, ale tutaj Derek nie był pewien czy Stilinski chciał po prostu znaleźć talerze i sztućce czy sprawdzał jak się sprawy mają.  
Ani Derek ani Stiles nie mieli czasu gotować, więc ich lodówka ziała przerażającą pustką, za którą wstydzić zaczął się dopiero teraz.  
\- Nie wybraliście jeszcze wspólnej zastawy? – zdziwił się mężczyzna, gdy usiedli przy stole.  
Derek prawie udławił się kawałkiem bekonu. Stiles zamrugał, jakby do końca nie docierało do niego o czym mówi jego ojciec.  
\- Tato, jesteśmy mężczyznami – poinformował go omega.  
\- Nie umknęło to mojej uwagi, podobnie jak fakt, że jesteś nieletni – odparł Stilinski.  
\- Nie sypiamy ze sobą – powiedział Derek pospiesznie.  
Szeryf spojrzał na niego spokojnie.  
\- Wiem. Myślisz, że pozwoliłbym mojemu dziecku mieszkać z tobą, gdyby nie zapewnienia Talii w tym względzie? – spytał mężczyzna.  
\- Rozmawiał pan z moją matką? – zdziwił się Derek.  
\- Zapewniła mnie, że nie złamiesz ludzkiego prawa, a mieszkasz ze Stilesem przed ślubem, ponieważ to dobre dla wizerunku watahy. Znam twoją matkę od lat i ufam jej słowom jak swoim własnym. Jednak mnie okłamała – powiedział chłodno Stilinski.  
\- Tato, nie sypiamy ze sobą – odparł Stiles.  
\- Okłamała mnie. Mogła mi od razu powiedzieć, że jesteś Iskrą. Ty powinieneś był powiedzieć mi, że przeszła na ciebie! – warknął szeryf, a zaraz potem zagryzł wargi, jakby chciał się uspokoić. – Powinieneś był mi powiedzieć. Jesteś nieletni, ale wiem, że przez więź musicie ze sobą stale przebywać. To nie tak, że jestem nieświadomym idiotą. Nawet ja ją czułem, chociaż jestem zaledwie człowiekiem…  
\- Tato – zaczął Stiles spokojnie, zaciskając dłoń na ręce Stilinskiego.  
Derek nie bardzo wiedział co powinien zrobić. Czuł się skrępowany obserwując coś tak intymnego.  
\- Wszystko jest w porządku – powiedział Stiles i Derek usłyszał naprawdę niewielką zmianę w rytmie jego serca.  
Kłamstewko było prawie niewidoczne.  
\- Derek mnie chroni przed Deucalionem. Widziałeś, co stało się wczoraj – powiedział Stiles miękko.  
\- Odniosłem wrażenie, że to ty chronisz jego – prychnął Stilinski. – I mnie – dodał mniej chętnie.  
\- Jesteście celami, ponieważ on chce mojej Iskry. Myśli, że jeśli przejmie moją moc ona z nim zostanie, bo jesteśmy tej samej krwi – poinformował go Stiles.  
\- Skąd to wiesz? – spytał Stilinski.  
I Derek najchętniej też poznałby odpowiedź na to pytanie.  
\- Ethan podzielił się ze mną wszystkim, nie tylko planami jakie miał docierając do terytorium Hale'ów, ale również strachem i niepewnością – oznajmił im Stiles spokojnie, jakby to nie był pierwszy raz, gdy widział coś podobnego. – Deucalion zabił mamę, sądząc, że przejmie jej Iskrę, ale zanim się to stało, mam straciła magię. Nie ma pojęcia jak działają Iskry i jak mocno jesteśmy związani z naszą mocą. Jesteśmy naszą mocą. Tracąc ją, tracimy siebie – dodał.  
Stilinski pokiwał głową, jakby zaczynało do niego to docierać.  
\- I Derek cię chroni? Tak zawiązała się ta więź? – spytał szeryf marszcząc brwi.  
\- Więź zawiązała się przez przypadek i jest tylko bonusem – odparł Stiles.  
Derek nie mógł nie odnieść wrażenia, że omega ponownie uratował mu życie. Wspomnienie lufy szeryfa wycelowanej w jego głowę było równie mocne jak jeszcze niewygojona rana po srebrnym sztylecie.


	15. Chapter 15

Ethan siedział za ogromnym stołem w towarzystwie dwóch innych alf. Jego matka spoglądała na chłopaka niepewnie i Derek wiedział, że jego przybycie zmieniało wiele. Nie tylko powiedziało mu jak wielkie połączenie jest między nim a Stilesem. Omega zdawał się zszokowany tym, że wizja ominęła jego osobę – może pierwszy raz od lat. Derek nie wiedział nadal jak się z tym czuć.  
Ethan nie wydawał się przestraszony. A przynajmniej nie wtedy, gdy Stiles pojawił się w końcu w pomieszczeniu. Może coś z tym wspólnego miał ogólnie kojący wpływ Iskry na otaczające go wilki.  
Omega milczał, jakby czekał na pierwsze słowa alfy watahy. Jego matka jednak nie drgnęła nawet, gdy Deaton wprowadził swojego najnowszego podopiecznego.  
\- Jak dobrze znacie się ze Stilesem? – spytała w końcu i Derek zesztywniał.  
Rozmowa z omegą z nocy stanęła mu przed oczami niemal od razu. Stiles przewidział podobny rozwój wypadków i teraz stał nieporuszony, a przestrzeń zaledwie kilku centymetrów oddzielała ich od siebie. Miał ochotę zmniejszyć ją niemal natychmiast.  
\- Talio – westchnął Deaton. – Nie możesz przypuszczać…  
\- Nie znaliśmy się. Słyszałem o nim, ale… - zaczął Ethan i spojrzał na Stilesa z dziwną nadzieją we wzroku.  
Derek nigdy nie przypuszczał, że Iskry pokładają taką wiarę w jego omedze. Stiles był niepozorny, nie wyróżniał się siłą. Miał przywódcze cechy, ale nigdy nie wymuszał niczego na swoich podopiecznych. Derek zresztą nie potrafił żadnego z nich nazwać podwładnymi. Stilinski dbał o to, aby w ich grupie panowała rodzinna atmosfera, a uwagi każdego były witane z radością i zainteresowaniem. Obserwował ich treningi parę razy, odkąd niewielki oddział Rezerwatu dołączył do patrolowania wspólnego terytorium.  
Tymi ludźmi nie trzeba było rozporządzać. Sami przeżyli tak wiele, że doświadczenie wyniesione stamtąd – gdziekolwiek by to nie było – owocowało tutaj, teraz, z nimi.  
\- Jak mogłeś nie znać swojego kuzyna? – prychnęła jego matka.  
Ethan wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Ojciec powiedział kiedyś, że ciotka chciała śmierci każdego z nas. Kali przecież nie żyje. Wierzyliśmy w to – wyjaśnił chłopak i w jego głosie nie było kłamstwa.  
\- I przybyłeś tutaj pomimo tego? – spytała z niedowierzaniem.  
Ethan przygryzł wargę.  
\- Nie wiedział, że to ja – wtrącił Stiles spokojnie.  
Chłopak skinął głową, potwierdzając tylko jego słowa.  
\- Wołanie nie miało… Nie miało… Nie było… - zaczął Ethan i widać było, że brakuje mu słów.  
\- Nie jest personalne. Ma odebrać je Iskra i jest wysyłane przez Iskrę – wyjaśnił Deaton. – Równie dobrze mógł odebrać falę, która pochodziła ode mnie – dodał i spojrzał na jego matkę ostro.  
Derek widział jak pracują jej mięśnie. Była wyraźnie spięta. Powiązanie rodzinne między Stilesem a Deucalionem nie było pożądane, ale w zasadzie nijak nie wpływało na nich. Nie zawierali międzywatahowego przymierza. Wątpił, aby Stiles miał jakiekolwiek prawa do tamtego terytorium. Jako Iskra, jego omega i tak musiał być chroniony jak pozostali. Już miał otwierać usta, aby wyjaśnić to swojej matce, ale ona mocno potrząsnęła głową, jakby odganiała nieprzyjemne myśli.  
\- Iskra mi nie podlega. Jako alfa jest zbyt młody – powiedziała spokojnie i spojrzała na Alana, który stał z zaplecionymi na piersi rękami. – Jest wasz – zdecydowała. – Aż do chwili, gdy ukończy osiemnaście lat – dodała tonem nie znoszącym dyskusji.  
Stiles zbił usta w wąską kreskę, ale nie powiedział ani słowa więcej.

Nie spodziewał się, że zastanie chłopaka w ich mieszkaniu o tak wczesnej porze. Stiles jednak siedział przy kuchennym stole i wgapiał się tępo w przestrzeń. Derek już od progu mógł wyczuć, że powietrze przesiąkło dziwną nutą pomieszanych zapachów zdenerwowania i niepewności. To nie był dobry aromat i wypełniał jego płuca niczym trucizna.  
\- Czy coś się stało? – spytał, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.  
Stiles spojrzał na niego wyraźnie zaskoczony. Ręce chłopaka drżały, gdy kładł je płasko na stole.  
\- Eksperymenty nie idą po naszej myśli – wyjaśnił omega.  
Nie było to kłamstwo, ale Derek odniósł wrażenie, że chłopak po prostu zastosował pierwszą z brzegu wymówkę. Najchętniej spytałby i po prostu wyciągnąłby prawdę, ale jeśli Stiles nie chciał o czymś mówić – lepiej było to zostawić w ten sposób. Pokój, który zawarli tak niedawno – nadal był kruchy.  
\- Masz tyle czasu ile potrzebujesz – odparł Derek, wzruszając ramionami, chociaż jego skóra wydawała się na niego siłą nałożona.  
Był całkiem świadom tej warstwy, która pokrywała jego ciało. I nie było to normalne. Jeszcze się nie drapał, ale w każdej chwili mógł ponownie przestać się kontrolować. Może sypianie razem tylko wzmogło efekty więzi. Szeryfa nie było w zasięgu wzroku, więc chociaż coś boleśnie zaciskało się w jego klatce piersiowej – jednak dostrzegał plusy tego, że Stiles wróci do swojego pokoju na tę noc.  
Ruszył w stronę lodówki i trochę bezmyślnie potarł wierzchem dłoni o kark chłopaka.  
Stiles odskoczył jak oparzony, kompletnie zaskoczony. Derek od razu pożałował tego drobnego gestu. Przeważnie kładł omedze dłoń na ramieniu, chcąc w ten sposób nawiązać połączenie, dać im obu odrobinę wytchnienia w ciągłej walce, ale to ewidentnie był błąd.  
\- Przepraszam, jeśli… - zaczął, ale Stiles bez słowa zerwał się ze swojego miejsca i ruszył w stronę swojej sypialni.

Laura przyszła do nich po południu, przynosząc nie tylko obiad w prezencie, ale garść plotek, które go nie interesowały. Alfy kolejnych watah chciały się z nimi sprzymierzyć, gdy na własne oczy zobaczyły jak kończą się spółki z Deudalionem. Pokaz Stilesa wywarł na nich równie wielkie wrażenie i chociaż Iskry częściowo zostały odkryte, jednak znakomita większość przebywała pod ich opieką na ich terytorium. Derek nie wątpił, że te, które nadal tutaj nie dotarły – były w drodze. Podejrzewał również, że Stiles pracował nad ustabilizowaniem mocy, która w nich tkwiła i sam na tyle dobrze rozumiał własny płomień, że sterował nim lepiej niż inni, których Derek poznał.  
Omega nie wyściubił nosa ze swojego pokoju. Derek nie słyszał niczego prócz miarowego bicia serca, więc uznał, że Stiles musiał zasnąć. Cokolwiek nie stało się w kuchni – zapewne mieli to omówić przy śniadaniu kolejnego dnia. Zastanawiał się tylko ile kroków od tyłu zrobią tym razem.

Wsunął się pod kołdrę i sięgnął po książkę, całkiem świadom tego, że nieprędko zaśnie. Stiles nie spał. Tego był pewien. Słyszał niepewne kroki omegi w jego własnym pokoju. Litery, którym się przyglądał bezmyślnie, migały mu przed oczami, a on powoli odgadywał, że Stiles nie tylko dreptał po swojej sypialni, ale również przygotowywał się do snu.  
Derek nie wiedział czy chłopak przebierał się w piżamę. W zasadzie w jego pokoju Stiles zawsze był bez ubrania. Może miał specjalny strój, którym dodatkowo chronił się przed zimnem, chociaż przecież za ścianą miał całkiem dobrze utrzymującego w nocy temperaturę przyszłego męża. Nie wiedział czy kiedykolwiek mieli zdecydować się na ślub, ale oficjalne zawiązanie więzi wyglądało całkiem podobnie.  
I miało o wiele głębsze znaczenie. Stiles miał być jego. A on miał należeć do tego o wiele za dużo i za szybko myślącego omegi.  
Jego skóra nie mrowiła. Może pozostał im tydzień. A może kolejne godziny spokoju. Nigdy nie mógł być pewien. Nie wątpił jednak, że przyszłe patrole, które mieli odbywać zapewne załatwią sprawę ich ciągłego braku kontaktu. To nie było zdrowe. Czuł to nawet w końcówkach własnych włosów.  
Ciche pukanie do drzwi zaskoczyło go. Stilesa nie było już w sypialni za ścianą. Nie wiedział nawet kiedy chłopak wyszedł z drugiego pomieszczenia. Może omega skorzystał ze swoich mocy, ale Derek jakoś w to wątpił. Zamyślenie było równie dobrym wytłumaczeniem i tylko bardziej martwiło go, że mieli tak ograniczony kontakt. Musiał być skupiony, szczególnie teraz, gdy oficjalnie wysłano ludzi, aby zlikwidować jego – zastępcę watahy Hale.  
\- Proszę – powiedział spokojnie, kładąc książkę na kolanach.  
Nie wiedział czy powinien podciągnąć kołdrę wyżej. Nie sypiał w koszulce.  
Stiles wszedł do środka i zamknął za sobą, co wydawało mu się śmieszne. Prócz nich w mieszkaniu nie było nikogo. Z drugiej jednak strony w sypialni jakby zrobiło się goręcej. Zresztą nawet w zwykłych ponaciąganych spodniach Stiles prezentował się niczego sobie. Omega nie był standardowo przystojny, ale w jego kształtach było coś przyjemnie przyciągającego wzrok. Na pewno odpowiadającego gustom Dereka.  
\- Nie możesz spać? – spytał, gdy cisza przedłużała się.  
Stiles przygryzł wargę i objął się ramionami.  
\- Powiedziałeś wcześniej, że ci się faktycznie podobałem – odparł omega i to nie był temat, którego Derek się spodziewał. – Że ci się podobam – poprawił się Stiles.  
Chłopak zrobił kilka ostrożnych kroków w jego kierunku i Derek poczuł jak jego serce zaczyna szybciej bić. Stiles się nie skradał, ale w jego ruchach było coś kociego. Dziwnie pewnego siebie, jakby omega miał cel, który właśnie realizował. I to nie do końca mu odpowiadało, ponieważ wyglądało na grę. A nie chciał udawania. Nie pomiędzy nimi.  
Stiles dotarł do łóżka, stał zaledwie kilka centymetrów od niego i gdyby Derek wyciągnął dłoń, mógłby dotknąć jego uda ukrytego pod miękkim materiałem spodni. Determinacja w oczach chłopaka działała na niego drażniąco.  
\- Stiles – zaczął niepewnie.  
Omega pochylił się tak, jakby chciał go pocałować, ale widocznie się wahał.  
\- Stiles – powtórzył uparcie Derek, nie wiedząc o co tu w tym wszystkim chodzi.  
Taka zmiana nastroju nie była dla omegi normalna. A złożył obietnicę, której zamierzał dotrzymać. I pamiętał też dokładnie co stało się z jego ubraniem, gdy całowali się poprzednim razem pod wpływem silnych emocji. Nie chciał podpalić łóżka, gdy moc Stilesa wyrwie się spod kontroli chłopaka. Ufał Iskrze na tyle, aby wiedzieć, że nie zostanie skrzywdzony, ale przypadkowy pożar to była całkiem inna para kaloszy.  
\- Stiles – powiedział po raz trzeci.  
Chłopak zamrugał może na dźwięk jego ostrego tonu i odsunął się nieznacznie.  
\- To był głupi pomysł – wymruczał omega pod nosem i Derek zapewne miał tego nie usłyszeć.  
Złapał chłopaka w pasie, wciągając go na łóżko zanim ten zdążył się wycofać poza jego zasięg. Zaskoczony pisk przeciął powietrze, ale Stiles nie walczył z nim, co było w zasadzie dobre.  
\- Co było głupim pomysłem? – spytał Derek. – Testowałeś znowu jakąś teorię? – zainteresował się.  
Stiles polizał wargę. Derek widział wyraźnie, że wzrok chłopaka zatrzymał się na jego ustach i gdyby chodziło o kogokolwiek innego, pomyślałby, że chodzi o pociąg seksualny. Nie odbierał jednak od Stilesa niczego podobnego.  
\- Znowu odcinasz się ode mnie – odgadł bez problemu i omega zaczerwienił się wściekle.  
Nie spodziewał się, że aż tak go to zirytuje, ale jednak wyraźnie czuł złość, która zaczynała się w nim kumulować. Sądził, że skończyli już z podobnymi gierkami, ale najwyraźniej się przeliczył. Zabrał dłonie przytrzymującego chłopaka uwalniając go i coś na jego twarzy musiało zdradzić jego myśli, bo Stiles złapał go za nadgarstek z zaskakującą dla tych szczupłych palców siłą.  
\- Czekaj, to nie tak – zaczął omega i nagle w Dereka uderzyły kolejne zapachy.  
Podniecenie, zdenerwowanie, niepewność. To wszystko mieszało się z sobą i wyraźnie docierało do niego od Stilesa.  
\- Ja nigdy nie… - zaczął omega i wyraźny odór upokorzenia przyćmił wszystko inne.  
\- Wiem – odparł Derek, ponieważ podejrzewał już wcześniej, że kontakty Stilesa z innymi ludźmi musiały być mocno ograniczone.  
Skłamałby również, gdyby nie przyznać, że częściowo go to podniecało.  
Stiles uspokoił się odrobinę i ponownie spojrzał na niego tymi swoimi szeroko otwartymi oczami i Derek po prostu wiedział czego dotyczyła dzisiejsza wizyta. Chłopak nie wiedział o jego wcześniejszym zainteresowaniu, a skoro i to uściślili – zapewne zamierzał pozwolić sobie na więcej. Nie powiedział wprost, że i Derek mu się podobał, ale to nie było konieczne. Czuł to wyraźnie w każdej najdrobniejszej zmianie zapachu.  
Objął tył głowy chłopaka spoglądając mu prosto w oczy i szukając tam jednej konkretnej odpowiedzi.  
\- Chciałem cię tylko pocałować – powiedział szczerze Stiles. – Obiecałeś…  
\- Wiem, co obiecałem – przerwał mu Derek. – Pocałunki – uściślił, zastanawiając się jak przearanżować ich tak, aby było im wygodniej.  
Jego nogi splątane były w pościeli, a Stiles przygniatał go do materaca. W końcu po prostu wciągnął na siebie omegę i pocałował chłopaka ostrożnie, pozwalając mu wybadać teren. Usta Stilesa były miękkie, ciepłe zapewne od ciągłego gryzienia nabrzmiałe. Oddychali przez nos obaj, starając się nie odrywać od siebie na jak najdłużej. Czuł na swoich wargach nieśmiały uśmiech chłopaka, który formował się z każdym delikatnym muśnięciem i po prostu musiał spróbować tego, co znajdowało się dalej, więc z pełną świadomością tego co robił, wysunął język do przodu, przedzierając się dalej.  
Stiles otworzył się przed nim bez proszenia, bez dyskusji, wsuwając się na niego, wplatając dłonie w jego włosy. Derek nie wiedział do końca kto kontrolował ten pocałunek, który ze słodkiego i niewinnego zmieniał się w pełną gryzienia bitwę. Czuł formujące mu się pod zamkniętymi powiekami łzy za każdym razem, gdy Stiles przypadkowo zahaczał biodrem o jego penisa i po prostu nie potrafił przestać. Zsunął dłonie na pośladki omegi, bardzo ostrożnie rozmasowując je, a potem wrócił palcami odrobinę wyżej, pod koszulkę chłopaka.  
Stiles drżał w jego rękach i trudno było mu uwierzyć, że to tylko pocałunek, że tylko ocierali o siebie usta, że oddychali tym samym powietrzem. Nie był pewien jakim cudem powietrze wokół nich stało się tak gęste.


	16. Chapter 16

Usta Stilesa pulsowały i Derek nie chciał, aby następnego dnia były wciąż nabrzmiałe, więc próbował się oderwać od omegi, ale ten tylko zmieniał ułożenie własnej głowy i napierał na jego wargi. Derek starał się nie wykonywać zbyt oczywistych ruchów biodrami, ale coraz trudniej było mu się powstrzymać. Stiles przestał kontrolować środowisko wokół siebie i ten cudowny zapach wypełniał jego płuca. Nie wiedział co jest lepsze. Miał naprawdę problem z wybraniem czy kręcący się na jego kolanach omega jest ważniejszy od łączącego się w dziwnym tańcu aromatu ich ciał. Tak właśnie jego omega powinien pachnieć codziennie.  
\- Stiles – wychrypiał, przytrzymując chłopaka za ramiona. – Tracisz kontrolę – poinformował go i chociaż oczy omegi były całkiem szkliste i nie widać było już miodowo-brązowych tęczówek, Stiles spojrzał na niego całkiem trzeźwo.  
\- Nie chcesz już… - zaczął chłopak i urwał.  
Może słyszał zawód w jego głosie, ale do jasnej cholery mało go to obchodziło, bo jedyne o czym mógł myśleć to to, że całowali przez ostatnią wieczność, ponieważ Stilesa faktycznie miał na to ochotę. Naprawdę mu na to pozwalał i najwyraźniej więź jednak nie zabierała mu świadomości. A jeśli tego nie robiła – to był cały Stiles. I nie był nic bardziej podniecającego.  
\- Naprawdę chcesz się całować – powiedział Derek i może nie było to najbardziej odkrywcze, ale za to szczere.  
I może trochę oddziaływało na tę prymitywną część jego mózgu. Przytrzymał Stilesa zanim ten zdążył zsunąć się z jego kolan i oparł się wygodniej o wezgłowie łóżka.  
\- Cokolwiek chcesz – dodał pospiesznie i spojrzał wymownie na pogryzione wargi omegi, które musiały piec, ale Stiles po chwili wahania i tak złączył ich usta.  
Derek zapytałby co jest takiego w całowaniu, gdyby nie fakt, że Stiles zdawał się z niego pić. Całe ciało omegi pracowało, gdy poruszał się w rytm ich tańczących z sobą warg. Dłonie Dereka na tych tak kształtnych pośladkach zaciskały się i rozluźniały, bo wydawało się, że tyłek Stilesa jest jedyną rzeczą, która nadal trzyma go na tym świecie. Jego penis po prostu bolał. Nie miał innej nazwy na tę torturę, na to uczucie bycia na samym końcu i nie możności skończenia. Był o włos, a biodra Stilesa poruszały się na centymetry od niego. I może nie powinien był przearanżować ich pozycji, bo wcześniej przynajmniej miał coś więcej z tych seksownych ruchów. Wiedział, że jeśli chłopak dalej będzie wydawał te dźwięki, długo nie wytrzyma, a jednak chciał mu dać tyle pocałunków, ile Stiles pragnął. Nawet jeśli miały trwać godzinami, a jego cholerny fiut miał boleć przez miesiąc. Już nie mógł się doczekać żartów Laury, która będzie kpić, ale potem poklepie go po plecach i powie, że nie wie co się stało, ale dobra robota.  
Omega oderwał się od jego ust i spoglądał na niego swoimi szeroko otwartymi oczami, jakby nie wierzył, że to się dzieje. Dyszał tak głośno, że pewnie tworzyłby obłoczki pary, gdyby tutaj nie było tak cholernie gorąco.  
Derek niemal spodziewał się, że Stiles coś powie, ale chłopak po prostu na niego patrzył i może to było tak wybijające z równowagi.  
\- To miłe – powiedział w końcu chłopak i to jakoś nie rozbawiło go, bo Stiles dotykał dłonią swoich spierzchniętych ust.  
I Derek nagle wiedział o co chodziło z pocałunkami. Mgliście pamiętał swój pierwszy, gdy adrenalina tak szybko wpompowała się w jego żyły, że prawie przemienił się na oczach kilka lat starszej dziewczyny. Nie mógł opanować przyspieszonego bicia serca, a endorfiny zaatakowały jego mózg, sprawiając, że szczerzył się godzinami jak głupi.  
Wtedy jednak był młody i nieświadom tego, że pocałunki bardziej prowadziły do czegoś innego niż były przyjemnością samą w sobie. Nie sądził, że prawie po sześciu latach odkryje, że jednak samo złączenie ust z drugą osobą będzie aktem o tak wielkim znaczeniu dla niego. Szczególnie, że kradł pierwszy pocałunek Stilesa. Jakoś wydawało mu się, że poprzednie nie miały takiego znaczenia, gdy nad omegą panowała Iskra lub więź. Teraz chłopak przyszedł do niego sam z własnej woli i coś zaczynało go dusić od środka.  
\- Mogę? – spytał Stiles tak cicho, że Derekowi wydawało się, że się przesłyszał.  
Dłoń omegi na jego policzku była ciepła i drżąca. I chłopak przysunął się do niego bliżej z większą pewnością siebie, jakby wiedział już jak co zrobić.  
Ten zapach znowu wypełnił jego nozdrza, a policzek Stilesa był tak gładki. Kciuk omegi głaskał jego żuchwę i nie podejrzewał, że wystarczy pełne zaskoczenia westchnięcie Stilesa, aby doszedł we własne bokserki. Jeśli omega zauważył cokolwiek, nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Kolejne pocałunki zaczynały się i kończyły, a może po prostu przekształcały w siebie. Stiles położył się obok niego na boku i nie odrywali się przez bardzo długi czas. Derek nigdy nie przywiązywał wagi do dotykania po seksie, ale teraz był głodny tej gładkiej skóry pod swoimi palcami i nie umiał się powstrzymać. Jego dłonie po prostu wodziły pod odsłoniętych ramionach Stilesa, gdy on przypominał sobie jak omega wyglądał bez koszulki, w samej bieliźnie.  
Nie wiedział kiedy zasnął.

Kiedy obudził się, Stiles był obwinięty wokół niego jak cholerna ośmiornica. Kończyny omegi były zaskakująco giętkie, bo jakimś cudem chłopak obejmował go również nogami. Jakoś w nocy Stiles wpełzł pod kołdrę, która teraz leżała w poprzek nich, nie przykrywając nic tak właściwie. Derek zastanawiał się czy omega miał świadomość, że wtula się w prawie nagiego alfę. Jego penis swędział. Nie umiał tego inaczej określić. Zaschnięte nasienie zawsze go drażniło dlatego nie zdarzało mu się kłaść do łóżka w tym stanie.  
Stiles jednak wszystko zmienił. Derek czuł się zbyt wyzuty z energii, aby wczorajszego wieczoru wstać i wziąć szybki prysznic. Nie chciał też przyznać się przed Stilesem, że doszedł w spodnie jak jakiś nastolatek bez kontroli. Nie na to się w końcu mawiali i czuł, że w pewien sposób złamał ich umowę. Nie był do końca pewien co oznaczał brak kontaktów seksualnych dla Iskier, ale strach, że przez taką głupotę mógł zagasić płomień magii w Stilesie nadszedł niespodziewanie. To co robili – było technicznie seksem. On doszedł, a to, że omega nie – nie miało znaczenia.  
Stiles musiał wyczuć jego zdenerwowanie, bo poruszył się lekko, a potem zaczął zabierać swoje kończyny. Ale bez popłochu, jakby wiedział, że może dotykać Dereka jak chce i kiedy chce. I on naprawdę nie miał z tym problemu. Nie wiedział jednak jak zacząć tę rozmowę.  
\- Śpij, wieczorem przybywają Iskry – poinformował go Stiles. – Musimy być w gotowości.  
Derek zesztywniał, gdy omega po omacku zaczęła naciągać na siebie kołdrę.  
\- Miałeś sen? – spytał ostrożnie.  
\- Tak – przyznał Stiles. – A teraz śpij – dodał, ziewając.  
Derek wydał z siebie długie westchnienie ulgi i uderzył głową w poduszkę kilka razy, żeby pozbyć się nieprzyjemnych myśli. Stiles nie wyczuwałby innych, gdyby nie był jednym z nich – tle było dla niego jasne od samego początku ich znajomości.

Omega zszedł na śniadanie i rzucił mu lekko niepewne spojrzenie, zanim podszedł do niego bliżej, a potem pocałował go w policzek na powitanie. Derekowi nie umknęło, że Stiles rzucił mu jedno ze swoich analizujących wszystko spojrzeń. Jego skóra jednak przestała należeć do kogoś kilka rozmiarów zbyt wielkiego i tylko to się liczyło.  
\- Mam spotkanie z Lydią za godzinę – poinformował go Stiles.  
Derek nawet nie pytał o postępy, wiedząc, że coś ich przyblokowało. Widział zirytowaną Martin już wcześniej. Stiles spieszył się, a przynajmniej starał się jak mógł dotrzymać ich głupiej umowy, której Derek żałował coraz bardziej. Coraz mocniej czuł, że zabiera omedze coś. Może magię, a może po prostu czas, który Stiles mógłby spędzić jako normalny nastolatek z ludźmi w swoim wieku.  
\- Wieczorem musimy być przy granicy. Otworzę przejście dla dwóch Iskier – poinformował go Stiles po chwili i Derek zdał sobie sprawę, że zbyt długo milczy.  
\- Wspominałeś rano – odparł. – Powiadomię matkę. Będzie z nimi ktoś więcej.  
Stiles wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie zawsze wiem. Tym razem nie mam pojęcia – odparł szczerze omega. – Porozmawiam z Deatonem. On też powinien to wyczuć.  
Derek zmarszczył brwi, gdy nagle coś przyszło mu do głowy.  
\- Dlaczego tylko ty i Deaton macie te sny? – spytał wprost. – Inne Iskry niczego nie odbierają?  
\- Rezerwat miał być oazą dla nas, a ma dwóch panów w tej chwili. Deaton i ja związaliśmy magię z tą ziemią i dlatego wiemy więcej, czujemy więcej, odbieramy więcej. Aby stać się mieszkańcem Rezerwatu trzeba czegoś więcej niż przybyć do nas i przekroczyć granicę. Musisz być zatwierdzony – poinformował go Stiles poważnie. – Wystarczy moja lub Deatona aprobata, ale to się wiąże też z tym, że Iskry oddają nam część siebie. Dla wspólnego dobra.  
Derek słuchał tego lekko zszokowany. Nie spodziewał się, że Deaton faktycznie posługiwał się magią. Nie taką prawdziwą, która wiązała i tworzyła. Która potrafiła zsyłać sny prorocze. Która oddziaływała nawet na niego.  
\- Co się stanie, gdy utracisz Iskrę? – spytał, przełykając nagle powstała w gardle gulę.  
Stiles uciekł przed nim wzrokiem.  
\- Allison zajmie moje miejsce. W zasadzie wprowadzamy ją – przyznał omega i chociaż Derek za wszelką cenę nie chciał dopuścić do siebie myśli, że Iskra Stilesa naprawdę odejdzie, nie potrafił przestać.  
Omega brał tę ewentualność pod uwagę i przygotowywał się. To było rozsądne, podczas gdy Derek uruchamiał syndrom wyparcia.  
\- A co powiedziałbyś… - zaczął, przygryzając wargi. – Moja matka wymusiła na tobie umowę.  
\- Powiedziałbym raczej, że było odwrotnie – powiedział Stiles uśmiechając się lekko.  
I może faktycznie miał rację, ale Derek nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że omega odsuwał w czasie po prostu jakiś cholerny wyrok. Zastanawiał się ile będzie go kosztować kolejny tydzień lub miesiąc więcej. Jak bardzo więź będzie wymuszała na nich kontakt. Jak wiele będzie żądała. Nie wiedział ile Stiles faktycznie byłby gotowy oddać za swoją magię, ale przecież już raz chciał poświęcić życie, więc nieprzyjemności związane z więzią to musiał być pryszcz.  
Derek obiecał mu, że poczeka tak długo jak będą trwały badania nad Iskrą, ale przecież to nadal był termin. Konkretna data w czasie, która nadejdzie i w jakimś stopniu wybór będzie Stilesowi odebrany.  
\- A co powiedziałbyś, gdybym anulował tę umowę? – spytał Derek w końcu.  
Stiles spojrzał na niego mocno zaskoczony, jakby nie rozumiał czego dotyczy podmiot rozmowy. Jednak radzili sobie świetnie. Wczorajszy wieczór był cudowny, więc szli w świetnym kierunku. Gdyby po prostu spędzali tak kolejne dni, więź na pewno nie czułaby się oszukana. Seks przecież nie był wszystkim. A Derek czuł, że Stiles zaczyna się do niego przekonywać. Gdyby narodziła się między nimi faktyczna emocjonalna wieź – może nawet miłość, to też była pewna forma magii, a przynajmniej tyle na jej temat wiedział Derek. Mogliby ukraść trochę więcej czasu.  
I może nie chciał się przed sobą przyznać, że po wczorajszym wieczorze nie chce, aby Stiles go znienawidził, gdy Iskra w nim umrze. Nie był pewien czy omega spojrzy na niego, gdy Derek odbierze mu część jego samego. A on tego cholernie nie chciał. I może to czyniło go tchórzem.  
\- Traktuj tę umowę jako anulowana – poinformował go pospiesznie, aby wszystko było jasne. – Nie musimy… - urwał sugestywnie i spodziewał się, że Stilesowi ulży, ale chłopak wpatrywał się w niego niepewnie.  
I chociaż próbował – nie czuł jego zapachu w powietrzu, więc omega znowu się od niego odciął. Był trochę skonfundowany, bo coś między nimi zniknęło. Ich kuchnia znowu była sterylnym i nieprzyjemnym pomieszczeniem, a chociaż Stiles się uśmiechał lekko, radość nie sięgała jego oczu.  
\- Muszę spotkać się z Lydią – poinformował go omega, wstając od stołu.

Derek nie wiedział za bardzo co o tym myśleć, ale kiedy przyjęli kolejne Iskry, chłopak zniknął z nimi i Deatonem w jednym z domów Rezerwatu. Stiles nie powiedział kiedy wróci i czy chce zjeść kolację. W zasadzie Derek siedział w salonie i wgapiał się w regały z książkami aż zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie ma sensu, bo Stiles był niezależny. Jeśli chciał z nim porozmawiać o czymś, na pewno przyszedłby do niego. I może w ogóle mu się tylko zdawało.  
W końcu poprzedniego wieczoru wszystko też nie wyglądało na normalne, a omega pojawił się w jego pokoju, a potem spędzili najprzyjemniejszą noc w życiu Dereka. I nie wstydził się tego przyznać. Przynajmniej przed samym sobą.  
Podniósł z podłogi strąconą i zapomnianą wieczór wcześniej książkę, i poprawił pościel, upewniając się, że leży tylko na połowie łóżka, a druga część wygląda przyjemnie i zapraszająco. Jego wzrok błędnie wodził po literach, których znaczenia nie odczytywał bardziej zajęty nasłuchiwaniem. Stiles w końcu pojawił się w mieszkaniu i ciche kroki omegi na korytarzu sprawiły mu ulgę. Słyszał jak chłopak wszedł do łazienki, a potem wrócił do siebie do pokoju. Skrzypnięcie szafy, dźwięk przesuwanego krzesła.  
Czekał niecierpliwie na charakterystyczny dźwięk drzwi, które miał naoliwić, ale ten nigdy nie nastąpił.  
Sam nie wiedział jak długo pozostał przytomny, ale Stiles nie przyszedł do niego tej nocy.


	17. Chapter 17

Stiles nie był wcale subtelny w tym, że próbował go unikać. Derek obudził się o czwartej rano zaskoczony nagłym poruszeniem w mieszkaniu. Słyszał bose stopy omegi na wciąż pozbawionych dywanów podłogach i nawet do głowy mu przyszło, że przez to cały dom wydaje się zimny. On lubił chłodny minimalizm, ale jego omega ewidentnie należała do tych ciepłokrwistych, których temperament był nie do opanowania. Możliwe, że nawet ta przestrzeń nie do końca odpowiadała Stilesowi.  
Tylko chwilę rozważał czy jednaka wstawać. W końcu obiecał, że poczeka aż omega do niego przyjdzie. Instynkt podpowiadał mu jednak, że tak nie stanie się nigdy, jeśli nie dorwie Stilesa nie utną sobie kolejnej z tych długich pogawędek, która mogła się ponownie skończyć nim w płomieniach. Czuł jak jego krew wrze. Nie był wściekły, ale bardziej zirytowany, że znowu robią krok w tył, gdy on się tak cholernie starał.  
Wyszedł z łóżka i nie kłopotał się nawet założeniem koszulki. W idealnym momencie znalazł się w kuchni, bo Stiles akurat z tostem w ustach kierował się w stronę drzwi wyjściowych.  
\- Nie – powiedział krótko Derek i omega zamarł. – Nie wyjdziesz, dopóki nie powiesz mi o co chodzi.  
\- Mamy z Lydią wczesne spotkanie – odparł Stiles, obracając się na pięcie.  
\- Wiesz, że nigdy nie wiem kiedy kłamiesz – westchnął Derek. – I nie obchodzi mnie gdzie idziesz tak wcześnie. Jesteś wolnym człowiekiem.  
\- I dlatego mnie zatrzymałeś? – prychnął Stiles i przewrócił oczami.  
\- Nie próbuj nawet ze mną tej sztuczki. Tej ze złością, którą udajesz, żeby przykryć… Nie wiem co – odparł Derek i usiadł na jednym z krzeseł, a potem poklepał miejsce koło siebie, ale Stiles obszedł niechętnie wysepkę i wybrał miejsce po drugiej stronie stołu.  
Pomysł rozmowy wydawał mu się genialny dopóki nie spojrzał na omegą, który patrzył wszędzie tylko nie na niego.  
\- Moja matka coś wczoraj zrobiła? Nie możesz mnie winić, jeśli robi coś i o tym nawet nie wiem – zaczął Derek.  
Stiles wypuścił powietrze z płuc.  
\- Wszystko jest w porządku – powiedział bardzo powoli omega.  
I Derek po prostu wiedział, że to kłamstwo. Nie trzeba było być wielkim filozofem, żeby zdawać sobie z tego sprawę.  
\- Nie jest w porządku – odparł, ale jego irytacja gdzieś uleciała. – Znowu to robimy. Powiedz mi co takiego stało się wczoraj, że wszystko z przedwczoraj straciło znaczenie? Nie podobało ci się? – spytał wprost.  
Generalnie nie czuł, aby Stiles doszedł, ale z drugiej strony jego zmysły nigdy nie działały zbyt dobrze, gdy orgazm przejmował nad nim kontrolę. Omega wydawał się podniecony i kontent dostatecznie długo, aby to uspokoiło Dereka i pozwoliło mu się rozluźnić. Był tego pewien i Stiles zresztą siedział teraz naprzeciwko niego z zaczerwienionymi policzkami. Derek nigdy nie pomyślałby, że będą podniecać go dziewce, ale najwyraźniej na wszystko patrzył inaczej, gdy chodziło o jego omegę.  
\- Podobało mi się – przyznał powoli Stiles, a potem spojrzał na niego z czymś dziwnym we wzroku. – Wkurza mnie, że tobie się nie podobało, a jednak pozwoliłeś mi lizać swoją twarz dobrą godzinę – warknął omega.  
Derek zamrugał, nie bardzo wiedząc o co do cholery chodzi.  
\- Mogłeś powiedzieć, zrozumiałbym – odparł Stiles i cholera, ale to też było wierutne kłamstwo.  
\- W którym momencie stwierdziłeś, że mi się nie podobało? Wtedy, gdy doszedłem, czy gdy zasypialiśmy, a ja całowałem cię po karku? – spytał Derek. – Wczoraj czekałem aż przyjdziesz do mnie, ale wiem kiedy mnie ktoś unika, Stiles. A ty naprawdę nie jesteś subtelny.  
Omega patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, jakby nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał i Derek poczuł lekką satysfakcję, że kolejny raz udało mu się go zaskoczyć. Te momenty nikłych triumfów bywały dostatecznie rzadkie, aby katalogował je w pamięci. Na później, gdy Stiles rozgryzie go do reszty i już zawsze będzie wygrywał podobne dyskusje.  
\- Ale powiedziałeś… - zaczął omega i Derek nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że po tym wszystkim poranna rozmowa mogła mieć jednak nie całkiem czytelnym dla wszystkich wydźwięk.  
\- Postaw się w mojej sytuacji – poprosił Derek. – Mam czekać na konkretną datę, która gdy nadejdzie, pojawisz się w mojej sypialni i co? Będziemy uprawiać seks. Tak po prostu. I ja mam wiedzieć, że jesteś tam dobrowolnie? Nie wpadłeś na to, że [b]ja[/b] nie chcę daty? Nie chcę, żebyś się czuł zmuszony? Jakim małżeństwem będziemy? Takim, w którym stawiasz się w moim pokoju dokładnie trzy razy w tygodniu? – spytał Derek i poczuł, że żółć podchodzi mu do gardła. – Ta umowa cię zmusza… Nie będę nawet kończył. A seks powinien być inny. I kiedy do mnie przyszedłeś… To było miłe. Chciałbym tego… - urwał.  
\- Żebym do ciebie przyszedł? – zdziwił się Stiles, a jego drobne usta na chwilę pozostały uchylone, jakby chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale nie wiedział co.  
\- Więź się ustabilizowała na tyle, że możemy funkcjonować i może cię to zdziwi, ale naprawdę dałbym ci cały czas tego świata, gdybym mógł. Wiem, że w pewnym momencie staniesz przed wyborem, żeby do mnie przyjść albo więź cię do tego zmusi. Wolałbym, żebyś chciał – przyznał i odchrząknął.  
\- Więź się ustabilizowała, bo o mnie dbasz – powiedział Stiles bardzo cicho i Derekowi wydawało się przez moment, że się przesłyszał.  
\- Oczywiście, że o ciebie dbam – odparł lekko urażony, że to musi być wypowiedziane na głos.  
\- Nie, nie rozumiesz – westchnął Stiles. – Powiem to tylko raz i jeśli powiesz komuś, że to padło z moich ust, postaram się podpalić coś, co bardzo lubisz. Pewnie padnie na samochód – zagroził mu chłopak. – Omegi zostały stworzone, aby być słabszymi. Kiedy tworzy się więź… To nie jest gwałtowne, gdy dwoje ludzi się zna, bo już coś do siebie czują. Nasza wieź… Ona zmuszała nas do kontaktu. Chciała, żebyśmy zbalansowali nasze emocje. Ja byłem przestraszony, a ty… Nie wiem co czułeś – przyznał Stiles. – Po prostu teraz, kiedy się znamy… Nie przewidziałem tego – dodał.  
\- Nie przewidziałeś tego, że się dogadamy? Czy że zaczniemy o siebie dbać? – zainteresował się Derek.  
\- Nie znaliśmy się. Nie w ten sposób – powiedział tylko omega i wzruszył ramionami.  
Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu i Derek zastanawiał się czy chłopak wstanie i wyjdzie. Wydawał się wcześniej w całkiem dużym pośpiechu. Lydia nie wyglądała na taką, która dobrze znosi spóźnienia swoich współpracowników. Z drugiej strony Stiles nie wyglądał na takiego, który się spóźniał.  
\- I co teraz? – spytał Derek.  
Omega przygryzł wargę i odłożył w końcu swoją torbę na stół. A Derek nie mógł się nie zastanawiać czy to czasem nie oznacza, że nigdy nie będą uprawiać seksu. Dbał o Stilesa, ale to słowo raczej nie do końca opisywało jego uczucia. Każde inne jednak oznaczałoby zbyt wiele.  
\- Naprawdę… ty… wtedy… - wyjąkał Stiles, czerwieniąc się wściekłe i Derek nie wierzył, że wracają do tego tematu.  
\- Jeśli ty nie, możemy to nadrobić – zażartował, ale oczy omegi stały się okrągłe jak spodki i Stiles sięgnął ponad stołem, przyciągając go do siebie.  
Derek nie zmarnował ani chwili, przesuwając mniejsze ciało po całym blacie aż omega znajdował się w jego ramionach. Nie bardzo wiedział co teraz, ale Stiles już go całował i to było dobre. To było znakomitym początkiem, szczególnie, gdy omega zaczął dotykać jego ciała swoimi sporymi dłońmi. Derek mógł mieć fantazję albo dwie, które dotyczyły tych rąk i poruszył się niespokojnie, gdy Stiles zacisnął mocniej swoje palce na jego bicepsach. Zaczynał powoli zdawać sobie sprawę po jaką cholerę spędzał tak dużo czasu na ćwiczeniu i nie zamierzał przestać, bo omega wydawał się chłonąć jego siłę całym sobą. I dopiero teraz odkrył jak drobny był Stiles. Nie oddzielały ich prześcieradła jak poprzednio, a cienka koszulka chłopaka wydawała się o przynajmniej rozmiar za wielka. I cały ten materiał był zbędny.  
Cholerne krzesło było niewygodne i pewnie przeniósłby ich obu bez problemu na kanapę, ale to byłoby zakładanie, że będą to kontynuować w bardziej horyzontalnej pozycji. A tak Stiles obejmował go nogami, siedząc mu na kolanach i nie mógł sobie wyobrazić innego nieba.  
\- Och – wyrwało się omedze, gdy Derek próbował ustawić ich tak, aby nie tracili równowagi przy każdym ruchu.  
Możliwe, że jego członek, w końcu uwięziony tylko w spodniach piżamy, jednak całkiem zdecydowanie próbował się unieść, chociaż Stiles siedział na nim bezpośrednio. Nie, żeby Derek narzekał – o nie. Omega oderwał się od jego ust i spojrzał w dół, jakby spodziewał się coś dostrzec, a potem uniósł głowę i ich wzrok spotkał się na tę krótką chwilę. A potem Stiles pocałował go z pasją, która zasugerowała mu wyraźnie, że cokolwiek o swoim omedze nie odkrył poprzednio – to nawet nie był początek góry lodowej. Albo wulkanu, bo cholera, ale Stiles zsunął swoją dłoń na jego brzuch i te długie szczupłe palce wsuwały się systematycznie milimetr po milimetrze pod elastyczną gumkę jego spodni. Derek nie mógł nie próbować unosić bioder, ale to krzesło było naprawdę niewygodne i zaczynał się zastanawiać czy bardzo się potłuką, gdy spadną. A to było nieuniknione.  
\- Łóżko – wydyszał Stiles tuż przy jego ustach.  
\- Kanapa jest bliżej – oznajmił mu Derek i uniósł omegę bez najmniejszego problemu.  
Stiles spoglądał na niego zszokowany, jakby nie tego się spodziewał, a potem chwycił się mocniej i zaczął gryźć Dereka po karku, jakby to była jego najnowsza zabawka. I cholera, jeśli to na niego nie działało.  
Jakoś dotarli do kanapy i Derek usiadł na niej, układając na sobie omegę, który wrócił do maltretowania jego barków. I nie mógł się doczekać chwili, gdy Stiles odkryje jego sutki, bo jeszcze nigdy nie widział nikogo równie skupionego na przedmiocie badań. A chłopak był ciekawski.  
\- Czekaj – powiedział Derek, zatrzymując go, zanim Stiles ściągnął mu całkiem spodnie. – Co chcesz robić? – spytał tylko.  
Omega zamrugał, przeganiając na krótką chwilę mgiełkę pożądania ze swoich oczu.  
\- Całować – przyznał Stiles i Derek miał ochotę zacząć się śmiać.  
Na pewno nie to przyszło mu do głowy, gdy Stiles wślizgnął się do jego pokoju dwa dni wcześniej. Całowanie jednak miało wiele aspektów dla omegi – najwyraźniej. I wcale nie ograniczało się do jego ust.  
\- Kto całuje? Ja czy ty? – zainteresował się Derek i Stiles spojrzał na niego lekko zirytowany.  
\- Ja, nie podoba się? – prychnął omega i nie było śladu po wcześniejszej niepewności.  
Derek pozwolił swojemu penisowi, aby lekko drgnął, poruszając nie mały wcale namiotem, co oczywiście przyciągnęło uwagę Stilesa.  
\- A wygląda na to, żeby się nie podobało? – odparł Derek, a potem złapał za skrawek koszulki omegi. – Nie jest ci za ciepło?  
Stiles przewrócił oczami.  
\- To było słabe – odparł chłopak, ale zdjął z siebie materiał, a potem spojrzał w dół, na Dereka, jakby oczekiwał komentarza.  
Jego omega był szczupły. Derek wiedział o tym wcześniej. Widzieli się już w różnym stadium rozebrania i ten widok nie był mu niemiły. Miał cholerną ochotę nakarmić Stilesa, ale poza tym te lekko zarysowane mięśnie jakoś dziwnie pasowały do chłopaka.  
\- Omegi są stworzone jako słabsze – zażartował, palcami sunąc po bladej klatce piersiowej.  
Stiles spojrzał na niego, mrużąc oczy.  
\- Camaro spłonie – powiedział omega, więc Derek przyciągnął chłopaka do siebie, chcąc położył usta chociaż na tym wystającym obojczyku. – Ja całuję! – jęknął Stiles i może jego zęby spotkały się ze skórą zbyt mocno, ale czuł wyraźnie, że jego omega nie ma nic przeciwko.  
Nie wątpił, że Stiles zamierzał zostać w spodniach, ale sam nie bronił się, gdy omega zepchnęła w dół jego własną piżamę. Nie miał problemu z nagością i to na pewno nie swoją, gdy Stiles obwijał swoje długie palce wokół jego członka. Nie żeby zacząć mu obciągać, ale bardziej w formie badania tego z czym będzie miał do czynienia. Proces był tak powolny, że Derek napinał wszystkie mięśnie, starając się nie poruszyć i jego członek mimowolnie drgał w niezbyt ciasnym uchwycie.  
Stiles w końcu puścił go i cholera, ale chłopak wrócił do całowania jego ust, jakby to ich nie miał nigdy dość, a Derekowi pozostawało tylko podążyć. Miał tylko nadzieję, że tym razem nie dojdzie tylko o tego, że Stiles był blisko niego. Była pewna różnica między tym, gdy omega był całkiem świadom, że koło niego dochodzono, a brakiem tej świadomości. Nazywała się dokładnie wstydem i Derek nie zamierzał go tym razem odczuwać, więc chwycił się u podstawy penisa na wszelki wypadek, bo Stiles w końcu odkrył, że jego sutki stwardniały od samego zimnego powietrza i próbował je ogrzać swoim językiem, co szło mu znakomicie, bo Derek znowu miał łzy w kącikach oczu. Nigdy nie sądził, że powstrzymywanie się przed tym, aby nie dojść będzie go tak wiele kosztować. Nigdy nie sądził, że będzie z kimś tak seksownym, że sam fakt iż ten omega zostawiał na jego klatce piersiowej te kocie liźnięcia, będzie popychał go coraz dalej w przepaść, w którą najchętniej skoczyłby już w tej chwili, gdyby Stiles miał podążyć wraz z nim.


	18. Chapter 18

Stiles wtulał się w niego ufnie, owiewając ciepłym oddechem skórę na jego ramieniu. Milczeli od dłuższego czasu i Derek nie wiedział nawet, która jest godzina. Nie przestali się dotykać nawet przez moment i czuł wyraźnie jak wieź zacieśnia się pomiędzy nimi, nie wymuszając jednak niczego, jakby pogodziła się z tym, że albo zrobią to po ich myśli, albo w ogóle.  
Jego skóra już nie mrowiła, ale zaschnięta sperma nie była przyjemna. Nie był jednak w stanie się ruszyć. Nie chciał się podnosić, gdy zapach omegi wypełniał jego płuca, a Stiles oddychał miarowo tuż przy jego piersi. Dokładnie tam, gdzie powinien być.  
Mieszkanie było ciche, a poranne słońce dopiero zaczynało oświetlać salon, z którego prawie nie korzystali. Derek czuł się trochę dziwnie, leżąc nago, ale nie potrafił znaleźć w sobie siły do tego, aby naciągnąć spodnie. Stilesowi zresztą nie przeszkadzała jego nagość, a chciał przyzwyczajać do siebie omegę. I jeśli czuł się cholernie usatysfakcjonowany tym, że chłopakowi podobało się jego ciało – to miało pozostać jego słodką tajemnicą.  
Nigdy nie próbował nikogo uwieść. Jego wygląd i pozycja w watasze wystarczyły za wszystkie czułe słówka, ale planował już wieczorną kolację, którą chciał zjeść ze Stilesem w swojej sypialni, aby znowu sprowadzić tam chłopaka podstępem. Mogliby obejrzeć film albo poczytać coś. Derek służyłby mu pomocą w kwestiach watahy, Peter nie wiedział bowiem więcej od niego.  
Stiles poruszył się w końcu, chociaż Derek wiedział od samego początku, że omega nie zasnął. Chłopak doszedł też bezgłośnie, gdzieś w trakcie ich nieskoordynowanej macanki, może nawet trochę pchnięty faktem, że Derek rozlał się między nich z warknięciem, którego wstydziłby się, gdyby Stiles nie powtarzał w kółko jakie to seksowne. I zamierzał wydawać tylko więcej takich odgłosów.  
Jako alfa sądził zawsze, że emocje czyniło go słabym. Tego uczyła go matka oraz historia, ale nikt nie przygotował go na Stilesa. Omega wydawał się czerpać siłę z uczuć i Derek dostrzegł to, gdy ten niepozorny młody mężczyzna stanął naprzeciwko wyboru kogo uratować. Wyboru, którego nie musiał dokonywać, ponieważ tliła się w nim Iskra dokładnie tak silna jak emocje, którymi dzielił się z ludźmi. Derek poczuł jej ciepło, gdy Stiles dochodził tuż przy nim z rozchylonymi lekko ustami, tak bardzo zaskoczony, że to się stało.  
Przyglądanie się temu było prawie tak samo dobre jak jego orgazm.  
\- Wow – powiedział w końcu Stiles i Derekowi chciało się śmiać, bo dokładnie to samo przyszło mu na myśl wcześniej.  
Po prostu było to dobre dwadzieścia minut temu i jeśli tylko całowaniem doprowadził do tego, że jego omega milczał przez ten czas dochodząc do siebie – nie mógł się doczekać aż pokaże całą resztę.  
\- Wiedziałem, że seks jest dobry… - zaczął Stiles i urwał, a potem odsunął się od Dereka tak gwałtownie, że spadł z kanapy.  
Zaalarmowany tak niespodziewaną reakcją, Derek uniósł się na łokciach, szukając niebezpieczeństwa. Jednak to nadal był spokojny poranek, a Stiles tylko patrzył na swoje dłonie z niedowierzaniem, a potem na twarzy omegi pojawił się wyraz skupienia. Niewielki płomień pojawił się na dłoni chłopaka i ten odetchnął z ulgą.  
\- To chyba nie całkiem seks, gdy we mnie nie wchodzisz. Najwyraźniej jestem dalej dziewicą. Nie, żebym się spieszył do tego, żeby… - zaczął Stiles, ewidentnie speszony. – Podoba ci się to, że jestem dziewicą, prawda? Znaczy nie mówiłeś, że masz z tym problem…  
\- Stiles, twoja Iskra jest ze mną bezpieczna – powiedział, wchodząc chłopakowi w słowo.  
I to była trochę hipokryzja z jego strony, bo dobę wcześniej miał te same obawy, co omega. Stiles jednak nie musiał tego wiedzieć. Nie chciał wystraszyć chłopaka jeszcze bardziej, a skoro Iskra nadal się tliła, nie było niebezpieczeństwa. Derek potajemnie miał nadzieję, że ich więź ochroni chłopaka, ale na dobrą sprawę nikt nie wiedział jak to funkcjonuje. I może powinien był poczytać na ten temat kilka tygodni wcześniej.  
Stiles był jak omega w dawnych czasach – wychowany w zamknięciu, z dala od alf i ich brudnych łap. I Derek czuł się trochę tak, jakby skradał mu coś cennego, co przerażało go i podniecało jednocześnie – jeśli miał być szczery. Co go naprawdę cieszyło to fakt, że Stiles zdecydował się przyjść do niego sam. Nie był popędzany ani nie dał się zwieść jego urodzie czy perspektywie rządzenia watahą. Nie, Stiles przeganiał w swoim życiu alfy, a jednak był tutaj i teraz z Derekiem. I wydawał się speszony tym, że całkiem dorosły alfa siedział naprzeciwko niego nago. Nie umknęło jego uwadze, że jego krocze znajdowało się na wysokości twarzy chłopaka.  
I omega spoglądał na jego penisa, który już nie wyglądał tak spektakularnie, gdy nie był w pełnej erekcji.  
Wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Stilesa, który bez wahania ujął ją i pozwolił się unieść, a potem wciągnąć na jego kolana. Derek nie zamierzał zakładać ubrania, dopóki nie stanie się to konieczne. A dotykanie było dobre. Ich więź to lubiła. Po całych dniach, gdy odmawiali sobie tej przyjemności – dostrzegł jak ujmujące były zwykłe głaskanie czy uścisk.  
\- Nie przeszkadza ci, że… - zaczął Stiles i urwał.  
Derek znowu mógł wyczuć zapach jego emocji i to było cudowne.  
\- Nic mi nie przeszkadza – powiedział całkiem szczerze, a potem wziął głębszy wdech, bo ciał się upajać wonią ich ciał.  
\- Dotykanie mi się podoba – wtrącił Stiles i jego głos był ledwo słyszalny, gdy mruczał w jego skórę.  
\- Dotykanie jest bardzo dobre – potwierdził Derek, decydując się, że powinni pozostać przy tych prostych zdaniach, które niczego nie komplikowały, bo nie były pełnie niedopowiedzeń. – Nigdy nie robiłem tego tak powoli – przyznał po chwili.  
Stiles objął go mocniej ramionami i do nozdrzy Dereka dotarł całkiem nowy zapach.  
\- Żadna omega nie była aż takim problemem – stwierdził chłopak.  
I jeśli Derek się nie mylił, właśnie poczuł od niego zazdrość, która zapewne ubawiłaby go, gdyby nie fakt, że jego omega wszystko rozumiał na opak.  
\- Nie, one wszystkie były łatwe – przyznał szczerze, nie czując z tego powodu takiej samej dumy jak przedtem.  
Wiedział, że zazdroszczono mu powodzenia, ale nagle straciło to na znaczeniu. Tamte omegi mógł mieć każdy. Stiles natomiast należał tylko do niego. Odrzucił tak wielu, aby należeć tylko do Dereka. I to wydawało mu się nagle najważniejszą rzeczą na świecie. Nigdy nie przywiązywał uwagi do dziewictwa i całą istotę Rezerwatu traktował z rezerwą, ale teraz stanęło to przed jego oczami w całkiem innym świetle. Stiles nie był doświadczony, ale to miało swój urok. I może trochę bolało go, że nie może z równą fascynacją odkrywać tego w tym samym czasie co jego omega. On to wszystko miał za sobą i ten jeden raz przewaga doświadczenia nie wydawała mu się taka świetna.  
\- One były łatwe, więc nie było powodów, aby wziąć wszystko wolniej – ciągnął dalej, nie wiedząc nawet czy Stiles zrozumie jak dla niego to ważne teraz. – Nigdy nie dotykałem kogoś tak długo, żeby tylko pokazać…  
\- Uczucia – uzupełnił Stiles i pocałował go w ramię.  
Derek wziął głębszy wdech, gdy poczuł jak omega obwija wokół jego talii swoje długie nogi. Dżinsy, które Stiles miał nadal na sobie pokryte były jego nasieniem. I nie potrafił się tym przejmować. Doszedł na omegę, gdy nie był już w stanie wytrzymać tych małych pocałunków, które Stiles składał na jego sutkach. Wydawały się przeładowywać jego system nerwowy.  
\- Tak, uczucia – przyznał. – Chcesz się całować? – spytał wprost, czując, że zapach omegi zmienił się wyraźnie na bardziej zainteresowany.  
Chłopak miał siedemnaście lat i obiecał jego ojcu, że nie zrobią niczego złego, ale to przecież nie było przekraczanie granicy, skoro Iskra czuła się bezpieczna. Dopóki Stiles nominalnie pozostałby dziewicą, Derek był bezpieczny przed zastrzeleniem, którym by się nawet bardzo nie przejął. Jeśli bowiem odebrałby nawet przez przypadek Iskrę omedze, nie wiedział czy potrafiłby z tym żyć.  
Czuł, że pod całą ekscytacją Stilesa znajduje się również strach, więc objął chłopaka mocniej.  
\- Zawsze chcę się całować – powiedział omega z czymś zadziornym w głosie.

Iskry trenowały wraz z pozostałymi członkami patroli i Derek nie mógł nie obserwować jak płynnie porusza się Stiles w tym tańcu, którego zasady znał sam. Omega nie płonął żywym ogniem, ale Derek i tak czuł żar, który bił z jego głębi. Laura zresztą wydawała się równie zafascynowana tym ruchem co on.  
\- Jest naturalnym… - zaczęła jego siostra.  
\- Tancerzem – powiedział Peter, stając koło nich. – Chłopak ma magię i powinien się z tego cieszyć. Jednak normalnie nie dałby rady żadnemu z nas.  
\- To twoja opinia – prychnęła Lydia, pojawiając się znikąd z notatnikiem w dłoni. – Strzela równie dobrze i jest w stanie znaleźć tojad nawet w najbardziej ekstremalnych warunkach. Jest więcej sposobów niż jeden, aby załatwić wilkołaka. Na twoim miejscu nie ryzykowałabym – dodała.  
Peter przez chwilę wyglądał tak, jakby chciał się jej odszczeknąć, ale Martin uniosła brew do góry, jakby tylko na to czekała. Stiles tymczasem skończył z McCallem sparing i zmierzał w ich kierunku. Derek wyprostował się odrobinę instynktownie i dostrzegł jak Laura spogląda na niego rozbawiona. Nie zamierzał tłumaczyć własnej siostrze, że wpadł jak śliwka w kompot.  
I nikt z członków watahy nie musiał tego widzieć. Stiles przywitał się z nimi i Lydia pokazała mu dane, które zbierała cały dzień, notując postępy w treningu nowych Iskier. Ethan trzymał pewien dystans ze wszystkimi prócz Danny'ego, który lgnął do młodej Iskry niczym ćma do światła. Coś się działo między tą dwójką, i jeśli Derek odczytywał to dobrze, Mahealani miał poważne kłopoty. Związki z Iskrami nie bywały najłatwiejsze, a Ethan walczył o swoją magię z całych sił. W końcu umknął przed ojcem pod skrzydła ludzi, którzy mogli chcieć jego śmierci równie mocno. Dereka zadziwiało, że Stiles nie czuł nienawiści do rodziny, która bezpośrednio przyczyniła się do śmierci jego matki.  
Obserwował jak omega zaczyna drapać się po głowie, gdy wyniki badań ewidentnie nie odpowiadały jego przewidywaniom. Nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby jego partner w przyszłości chciał przegrzebać się przez zbiór ksiąg watahy. Wydawał się badaczem z zamiłowania.

\- Wszystko jest nie tak – powiedział Stiles, wchodząc do mieszkania.  
Derek przez krótką chwilę sądził, iż chłopak rozmawia z Lydią przez telefon, ale te słowa były skierowane do niego.  
\- To niedobrze – zaryzykował, nie wiedząc za bardzo czego dotyczy wypowiedź omegi.  
Stiles spojrzał na niego wzrokiem pełnym frustracji, a potem pocałował go z mocą. To było coś nowego. Gdy wychodzili z mieszkania po długiej sesji całowania, Derek nie zastanawiał się jak to wpłynie na nich. Jednak Stiles stał się bardziej dotykalski. Członkowie watahy zauważyli to od razu. Chłopak trzymał dłoń na jego ramieniu albo po prostu stał bardzo blisko, jakby potrzebował obecności Dereka.  
Całowanie na dzień dobry było jednak nowe. I normalnie potraktowałby to jako zaproszenie do czegoś innego, ale to był Stiles – omega, który dzisiejszego ranka doszedł pierwszy raz przy innej osobie. I Derek przypominał sobie to w kółko raz po raz, bo może nakręcało go to trochę za bardzo.  
I Stiles był istotą seksualną, ale z jego niewielkim doświadczeniem pewnie nie wiedział jak wyglądają zaproszenia na seks. Nie, żeby Derek narzekał.  
\- Wszystkie wyniki są źle – ciągnął dalej Stiles i biła od niego czysta frustracja.  
\- Na pewno wykombinujesz o co chodzi – odparł Derek i uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy chłopak zszokowany przystanął.  
\- Skąd możesz być tego pewien? - spytał Stiles i potrząsnął głową. – To nie jest takie proste. Nic nie ma czego się chwycić. Jesteśmy z Ethanem niekompatybilni, a to bez sensu, bo on jest moim kuzynem. Tymczasem Lydia naprawdę genialnie reaguje…  
\- Danny jest zainteresowany Ethanem – wszedł mu w słowo Derek i zmarszczył brwi. – Denerwujesz się przez badania czy przez to, że on też może stracić Iskrę? – spytał całkiem poważnie, czując, że coś ciężko osiada w jego żołądku.  
Stiles bał się utraty płomienia swojej magii i to było całkiem zrozumiałe. Iskry nie pozwalały się kontrolować nikomu, bo zapewne to byłoby sporym niebezpieczeństwem. Nie tylko Deucalion chciałby takiej magii po swojej stronie. Jego matka pewnie nie raz zastanawiała się nad wykorzystaniem Stilesa, ale nie było takiej możliwości bez straty magii. I o ile wydawało się brutalne, Derek nawet rozumiał wszechświat.  
Stiles zesztywniał i spojrzał na niego mocno zaskoczony.  
\- Trafiłem, prawda? To ten sam strach, który czujesz cały czas. Wystraszyłeś się dzisiaj rano, że poszliśmy za daleko – odparł Derek, nie czując nawet złości. – Stiles, jeśli boisz się, że nie zdążysz dokończyć badań, już ci mówiłem…  
\- Nie, po prostu nie chcę, żebyś pomyślał, że zwlekam specjalnie – wszedł mu w słowo chłopak. – Już się pogodziłem z tym, że… coś się stanie. Czekanie jest jeszcze gorsze, gdy nie mam pewności. Wszechświat zdaje się ze mnie kpić. Myślałem, że kupując sobie czas, uspokoję się, że będę szczęśliwy, ale nie jestem. To czekanie mnie zabija. Nie wiem nawet dlaczego w ogóle robię te badania, skoro nigdy nawet nie będę mógł sprawdzić moje teorie…  
Derek nie wiedział co powiedzieć, więc po prostu przytulił do siebie omegę i pozwolił mu dalej mówić.


	19. Chapter 19

**całość opowiadania zbetowała wrotka 777, której serdecznie dziękuję za ogrom wykonanej pracy :***

* * *

Derek nie rozumiał wybuchu Stilesa, ale chłopak opanował się dość szybko i spojrzał na niego zaczerwienionymi oczami.  
\- Może to jest trochę przez Ethana – przyznał omega.  
Derek zerknął w tył na makaron, który zamienił się w papkę. Planował kolację, ale miał nadzieję, że Stiles nie ma zbyt wysokich wymagań względem jego kuchennych umiejętności. Żałował nawet, że nie poprosił Laury albo Anny o dostarczenie gotowego do podgrzania posiłku. Na pewno oszczędziłoby mu to trudu, który włożył.  
\- Wszystko będzie w porządku - powiedział z pewnością w głosie.  
Danny'ego wspominał jako kompletnie nieszkodliwego. Kojarzyły mu się z nim bransoletki przyjaźni i długie spacery. Beta nie miała Iskry, ale też tego życiowego płomienia. Zanim Mahealani zdecydowałby się na pierwszy krok, Ethan byłby pełnoletni, a może nawet na emeryturze. Mieli całkiem sporo czasu.  
\- Nie, nie będzie. Jestem Stilinski, ale tak naprawdę jestem członkiem watahy bez imienia. Zawsze byłem. Jestem synem mojej matki, a w nas płonie Iskra. Zawsze wiedziałem, że któreś z dzieci Deucaliona odziedziczy magię, ale pytanie pozostawało co z nią zrobi. Gdyby Ethan był… - Stiles urwał.  
\- Gdyby Ethan był jaki? – spytał spokojnie Derek.  
\- Gdyby Ethan był dupkiem, był zły… Nie wiem jak to wyjaśnić, ale on jest tylko wystraszony – powiedział Stiles. – Jest wystraszony, bo wie, że jego ojciec planuje odebrać Iskrę mnie, bo jestem jego najbliższym krewnym. To mogłoby się nawet udać – przyznał Stiles. – Może Deucalion potrafiłby używać mojej magii przez kilka minut. Nie o to jednak chodzi. Ethan jest synem Deucaliona. Jest moim kuzynem i zostaliśmy tylko dwaj. Jeśli obaj stracimy Iskrę, już nikt w naszej rodzinie nie będzie jej miał – powiedział, kompletnie zaskakując Dereka.  
\- Czyli…  
Stiles przygryzł wargę, aż do krwi.  
\- Myślałem, że Lydia kiedyś zgodzi się nosić moje dziecko, żeby przekazać gen. To jest pragmatyczne, wiem, ale jak czułbyś się, gdyby ktoś powiedział, że żaden z Hale'ów już nigdy nie będzie alfą? Że nie będzie alfy i watahy Hale? – spytał Stiles i Derek mimowolnie zacisnął dłonie w pięści. – Dokładnie! – powiedział Stiles, widząc jego reakcję. – Myślałem, że Deucalion ma kolejną córkę, ale syn komplikuje wszystko. Iskra wiąże się raz na całe życie. Jeśli Ethan zwiąże się z Dannym…  
\- Nie będzie dzieci – odgadł Derek.  
\- Jeśli udałoby mi się odkryć jak to działa, może nie wszystko musiałoby się tak skończyć, ale to i tak zawsze będzie za późno – powiedział chłopak i Derek nagle zrozumiał, dlaczego jego omega pracował ponad siły z taką desperacją.  
Nie chciał, aby rodzina Stilinski czy bardziej linia jego matki zakończyła się na nim.  
\- Stiles, zawsze możemy adoptować dziecko, które będzie Iskrą – powiedział Derek spokojnie, kołysząc chłopaka w ramionach. – Linia Hale też nie jest do końca czysta. Rodziną stajesz się czasem poprzez wybór, a nie poprzez krew.  
Stiles wpatrywał się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, jakby nie wiedział nawet, jak dotarli do tego punktu. I pewnie nie powinien wspominać niespełna osiemnastolatkowi o adopcji dzieci, ale Stiles uśmiechnął się lekko i z wdzięcznością.  
\- Wolałbym dalej, aby to była czysta linia mojej matki, ale masz rację – powiedział omega, pewnie nie zdając sobie sprawy jak często to ostatnimi czasy powtarzał.

ooo

Kolacja nie wypadła najgorzej, pomijając fakt, że makaron był konsystencji papki. Stiles nie mrugnął nawet okiem, gdy jedli łyżką. Derek spodziewał się, że omega wróci do swojego pokoju tego wieczora. Stiles wydawał się wyczerpany całym dniem. Chłopak jednak jak zawsze go zaskoczył i Derek usłyszał dźwięk uchylanych drzwi, gdy akurat kończył czytać pierwszy rozdział.  
\- Zawsze zastanawiam się czy trzymasz tę książkę, żeby inteligentniej wyglądać – rzucił omega od progu.  
Nie miał na sobie koszulki, co było niezwykłe. Stiles bowiem preferował o kilka rozmiarów za duże, rozciągnięte t-shirty, które okres świetności miały za sobą - mniej więcej w okresie, gdy szeryf wyszedł z akademii policyjnej. Zresztą takie nadruki widniały na większości z nich. Jego omega uwielbiał zakrywać swoje ciało i Derek nie do końca to rozumiał. Oczywiście nie mogło być łatwo, gdy wokół niego znajdowało się tak wiele alf, jednak nigdy nie pomyślałby, że Stiles ukrywa jakieś kompleksy. Omega był głośny i wydawał się dostatecznie klarownie oznajmiać światu, że skopie mu tyłek.  
Derek odłożył książkę bez komentarza. W zasadzie Stiles po części miał rację. Czytał dla zabicia czasu, a poza tym nie chciał, aby omega myślała o nim jak o bezrozumnym mięśniaku. Dla Stilesa liczył się intelekt, a Derek nie był, aż tak pewny swojej wiedzy, aby kłócić się z własnym wujem czy matką podczas spotkań watahy. Stiles głośno i wyraźnie wypowiadał swoje zdanie, a do tego jeszcze popierał je argumentami. Derek był bardziej człowiekiem instynktu. Wiedział, co jest dobre dla watahy, ale pojęcia nie miał dlaczego.  
To było trochę tak jak ze Stilesem. Bał się tego co się stanie, gdy Iskra odejdzie od chłopaka, gdy omega straci magię. Jednocześnie jego wilk podszeptywał mu, że tak się nie stanie. Są idealnie dopasowani.  
Derek poklepał miejsce koło siebie i Stiles wślizgnął się pod przykrycie, zajmując zaskakująco dużo przestrzeni. Te kończyny wydawały się nie kończyć. Całe kilometry nóg i rąk. Derek wsunął się głębiej pod kołdrę, układając głowę na poduszce. Dzieliło ich zaledwie kilka centymetrów i Stiles wpatrywał się w niego spokojnie. Rzadko mieli okazję tak po prostu na siebie popatrzeć, więc Derek nie odzywał się. Czasy, gdy przychodził do Rezerwatu, żeby ukradkiem podglądać Stilesa minęły. Teraz miał prawo do gapienia się tak długo jak chciał.  
\- Co ci chodzi po głowie? – spytał Derek w końcu, widząc na czole Stilesa poprzeczną zmarszczkę, która wcale tam nie pasowała.  
Wydawał się o wiele starszy i martwił się o kuzyna, a dzieliły ich niecałe dwa lata różnicy. Jednak jego omega miał jakieś dziwne tendencje do brania pod opiekę wszystkich. Może to wiązało się z tym, że odpowiadał za Rezerwat przez ostatni czas i przyjmował zabłąkane Iskry. Wprowadzanie ich do społeczności i zapewnianie o bezpieczeństwie nie mogło być łatwe. A szeryf cały czas mieszkał w miasteczku, więc Stilesowi pozostawali tylko przyjaciele.  
\- Chcesz zaprosić tutaj Scotta i resztę. Nigdy nie organizowałem takiej kolacji, ale Laura z przyjemnością poznałaby ich bliżej – zaproponował Derek, gdy cisza się przedłużała.  
Stiles otworzył oczy tak szeroko, że przez krótki moment bał się, że jego gałki oczne wypadną.  
\- Nie, nie! – powiedział pospiesznie omega. – Laura i Lydia nie mogą się nigdy zaprzyjaźnić! Od dłuższego czasu trzymam je na dystans, a to cholernie trudne, gdy są w jednym pomieszczeniu. Nie możesz wszystkiego zniszczyć! – odparł chłopak z mocą i Derek nie mógł nie parsknąć.  
\- Lydia i Laura znają się od dłuższego czasu – poinformował swojego kochanka, a widząc jego zaskoczone spojrzenie, przewrócił oczami. – Lydia to alfa. Jest pod dowództwem mojej matki. Oczywiście, że się znają. Przyjmujecie zbiegów do Rezerwatu, ale na dobrą sprawę, to moja matka część wciela do watahy – przypomniał mu, ciesząc się odrobinę z tego, że nareszcie wiedział coś, o czym omega najwyraźniej nie miał pojęcia.

ooo

Derek obudził się w środku nocy, gdy wyczuł krew. Jego instynkt zadziałał momentalnie i wykrył źródło zapachu w postaci Stilesa zwiniętego pod kołdrą. Omega musiał mieć koszmar, bo jego rysy twarzy były napięte, ale nie wydawał z siebie dźwięków, co było dziwnie. Derek zawsze sądził, że mary nocne kończyły się krzykami.  
Omega drgał na łóżku, zaciskając palce na swoim nadgarstku tak mocno, że paznokcie wbiły się w skórę. Derek próbował go odczepić od swojego ciała, ale siła, której Stiles używał była jakaś niewyobrażalna. Nigdy nie sądził, że jego omega jest w stanie używać magii przez sen, ale to kategorycznie musiało być to.  
\- Nie! – krzyknął w końcu Stiles, odpychając go od siebie.  
I Derek zamarł, bo oczy chłopaka wydawały się płonąć, a to z pewnością nie było normalne. W sypialni panowała nienaturalna cisza, a zapach potu i krwi wypełniał powietrze, mieszając się ze strachem, który emanował od jego omegi. Chciał sięgnąć dłonią do chłopaka, ale ten skulił się na łóżku.  
\- Stiles – powiedział Derek ostrożnie, ale nie dostał odpowiedzi.  
Omega jednak oddychał już płycej, wolniej, jakby powoli się opanowywał.  
\- Stiles – powtórzył Derek.  
Chłopak otworzył ponownie oczy i spojrzał na niego już całkiem świadomy.  
\- Nic się nie stało. To koszmar – wychrypiał omega.  
I Derek miał ochotę wrzeszczeć, bo kolejnym słowem, którego Stiles zamierzał użyć to 'normalne', a z tym się nie zgadzał.  
\- Deucalion przybędzie na granicę za miesiąc. Wie, że Ethan żyje. Nie wiem, skąd to wie, ale wie. Może już ma Iskrę, nie jestem pewien. Będzie tutaj jednak za równy miesiąc – powtórzył Stiles i wziął głębszy oddech.  
\- To pewne? – spytał Derek.  
\- A czy wiedziałeś, że Ethan się pojawi? – odparł Stiles spokojnie. – Iskra wie. Deaton też wie. Wszyscy wiemy. Deucalion będzie tutaj za równe trzydzieści dni, gdy księżyc będzie w nowiu, a nasza magia będzie odrobinę słabsza. Nie chce ryzykować, gdy będzie próbował odebrać mi Iskrę.  
Teraz to Derek zacisnął dłonie w pięści i trochę zaskoczony poczuł jak Stiles palcami dotyka jego twarzy. Chłopak już nie drżał i musiał czuć, że jego broda zaczęła odrastać. A jednak sunął palcami wzdłuż jego szczęki, jakby ta sensacja mu się podobała. Derek nie był pewien czy więź znowu czegoś nie próbuje. Nie ufał jej po ostatnim i wziął w dłonie ręce Stilesa, całując jego palce. Omega rozluźnił się nieznacznie, więc przyciągnął go do siebie, szczupłe plecy z wystającymi lekko kręgami przy jego klatce piersiowej. Objął Stilesa ciasno ramionami, trochę zaskoczony jak bardzo omega jest uległy. Nie zdążył jednak, nawet zapytać czy wszystko jest w porządku, bo chłopak zmiękł w jego ramionach i zasnął w ciągu kilku sekund, jakby ten stres niemożliwie go wyczerpał.  
Derek nie zmrużył oka do wschodu słońca.

ooo

Stiles zerkał na niego niepewnie, jakby sądził, że Derek skomentuje jakoś wydarzenia z nocy. Mieli mieć wolny dzień, odkąd jego matka postanowiła skupić się na rozmowach z alfami innych watah, ale Stiles wyglądał jak śmierć na nogach. Jego matka chciała, aby doprowadził swojego omegę do stanu używalności, zanim zaczną narady wojenne. Stiles był świetnym strategiem i potrzebowali go. Podobnie jak Deatona.  
\- Co powiesz na dzień w łóżku? – spytał Derek wprost.  
Nie chciał nigdzie wychodzić i czuł się naprawdę zmęczony. Nie miałby nic przeciwko kilku dodatkowym godzinom snu, szczególnie ze Stilesem przy boku.  
Omega zaczerwienił się wściekle, co było dla niego dostatecznie jasną odpowiedzią, że został źle zrozumiany.  
Stiles był cichszy niż przeważnie o tej porze dnia. Poruszał się wolniej i nie gestykulował. To trochę wytracało go z równowagi. Nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, aby jego omega zachowywał się w ten sposób. Ani do Stilesa przygotowującego śniadanie, a jednak omega wstał przed nim i zaczął buszować po kuchni.  
\- Stiles – westchnął, nie wiedząc za bardzo, co powiedzieć.  
Chłopak jednak przyglądał mu się w milczeniu, a potem na jego twarzy pojawił się zadziwiająco krzywy uśmieszek, który zawsze oznaczał kłopoty. Derek stał obok wysepki w kuchni w jednej chwili, a w drugiej omega owijał swoje długie nogi wokół jego talii. Jak na kogoś, kto całował się z jedną osobą w swoim życiu, Stiles był zaskakująco pewny w kwestii używania swoich ust. I Derek bynajmniej nie miał nic przeciwko. Nic, kompletnie nic. Nie, gdy Stiles zaczął wgryzać się w jego kark, który okazał się cholernie wrażliwy na zęby tej małej omegi. Derek nie miał problemu z utrzymaniem chłopaka w ramionach, owiniętego wokół swoich bioder. I czuł, że przez cienki materiał spodni Stilesa zaczyna przebijać się jego członek. Sam nie był stymulowany przez drugie ciało, ale zamierzał to szybko zmienić.  
\- Sypialnia? – spytał, nie chcąc drugiego poranka z rzędu spędzić na zbyt wąskiej kanapie.  
Jeśli mieli być tak spontaniczni, musieli postarać się o wygodniejsze meble. Kanapa nie nadawała się dla dwóch dorosłych osób. I chociaż stół w kuchni wyglądał obiecująco, Derek nie dowierzał cienkim, drewnianym nogom. Nie chciał, aby kiedyś połamali meble, bo Laura i Peter nie zapomnieliby mu tego do końca życia. A Stiles nie lubił być drażniony w tych kwestiach.  
Omega przyssał się do jego szczęki, i to nie powinno być seksowne. Stiles jednak lizał jego szorstką teraz skórę. Poranny zarost zawsze był twardy i ostry. I, kiedy Derek pomyślał o tym jakie to musi być uczucie, zrozumiał w pełni jego fascynację. Policzki Stilesa były gładkie, ale to się miało zmienić. Tymczasem mógł wykorzystać swoje policzki w niecnych celach.  
Omega nie odpowiedział, może nawet nie zarejestrował jego pytania. Derek, więc ruszył w kierunku sypialni i kiedy położył Stilesa na łóżku, bez chwili wahania ściągnął jego spodnie, uwalniając erekcję, której chciał się przyjrzeć od kilku dni. Jego omega widział go nago, więc też chciał rzucić okiem. Miał do tego pełne prawo. Potarł policzkiem udo Stilesa, który sapnął zaskoczony sensacją i Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo.


	20. Chapter 20

Stiles przeciągnął się zanim otworzył oczy i na niego spojrzał. Derek nawet nie próbował udawać, że nie obserwuje chłopaka od dobrych kilku minut. Omega pokryty był jego zapachem od palców stóp po czubek głowy i tak właśnie powinno być. Mieli spotkać się z jego matką i Peterem jeszcze tego popołudnia, a Deaton obiecał towarzyszyć im podczas ustaleń związanych z ochroną magiczną terytorium. Patrole wydawały się działać doskonale i nie było widocznych różnic w wyszkoleniu, ale wataha oraz mieszkańcy Rezerwatu nigdy nie współdziałali, a to mógł być problem na polu bitwy, do której miało dojść.  
Derek nie zamierzał również wycofywać się i czekać, aż Deucalion zostanie pokonany przez ich ludzi. Jego matka naciskała, aby chronił Stilesa – jako główny cel ataku, ale to się po prostu nie godziło. I nie zamierzał ustąpić. Wątpił też, aby omega poparł pomysł alfy watahy, której doradzał Peter. Nie znał ukrytego motywu wuja, ale wyczuwał, że dzieje się coś większego, niż przypuszczali.  
Stiles dotknął jego ramienia samymi opuszkami palców, jakby nie wierzył do końca, że Derek jest realny. I może to były pozostałości snu. Omega nie miał tak gwałtownej wizji jak poprzedniej nocy. A jednak jego magia zdawała się promieniować.  
\- Chciałbym z tobą trenować – powiedział Derek, decydując się w końcu.  
Oczy Stilesa zrobiły się trochę większe, a potem na jego twarzy pojawił się smutek, którego Derek nie chciał o tak wczesnej godzinie. Na to mieli jeszcze czas. Przynajmniej dwadzieścia dziewięć dni – o ile Iskra faktycznie się nie myliła, a chociaż ufał magii, która poinformowała go o Ethanie – jednak nadal miał nadzieję, że to jeden wielki sen.  
\- Trening jak… - zaczął Stiles i urwał.  
\- Jak ty przekazujący Iskrę na mnie. Tak jak wtedy na przyjęciu – uściślił Derek, chociaż wiedział doskonale, że omega jest w temacie.  
Stiles przygryzł wnętrze policzka. Jego dłoń znieruchomiała i świat zatrzymał się na tę krótką chwilę. Co prawda nie rozkazał omedze, ale w jego wypowiedzi było dostatecznie wiele jego woli, aby Stiles wiedział jak ważne to jest dla niego. I, że będzie o to walczył. Zresztą to było najbardziej logiczne wyjście z sytuacji. Ich terytorium należało chronić, a on jako następca alfy miał taki obowiązek.  
\- Nie wiem czy jest sens – powiedział w końcu Stiles ostrożnie. – Pomyśl o tym. Stracisz miesiąc, aby nauczyć się jakie możliwości w walce daje ci płomień, a potem ta Iskra odejdzie. I nie będziesz mógł walczyć w ten sposób już nigdy, chyba że Lydia znajdzie na to jakiś sposób albo Powinowate wezmą cię pod swoje skrzydła w co wątpię, bo ta grupa jest mocno ze sobą związana, i to oznaczałoby wykopanie jednego z nich.  
\- Doszedł Ethan i Danny… - zaczął, ignorując tę część o odejściu Iskry.  
\- Ethan ma szesnaście lat. Jest w stanie ledwo użyć magii i pewnie robi to tylko, gdy jest przestraszony. Nie miał gdzie ćwiczyć, bo był cały czas pod okiem ojca i brata, który bez mrugnięcia okiem zdradziłby go – wyjaśnił Stiles pustym głosem, jakby echo odebranych emocji od dzieciaka, odbijało się w nim nadal. – Nie będzie przydatny w walce. Nie teraz. Może za pół roku, może za cały rok, gdy się uspokoi. Na razie ma problemy z sypianiem – przyznał omega.  
\- Wizje? – spytał Derek ostrożnie.  
\- I tak, i nie. Złe sny, koszmary, że jego ojciec przybędzie i go zabije. Trudno powiedzieć, gdzie przebiega granica strachu – odparł Stiles i odchrząknął lekko zakłopotany. – Ufam, że wiesz, że nie powinienem tego mówić…  
Derek kiwnął głową i objął omegę, przyciągając go bliżej.  
\- Ufam, że wiesz, że i tak będziemy razem ćwiczyć. Miałeś kolejny raz tę wizję o tym, że twoja Iskra umiera? – spytał, czując jak chłopak sztywnieje.  
I pozwolił mu ukryć twarz w zagłębieniu swojej szyi. Omega był ciepły i przyjemny. Pachniał snem, i to mu na razie wystarczało. Podobnie jak ta chwila milczenia, której bynajmniej nie odbierał jak ciszy przed burzą. Stiles wydawał się słodko zaskoczony, jakby na to pytanie nie był przygotowany.  
\- Nie – przyznał w końcu omega.  
Derek starał się nie odetchnąć z ulgą, chociaż czuł się tak, jakby ktoś zdjął z niego powalone drzewo.  
\- Więc może wszystko się zmieniło – stwierdził, wzruszając ramionami.  
To oczywiście byłoby zbyt piękne i Stiles potrząsnął głową.  
\- Wizje się tak nie przypominają. Nie, aż tak często, abym miał pewność, że ta się nie powtórzy. Poza tym… - urwał omega. – To nie działa w ten sposób. To nie znika. Ta wizja…  
\- Nie wierzę w przyszłość, która jest niezmiennym scenariuszem – wszedł mu w słowo, nie chcąc słuchać tego niepewnego jąkania.  
I już trochę nienawidził się za to, że w ogóle rozpoczęli ten temat. Pewne rzeczy, jednak musiały zostać powiedziane. I chociaż przeważnie zamieniali tylko kilka zdań – czuł, że to pomagało. Stiles rozluźniał się w jego towarzystwie i nie pilnował tak bardzo. Nie chciał ukrywać swoich tajemnic. Wiedział, że może do niego mówić. Dereka nic bardziej nie cieszyło. Może to jakoś wpływało na tę część jego osobowości, która lubiła sprawować kontrolę – alfa-izm – jak to kpił Stiles jeszcze niedawno. Czuł jednak, że omega czerpie z tego taką samą satysfakcję, chociaż nie zamierzał tego chłopakowi wypominać. Każdy miał prawo podążać za instynktem. To co robił Stiles przez kilka lat – walka z samym sobą – Derek nie był pewien czy to podziwiać, czy uważać za idiotyzm. Rozumiał skomplikowaną sytuację Iskier, ale omega powinien sobie, przynajmniej znaleźć przyjaciela, który wspierałby go w sensowny sposób. McCall i Martin wydawali mu się fatalnym wyborem. Byli jak ogień i woda, gdzie to tego pierwszego należało pilnować, a przed drugą strzec się.  
\- A ja wierzę w moje wizje – odparł Stiles spokojnie.  
Derek wtulił go w siebie mocniej.

ooo

Peter zmarszczył brwi, gdy Stiles zajął miejsce przy stole i Derek zaczął mieć nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że jego wuj zrobi wszystko, aby jego omega nie brał udziału w obradach następnym razem. Co zabawniejsze – Derek nie miał pojęcia czy chodzi o samego Stilesa i jego logiczne argumenty, z którymi trudno się było kłócić – czy seksizm Petera. I nie wnikał. Nawet jeśli Stile utraciłby Iskrę, Derek nie znalazłby nigdzie lepszego doradcy.  
\- Na byłym terenie Rezerwatu zorganizujemy dwie walki – zaczęła jego matka, kompletnie go zaskakując. – Chcemy wiedzieć jaką techniką dysponujcie…  
\- Jaką techniką dysponują Iskry na wypadek, gdyby Deucalion już był jedną z nich – wszedł jej w słowo Stiles i pokiwał głową, jakby zupełnie się z nią zgadzał. – Chris zajmie się przygotowaniami z naszej strony. Grupa jest niewielka, jeśli chcecie przeprowadzić symulację, waszych ludzi musi być najmniej trzy razy więcej. Do pięciu razy więcej…  
\- Razy – upewniła się jego matka.  
Stiles wzruszył ramionami.  
\- My też nie wiemy jaką techniką dysponujecie. To będzie dobra nauka dla obu stron – przyznał.  
I Derek odchrząknął, czując, że to jest najbardziej odpowiedni moment.  
\- Stiles będzie dowodził Iskrami, ale ja nie poprowadzę naszych – poinformował zebranych. – Zaczynamy treningi i będę jednym z nich na ten jeden raz.  
Oczy jego matki zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki, a potem spojrzała na niego tak zirytowana, że Stiles odsunął się na swoim stołku, czując zapewne złość alfy. Nie wiedział, że wola jego matki ma, aż tak wielki wpływ na niego, ale omega westchnął boleśnie, a potem położył łokcie na blacie.  
\- Derek ma rację. Nie chcesz go na polu walki, ale jesteśmy partnerami. Nie będzie silniejszej pary niż nasza – powiedział omega i wziął głębszy oddech. – Chciałaś podejmować trudne decyzje jako alfa. I podejmujesz. A to jest jedna z nich. I jest następstwem tego, co się stało miesiąc temu w Rezerwacie. Ostrzegałem cię – powiedział sucho Stiles i jego matka wydawała się zszokowana. – Iskra daje moc, Iskra pozwoli mu poruszać się szybciej. Czyż nie jest najlepszym z twoich ludzi? – spytał Stiles wprost.  
I biorąc pod uwagę jak bardzo ten pomysł nie podobał się omedze jeszcze tego ranka, Derek był pod wrażeniem ilości argumentów, które Stiles trzymał na podorędziu. I nareszcie zrozumiał o czym omega mówił, gdy wplątali się w całą tą sytuację. Chciał wsparcia od Dereka i pomimo tego, że nie zgadzał się z decyzją swojego alfy – nadal był w stosunku do niego lojalny. Był lojalny w stosunku do niego i Derek nie podejrzewał nawet, że ta świadomość sprawi mu taką satysfakcję.  
\- To jest logiczne następstwo. Doskonale wiedziałaś, co robisz, gdy zawiązywałaś więź między nami – podjął Stiles spokojnie. – Chciałaś, aby twój syn był najsilniejszym. Żeby miał moc, której nie mają inni. I ma – powiedział krótko Stiles.  
Jego matka wypuściła powietrze przez nos, jakby próbowała się uspokoić, a jej dłonie zbielały, gdy zacisnęła je na stole. Peter nadal milczał porażony zapewne tym w jaki sposób Stiles odnosił się do alfy. Zawsze w jego tonie była nieprzyjemna nutka i Derek zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że dążyli właśnie do tej chwili. Byli na półmetku. Teoretycznie wraz z kolejnym miesiącem mieli przypieczętować więź, ale Deucalion zmienił wszystko. I Derek nie czekał już tak bardzo na ten moment. Iskry nie były gotowe – a raczej nie tak gotowe jak chciałby Stiles. Po tym małym pokazie, gdzie tylko Peter oparł się omedze – Derek był jednak pewien, że watahę Deucaliona czeka niemałe zaskoczenie.  
\- Nie będziesz się w ten sposób do mnie odnosił – powiedziała sucho jego matka.  
Usta Stilesa wygięły się w kpiącym uśmieszku.  
\- Nie, publicznie nie. Jednak podążyłaś za władzą jak każdy inny – westchnął omega, kompletnie go szokując. – Chcę ci coś pokazać – dodał i wyciągnął dłoń.  
Jego matka spojrzała na nią podejrzliwie.  
\- Twój wybór – odparł Stiles spokojnie. – Alan uważa, że nie powinniśmy się dzielić wizjami. Czy kiedykolwiek podzielił się jakąś z tobą? – spytał omega i Derek zobaczył w oczach swojej matki zainteresowanie.  
Może chciała od lat poznawać w ten sposób przyszłość. I nie mógł nie odnieść wrażenia, że było to trochę brudne.  
W końcu palce Stilesa i jego matki zetknęły się na krótką sekundę. I Derek nie wiedział czego się spodziewał, ale ciało kobiety, która dała mu życie, zesztywniało, a potem spojrzała na nich oczami pełnymi blasku. Oddychała ciężko, jakby walczyła i nagle wszystko znikło, gdy Stiles cofnął dłoń.  
Skinęła głową, jakby mu dziękowała.  
\- Jak długo wiesz? – spytała spokojnie.  
\- Alan mi powiedział, gdy przybyłem do Rezerwatu – odparł Stiles i w jej oczach pojawił się czysty szok. – To nie jest jednak ważne – przypomniał jej.  
Wyprostowała się na swoim siedzeniu i Derek spodziewał się, że ogłosi koniec zebrania. Jej dłonie drżały, czego nie widział nigdy wcześniej.  
\- Czy ktoś byłby w stanie wyjaśnić nam to czary-mary? – spytał Peter znudzonym głosem, a jego matka podskoczyła, jakby kompletnie zapomniała, że nie są ze Stilesem, sami.  
\- Nie. Wizja należy tylko do mnie i dzielę się jej treścią z kim zdecyduję, że mogę – odparł omega.  
\- Popieram – wtrąciła Talia i odchrząknęła. – Zebranie uważam za zakończone – dodała.  
\- Ale mamy jeszcze… - zaczął Peter lekko zmieszany i podniósł do góry swoje sprawozdanie.  
\- Zebranie uważam za zakończone. Spotkamy się za trzy dni, aby omówić resztę – powiedziała jego matka, ucinając tym samym wszystkie dyskusje. – Stiles i Derek muszą mieć czas na trening – dodała.  
To stwierdzenie zszokowało Petera do tego stopnia, że jego wuj wstał.  
\- Chyba im nie pozwolisz – zaczął ponownie mężczyzna podniesionym tonem.  
\- Taka jest moja decyzja i nie wpłyniesz na nią – warknęła jego matka. – Zebranie jest zakończone. Nie chcę, aby ktokolwiek przeszkadzał mi do końca dnia – dodała, a potem wzięła ze stołu swoje notatki i udała się w stronę wyjścia.  
Peter patrzył w ślad za nią mocno zaskoczony. Derek sam nie rozumiał, co się stało. Jego matka przeważnie zachowywała się racjonalnie, ale cokolwiek pokazał jej Stiles – wstrząsnęło nią do głębi. I nie wiedział czemu omega nie podzielił się z nim wizją. Jeszcze przed chwilą sądził, że miał jakąś kontrolę nad Stilesem, ale najwyraźniej się pomylił.  
Omega wstał, jakby to był już czas wracać, ale Peter złapał chłopaka za ramię, powstrzymując jego kolejny ruch.  
\- Myślisz, że twoje hokus-pokus – zaczął jego wuj, ale to był jego zły dzień, bo jeśli Derek był czegoś pewien, to tego, że nikt nie ma prawa grozić jego omedze.  
Peter uderzył w ścianę gabinetu w sekundę później.  
\- Nigdy więcej go nie dotykaj – warknął Derek. – Zwariowałeś? – spytał jeszcze. – Mam dość waszych cholernych walk. Jesteś moim wujem, a on moim partnerem. Masz być moim wsparciem, a nie przyczyną kłótni i niechęci. Nie mamy teraz na to czasu. Wiesz w jakiej sytuacji znalazła się wataha i musimy trzymać się razem – powiedział, kątem oka dostrzegając, że Stiles próbuje rozmasować swoje ramię.  
Na skórze omegi pojawiały się już nieprzyjemne, fioletowe ślady o kształcie palców Petera.  
\- Zbierz grupę, która ma z nami ćwiczyć i zajmij się tym, co do ciebie należy, bo nie tylko bezpieczeństwo Stilesa zależy od tego jak przyjmiemy Deucaliona na naszym terytorium. Twoja omega jest również zagrożona – przypomniał mu cierpko.  
Peter błysnął w jego stronę tęczówkami, ostrzegawczo, ale zignorował wuja, bardziej skupiony na Stilesie.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał zaniepokojony, gdy chłopak nie powiedział ani słowa.  
\- Będzie – odparł omega i brzmiało to zarówno jak groźba i obietnica.


	21. Chapter 21

Szeryf obserwował ich z lekkim uśmieszkiem z drugiej strony stołu. Derek w zasadzie nie spodziewał się odwiedzin tak wcześnie i siedział spięty, podczas gdy Stiles podawał posiłek. Jego spaghetti niestety było wszystkim, co mieli i żaden z nich nie planował pełnowartościowej kolacji po ciężkim dniu. Przeważnie zjadali kilka kanapek albo pizzę i chociaż to musiało się zmienić – nie powinni żyć w końcu w ten sposób – Derek nie sądził, aby któryś z nich szybko przejął władanie nad kuchnią.  
Stiles dość często zapominał o mleku, a on sam nie był dobry w śledzeniu zawartości lodówki. Z Deucalionem na karku – takie domowe problemy – wydawały mu się po prostu drugorzędne i przestało go dziwić, że po domu watahy kręciło się tak wiele osób, które zajmowały się ogrodem czy kuchnią. Problem na pewno miał się rozwiązać, gdy oficjalnie ze Stilesem by się tam wprowadzili, ale w tej chwili do jedzenia pozostała im zaledwie porcja makaronu, który przypominał breję.  
\- Rozumiem, że to twoje dzieło? – spytał szeryf, unosząc brew wyżej i Stiles zaczerwienił się wściekle, chociaż przecież to nie on próbował przygotować kolację kilka dni wcześniej.  
\- W zasadzie, panie Stilinski… - zaczął Derek mniej pewnie i mężczyzna parsknął przednio ubawiony.  
\- Spodziewałem się akurat czegoś podobnego – westchnął mężczyzna.  
-Tato – jęknął Stiles. – Nie możesz się spodziewać po nas kulinarnych zdolności Melissy.  
\- Ale spodziewam się, że nie umrzecie z głodu, gdy tylko rodzice spuszczą was z oka – odparł szeryf przedrzeźniając jego ton. – Coś ty jadł przez te wszystkie lata w rezerwacie? – spytał całkiem szczerze mężczyzna.  
\- Obiady u Melissy – odbił piłeczkę Stiles i uśmiechnął się wrednie, gdy jego własny ojciec się zaczerwienił. – I dobra robota tatku! Wy haczyłeś świetne obiady… Znaczy chciałem powiedzieć, że świetną kobietę.  
\- Łobuz – prychnął szeryf. – W zasadzie przyszedłem porozmawiać…  
\- Powiedziała ci o ciąży – odgadł Stiles i przy stole zrobiło się nagle cicho.  
Derek zamarł z widelcem w dłoni i co prędzej wsadził sobie do ust sporą porcję jedzenia, aby mieć wymówkę. Za cholerę nie chciał brać udziału w tej rozmowie, ale z dwoma Stilinskimi przy stole nie miał wyjścia. Doskonale pamiętał, że szeryf jeszcze niedawno mierzył do niego z broni. I sądząc po wzroku mężczyzny, nie zawahałby się strzelić.  
\- Skąd wiedziałeś? – spytał szeryf zdezorientowany.  
Stiles wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Dziecko jest Iskrą – powiedział tylko omega, odkładając sztućce. – Wyczułem magię, która pojawiła się w Rezerwacie – dodał z westchnieniem. – Nie mogłem wam powiedzieć, nie zdradzając ci, że jestem jak mama… - urwał i przygryzł wargę.  
\- Wiesz, że nie radzę sobie dobrze, gdy coś ukrywasz. Melissa powiedziała mi, że nie miałeś wyjścia, ale jestem twoim ojcem i…  
\- Tak miało być. Widziałem to pewnej nocy. Nie mogliśmy mieszkać razem. Byłeś potrzebny tutaj – wszedł mu w słowo Stiles. – A ja miałem więcej czasu na naukę z Deatonem – przyznał sztywno. – Inaczej nigdy nie mielibyśmy szansy.  
Szeryf wyglądał przez chwilę, jakby chciał coś dodać, ale szybko zrezygnował. Derek pospiesznie włożył kolejną porcję jedzenia do ust i zaczął powoli żuć. Stilinski zresztą spojrzał na niego, zapewne oczekując jego reakcji.  
\- Wiesz, co jest najgorsze? Twoja matka robiła to samo. Robiła coś bez wyjaśnienia i wiem, że nie miałeś wyjścia. Znam ją. Znam ciebie. Wiem jak się to odbywa, ale to nie oznacza, że będę się z tym dobrze czuł – przyznał mężczyzna i Derek nie spodziewał się niczego innego.  
\- Może wyjdę – zaproponował w końcu, ale Stiles położył mu uspokajająco dłoń na ramieniu.  
\- Nie, już skończyliśmy – powiedział omega i spojrzał wymownie na ojca, który tylko wzruszył ramionami. – Nic innego nie może być zrobione – dodał Stiles. – Rozmawiałeś ze Scottem? Planujecie ślub? – spytał omega zmieniając pospiesznie temat.  
Stilinski skrzywił się lekko.  
\- Chciałbyś, żebym ja porozmawiał ze Scottem? – spytał Stiles kompletnie przerażony. –Nie ma takiej opcji. Ty nabroiłeś, ty się tłumacz! – dodał, wzdrygając się.  
\- Wiesz jaki jest Scott – westchnął szeryf.  
\- Jedna rada. Mów do niego prostymi zdaniami i najlepiej zacznij od tego, skąd się biorą dzieci, bo ostatnio jak słyszałem jego teorie… - urwał Stiles sugestywnie.  
Szeryf uderzył się otwartą ręką w czoło.

ooo

Derek przebrał się w coś wygodniejszego, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na siniaki, które pojawiły się na jego żebrach. Nigdy nie sądził, że Iskra tak bardzo go zmęczy, ale jego własna magia wydawała się wycieńczona. Teorie o tym, skąd brała się możliwość ich przemiany bardziej interesowały ludzi pokroju Petera czy jego matki, ale kilka rzeczy zapamiętał i nie zamierzał w najbliższej przyszłości biegać po lesie nago. Nie chciał utknąć jako wilk do następnej pełni, gdzie ich moc byłaby największa.  
Stiles wyjaśnił mu, że koncentracja była najważniejsza, ale i tak zdążył podpalić swoją koszulkę. Próbował kontrolować Iskrę tak bardzo nieprzyzwyczajony, aby być w mocy kogoś innego. Nawet Stiles był **jego** omegą i hierarchia tutaj była jasna i klarowna. A jednak Iskra mogła zrobić z nim, co chciała i próbowała go ustawić w szeregu. Zrzucił więc niepotrzebną nadpaloną koszulkę, rejestrując trochę zszokowane spojrzenie Stilesa.  
Zaczęli ponownie i jego omega nie miał zbyt wielkiego szczęścia z trzymaniem się na wodzy. Raz czy dwa zagapił się i nie upilnował, gdy Derek naruszył okrąg z popiołu czując się tak, jakby na jego skórze pojawił się płaszcz z czystej lawy. Iskra oczywiście go nie poparzyła, ale to było dobre ostrzeżenie dla nich obu.  
Faktycznie czuł się silniejszy i szybszy. I trochę z zaskoczeniem obserwował Stilesa stojącego samotnie pośród kręgu. Omega wydawał się tak kruchy, gdy jego własna moc go nie otaczała. Została przekazana w pełni Derekowi i dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę jak wiele tego dnia wymagał od Stilesa. Jak bardzo chłopak mu zaufał.  
Obaj byli wyczerpani i wrócili do domu po kilku godzinach tylko po to, aby dostrzec, że szeryf czeka na nich pod mieszkaniem. I ta rozmowa nie była do końca przyjemna. Derek widział zmarszczkę na czole Stilesa, która nie zniknęła od chwili, gdy poruszyli kwestię ciąży Melissy.  
\- Martwisz się o dziecko? – spytał wprost, gdy chłopak wsunął się pod kołdrę.  
Stiles nie próbował nawet udawać, że nie wie o co chodzi.  
\- Martwię się o wszystkie Iskry – przyznał powoli omega.  
\- Ale jeśli Melissa nosi twojego brata… - zaczął Derek, przypominając sobie ich wcześniejszą rozmowę o dziedzictwie.  
\- To nie będzie Iskra mojej matki. To Iskra przypadkowa. Melissa jest alfą – poinformował go Stiles. – Chociaż tego nie wyczujesz. Jej mąż, ojciec Scotta… No cóż, nie należy do moich ulubionych ludzi. Czasem związki dwóch silnych osobowości źle się kończą… Ale to jego linia miała w genach silniejszą magię. Sprawdziłem to – uświadomił go Stiles. – Moja Iskra pochodzi z linii mojej matki. I dziecko Melissy nie będzie spokrewnione z Deucalionem, więc nie powinien za nim podążyć, ale to nie oznacza, że nie martwi mnie kolejna Iskra, która będzie omegą…  
\- Och – wyrwało się Derekowi, chociaż powinien był to przewidzieć.  
Stiles wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Oczywiście Scott może w przypływie szału zabić nas wszystkich – dodał z humorem omega.  
\- Scott wygląda jak wielki psiak – odparł Derek, nawet nie ukrywając, że nie uważa McCalla za godnego siebie przeciwnika.  
I może uwaga Stilesa wcale nie oznaczała, że inny alfa jest od niego silniejszy – jednak należało to zaznaczyć.  
\- Ludzie robią dziwne rzeczy, gdy czują się do tego popchnięci – stwierdził Stiles i znowu wzruszył ramionami, jakby to nie było nic nowego.  
I Derek zamarł, bo coś pojawiło się na twarzy omegi. Całkiem podobnego tonu Stiles użył w rozmowie z jego matką i od tamtej pory rosło w nim nieprzyjemne podejrzenie. Nie mieli czasu porozmawiać, bo jeśli mieli zgrać się w walce, musieli zacząć ćwiczyć jak najszybciej. I pod czujnym okiem Lydii dotarli do Rezerwatu, gdzie najwyraźniej mieli przygotowane specjalne place w tym celu. Widział kilka nadpalonych krzaków, więc oddział Iskier nie próżnował nawet pod nieobecność Stilesa i nie wiedział czy jest z tego powodu zadowolony. Nie chciał, aby omega stracił wpływy. Nie chciał, aby uważali Stilesa za straconego.  
\- Peter nas zdradzi, prawda? – spytał cicho, po raz pierwszy wypowiadając swój największy lęk.  
Stiles spojrzał na niego niepewnie i zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy.  
\- Przechwyciłeś kolejną z moich wizji? Wiesz, że powinieneś mówić mi o swoich snach? – spytał poważnie omega.  
I normalnie Derek powiedziałby mu, że miał kilka całkiem erotycznych wizji, ale te słowa zamarły mu w ustach. Stiles bowiem nie zaprzeczył.  
\- A jednak nas zdradzi – stwierdził Derek, czując gorycz w ustach.  
\- Nie chcę być tym, który dostarczy złe wieści – odparł Stiles i spojrzał na niego z czymś łagodniejszym w oczach. –Widziałeś to?  
\- Nie- prychnął Derek. – To po prostu była jedyna rzecz, która spowodowałaby, aby moja matka przestała mu ufać. I dlaczego jednocześnie posłuchała ciebie. Co zrobi? –spytał Derek całkiem poważnie.  
\- Zrobił – odparł Stiles spokojnie. – On wpuścił ludzi z bronią na nasze przyjęcie. Oczywiście nie udało im się osiągnąć celu, ale to tylko spowodowało, że miałem całkiem rozbudowaną wizję. Stres czasem to powoduje. Albo, kiedy używam za wiele magii.  
\- Czyli dzisiaj nie spędzimy nocy spokojnie? – upewnił się Derek i Stiles przygryzł wargę. – Co? – spytał niemal natychmiast.  
\- Nic, po prostu… Zawsze możesz… Znaczy nie chciałbym zakładać… - zaczął omega i spuścił wzrok, ale Derek był już tak obznajomiony z podobnym jąkaniem, że nie mógł się krótko nie zaśmiać.  
\- Zawsze mogę cię rozproszyć? Zbudować nowe, dobre wspomnienia w sam raz przed snem? – spytał, przysuwając się bliżej omegi.  
Stiles zadrżał, co właściwie było jedyną odpowiedzią, jakiej oczekiwał. Kiedy pocałował w końcu chętne usta, usłyszał charakterystyczne westchnienie ulgi, jakby chłopak czekał na to cały dzień. Przyjemny dreszcz przebiegł wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Było coś ekscytującego w byciu po prostu chcianym. Jego dotychczasowi partnerzy przeważnie coś podobnego dobrze skrywali albo po prostu nie pragnęli go tak bardzo, aby nie móc się powstrzymać. Stiles natomiast sięgał po niego za każdym razem z takim samym niezmąconym niczym entuzjazmem. Ich pocałunki może i były ciut zbyt mokre, ale nie mógł poradzić nic na to, że nie znał cudowniejszego smaku niż ten należący do omegi.  
Nie wyłączył nawet światła, bardziej skupiony na tym, aby wciągnąć mniejsze ciało pod swoje. I Stiles się tak cudownie wił pod nim, że nie potrafił się opanować. Chwycił ręce chłopaka w nadgarstkach i przyszpilił je po obu stronach mniejszego ciała, zsuwając się odrobinę w dół, aby w zasięgu jest ust znalazła się klatka piersiowa omegi. Widział ślady, które zostawił tam wieczór wcześniej i nie mógł nie zadrżeć. Pocałował czerwone znaki, słysząc jednocześnie jak Stiles głośno wciąga powietrze, gdy jego szorstki policzek otarł się o wrażliwy sutek.  
\- Derek – jęknął omega, i to była muzyka dla jego uszu.  
Przyssał się do nienaruszonej jeszcze jego ustami skóry i znowu niby przypadkiem potarł twardy już guzek. Biodra Stilesa wyrwały się tym razem do przodu i ich okryte materiałem erekcje otarły się o siebie. Wcisnął omegę w prześcieradło, czując pod palcami przyspieszony puls. Ostry zapach podniecenia wypełnił powietrze i nie mógł nie wziąć głębszego wdechu, gdy skóra Stilesa znajdowała się tak blisko. Mgiełka potu osiadła już na ich ciałach, ale nie chciał tego kończyć. Stiles zawsze mówił tylko o pocałunkach, ale omega przeważnie zwiedzał ustami jego ciało, więc postanowił się odwdzięczyć.  
Przygryzł sutek, który zaczerwieniony i twardy, musiał być niezwykle wrażliwy i Stiles próbował się wyrwać, ale to nie miało większego sensu. Nie, gdy Derek napierał na niego całym ciężarem ciała, czując każdy najmniejszy nawet dreszcz, który przebiegał po omedze. Słony smak na jego języku kojarzył mu się nierozerwalnie z nasieniem, chociaż brakowało w nim charakterystycznej goryczki, za którą zaczynał tęsknić. I oddałby wszystko, aby zsunąć ze Stilesa spodnie od piżamy i wziąć go do ust, ale nie rozmawiali o tym. I czuł, że to na razie było poza jego zasięgiem.  
Nie zamierzał jednak narzekać, bo omega w końcu uwolnił się z jego objęć i obrócił ich na łóżku. Włosy Stilesa odstawały we wszystkie strony, a jego brązowe tęczówki były tylko cieniutką obwódką wokół rozszerzonych źrenic. Wyglądał jak wariat albo człowiek z misją, bo kiedy przylgnął ponownie do Dereka, ten pocałunek nie miał w sobie nic z powolności i niewinności. W ich spodnie wsiąkło nasienie i czuł, że obaj są blisko, więc po prostu przytulił do siebie bliżej chłopaka nie przerywając pocałunku. Ich biodra poruszały się zsynchronizowanie, a może po prostu w tym szaleństwie była metoda. I Stiles wydawał się tracić nad sobą kontrolę, więc objął dłonią pośladek chłopaka i zaczął nadawać im rytm, który miał jakiś większy sens. Jego palce wbiły się odrobinę głębiej w miękki materiał piżamy i nie przemyślał tego wcześniej, ale czuł wyraźnie, że Stiles nie miał na sobie bielizny. I kiedy nie natknął się na żadną blokadę – dotknął wejścia chłopaka samym opuszkiem palca.  
Omega zesztywniał w lekkim szoku i wygiął się, wciąż z językiem Dereka we własnych ustach, który zdusił jęk. Ciało Stilesa rozluźniło się momentalnie, gdy chłopakiem przestał wstrząsać orgazm i Derek z zaskoczeniem poczuł, że podążył za nim.


	22. Chapter 22

Derek budził się tym razem o wiele dłużej. Może coś z tym wspólnego miał fakt, że było mu tak cudownie ciepło. Gdyby nie drobne palce wciskające się w jego skórę, może w ogóle nie otworzyłby oczu. Stilesa nie było koło niego, ale charakterystyczne wybrzuszenie pod pościelą pozwalało mu odgadnąć, gdzie dokładnie znajduje się omega. Mógł zresztą poczuć na swoim penisie ciepły oddech chłopaka i drgnął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Nie robili tego jeszcze razem. Stiles nie robił tego nigdy i było w tym coś zakazanego. Nie sądził, że omega zechce go dotykać w ten sposób. Wydawało mu się raczej, że sam obciągnie chłopakowi ustami i wtedy ten się bardziej zainteresuje, ale Stiles jak zawsze go zaskoczył.  
Ciepłe, mokre usta przywarły do główki jego członka i Derek zakrztusił się śliną, która zebrała mu się w ustach. Nie mógł się również nie zaśmiać, gdy Stiles mlasnął cicho, jakby sprawdzał jak Derek smakuje. Nie wydawało się, aby sperma jakoś specjalnie przypadła mu do gustu. Omegi nie miały jego węchu, nie czuły jak wiele feromonów wisiało w powietrzu podczas tego szczególnego aktu. Nie chodziło o sam smak, gorycz na języku czy słoność. To była kwestia zapachów i tego, że doprowadzał kogoś do emanowania emocjami w tak nieskrępowany sposób.  
Stiles był piękny, gdy w końcu odpuszczał i pozwalał sobie czuć, a Derekowi wychwytywać te emocje.  
Tymczasem jednak role się odwróciły. I nie byłby zdziwiony, gdyby omega się jednak wycofał. Wiedział, że chłopaka czasami ponosi ambicja, ale nie chciał, aby to skończyło się fatalnie. Dopiero się poznawali.  
\- Stiles, nie musisz – powiedział zachrypniętym głosem i odchylił kołdrę, żeby spojrzeć na swojego omegę.  
Chłopak spoglądał na niego zaciekawiony i zabrał – tym razem palcem – kilka kropli preejakulatu. Derek jak zahipnotyzowany obserwował, jak opuszek znika w ustach Stilesa. Omega skrzywił się lekko i wzruszył ramionami, jakby niczego innego się nie spodziewał, a potem rozchylił szerzej wargi i objął całą jego główkę.  
Biodra Dereka same uniosły się nad materacem, a dłonie Stilesa nie mogły go powstrzymać. Starał się jakoś walczyć z chęcią wepchnięcia się głębiej w to mokre ciepło, ale nie było to najłatwiejsze. Czuł, że zaczyna powoli tracić kontrolę, a Stiles nie zaczął się jeszcze nawet na dobre ruszać. Omega traktował czubek jego penisa jak lizak, który smakował czubkiem języka w kółko i w kółko. I jeszcze raz tak dla pewności, aż zakończenia nerwowe Dereka stały w ogniu.  
Wyciągnął dłonie za siebie i złapał za poręcz łóżka. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak bezbronny, ale za cholerę nie chciał niczego narzucać Stilesowi. Wątpił zresztą czy omega przejąłby się jakkolwiek jego uwagami. Stiles był skoncentrowany na zadaniu. I może jego celem było doprowadzić Dereka do szaleństwa. Nie był do końca pewien. Nie obchodziło go to. Stiles nie otworzył nawet bardzo ust. Nie wziął go tak głęboko, a on czuł już budujące się w jego jądrach napięcie. Nie chciał kończyć tego tak szybko, ale omega dalej lizał jego penisa i najwyraźniej to był jego słaby punkt.  
Rama trzeszczała pod jego dłońmi, gdy napierał z całej siły na materac, nie chcąc narzucać Stilesowi tempa. Może było coś podniecającego właśnie w tym jak się powstrzymywał. Że musiał sam nad sobą panować. Oczywiście mógł przejąć kontrolę, ale czuł, że Stiles tego potrzebuje niemal tak samo mocno jak on. I bynajmniej nie zamierzał dawać mylnych sygnałów omedze. Lubił aktywnych partnerów w sypialni, a Stiles był w pewnym sensie spełnieniem jego marzeń.  
Chłopak spojrzał na niego lekko zamglonym wzrokiem, jakby sprawiało mu to niemal taką samą satysfakcję jak Derekowi. I był skończony.  
\- Stiles – wychrypiał i było to jedyne ostrzeżenie, które mógł mu dać.  
Chłopak na szczęście odsunął się i zaczął obciągać mu dłonią w o wiele bardziej satysfakcjonującym tempie, które dało mu faktycznie ukojenie. Derek nie zauważył nawet, że nadal zaciska dłonie na ramie, że nadal jest tak cholernie wyciągnięty na łóżku, dopóki omega nie wtulił się w jego pierś, a on powoli odrywał zesztywniałe palce. Ręce miał jak z waty, nie był pewien czy nie będą musieli się postarać o wymianę drewnianych elementów.  
Pocałował omegę we włosy, nie wiedząc za bardzo, co powinien powiedzieć.  
\- Ja to chciałem zrobić pierwszy – wykrztusił w końcu i brzmiało to prawie jak oskarżenie.  
Stiles zresztą prychnął rozbawiony, jakby jak zwykle nic sobie z tego nie robił.

ooo

Derek nie pojmował Iskier. W zasadzie ta kwestia związana z seksem wydawała mu się całkiem klarowna. Trzymał ręce od Stilesa jak najdalej, bojąc się, że kiedyś przekroczą granicę i zniszczy wszystko nad czym pracowali. Jego omega jednak wydawał się całkiem innego zdania. To jak z tamą – gdy pojawiło się pęknięcie, wszystko wypłynęło. Stiles dotykał go coraz częściej. Przytulali się, całowali – nawet jeśli chodziło tylko o przelotny kontakt. Derek jak zawsze każdego ranka czekał nerwowo na to, czy czasem nie schrzanił czegoś, ale Iskra wydawał się jak najbardziej ukontentowany.  
Zaczynał zastanawiać się czy nie są idealną parą. Doskonale magicznie dobraną. Stiles mówił, że Iskry potrzebowały więcej czasu, aby nawiązać z partnerem wieź. Ich magia była bardziej skomplikowana i zaawansowana. Nie mogły być przywiązanie do kogoś, kto chciał ich dla mocy, którą niosły. I cichy głosik w głowie Dereka podszeptywał mu, że Stiles był przy nim bezpieczny. To co robili dotychczas było seksem. Mogli oczywiście udawać, że to zwykłe macanki nastolatków, ale Stiles miał w ustach jego penisa tego ranka. Jego członek zresztą drgał na każde wspomnienie. I Derekowi coraz trudniej było usiedzieć, na cholernym trawniku Rezerwatu.  
Usta Stilesa poruszały się, a to znaczyło, że coś mówił. Derek nie słyszał jednak ani słowa. Widział tylko zaczerwienione wargi, które chciał znowu wziąć w posiadanie. I nie liczyło się czy to będzie pocałunek. W zasadzie planował odwdzięczyć się, gdy tylko znajdą się na osobności. Rano nie mieli czasu i cholernie tego żałował.  
Peter zebrał watahę, mieli zmierzyć się z nimi jeszcze tego wieczora. Derek nie bardzo wiedział, co ich czeka. Oczywiście znał techniki wilkołaków, ale nie ćwiczyli dostatecznie długo z pozostałymi, aby był pewien ludzi, z którymi przyjdzie mu stanąć ramię w ramię. Wierzył jednak w Stilesa, a to oznaczało, że po części ufał tym ludziom. Mieli pilnować jego tyłów, strzec jego omegi, gdy on zapomni się zapewne w ferworze walki.  
Kwestia Petera wytrącała go jednak z równowagi. Wolałby ukryć Stilesa gdzieś daleko – poza zasięgiem Deucaliona i wuja, którego lojalność stała pod wielkim znakiem zapytania. Wiedział jednak, że to niemożliwe.  
Stiles przestał mówić, a raczej te cudownie czerwone wargi przestały się poruszać. Derek prawie zaczynał tego żałować. Omega jednak spojrzał na niego i tak było dobrze. Chłopak podszedł do niego i prawie dotykali się na terenie, który jeszcze do niedawna uważali za lekko święty. Rezerwat miał w sobie odrobinę mistycyzmu i może tę pierwotną moc, Stiles chciał wykorzystać podczas walki.  
\- Kogo Peter wybierze? – spytał chłopak spokojnie.  
\- Na pewno Laurę. Ona gra nieczysto – odparł bez mrugnięcia okiem.  
Siostra zamierzała się do skopania mu tyłka od lat. Walczyli z sobą rzadko, ale od pewnego czasu wygrywał. I wiedział, że nie mogła tego znieść.  
Stiles zaśmiał się lekko.  
\- Czemu mnie to nie dziwi – prychnął omega. – Wszyscy Hale'owie grają w ten sposób? – spytał Stiles, trochę go zaskakując.  
W jego tonie była ta nutka humoru, która pojawiała się tak rzadko, że Derek miał ochotę oprawiać te momenty i stawiać je na kominku, którego jeszcze nie mieli.  
\- Nie rozumiem – przyznał szczerze.  
\- Całe spotkanie gapiłeś się na moje usta – wyszeptał Stiles, pochylając się w jego stronę. – Wiesz jak trudno było mi się skupić? – spytał.  
Derek zwilżył własne wargi, gdy poczuł słaby zapach podniecenia omegi. Stiles zapewne pozwalał mu odbierać te emocje. I nie wiedział czy przeklinać to, czy się cieszyć. Omega przeważnie kontrolował się tak mocno przy innych, że trudno było Derekowi wychwycić cokolwiek. A uwielbiał zapach emocji Stilesa. Tego brakowało mu od samego początku, gdy spotykali się jeszcze w Rezerwacie. I tego właśnie, co mieli teraz – nie chciał utracić.  
\- Nie mogłem się nie gapić – przyznał Derek nieskrępowany wcale faktem, że znajdują się w miejscu publicznym.  
Gdyby Martin przeszkadzało, że flirtowali z sobą od dłuższego czasu, powiedziałaby to dawno. To ona wprowadzała go w teorię Iskier, dopóki nie zdała sobie sprawy, że jest straconym przypadkiem. Nie musiał wiedzieć jak to działa. Iskra Stilesa nigdy go nie skrzywdziła. Chłopak raz czy dwa prosił, aby Derek się nie ruszał – jak podczas ich pamiętnego pocałunku, ale ufał omedze. I tyle im wystarczało.  
Stiles zaczerwienił się lekko i spuścił wzrok, a Derek nie mógł nie objąć go ciaśniej, zastanawiając się, kiedy omega przestanie się tak fatalnie krępować.

ooo

Zastanawiał się, kto uczył McCalla manier. Chłopak znalazł się na progu ich mieszkania bez zapowiedzi w dwie godziny przed konfrontacją z wilkołakami. Jego czerwone policzki i szeroko otwarte oczy nie zachęcały, aby Derek wpuścił go do środka. Westchnął jednak, podejrzewając, że zna powód wizyty.  
\- Jest Stiles? – spytał McCall.  
\- Powinieneś był się zapowiedzieć – odparł Derek, ale otworzył mu drzwi.  
McCall przeszedł pod jego ręką, co byłoby dość zabawne, gdyby Derek nie miał do czynienia z dorosłym alfą, który wchodził na jego – bądź co bądź – terytorium. I miał w nosie jak długo Stiles znał tego dzieciaka. McCall miał gdzieś protokoły.  
Westchnął ponownie, gdy Scott wyciągnął palec wskazujący i wycelował go z jego omegę.  
\- Zabierz tę rękę albo złamię ci ją – odparł spokojnie Dere. – Usiądź na kanapie – dodał.  
McCall, który otwierał usta, zapewne po to, żeby nawrzucać Stilesowi, zamarł.  
\- Och – wyrwało się chłopakowi.  
\- Twoja żona ma na imię Allison? – spytał Derek i w jego głosie było słychać delikatną groźbę.  
Był cholernym zastępcą swojej matki. Nikt nie wpadał jak huragan do jego domu.  
Stiles prychnął, jakby nie widział niczego zabawniejszego.  
\- Scott, usiądź na tyłku, zanim mój alfa cię wyrzuci – poradził przyjacielowi Stilinski.  
I Derek wyprostował się trochę, słysząc jego słowa. Nigdy dotąd nie przyjmowali tutaj innego wilkołaka. Szeryf z oczywistych powodów nie mógł wyczuwać ich hierarchii. Nie było sensu tłumaczenia człowiekowi czegoś takiego. Stiles nie nazywał go swoim alfą w obecności ojca, ponieważ to mijało się z celem. To był symbol dla tych, którzy posiadali instynkt. I widział wyraźnie jak oczy McCalla rozszerzyły się w czystym szoku, gdy dotarło do niego, co Stiles chciał mu powiedzieć.  
Byli razem. I jego omega to zaakceptował. Trochę im to zajęło, ale jednak dotarli do tego punktu i Derek nie był nigdy szczęśliwszy.  
Wiedział, że Scott nie ma pojęcia o umowie między Stilesem a jego matką. Gdyby było inaczej alfa zapewne próbowałby się go pozbyć. Powiedziałby szeryfowi i mieliby do czynienia z wewnętrznym kryzysem. Stiles zataił to przed wszystkimi w obawie o rozłam, na który nie byli gotowi. McCall musiał zatem podejrzewać, że z ich spotykania wy niknęło coś poważniejszego, skoro razem żyją. Stiles jednak nareszcie powiedział to całkiem oficjalnie. Przynajmniej Derek słyszał te słowa pierwszy raz. I już były muzyką dla jego uszu.  
McCall opadł na kanapę.  
\- Przepraszam – wydukał Scott. – Ale, stary…  
Stiles uniósł brew.  
\- Mój ojciec z tobą rozmawiał? – spytał jego omega wprost.  
I ta dziwna panika połączona ze złością znowu pojawiła się w oczach alfy.  
\- Twój ojciec… - zaczął Scott.  
\- Pamiętasz jak planowaliśmy, żeby ich spiknąć? – spytał Stiles spokojnie. – Nie chcesz być moim bratem? Sądziłem, że McCall i Stilinski na zawsze razem, stary – powiedział Stiles i udawał zranionego tak doskonale, że gdyby nie słabe emocje płynące przez więź, Derek kupiłby to bez problemu.  
\- Stiles, ja…  
\- Jesteś, cholernym alfą, wiem. Ale, co ma zrobić teraz twoja mama? Masz Allison i ją zostawisz – powiedział Stiles. – Jej życie nie może zatrzymać się tylko dlatego, że czujesz się porzucony. Twoja matka to nie twoje terytorium – przypomniał mu omega. – To tak nie działa z ludźmi. Zresztą ona nie odchodzi, tylko postanowiła zacząć nowy rozdział w życiu.  
Scott ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
\- Nie chodzi o to – jęknął McCall. – Wiesz, że szeryf jest jak mój ojciec. Twój tata jest świetnym facetem, ale…  
Stiles uniósł brew, jakby czekał na to, aż Scott będzie kontynuował.  
\- Nic mnie bardziej nie cieszy, ale twój ojciec jest tylko człowiekiem – powiedział McCall i to najwyraźniej było błędem, bo Stiles zesztywniał.  
\- Więc jest niegodzien kobiety-alfy? – spytał zimno chłopak. – Masz jakiś problem z omegami, o którym nie wiedziałem? – spytał Stiles i Scott spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
\- Nie w ten sposób. Twój ojciec jest człowiekiem, a mój ojciec postanowił wrócić do Beacon Hills. Odebrałem od niego list kilka dni temu. Gdyby zaczęli się spotykać jak wyjedzie… Stary, przekonaj moją matkę, żeby nie brali ślubu teraz – poprosił. – To będzie katastrofa – dodał z pewnością w głosie.  
Stiles milczał przez chwilę, a potem westchnął.  
\- A jednak skurkowaniec nie powiedział ci wszystkiego – powiedział omega i brzmiał nawet na całkiem rozbawionego, jakby nie spodziewał się po swoim ojcu niczego innego. – Scott, będziemy mieli rodzeństwo. Melissa jest w ciąży – poinformował McCalla, który patrzył na nich kompletnie zszokowany.


	23. Chapter 23

Derek nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Oddział Rezerwatu – jak nazywali Iskry i Powinowate dla niepoznaki – był dobrze zorganizowany. Każdy wiedział, gdzie jego miejsce. Każdy wiedział jakim trybikiem był w tej machinie. Iskry nie trzymały się razem, ale ze swoimi partnerami, którym udzielały magii i Derek czuł się nagle porzucony. Stiles plątał się pomiędzy mniejszymi grupami, wydając ostatnie rozkazy i był tak bardzo na swoim miejscu jak to tylko możliwe. Derek rzadko widywał go takim – pewnym siebie, zorientowanym i doskonale przekonanym o swoich racjach. Było trochę inaczej niż podczas zebrań z jego matką, gdy Stiles trzymał się na uboczu, ale jednak w pełnej gotowości, aby wyrazić swoje zdanie, kiedy tylko zajdzie taka potrzeba. Tutaj, to omega grał pierwsze skrzypce i było to widać jak na dłoni.  
Laura miała rację tygodnie temu, gdy spotkali Stilesa podczas jednego z patroli. Stilinski miał posłuch u alf, co nie było tak częste. Jak jednak zdobył ten szacunek – Derek już się dowiedział. I wbrew temu, co sądził jego omega nie miało to nic wspólnego z magią, którą posiadał. Iskra była tylko częścią jego osobowości.  
\- Chris ochrania tyły. Naboje oczywiście ślepe, upewnijcie się dwa razy, bo nie chcemy niespodzianek. Allison przygotuj markery. Chcę piękną czerwień na ich tyłkach, gdy będziesz ich odstrzeliwać – mówił Stiles, odwracając się w stronę Argentów. – Scott jest Powinowaty, więc staraj się nie uszkodzić do chwili, aż będziesz nam potrzebny – dodał i Derek zaśmiał się krótko wraz z zebranymi.  
Alan z pewnym niepokojem spoglądał na zebranych i zaczynało go to wyprowadzać z równowagi. Nie znał jego ani Marin, ale ich milcząca obecność wybijała go z rytmu, który z trudem załapał. Za Stilesem niełatwo było nadążyć, szczególnie gdy omega wydawał się rozmawiać ze wszystkimi.  
Jego ręce świerzbiły, miał ochotę rozpocząć właściwy trening. Poprzedni uznawał za wygrany, chociaż miał pewną wątpliwość, gdy pokrywały go płomienie. Nie mógł wyrzucić z pamięci obrazu dwóch alf, które spłonęły na jego oczach. A jednak przez myśl nie przechodziło mu nawet, że Stiles potrafiłby zabić. Wydawał się narzędziem w dłoniach omegi, kimś na kogo spływała odpowiedzialność. Stiles potrafił walczyć, udowodnił to podczas starcia z jego wujem, ale nie wydawał się chętny do użycia siły.  
Teren wokół wydawał się naruszony już wcześniej ogniem. I niemiłe wspomnienie po tak niedawnym pożarze pojawiło się nieszczęśliwie. Natura walczyła z efektami walki, ale przepalone, gdzieniegdzie gałęzie czy połamane konary miały być widoczne jeszcze przez długie lata, zanim krzewy nie zarosną wszystkiego. Deaton chyba nie planował wycinki. Teraz, gdy terytoria się połączyły – ekspansja Rezerwatu na własną rękę nie miała sensu. Część społeczności znalazła wygodne domy w mieście. I nie wątpił, że przenosiny Stilesa nie wpłynęły na to. Jego posłuch wśród ludzi wciąż go zaskakiwał, chociaż zaczynał pojmować, że Iskry widziały w nim swojego dowódcę. A skoro większość przybyła ze swoimi magicznymi bliskimi z powodu Stilinskiego, to wszystko zaczynało nabierać głębszego sensu.  
Martin wyprostowała się z notesem w dłoni i spojrzała na niego z krzywym uśmieszkiem na ustach, jakby wiedziała doskonale pod jak wielkim był wrażeniem. Stiles nie wydawał się zainteresowany imponowaniem mu, ale nie mógł tego powiedzieć o innych alfach, które jeszcze do niedawna nie miały swojego zwierzchnictwa.  
Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, objął Stilesa ramieniem, gdy omega znalazł się tylko w zasięgu jego rąk i spojrzał na Martin pewnie. Miał nadzieję, że przekaz był dostatecznie jasny.

ooo

Derek czuł się dziwnie ociężały, gdy wrócili do domu. Może coś w z tym wspólnego miał fakt, że Stiles postanowił wyjść z kręgu, który stworzył i część jego własnej naturalnej wilkołaczej magii postanowiła wesprzeć Iskrę, prawie pozbawiając go tchu. Nigdy nie sądził, że potrafił coś takiego i omega chyba też nie, bo chłopak wrócił na swoje miejsce w ciągu ułamka sekundy – wpatrując się w Dereka z niedowierzaniem. On sam trzymał się na nogach i adrenalina związana z przemianą pozwoliła mu na kontynuowanie ćwiczeń, ale kiedy napięcie opadło, ledwo powłóczył nogami.  
Stiles przyglądał mu się w milczeniu, co nie było normalne i nie zamierzał się do tego przyzwyczajać. Instynkt podpowiadał mu jednak, że jego partner właśnie bije się z własnymi myślami. I należało go takim pozostawić. Wszedł, więc pod prysznic bez słowa, zostawiając drzwi sypialni otwarte, jako nieme zaproszenie.  
Sypiali razem, ale nigdy nie było wiadome czy Stiles czasem nie zdecyduje, że są za blisko albo, że Derek tak naprawdę przestał się nim seksualnie interesować, co było śmieszne. Ale on nie miał dzisiaj energii, aby mierzyć się z kolejnym załamaniem i tym bardziej był zaskoczony, gdy kabinka prysznica rozsunęła się. Stiles zerknął niepewnie do środka, wpatrując się w jego nagie ciało, z którego zaczynały schodzić nieliczne siniaki, które McCallowi udało się nabić podczas walki. Gdyby Chris Argent w niego nie celował, na pewno Scott nie zostawiłby na nim żadnego śladu.  
Derek spodziewał się wszystkiego, ale nie tego, że ubrany nadal omega będzie obserwował go tak uważnie. Normalnie w takich sytuacjach ta druga strona wślizgiwała się pod ciepły strumień wody, a potem zaczynali się obmacywać. Jednak ze Stilesem nic nigdy nie mogło iść standardowo. Omega, więc zerkał na niego, czerwieniąc się wściekle i milcząc. I Derek nie wątpił, że przy nikim wcześniej nie mówił tak wiele. Stiles pomimo swojego zwyczajowego gadulstwa potrafił doskonale milczeć w sprawach ważnych.  
\- Chcesz wejść? – spytał więc Derek , ponieważ on akurat należał do tych, którzy mówili konkrety i wtedy kiedy mieli coś do powiedzenia.  
Może nie było w tym wielkiej dyplomacji, ale od tego miał Stilesa.  
Omega spojrzał mu w końcu prosto w oczy i Derek miał ochotę z tego zażartować, ale powstrzymał się.  
\- Nie wiem – przyznał Stiles kompletnie go rozbrajając, więc zaśmiał się.  
\- Jak możesz nie wiedzieć? – spytał tylko lekko kpiąco.  
\- Czułem dzisiaj twoją magię – powiedział omega, patrząc na niego tak, jakby to naprawdę wytrąciło go z równowagi. – Nie wiem, co się stanie, jeśli się dotkniemy – dodał.  
I to przynajmniej wyjaśniało, dlaczego Stiles prawie stapiał się z drzwiami pasażera.  
\- Wiem, że to przez więź. Ona jest kompletna jakimś cudem – ciągnął dalej chłopak. – Ale… - urwał.  
Derek przygryzł wnętrze policzka, nie wiedząc nawet, dlaczego poczuł nagle złość. Słyszał tylko o pieprzonej więzi od kilku tygodni. I zaczynało mu to wychodzić bokiem. Jego życie, to kim był, wbrew pozorom nie zależało od niej. Potrafił oddzielić siebie, swoje uczucia, od cholernej magicznej nitki, która nie pytała nikogo o zdanie, gdy połączyła ich obu. I sądził, że Stiles chciał odzyskać panowanie nad swoim życiem równie mocno, co on. Jednak wydawał się mylić.  
\- Świetnie – parsknął. – Jak się zorientujesz, daj znać – powiedział, zatrzaskując drzwi kabinki przed twarzą zaskoczonego omegi.  
Nie musiał długo czekać, aż ktoś zapukał w szybkę.  
\- Odejdź, Stiles. Jestem zmęczony – powiedział, starając się brzmieć spokojnie, ale pukanie nie ustawało. – Czego chcesz? – spytał w końcu, przywierając czołem do mokrych płytek.  
Usłyszał tylko jak kabinka się otwiera i omega wślizgnął się do środka bez słowa. Lodowate dłonie dotknęły jego pleców, więc wzdrygnął się. Stiles nawet teraz, gdy noce nadal były ciepłe, jakoś się wyziębiał. Derek nie zdążył się jeszcze przyzwyczaić do przerażająco zimnych stóp, które atakowały go o poranku w poszukiwaniu ciepła. Nie mógł się nie zastanawiać czy Stiles nie sypiał w skarpetkach przez te wszystkie lata i ta myśl jakoś go bawiła.  
Dłonie omegi jednak szybko stały się ciepłe pod wpływem wody. Wokół było dostatecznie wiele pary, aby wypełnić ich łazienkę, ale Derek nie planował spędzić tutaj zbyt dużo czasu. Stiles dotykał jego pleców ostrożnie, jakby bał się odrzucenia, i to było śmieszne.  
\- Scott naprawdę za mocno cię uderzył - powiedział omega, zatrzymując się przy jednym z jego żeber.  
Może widniał tam jeszcze siniec. Derek nie był pewien. Nigdy nie zwracał na to uwagi.  
\- McCall miał szczęście, które się nie powtórzy – odparł krótko i Stiles prychnął.  
\- Tak, tak. Mój dzielny alfa – prychnął Stilinski i przywarł ustami do jego łopatki. – To po prostu było dziwne. Gdybyśmy z balansowali nasze magie, to byłoby coś wielkiego – powiedział Stiles, wracając do tematu Iskier. – Widziałem, że źle się czułeś później.  
\- Osłabiony – przyznał Derek, nie zamierzając nawet tego ukrywać.  
Stiles poprzez więź zapewne i tak mógł poczuć echo tego wszystkiego.  
\- Nic z czym nie mógłbym sobie poradzić – dodał, aby to było jasne i Stiles zaśmiał się lekko.  
\- Niczego innego nie sugerowałbym – powiedział omega, przylegając do niego tylko mocniej.  
Derek zastanawiał się do czego to prowadzi. Chłopak był niewiele niższy od niego, ale był tak szczupły, że niemal czuł nieprawidłowość, gdy tak chude ciało oplatało go od tyłu. Nie był jednym z tych, którzy nie znajdywali przyjemności w poddawaniu się innemu mężczyźnie, ale Stiles nie miał pojęcia, co robi. Wydawał się tak niepewny, że trudno było Derekowi tak po prostu się odprężyć. To nie mogło się udać. Odwrócił się więc wpatrując ciekawie w omegę, który spuścił dłonie wzdłuż swojego ciała, jakby czekał na to, co nadejdzie. Więc może to była mała prowokacja, która miała skłonić go do działania.  
Kabinka prysznicowa nie była skonstruowana dla dwójki ludzi, jednak udało mu się jakoś wygodnie uklęknąć bez potrzeby posyłania Stilesa na ścianę. Oczy omegi stały się bardziej okrągłe, jakby to było ostatnie, czego chłopak się spodziewał. Stiles chciał się zawsze całować i potem budowało się coś dalej między nimi, nieśmiały dotyk, całusy odrobinę niżej. Derek chciał jednak, aby tym razem zagrali według jego zasad. A mięśnie bolały go jak cholera i nie miał siły spędzić kolejnych kilku godzin na powolnym doprowadzaniu omegi do stanu, w którym zapominałby własnego imienia, powtarzając to, które należało do Dereka.  
Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy lekko nabrzmiały do tej pory członek Stilesa drgnął. Omega starał się stać spokojnie, ale to nigdy nie było jego domeną. Mięśnie chłopaka napinały się, gdy ze sobą walczył, więc Derek złapał go za biodra, wbijając palce mocno w jego pośladki, chcąc zostawić tam kilka śladów. To nie było nic nowego. Stiles miał usta na jego członku i Derek chciał poczuć jego ciężar na języku. Nie starał się nawet być finezyjnym - mogli to nadrobić później, gdy jego ciało będzie w lepszej kondycji do maratonu.  
Po prostu pochylił się do przodu, obejmując główkę Stilesa ustami i zaczął lizać ją wokół. Omega położył ręce na jego ramionach, chyba szukając jakiejś podpory i Derek przygryzł lekko jedwabistą skórę, słysząc z satysfakcją jak chłopak wciąga powietrze do płuc. Coś, co przypominało łkanie wydostało się z przygryzionych ust, gdy Derek zerknął w górę, więc zaczął językiem masować pulsującego członka, starając się skupić głównie na żyle, która pojawiła się pod trzonem. Oczywiście mógł być to efekt płynącej wciąż wody, ale ciało Stilesa stało się znacznie cieplejsze. Omega wydawał się promieniować energią, którą tłumił, zapewne dlatego, że gdyby mógł – gdyby pozwolił sobie, wbijałby się w usta Dereka raz po raz. Tymczasem Stiles zaciskał powieki tak bardzo, że w kącikach jego oczu pojawiały się łzy, które zmywała woda, gdy Derek dociskał swój język całą płaszczyzną do gorącego członka w swoich ustach. Wiedział jak wielki kontrast wywołuje tą niespieszną grą, a jednocześnie trzymając omegę tak przyszpilonego do ściany swoimi rękami. Miał siłę, która pozwalała mu na unieruchomienie chłopaka i niech go diabli, jeśli Stilesa to nie podniecało.  
Czuł wyraźnie słodkawo-ostry zapach, który zaczynał wypełniać niewielką przestrzeń, gdy omega pozwolił barierom opaść i aromat jego emocji zaczął dochodzić do Dereka w pełni. Nie był już tylko otoczony wrażeniem czystości, którą brukał, smakiem gorzkiej spermy, słonością skóry. Stiles był jego do końca, więc pochłonął go jak tylko głęboko mógł, rozluźniając gardło. Jego nos znalazł się we włosach łonowych chłopaka, wciągając do środka tylko więcej zapachu, od którego zaczął się uzależniać. I słyszał pulsowanie krwi w żyłach Stilesa , jego jęki, które zaczynały wypełniać przestrzeń. Wycofał się delikatnie w tył, nie wypuszczając jednak z ust twardej główki i wyssał z niej te kilka kropli, starając się językiem wylizać ostatnie krople. Stiles drżał w jego dłoniach, mięśnie jego pośladków były napięte do granic, a potem chłopak nagle rozluźnił się i Derek z radością powitał jego orgazm. Ciepła sperma uderzyła w tył jego gardła, które trochę nadwerężył jeszcze przed chwilą. I może ten smak nie był najlepszy, ale miał w sobie coś. Cząstkę Stilesa – a to już wystarczyło. Omega dyszał tak głośno, jakby przebiegł maraton i kiedy Derek spojrzał w górę, Stiles wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem. Uchylone usta zaczerwienione od ugryzień w końcu ułożyły się w kształt uśmiechu, którego Derek do końca nie pojmował.  
\- Czy my… - zaczął omega i odchrząknął, gdy głos odmówił mu posłuszeństwa. – Czy my mieliśmy właśnie pierwszą kłótnię? – spytał Stiles tak niewinnie, że Derek nie mógł się nie zaśmiać.


	24. Chapter 24

Siły Rezerwatu rozlokowały się według strategii Stilesa i Derek uniósł głowę wyżej, starając się wyłapać przylatujące wraz z wiatrem zapachy. Peter miał za symulować atak, w pełni z zasadzką i podkradaniem się. Nie znali godziny, ale Stiles podejrzewał późne popołudnie, gdy dzień zmieniał się w noc, bo lata wcześniej jedna z Iskier, która urzędowała na ich terytorium puściła plotkę, że wtedy ich moc jest najsłabsza. Deaton nigdy nie widział powodu, aby prostować te pogłoski.  
Nie wszyscy dali wiarę zabobonom, ale to tak głęboko utkwiło w umysłach watahy, że Derek łapał się na tym, że spogląda z niepokojem na swojego Iskrę, który udzielał ostatnich wskazówek tym, którzy tego potrzebowali.  
Starał się wejść w buty Petera i odgadnąć, co takiego dzieje się w głowie wuja, ale dawno już stracił podobną umiejętność. Członkowie watahy poszli za nim dzisiejszego dnia bez zapału i chęci. Derek sam nie czuł się zbyt swobodnie w jego towarzystwie od czasu wizji Stilesa. Miał nadzieję, że wszystko ulegnie zmianie – nadal uważał, że przyszłość nie była zapisana. Jednak zdrada jako jeden z wariantów uderzała w ich jedność, jako watahy oraz rodziny.  
Widział jak jego matka traci powoli wiarę w swoje decyzje, bo skoro krew z własnej krwi zamierzała się jej przeciwstawić, nie mogła wymagać lojalności od innych, a przecież to była podstawa ich watahy. Byli razem, ponieważ tego chcieli, ponieważ szanowali alfę i jej wyroki.  
Podświadomie wiedział, że Peter był zawsze rządny władzy. Pilnował, aby wpływy Stilesa nie stały się zbyt duże. Żeby omega znał swoje miejsce. I Dereka dopiero teraz opanowywała prawdziwa złość.  
Ciepła dłoń oplatająca jego nadgarstek zszokowała go tak bardzo, że zdał sobie sprawę, że od kilku dobrych minut nie zwracał uwagi na otaczający ich świat. Nigdy wcześniej nie dał się tak podejść.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się do niego uspokajająco i splótł ich palce razem, jakby wiedział, że to doda mu otuchy. I faktycznie ciśnienie krwi w jego uszach przestało powodować nieprzyjemny szum. I wtedy ich usłyszał.  
\- Idą od wschodu – poinformował wszystkich półgłosem.  
I nikt nie drgnął. McCall nadal poprawiał Allison marker przyczepiony do pleców. Stiles zacisnął tylko dłoń mocniej w jego dłoni, więc Derek pocałował go w czoło, a potem w policzek i w końcu w usta. McCall wydał z siebie niesmaczny dźwięk, który tylko świadczył o tym, co myślał o czułości okazywanej publicznie.  
Pierwszy atakujący pojawił się znienacka po lewej stronie polanki, więc główny atak musiał przychodzić ze wschodu. Peter zawsze stosował skomplikowane taktyki, zapewne z nadzieją, że zgubi broniących się. Jednak i na to byli przygotowani. Stiles nie mrugnął nawet okiem, gdy podrzucił w górę górski popiół, a kolejne dwie Iskry na ten znak uczyniły to samo i przez kilka sekund wokół panowała cisza. Derek odczuwał dziwną satysfakcję za każdym razem, gdy magia – tak wielka i potężna – prześlizgiwała się po jego skórze. Nie myślał o tym jednak zbyt długo, wychodząc z kręgu pierwszym i kierując się w stronę głównego ataku. Wypuszczony dla odwrócenia uwagi wilkołak, beta, którą Derek widywał czasem na przyjęciach, została położona przez Martin na łopatki, zanim dziewczyna zdecydowała się jednak oblec w ogień, w którym jej rude włosy wyglądały jak płomienie odczepiające się od komety podczas spalania w atmosferze.  
Wszystko układało się po ich myśli, ale nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że jego matka nigdy nie wystawiłaby w ten sposób żadnego z członków watahy. Nawet po to, aby wygrać wojnę. Była alfą każdego i każdego traktowała równo. Może to odróżniało ją od innych alf. I od innych matek.  
Derek nie widział Petera, ale Laura była w największym zamieszaniu, które zdołała znaleźć. Jej mąż towarzyszył jej dzielnie, chroniąc tyły i Derek nie mógł się powstrzymać.  
\- Dupek – krzyknęła jego siostra, gdy bezczelnie ich rozdzielił.  
Nie mogła widzieć go przez te płomienie, ale na pewno rozpoznała sposób działania. McCall zresztą podążył tuż za nim niczym cień i dobrze, bo kolejna fala atakujących wyłoniła się tuż przy nim, jakby cały czas czekali, gdzie skierować swe siły, gdzie podąży on. Instynkt podpowiadał mu, że to już nie tylko strategia walki, że to coś więcej, że trening dawno się skończył, ale w pełni zrozumiał, co tak naprawdę się dzieje, gdy płomień na jego skórze zafalował i dostrzegł, że druid wynajęty zapewne przez Petera zaczął dobierać się do kręgu, który stworzył Stiles.  
Allison strzeliła w mężczyznę markerem, ale ten nie zastopował swoich prac, a Stiles ze spokojem wpatrywał się w Petera, który kroczył w jego stronę. Derek wiedział, że nie zdąży. Nawet gdyby ta cała masa ludzka fizycznie nie oddzielała go od partnera, Peter potrafił po prostu zadawać szybką śmierć. A o nic innego nie mogło chodzić, gdy jego wuj miał ten wyraz twarzy.  
\- Laura to zdrada! – krzyknął do siostry i ta spojrzała we wskazanym przez niego kierunku.  
\- Koniec ćwiczeń! – ogłosiła, ale nikt oczywiście się nie zatrzymał, sądząc, że to kolejny z podstępów.  
Derek kopnął betę, która podeszła mu pod nogi. Jedna z alf dostała w szczękę i może byli przyjaciółmi jeszcze kilka minut temu i mieli się nie uszkodzić przed prawdziwym starciem, ale musiał dostać się do Stilesa.  
Słyszał wyraźnie jak omega walczył z sobą, żeby pozostać spokojnym, jakby okazanie strachu w tej sytuacji nie wchodziło w grę. I może podziwiałby to, gdyby nie fakt, że jeśli Stiles miał się kiedykolwiek załamać – to był dobry moment.  
\- Jeśli bariery opadną, zginiesz – powiedział obojętnie omega, ale Peter roześmiał się nieszczerze.  
Derek dostrzegł Chrisa, torującego sobie drogę do kręgów, które z dystansu ochraniali, idiotycznie zakładając, że popiół obroni ich bliskich. Wataha dopuszczała do walki wyłącznie wilkołaki, a te nie mogły przekroczyć linii.  
Druid przestał nucić pod nosem i Derek spodziewał się, że zaraz ciepły płomień wchłonie się lub po prostu zniknie jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie wiedział, co się dzieje w tej sytuacji, bo Stiles i pozostali sami otwierali i zamykali kręgi. A wtedy każdy był już bezpiecznie sobą.  
Omega podszedł do granicy kręgu tak blisko, że od Petera oddzielały go zaledwie milimetry i Derek zamarł, bo jego wuj cofnął się jak oparzony, gdy Stiles przekręcił głowę lekko w lewo, jakby chciał mu się przyjrzeć pod kątem. Jakby to, cokolwiek zmieniało.  
Nadal dzieliło go zbyt wiele przestrzeni i dwa kręgi, które musiał minąć. Zamknięte w nich Iskry, przyglądały się z niepokojem, stojącemu tak blisko Peterowi, ale na szczęście nikt nie wyszedł na zewnątrz. Ich magia miała ogromną wartość w obecnym starciu, jednak nie byli w, aż tak dobrej formie jak zastępca jego matki. Jej rodzony brat.  
Brzdęk opadającej bariery rozniósł się echem na niewielkiej polance i tak jak Derek przypuszczał, to dopiero otrzeźwiło atakujących się wzajemnie. W tak wielkim zamieszaniu plan Petera był dziecinnie łatwy do wykonania i może, dlatego Stiles był taki cichy od samego początku. Początkowo nie dostrzegł omegi, bo masa ludzka, przez którą się przepychał nagle odkryła, że dzieje się coś wykraczającego poza plan i ruszyli w stronę polanki, gdzie tak bezmyślnie pozostawili Iskry.  
Spojrzał na swoje dłonie, które nadal pokryte były cienką warstewką płomieni, jakby magia umierała na jego skórze i może to przeraziło go jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Stiles! – wrzasnął, nie czując tak mocnego połączenia z omegą jak wcześniej i dostrzegł spanikowaną twarz McCalla.  
Ciało druida leżało na granicy kręgu, a dalej sylwetki dwóch walczących zaczynały się zamazywać. Stiles nie używał swojej magii, a może po prostu wykorzystał ją w innym celu. Wyglądał zresztą trochę nie na miejscu, w tenisówkach i cienkiej koszulce przeciwko starszemu mężczyźnie. Jak starcie dziecka z dorosłym. Nawet gabarytami ciała nie górował nad Peterem, ale w jego ruchach była pewna płynność, której nie zatracił nawet, gdy wilkołak uderzył go w ten punkt pod kolanem, który powalał przeciwnika.  
Stiles ugiął się i wychylił mocno do przodu, tracąc równowagę. Derek wydział wyraźnie jak omega wyrzuca do przodu swoją rękę i owija palce wokół nadgarstka Petera, a potem jego własny wuj stanął w płomieniach, czego nie spodziewał się chyba nikt. Chciał krzyknąć z radości, ale Stiles osunął się twarzą w trawę i tak już pozostał.

ooo

Szeryf Stilinski przyglądał mu się z wyjątkowo głęboką zmarszczką na twarzy, gdy obaj czekali przed gabinetem lekarskim. Melissa zniknęła w środku kilka minut wcześniej i nadal się nie pokazała, co nie mogło wróżyć nic dobrego. Cisza na korytarzu stawała się nie do zniesienia i Derek wbił wzrok w swoje dłonie, nie wiedząc za bardzo, co powinien powiedzieć.  
\- Przepraszam – wyjąkał w końcu.  
Szeryf uniósł brew wyżej i wydał z siebie długie westchnienie.  
\- Mam gdzieś twoje przeprosiny – powiedział mężczyzna i co gorsza jego głos był całkiem opanowany. – Powinieneś go chronić nawet przed nim samym. Co ja gadam! Przede wszystkim przed nim samym. Masz pojęcie jak trudne było wychowanie go? Jeśli ja sobie poradziłem przez szesnaście lat…  
\- Przepraszam – powtórzył Derek uparcie, ale nie dodał, że to się nigdy nie powtórzy.  
\- Nie krzycz na niego, bo to niczego nie ułatwia, John. To nie sprawi, że Stiles obudzi się wcześniej – powiedziała Melissa, zaskakując ich obu swoim przybyciem.  
Derek podniósł się na równe nogi z pytaniem na końcu języka, ale kobieta położyła mu uspokajająco dłoń na jego brudnym nadal ramieniu. Nie zdążył się przebrać i jego ciało cuchnęło potem i ogniem.  
\- Jest nieprzytomny, ale w zasadzie nic mu nie jest. Deaton i drugi z lekarzy zlecili badania. Alan ma swoje metody, ale wzruszył tylko ramionami i powiedział, że Stiles jest po prostu zmęczony i musi odespać – poinformowała ich Melissa.  
I Derek przypomniał sobie przyjęcie podczas, którego Iskra użył magii bez kręgu i popiołu jako nośników. Wtedy też osunął mu się w ramiona, półprzytomny i wyczerpany.  
\- Deaton doradzałby zabranie go do domu. Stiles nie lubi lekarzy, a tutaj mu nie pomogą – dodała Melissa i szeryf spiął się wyraźnie. – Do domu, czyli tam gdzie mieszkają razem, John. Stiles będzie wściekły, gdy się dowie, że pokłóciłeś się z Derekiem.  
\- Nic się nie stało – powiedział pospiesznie, ale szeryf rzucił mu niechętne spojrzenie.  
\- Porozmawiam z twoją matką bardzo poważnie na temat traktowania mojego syna jako przynęty – warknął szeryf. – Uprzedź ją. Albo i nie. Zwisa mi to. Byliśmy przyjaciółmi na tyle długo, że sądziłem, iż szacunek dla mojej rodziny będzie czymś oczywistym – ciągnął dalej.  
Melissa otworzyła usta, żeby zapewne zaprotestować, ale szeryf gwałtownie potrząsnął głową.  
\- Nie uderzyłem go i nie próbowałem postrzelić. To wszystko na co mnie dzisiaj stać – poinformował ją Stilinski i Derek przełknął z trudem ślinę. – Wypisz mojego syna. Jadę z tobą do waszego mieszkania – dodał, i to chyba zamykało sprawę.

ooo

Derek pojęcia nie miał co zrobić, gdy szeryf z milczeniu odwiózł ich do domu. Stiles leżał z głową na jego kolanach tak samo bezwolny jak przed godziną. Jego równomierny oddech wcale nie uspokajał Dereka, chociaż przerywał nieprzyjemną ciszę w samochodzie. Szeryf normalnie nie należał do najbardziej rozmownych, ale teraz kiedy biła od niego niechęć Derek gryzł się w język raz po raz.  
Weszli do mieszkania w ciszy i zawahał się, zastanawiając czy mężczyzna pójdzie za nim też do sypialni. Nie chciał tam obcych, nawet jeśli to oznaczało ojca Stilesa czuwającego nad swoim synem. Chciał tam swojego omege, najlepiej teraz, już, zaraz, ale to oznaczało zapewne drugiego ze Stilinskich.  
Wziął głębszy wdech i skierował się do pokoju, który jeszcze tak niedawno okupował Stiles, zanim na dobre nie przeprowadził się do jego sypialni i ułożył bezwładnego chłopaka na miękkich poduszkach. Nie spodziewał się zbyt szybko odwiedzin rodziny, która bardziej była zajęta śmiercią Petera i zdradą, która stała się faktem. Jego matka musiała odnaleźć współpracowników własnego brata, co nie mogło być przyjemne i zapewne Laura jeszcze tego wieczoru miała zapukać do drzwi jego domu, aby zanieść wieści pozostałym członkom watahy. Szeryf już teraz zaczynał wykonywać telefony do McCallów i Argentów, chociaż Deaton pewnie poinformował już wszystkich, że stan Stilesa był stabilny.  
Derekowi przez myśl przeszła Anna, omega, której tak naprawdę nigdy nie znał. Kobieta, która stała się jego ciotką, ale nigdy nie traktowali jej jak rodzinę. Może Peter separował ją specjalnie – teraz to nie miało znaczenia. Zapewne opłakiwała męża pod kluczem, obserwowana. Derek nigdy nie zauważył, aby zachowywała się w ich towarzystwie inaczej i zaczynał zastanawiać się czy o czymkolwiek wiedziała. Peter nie miał zbyt przyjaznego stosunku do omeg i dlatego tak mocno zaskoczyło go, że wybrał na partnerkę jedną z nich.  
Stiles westchnął przez sen i odwrócił się na prawy bok. I to był pierwszy ruch, który wykonał od ponad czterech godzin. Szeryf opadł miękko na fotel, odprężając się nagle, jakby całe napięcie zeszło z jego ramion. Derek doskonale go rozumiał.  
\- Stiles miał sny o Peterze? – spytał mężczyzna tak cicho, że zaczęło mu się wydawać czy to nie wyobraźnia go oszukuje.  
\- Tak – odparł krótko Derek.  
Stilinski pokiwał głową, jakby nie był wcale zaskoczony.  
\- Zabiję cię, jeśli nie zaczniesz słuchać mojego syna – poinformował go spokojnie szeryf takim tonem, jakby rozmawiali o pogodzie.


	25. Chapter 25

Derek otworzył oczy, gdy tylko poczuł, że jest obserwowany. Stiles stał nie dalej jak metr od niego i wpatrywał się w nich z pewną dozą zaskoczenia. Jakby nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego dwóch dorosłych mężczyzn czuwało przy nim.  
Szeryf chrapał, co powinno być zabawne, ale Derek nie potrafił odnaleźć nic humorystycznego w tej sytuacji. Zerwał się z fotela nie do końca pewien czy jego omega nie lunatykuje – to zdarzało się nawet jemu, kiedy miał zbyt wiele na głowie. Laura mogła nadal z tego powodu z niego żartować, ale nie chciał, żeby Stiles spadł ze schodów albo na coś wpadł.  
\- Dobrze się czujesz? – spytał, nie wiedząc, co jeszcze powinien dodać.  
Do tej pory odsuwał od siebie wspomnienia walki Stilesa. Nigdy nie powinno do niej dojść, ale omega nie wydawał się nawet zaskoczony, że Peter sprowadził druida. Jego matka podejrzewała, że mężczyzna został przysłany przez Deucaliona.  
Szeryf otrząsnął się i rozejrzał niepewnie, nie wiedząc w pierwszej chwili, gdzie się znajduje. Kiedy jego wzrok skoncentrował się na synu, na jego twarzy zagościła cholerna ulga, której Derek po prostu nie mógł znieść.  
\- Stiles? – spytał Stilinski trudnym do rozszyfrowania tonem.  
Tam po prostu kłębiło się o wiele za dużo emocji.  
\- Dlaczego śpicie na fotelach? – spytał w końcu jego omega, a Derek miał ochotę parsknąć.  
\- Byłeś nieprzytomny – rzucił szeryf.  
I Stiles wydawał się nawet zaskoczony.  
\- Tak długo? – zdziwił się omega i spojrzał przez okno na niebo, które zaczynało nabierać szarej, nieprzyjemnej barwy. – Chyba trochę przesadziłem – dodał, marszcząc brwi.  
\- Tak sądzisz? – spytał Derek.  
Stiles spojrzał na niego i przewrócił oczami. A potem między jego brwiami pojawiła się głęboka zmarszczka, która od dłuższego czasu zajmowała tamtą przestrzeń. Derek jej nie lubił. Ani tego, co przychodziło, gdy się formowała.  
\- Peter? – spytał cicho Stiles.  
\- Peter nie jest twoim zmartwieniem – wtrącił ostro Stilinski.  
\- Martwy – odparł w tej samej chwili.  
\- Powinniśmy się przespać – stwierdził omega, co byłoby nawet zabawne, gdyby jego własne mięśnie nie wołały o pomstę do nieba.  
\- Powinniśmy zadzwonić do Alana – stwierdził szeryf, ale Stiles potrząsnął przecząco głową.  
\- Odespałem, naładowałem baterie, i to jest wszystko, co Alan może ci powiedzieć – odparł chłopak. – To część bycia Iskrą. My też potrzebujemy czasem chwili.  
\- Stiles… - zaczął szeryf.  
\- Tato, Melissa nosi drugą Iskrę, którą będziesz wychowywał. Niedługo czeka cię powtórka z rozrywki, więc raczej musimy się zacząć przyzwyczajać – odparł omega i chyba to miało brzmieć jak żart, ale kąciki ust Dereka nie drgnęły.

ooo

Szeryf wrócił do swojego domu, gdy Melissa wpadła upewnić się czy stan Stilesa faktycznie jest w normie. I pomimo podniesionego ciśnienia omega wydawał się w porządku. Derek nie mógł jednak zrozumieć ciszy, która zapadała raz po raz, kiedy zamieniali z sobą jedno zdanie, które nie znajdowało kontynuacji zbyt szybko.  
\- Co ci chodzi po głowie? – spytał wprost, przygotowując makaron, bo to była jedna z nielicznych rzeczy, które nie doprowadzały go do szału.  
\- Anna – odparł krótko Stiles i zaschło mu w ustach.  
Nie chciał myśleć o partnerce Petera. Wyrzucił ją ze swojej głowy, gdy tylko mógł. Stiles był ważniejszy. Teraz jednak, kiedy jego omega o niej wspomniał, poprzednie lęki wróciły.  
\- Talia miała jej powiedzieć, że wyjść jest dwa. Nie wiem czy została – dodał omega i Derek wpatrywał się w niego w szoku.  
\- Wiedziałeś, że Peter cię zaatakuje? - spytał z niedowierzaniem, ponieważ nie mieściło mu się to w głowie.  
Stiles spojrzał na niego ze stoickim spokojem, jakby chciał mu powiedzieć, że to przecież całkiem oczywiste.  
\- Ten przebłysk przyszłości – odgadł Derek i potrząsnął głową, chcąc pozbyć się nieprzyjemnych myśli, ale one nadal wracały jak bumerang.  
\- Sprawdził się jak wszystkie inne – odparł Stiles i zamarł, gdy te słowa opuściły jego usta.  
I Derek wiedział, że jedna rzecz nadal nad nimi wisiała. Stiles nie stracił przez niego swojej magii, ale to zaczynało być powoli coraz bardziej oczywiste. Derek widział z jak wielką dokładnością wizje rzeczywistości przedstawiały te przebłyski i zaczynał je nienawidzić. Jego dłonie zadrgały, gdy kroił pomidora i spojrzał w dół, chcąc nad nimi zapanować, ale nie mógł. Stiles nadal był nienaturalnie cichy, chociaż z jego ciała biło poczucie winy, jakby nie chciał o tym wspominać.  
I Derek musiał chociaż na chwilę usiąść, bo od ponad doby jego umysł pracował na wysokich obrotach. Jego ciało wcale nie zwalniało, dotrzymując kroku głowie.  
Odłożył nóż na deskę i ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju, ale omega był tuż przy nim i zaskakująco mocno pchnął go na ścianę, zmuszając go, aby Derek spojrzał na niego. Policzki Stilesa były pokryte nieprzyjemnym rumieńcem, chłopak oddychał przez rozchylone usta, a jego oczy były dziwnie błyszczące, co pewnie oznaczało, że walczył z sobą. Jego zimne palce zaciskały się na bicepsie Dereka przez sekundę albo dwie, a potem chłopak kciukiem zaczął gładzić jego skórę. Czuł jak się powoli rozluźniał i może dłonie Stilesa były po prostu magiczne. Albo zaczynał się powoli uzależniać od dotyku, który był z pozoru delikatny i ostrożny, ale gdzieś tam w tle czaiła się siła, której był całkiem świadom. Stiles obserwował go przez chwilę, jakby nie był pewien, gdzie się w tym momencie znajdują. Czy Derek nie odejdzie, kiedy jego ręce zsunął się w dół, a ich ciała nie będą tak z sobą zespolone.  
Objął, więc omegę z westchnieniem – nie do końca ulgi. Na to miał jeszcze przyjść czas, ale chciał ciepła, a Stiles mógł mu je dać. Podobnie jak pewność, że jest cały i zdrów. W jednym cholernym kawałku. I nie mógł nie zastanawiać się czy poprzednim razem, gdy omega walczył z Peterem, nie było to zaplanowane pod późniejsze wydarzenia. Czy Stiles nie wiedział już wtedy, że ten alfa stanie naprzeciwko niego z zamiarem pozbawienia go życia.  
I Derek nie był pewien jak przegapił symptomy. A musiały jakieś być.  
\- Spokojnie – powiedział Stiles, rozkładając szerzej ramiona, w których się schował.  
Szczupłe ręce oplotły go, jakby omega chciał faktycznie stworzyć z nich jedność. I jeszcze nigdy tak bardzo nie chciał wziąć Stilesa jak teraz, a cholerna niemoc zaczynała go dusić na samo wyobrażenie tego, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby przekroczyli tę linię. I to jeszcze nigdy nie bolało tak bardzo, ale najwyraźniej skazani byli na podobne emocje. I wątpliwości. I obawy.  
Derek zmienił trochę ich pozycję, obracając omegę tak, aby to Stiles był uwięziony w klatce z jego rąk, dociśnięty do ściany jego twardym ciałem, które wydawało się za duże. Omega uśmiechnął się do niego lekko wyciągając szyję, więc skorzystał z zaproszenia i zaczął ssać cienką skórę jego karku, nie zastanawiając się nawet, czy to zostawi ślad. Nie zamierzał wypuścić Stilesa z mieszkania w najbliższej przyszłości i Deucalion mógł iść się gonić. Na równi z szeryfem Stilinskim. Derek jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak wszechwładny, a przede wszystkim zdolny do wszystkiego. Wspomnienie walczącego Stilesa wryło mu się w mózg i dotknął ramienia chłopaka, na którym powinny być wąskie rany od pazurów Petera. Zaczął szarpać za koszulkę chłopaka, ponieważ to był dobry pomysł, aby się rozebrać, ale omega powstrzymał go.  
I Derek ciężko przełknął, nie wiedząc jak to odebrać. Od wielu dni nie byli w sytuacji, w której Stiles nie chciał. W tym momencie nie wiedział, co prawda do czego dążył; może chodziło tylko o to, aby sprawdzić rany omegi. Albo o nagość po prostu. Stiles jednak go powstrzymał, więc odsunął się pospiesznie, nie zabierając Iskrze całej dostępnej przestrzeni. I omega uśmiechnął się krzywo, jakby jednocześnie chciał zakpić jak i doceniał uszanowanie jego życzeń.  
\- Musimy zjeść obiad – powiedział Stiles spokojnie. – Bo nie będziemy mieli na nic siły – dodał i mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo.

ooo

Namówił Stilesa do ściągnięcia koszulki podczas obiadu i od czasu do czasu, gdy jego dłoń nie była zajęta widelcem – sunął palcem po odsłoniętej skórze. Uderzało go jak bardzo drobny był jego omega. I to tylko podkreślały spodnie zwisające tak nisko na biodrach chłopaka, że widział jego wystające kości. Gdyby nie wiedział jak wiele Stiles potrafił zjeść, zastanawiałby się czy omega nie głodzi się, aby specjalnie nadać swojemu ciału szczupłość, która podobno przyciągała alfy. Nigdy nie czuł się za bardzo zainteresowany podobnymi sylwetkami, ale Stiles miał w sobie siłę, której nie było widać na pierwszy rzut oka. Moc, która tkwiła głęboko w nim, a którą Derek miał okazję podziwiać wielokrotnie.  
Jego kciuk zatrzymał się na przebijającej się przez skórę kości i potarł to miejsce nawet nie zastanawiając się co robi. Stiles zamarł z widelcem przy ustach i zesztywniał, a na jego ciele pojawiła się dobrze zapowiadająca się gęsia skórka. Nigdy nie widział u niego podobnej reakcji, więc wyznaczył palcem linię od bioder w górę poprzez żebra, wiedząc, jak wrażliwy Stiles był w tamtych rejonach i nie zawiódł się.  
Omega zadrżał i spojrzał na niego z ukosa, jakby nie wiedział do czego to wszystko prowadzi. A Derek był cholernie oczywisty jeśli chodziło o kwestie zaciągnięcia go do łóżka. Nawet tylko po to, aby mógł całować jego ramiona.  
\- Derek – powiedział Stiles, i to było coś nowego.  
Bardzo rzadko używał jego imienia. W zasadzie nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio słyszał je wypowiedziane w ten sposób. Może jeszcze pod prysznicem, gdy po ich małym nieporozumieniu, wziął do ust Stilesa. Może trochę złośliwie i zbyt agresywnie, ale życie nie składało się z samych pozytywnych emocji i wydawali się obaj to pojmować.  
\- Derek – powtórzył Stiles bardziej uparcie, więc skoncentrował swój wzrok wyżej.  
Z dala od różowych sterczących skutków, które wydawały się twardnieć pod wpływem jego spojrzenia. Jakby sam miał jakąś cholerną moc. I nawet jeśli polegała na doprowadzaniu Stilesa do stanu, w którym omega oddychał ciężko, unosząc swoją klatkę piersiową z takim wysiłkiem, jakby coś mocno zaciskało się wokół niej – i tak było warto.  
\- Stiles – odparł zastanawiając się, kto się złamie jako pierwszy.  
Obiad dawno zapomniany leżał na stole przed nimi i wydawać by się mogło, że czas stanął w miejscu. Czuł na policzku ciepły oddech chłopaka, ale nie potrafił poruszyć się, bojąc się poniekąd, że jeśli ten czar pryśnie, stanie się coś złego. Znajdowali się w tak cudownym prywatnym bąblu, że zmarnowanie nawet kilku minut byłoby tragedią. Świat poza po prostu nie istniał i może potrzebowali czegoś podobnego. Stiles zresztą wpatrywał się w niego w zaskoczeniem, jakby sam pojęcia nie miał, co się dzieje.  
Wzrok Derek zsunął się w dół po jego szczupłym ciele i zatrzymał się dopiero w miejscu, gdzie spodnie omegi wydawały bardziej ciasne. Stiles prawdopodobnie nie założył bielizny. Widział główkę jego penisa, wbijającą się w materiał, tworzącą dość charakterystyczny kształt, który trudno było pomylić z czymkolwiek innym.  
W zasadzie nie był pewien, który z nich poruszył się jako pierwszy, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Ciepłe usta omegi odnalazły jego wargi i ten pocałunek był dziwnie rozciągnięty. Czuł wyraźnie jak ciało Stilesa przylega do jego własnego i nie mógł nie objąć omegi, upewniając się, że zaraz nie spadną. To byłoby cholernym niedopatrzeniem. Chociaż spodziewał się, że Stiles zacząłby się śmiać, rozbawiając i jego. I to było dziwne wiedzieć coś takiego o drugiej osobie, ale może właśnie tak wyglądała miłość. Tak odbierano mu powoli rozum z każdym dniem.  
I bynajmniej nie zamierzał się buntować.  
Stiles oddychał w jego usta, patrząc na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, w których od dobrych kilku minut gościło zaskoczenie. I nagle nieprzyjemna myśl zakwitła w jego głowie i nie potrafił się jej pozbyć. Oderwał od siebie omegę niemal siłą, a potem spojrzał Stilesowi prosto w twarz zastanawiając się czy wyobraźnia nie płata mu figli.  
\- To nie więź, prawda? – spytał, nie mogąc powstrzymać drżenia w głosie.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, nieśmiało, powoli nabierając jednego z tych rumieńców, które zaczynały się na jego policzkach, a kończyły za linią spodni. I Derek wiedział, że będzie mógł śledzić to zawstydzenie od nosa przez szyję, aż na sam dół.  
\- Nie – odparł omega, chociaż nie potrzebował, aż tak werbalnej odpowiedzi.  
Wziął głębszy oddech, chcąc się jakoś pozbierać, ale to nie było łatwe, gdy Stiles wpatrywał się w niego w ten sposób. Iskra miał tendencje do poruszania się według własnych planów, które notorycznie zaskakiwały Dereka. Jak wtedy, gdy postanowił, że całowanie było dobre i ich związek ewoluował w takim kierunku, w którym jego własne myśli nie podążyłyby w tym okresie. I teraz wydawać by się mogło, że Stiles znowu był krok przed nim, wiedząc doskonale czego chce, więc Derek pozwolił mu po prostu sięgnąć do paska jego spodni i wyciągnąć go ze szlufek, chociaż to nie było konieczne.  
Jeśli jednak omega chciał go uwieść w ten lekko niewinny sposób, był jak najbardziej za.  
\- Sypialnia? – zaproponował, starając się, aby jego głos nie drżał.  
Stiles kiwnął głową, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.


	26. Chapter 26

Rafael McCall nie był tym, kogo spodziewał się Derek. Mężczyzna wparował na ich terytorium świecąc odznaką FBI, co nie mogło oznaczać niczego dobrego. Jego matka przyglądała się McCallowi ze zmarszczką między brwiami, która nie sugerowała niczego dobrego. Alfa w służbach federalnych był czymś nowym i mówił im jak bardzo mężczyzna nie potrafił się dopasować do środowiska, w którym żył. Rzadko spotykano alfy, które nie podporządkowywały się hierarchii, a one zawsze zapowiadały kłopoty.  
Stiles nie wyglądał na poruszonego.  
\- Stilinski, tak? – rzucił Rafael, patrząc wprost na jego omegę. – Kiedy widzieliśmy się ostatnio byłeś o wiele młodszy.  
\- Zapewne dlatego, że nie było tutaj pana dobre dziesięć lat. Nie, żebyśmy tęsknili – odparł Stiles i brzmiał na cholernie znudzonego, jakby nie spodziewał się niczego innego.  
McCall wydął usta, jakby ta odpowiedź nie była tym, czego się spodziewał. Derek starał się po prostu nie uśmiechnąć triumfalnie. Kiedy jego matka wezwała ich do rodzinnego domu, spodziewał się wieści o Annie, ale omega odeszła z ich terytorium, udawszy się w nieznanym kierunku. I jego matka nie pytała. O Peterze nie wspominano, chociaż Laura patrzyła na Stilesa tak, jakby miała tysiące pytań, które połykała z trudem.  
McCall jak każdy alfa musiał się odmeldować przebywając na nowym terytorium, ale nie miał prawa do wnikania w ich prywatne konflikty. A jednak jego obecność wyprowadzała Dereka z równowagi. Melissa musiała ukryć się w Rezerwacie z jakiegoś dobrego powodu. Nikt nie opuszczał swojego domu, jeśli nie został do tego zmuszony. A, kiedy Derek patrzył na McCalla, widział całą listę problemów, które mógł spowodować ten facet.  
I nie chciał go tutaj.  
\- To wizyta przyjacielska? – spytała jego matka chłodno.  
\- Poniekąd – odparł tamten i przez chwilę przyglądali się sobie w ciszy.  
Steve zajął strategicznie miejsce u boku Laury, co wydawałoby mu się zabawne, gdyby nie fakt, że coraz trudniej było mu poczuć się bezpiecznie, nawet we własnym domu. Peter zaburzył dynamikę ich rodziny. Czuł wyraźnie zmianę. I jego wilk nienawidził tego. Może Stiles zachowywał się tak niepewnie przez ostatnie dni właśnie z tego powodu. Było niewiele rzeczy, których omega nie przewidział. Lub nie wyczuł.  
\- Odwiedzam żonę – powiedział McCall.  
\- Jesteś rozwiedziony – przypomniał mu sucho Stiles bez sekundy zawahania.  
Nie umknęło mu, że nie traktował alfy z najmniejszym nawet szacunkiem.  
\- Ale tutaj mieszka mój syn – odparł Rafael.  
\- Który nie chce cię widzieć na oczy – zauważył spokojnie Stiles.  
\- Wiesz, że i tak się z nim zobaczę – poinformował go Rafael i omega nie mrugnął nawet okiem.  
\- Wiem – odparł Stiles i jego głos nawet nie drgnął. – Ale on nie chce cię widzieć. To się nadal nie zmieniło.  
Rafael spojrzał na niego lekko zirytowany, zapewne faktem, że ta rozmowa nie odbywa się w zacisznych, czterech ścianach. Derek był przekonany, że nie pozwoliłby mężczyźnie na rozmowę ze Stilesem na osobności. Było coś nieprzyjemnego, co promieniowało z postawy McCalla. I Scott nagle urósł w jego oczach. Skoro tak wyglądał jego ojciec, nic dziwnego, że przyjaciel Stilesa nie znał protokołów obowiązujących w ich świecie i trącił betą na kilometr.  
\- Nie masz zaproszenia – wtrąciła jego matka spokojnie.  
\- Jestem… - zaczął McCall.  
\- Gościem – wszedł mu w słowo Stiles. – Jeśli machniesz swoją odznaką, alfa Hale spyta kogo poszukujesz. Wataha Hale zapewne z przyjemnością pomoże agentowi rządowemu na swoich ziemiach – dodał i uniósł brew, jakby czekał na wyzwanie.  
Rafael spojrzał na nich tak, jakby oceniał swoje siły. Derek nigdy nie przepadał za pyskówkami, ale rozmowa, którą prowadził Stiles, wyglądała bardziej na starannie wykonywane na szachownicy ruchy. Teraz piłka była po stronie McCalla, z tym, że jego król był w patowej sytuacji. Każdy ruch oznaczał mata. A był pewien, że jego matka się nie zawaha. Szczególnie w obliczu wojny z Deucalionem i zdrady Petera.  
Rafael nie miał pojęcia o Iskrach, w innym wypadku nie zadzierałby ze Stilesem. Jednak wieść o jego zaręczynach musiała się roznieść, bo alfa nie mrugnął nawet okiem, gdy zobaczył ich stojących ramię w ramię. Stiles był teraz członkiem rodziny. A tak się składało, że byli watahą rządzącą na tym terytorium.  
\- Jestem przejazdem – odparł McCall w końcu.  
Jego matka skinęła głową, przyjmując to do wiadomości.

ooo

Derek spodziewał się, że Scott wparuje do ich mieszkania, ale zamiast tego McCall zadzwonił i Stiles wisiał na telefonie drugą już godzinę. Wyraźnie słyszał w tle Allison, która nazywała ich obu idiotami, ale żaden nie zamierzał się najwyraźniej uspokoić. Albo planowanie morderstwa agenta McCalla połączone z dość sprytnym ukryciem ciała działało na ich kojąco. Nie był pewien, ale nie do końca pojmował żart. O ile jakiś był tam głęboko ukryty.  
Laura rozłożyła się w ich salonie, co nie powinno go zapewne dziwić. Jego siostra mieszkała do tej pory w domu rodzinnym i najwyraźniej sytuacja stawała się dla niej nie do zniesienia.  
\- Mama chce powrotu Cory – powiedziała i Derek miał ochotę ją zignorować.  
Nie mógł jednocześnie podsłuchiwać Stilesa i prowadzić inteligentnej rozmowy z siostrą.  
\- To idiotyzm – odparł, ponieważ najmłodsza z nich powinna zostać w obwodzie.  
Była bezpieczna poza terytorium. Poza kontynentem.  
\- Powiedziałam to samo – prychnęła, jakby oczekiwała po nim czegoś więcej.  
\- Nie wiem czego chcesz – przyznał, zerkając w stronę sypialni, gdzie siedział zamknięty omega.  
\- Pewnie tego, żebyś chociaż na dwie minuty oderwał od niego oczy. Nie przewiercisz się przez dwie ściany wzrokiem. Aż tak cię wzięło? – spytała z lekkim obrzydzeniem.  
I może coś pokazało się na jego twarzy, bo spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.  
\- Aż tak cię wzięło – powtórzyła powoli i tym razem to było w pełni stwierdzenie.  
Zbił usta w wąską kreskę, zastanawiając się, co powinien zrobić w tej sytuacji.  
\- Już nie jest taką miernotą? – zakpiła, przypominając mu jego własne słowa sprzed kilku miesięcy.  
\- Dalej jest irytujący – odparł, ponieważ nie wszystko się zmieniło. – Jest po prostu inny – dodał, nie wiedząc jak ująć to w słowach.  
Laura westchnęła, jakby wcale jej nie zaskoczył. Albo jakby rozumiała, co chciał przez to powiedzieć. I nie miał pojęcia jak dostrzegła, jak niezwykły jest Stiles, zanim do niego to dotarło. Miotał się wtedy, gdy spotkał Iskrę po raz pierwszy. Nie chciał partnera i fakt, że matka narzuciła mu te spotkania – nie pomógł. Starał się do siebie zrażać ludzi, ale Stiles jakość dostał się pod jego skórę. Może przez to, że nie chciał Dereka jeszcze bardziej niż Derek nie chciał innych ludzi. A to było coś nowego.  
\- Sam się zmieniłeś – odparła jego siostra. – Jesteś spokojniejszy – dodała.  
I nie mógł nie prychnąć. Stiles czasami doprowadzał go do szaleństwa swoim nie do końca logicznym zachowaniem. Tym, że czasami w ciągu minuty tracili wszystko, co wypracowali do tej pory. Nigdy nie mógł być pewien, co przyjdzie jako kolejne. Czy omega rzuci się na niego całując go, czy przestanie do niego mówić, zajęty bardziej wyimaginowanymi lękami. Cały czas miał wrażenie, że Stiles próbuje myśleć za nich obu i analizować wszelkie możliwe scenariusze. Co będzie jeśli zrobi to i jaki to będzie miało wpływ na wszystko inne.  
Nienawidził tego.  
\- Wątpię – odparł, a potem zdał sobie sprawę, że to w sumie logiczne.  
Stiles zaskakiwał go tak bardzo, że cała reszta mieściła się w granicach normy. Nawet zdrada Petera nie uderzyła w niego tak mocno. Biorąc pod uwagę wszystko, co się stało i walkę wuja o kontrolę nad watahą – nic dziwnego, że próbował wyeliminować jego partnera. Zapewne pojęcia nie miał, że Stiles kiedyś w końcu straci swoją Iskrę. I Derek się do tego przyczyni.  
I cholera, ale nie chciał o tym myśleć.  
\- Coś jest nie tak? – spytała Laura, reagując oczywiście na spięcie jego ramion.  
Nie wiedział jak wiele matka jej powiedziała, ale nie spodziewał się, aby była w pełni wprowadzona w sytuację. Nie był też pewien czy Stiles rozmawiał z kimkolwiek na ten temat. Martin wydawała się czekać spokojnie na rozwój sytuacji i pewnie spodziewała się przejąć Iskry, gdy magia Stilesa odejdzie. I Derek wiedział, że ta dwójka się przyjaźniła, ale to było cholernie niesprawiedliwe. Wydawało się też fatalnie wpływać na relację Martin i Stilesa. Nie, żeby zależało mu, aby jego omega miał wielu przyjaciół o równym mu statusie. Jednak, kiedy patrzył na McCalla widział zagubione dziecko we mgle, a nie konkurencje.  
\- Nic – skłamał, nie próbując tego nawet ukryć.  
Laura nawet nie mrugnęła okiem, wiedząc, że powinna porzucić ten temat.  
\- Między mną a Stilesem wszystko w porządku – dodał, aby się nie martwiła. – Oczekiwanie mnie dobija – przyznał, ale to nie miało nic wspólnego z Deucalionem.  
Ich związek ewoluował. I robili o wiele więcej niż powinni. Czuł to wyraźnie. Dynamika między nimi ulegała zmianie. Stiles nie krępował się chodzić przy nim nago, co początkowo go cieszyło, ale jednocześnie bał się coraz bardziej, że przekroczą cholerną granicę. I nie wiedział nawet, gdzie ona leżała. Nie sądził, aby Laura rozumiała jak trudno mu było nie sięgnąć po coś, co znajdowało się na wyciągnięcie jego ręki.  
Czasami miał nawet wrażenie, że Stiles nie zaprotestowałby. Że pogodził się już z faktem, że jego magia odejdzie. I nie miało nawet znaczenia, kiedy to się stanie. Ethan znajdował się po pieczą Deatona, ucząc się o swojej Iskrze. I Danny kręcił się wokół niego, co zapewne bawiłoby go, gdyby nie fakt, że sam zachowywał się jeszcze niedawno w dokładnie ten sam sposób.  
I Mahealani nie zdawał sobie chyba sprawy jak wiele Iskrę może kosztować ten związek.  
W magii Stilesa było coś pociągającego. Coś, co go wabiło. To jednak nie było wszystko, co Derek w nim widział. Stiles był cholernie mobilizujący. I nie miał problemu z tym, żeby wytknąć mu wszystkie błędy prosto w twarz, więc dobrze zastanawiał się, zanim zrobił cokolwiek. Myślał o konsekwencjach, bo w przypadku ich związku – mogły być opłakane.  
I może, dlatego miał cholerną ochotę dorwać Danny'ego i powiedzieć mu, że przez kilka następnych lat powinien dla Ethana pleść bransoletki przyjaźni i trzymać łapy z daleka.  
\- Odniosłam wrażenie, że czegoś mi nie mówicie – stwierdziła Laura i zmarszczyła brwi.  
\- Oczywiście, że niczego ci nie mówimy. Jesteśmy dupkami – powiedział Stiles, wchodząc do salonu.  
Uśmiechał się wrednie, jakby właśnie obmyślili coś genialnego ze Scottem, co mogło oznaczać dość poważne problemy. Zastanawiał się czy nie skończy się to tym, że on sam będzie zmuszony do zakopania ciała agenta FBI w Rezerwacie. Wolałby być w to włączonym, aby mieć nad wszystkim kontrolę. Trudno było mu zaufać McCallowi, ale Allison wyglądała jak odpowiednia osoba do takiego zadania.  
\- Nie mam wątpliwości, co do dupkowatości mojego brata, ale ostatnio wyciągnął głowę wiesz skąd, więc może przyjemniej będzie oglądać tę mordę – odparła jego siostra.  
I nie mógł nie przewrócić oczami.  
\- I doskonale pamiętam, że wywaliliście mnie z Rezerwatu, gdy z moim mężem nieśliśmy pomoc – dodała, udając do żywego urażoną.  
Stiles nie mrugnął nawet okiem.  
\- Jest ograniczona ilość alf, którym możemy z Marin skopać dupę w ciągu jednego dnia. Byliście nadprogramowi – odparł jego omega i nie było w tym krzty humoru.  
\- A ilu alfom dzielnie skopujecie tyłek ze Scottem? – spytał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – Czy będę musiał zareagować?  
Stiles przygryzł wnętrze policzka.  
\- Obejdzie się bez rozlewu krwi – obiecał jego omega. – Scott postanowił poinformować ojca, że będziemy mieli rodzeństwo – odparł i Derek wziął głębszy oddech.  
\- McCall się martwił jeszcze cztery dni temu – przypomniał mu, bo ta wizyta na długo miała zapaść w jego pamięci.  
\- Scott potrzebuje czasu. Oraz mojego umysłu. A kiedy ma oba, jest niezwyciężony – poinformował go Stiles.  
Laura prychnęła, chociaż nie zaprzeczyła. McCall był czasami tak pasywny, że trudno było zrozumieć jakim cudem przeżył na swoim. To tłumaczyło przynajmniej, dlaczego jego partnerką stała się Allison. Kiedy Derek zobaczył ich po raz pierwszy, pojęcia nie miał jak Rezerwat mógł działać pozbawiony kierownictwa alfy. Stiles jednak z pozoru nikomu nie zagrażał, więc wszyscy słuchali jego rad. Alfy nie musiały walczyć o przewodnictwo, ponieważ nie widziały w omedze czającego się niebezpieczeństwa. Tak wysoki odsetek ludzi łagodził pomniejsze konflikty.  
Może i magia miała w tym swój udział, ale Stiles używał jej tak rzadko, że Derek w to wątpił. Chodziło po prostu o jego osobowość, a nie Iskrę, która stanowiła tylko dodatek. Wiedział jednak, że Stiles zapewne nie uwierzyłby w ani jedno jego słowo, gdyby próbował go przekonać, że magia to nie wszystko. I może sam też wiedział, że stanowiła na tyle ważny element życia omegi, aby nie wyobrażał sobie bez niej życia.  
Laura przyglądała im się z lekkim uśmieszkiem na ustach i nie mógł nie odnieść wrażenia, że jego siostra jest szczęśliwa, widząc ich tak żartujących z sobą. Zapewne nie wiedziała jak dalece szaleni byli Scott i Stiles, gdy pozostawiano ich bez nadzoru. Szeryf wyjaśnił mu wyraźnie, że nigdy nie powinien zostawiać tej dwójki samej, podczas poprzedniej kolacji, gdy jeszcze nie miał ochoty urwać Derekowi głowy.  
I może jego przeznaczeniem było wylądować z agentem McCallem pod jakimś, cholernym drzewem w Rezerwacie.


	27. Chapter 27

Budzenie się obok Stilesa było czymś przyjemnie nowym i jednocześnie znajomym. Długie nogi omegi zawinęły się wokół niego, więc otoczony był ciepłem, które kojarzyło mu się z bezpieczeństwem. I pewnie jego umysł po prostu płatał mu figle, ponieważ to nie było możliwe. A jednak płytki oddech Stilesa uspokajał i nawet bawiło go, że chłopak spał poskręcany; z twarzą w poduszce i rękami wyciągniętymi w nie wiadomo jakich celach. Jakby chciał go objąć, ale ponieważ nogi zajmowały mu miejsce – zrezygnował.

Derek przyglądał mu się przez dłuższy czas, chłonąc jego pozorną nieruchomość. Widział jednak, jak poszczególne mięśnie na jego twarzy pracowały, kiedy za wszelką cenę starał się nie obudzić, chociaż pierwsze promienie słońca zaczynały przeświecać przez niezasłonięte okna.

Szeryf wściekły nie pokazał się na kolacji, chociaż Stiles raczej nie spodziewał się niczego innego. Zapewne była ograniczona ilość razy, gdy można zemdleć i Derek też sięgnął swojej granicy wytrzymałości. Może to było śmieszne, ale nie spuszczał z omegi oka nie do końca pewien, co może się wydarzyć. Stiles nie używał na co dzień magii, chociaż może nie był też tego świadkiem. Nie zawsze pokazywał się na treningach Iskier, chociaż te bardziej jawiły mu się jako rozważania teoretyczne, szczególnie z tego powodu, że jego omega chciał ukończyć swoje badania jak najszybciej.

Derek wątpił, aby wystarczyło mu na to nawet całe życie.

Czuł też, że coś się dzieje. Przygotowania do starcia z Deucalionem trwały a narady z jego matką przerodziły się w prawdziwie wojenne. Wydawać by się mogło, że Stiles zakładał zdradę Petera o wiele wcześniej, niż przyznał. I ukrywał swoje taktyczne pomysły do chwili, aż nadszedł czas. I może to było trochę głupie, ale nie chciał myśleć o wuju zbyt często.

Zdrada bolała zawsze, ale ta w rodzinie stawała się jątrzącą się raną.

Powieki Stilesa drgnęły lekko, ostatecznie i wiedział, że omega zaraz otworzy oczy. Przyciągnął do siebie chłopaka, robiąc z niego mniejszą łyżeczkę i ułożył swoje dłonie na jego wystających kościach biodrowych, wiedząc, że Stiles to naprawdę lubi. Nie do końca był pewien czy chodzi o sam dotyk, czy o kontrast pomiędzy jego wielkimi łapami, a drobnym kośćcem omegi, ale mógł przeanalizować to później. Na razie wystarczyło mu całowanie wrażliwego karku i zsuwanie kciukami luźnych spodni, które były jego ulubionym wynalazkiem ludzkości.

\- Dzień dobry – powiedział Stiles wyprężając się niby przypadkowo w stronę jego erekcji i Derek prychnął.

Potarł policzkiem o szyję omegi i z satysfakcją poczuł jak Stiles drży. Mógł grać na jego ciele jak na fortepianie, gdyby z tym drugim miał, cokolwiek wspólnego. Z omegą szło mu o wiele lepiej. I nie sądził, aby kiedykolwiek z kimkolwiek innym było mu tak dobrze. Spędzili tak wiele czasu dotykając się po prostu, że teraz nie potrafił od chłopaka oderwać rąk. Ta nieustająca gra wstępna trwała od tygodni. Nie był też pewien do czego prowadziła. Seks przestał być jego celem, gdzieś w trakcie tego fatalnego spaceru po Rezerwacie, gdzie przedstawiono mu szeryfa.

Nie do końca pewien był czy gra nie toczyła się wtedy o coś więcej – o zaufanie Stilesa. Które później zresztą utracił, kiedy dawne urazy dały o sobie znać. Może stawką było jego własne zaufanie. Stiles wygrał go tak czy siak, tym jak bardzo go nie chciał. To było nowe i nieznane. I trochę wspaniałe, bo jego wilk odczuwał naprawdę wielką satysfakcję na samą myśl o tym, że udało mu się upolować takiego partnera.

A to był długi bieg.

\- O czym myślisz? – spytał Stiles, zapewne zaskoczony jego bezruchem.

Derek nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć w jego ramię, zakreślając kolejne kółka kciukami na jego kościach. Gdyby sięgnął w tył palcami, dotknąłby jego pośladków bez problemu. I Stiles nigdy nie stronił przed dotykaniem go tam.

\- Nie spodoba ci się – odparł, trochę rozbawiony.

Taki przejaw prymitywnego seksizmu musiał spotkać się z oporem. Stiles nie walczył o prawa omeg, uważając trochę, że część z nich jest sama sobie winna za takie traktowanie. Anna była doskonałym przykładem niewspółczesnego wychowania. Jednak nie pozwalał, nawet na drobne przekroczenie pewnych granic w stosunku do siebie. I to było piękne obserwować jak stawiał w szeregu bety i inne alfy, gdy ktoś zasugerował coś niestosownego.

Rzadko wtrącał się w podobne rozmowy, ale z takim partnerem jak Stiles nie musiał.

\- Spróbuj mnie – odparł chłopak.

\- To nie dla uszu delikatnych omeg – wyszeptał Derek i nie zdążył mrugnąć nawet okiem, gdy Stiles przewrócił go plecy, a potem walnął jaśkiem w twarz. – Hej! – zaprotestował, ale oberwał ponownie. – Żartowałem – dodał pospiesznie, zanim poduszka znowu spotkała się z jego głową.

Stiles dopiero po minucie wydawał się usatysfakcjonowany. I jakimś cudem przegapił, że siedział okrakiem na jego biodrach, a jego penis wystawał ze spodni, które Derek podstępem zaczął opuszczać już wcześniej. Czasami udawało mu się rozebrać omegę, a ten spoglądał na niego z pytaniem w oczach jak to osiągnął. Nic tak nie rozpraszało Stilesa jak całowanie. I pozbawianie go ubrań stanowiło ulubione podchody Dereka.

Nagle było jak dawniej, dekadę temu, gdy jako dzieciaki udawali przed sobą, że wcale nie o to chodzi. A jednak ich dłonie wędrowały po ciele tego drugiego, niby przypadkiem zatrzymując się na penisach czy biustach – w zależności od płci.

Nie wątpił, że podobne zabawy pomiędzy nim i Stilesem nie skończą się zbyt szybko. Omega bez mrugnięcia okiem przejął część z jego zwyczajów i najczęściej kończyło się to tym, że szarpał się z jego paskiem. Stiles nie bywał dyskretny. Ani cichy.

\- Mój wilk – powiedział tylko, wzruszając ramionami, jakby to cokolwiek wyjaśniało.

Stiles wpatrywał się w niego krótką chwilę, jakby analizował coś naprawdę trudnego.

\- Okej – odparł omega. – To nie tak, że nie wiedziałem wcześniej, że jesteś zwierzęciem.

Derek starał się wyglądać na obrażonego, ale to nie mogło mu wyjść, gdy spoglądał tak na niego z góry. Najchętniej pocałowałby go, ale poranny oddech mógł spaprać każdą atmosferę. Wsunął palce do spodni chłopaka, uwalniając jego biodra i drugą ręką zaczął rytmicznie sunąć w górę i w dół, i oczy Stilesa stały się większe. Chłopak chciał się chyba przesunąć, aby znaleźć lepszą pozycję, ale Derek uśmiechnął się wrednie.

\- Zostań – powiedział krótko, bo mógł obserwować wszystkie jego reakcje.

I widział jak trudno było omedze utrzymać równowagę na tak rozszerzonych nogach. Promienie słoneczne oświetlały chłopaka w ten sposób, że widział budujący się na jego policzkach rumieniec, który z pewnością miał się przenieść na jego klatkę piersiową. Jedyne czego żałował, to że w tej pozycji nie sięgnie różowych sutków omegi.

\- Dotknij się – polecił chłopakowi i na twarzy Stilesa pojawiło się coś takiego jak bunt, które szybko zniknęło, gdy Derek zaczął masować jego jądra.

Omega przełknął ciężko.

\- Sutki – uściślił Derek, nie wiedząc jakim cudem sam redukował się do pojedynczych słów.

Stiles był piękny. I zawsze wyglądał na uroczo zaskoczonego, gdy działo się coś dobrego, jakby nie był przyzwyczajony do odstresowywania się w ten sposób. Nigdy nie rozmawiali o masturbowaniu się, a przynajmniej Derek sobie nie przypominał, ale nie wątpił, że to musiało być krępujące – dzielić łazienkę z Deatonem.

Chłopak represjonował swoje potrzeby cholernie długo. Może odrzucił dziesiątki partnerów. Było w nim coś, co sprawiało, że alfy chciały go mieć i złamać go. Podporządkować swojej woli, żeby wykazać swoją wyższość. Co było cholernie złe. Derek chciał go takiego, łkającego od przyjemności, ale buntownika, który za wszelką cenę starał się pokazać, że ma wszystko pod swoją kontrolą, a tak naprawdę palce Stilesa zacisnęły się na jego własnym sutku i omega wygiął się w łuk, spoglądając na niego w dół, jakby się cholernie czegoś bał.

\- Dojdę… na ciebie – wydyszał chłopak i Derek uśmiechnął się, przyspieszając tylko swoje ruchy.

Z przyjemnością obserwując jak oczy omegi odwróciły się w tył głowy, gdy zaczął masować jego dziurkę samym opuszkiem palca. Nic inwazyjnego, zwykły dotyk, ale to posłało chłopaka najwyraźniej w jak najbardziej pożądanym kierunku, bo wtrysnął na jego dłoń i trochę na klatkę piersiową. W tej pozycji Stiles zapewne bał się o jego twarz, jakby to był teren, którego nie chciał naznaczyć sobą.

Nogi ugięły się pod omegą i Stiles opadł w pełni na niego, spazmatycznie łapiąc powietrze, jakby to on gonił za Derekiem przez ostatnie tygodnie.

\- Złapałem cię – wyszeptał w jego włosy, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

I Stiles milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, zapewne zastanawiając się czy chodzi o to, że uchronił go przed upadkiem teraz. Może mógłby nawet próbować takiej linii obrony.

Stiles jednak tylko prychnął, wtulając się w niego odrobinę mocniej.

ooo

Nie spodziewał się, że przygotowywanie śniadania dla kogokolwiek będzie sprawiało mu taką przyjemność, ale Stiles zdrzemnął się po tym jak doszedł, jak każdy samiec. I może Derek nie do końca był zadowolony z tego, że jego penis pozostał strefą nietkniętą. Liczył na coś w zamian, ponieważ jego poranne erekcje były upierdliwe.

Ale Stiles zasnął, a budzenie go wydawało mu się tak złe, że koniec końców wylądował pod prysznicem, starając się nie zachowywać zbyt głośno. A potem zgłodniał. I pomyślał, że przygotowanie śniadania dla Stilesa będzie doskonałym pomysłem.

Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co robi. Właściwie to było tak bardzo jemu niepodobne, że zamarł z nożem w dłoni nad cholernym pomidorem. Jego lodówka była pełna i pamiętał niejasno, że w ostatnim tygodniu chodzili ze Stilesem na zmianę na zakupy. Omega dzwonił nawet do niego kilka razy, aby przypomnieć mu o świeżych warzywach.

Nigdy nie należał do grupy tych ludzi, którzy stawali na głowie, gdy byli w związku, ale czuł wyraźnie, że to nie jest robota więzi. Nie było żadnego podejrzanego przepięcia, które zarejestrował. Stiles był od czasu do czasu dupkiem i zauważał to. Nie był ślepo wpatrzony w omegę, ale jednak to co było między nimi z powodzeniem mógłby nazwać miłością, gdyby czuł coś podobnego do kogokolwiek spoza rodziny.

A normalnie nie czuł. To z Kate było zwykłą obsesją – dostrzegł to dopiero później.

Nie wiedział do końca, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. I mógł zapewne zastosować jeden ze swoich wielu syndromów wyparcia, ale fakty pozostawały faktami. Stał na środku swojej kuchni, świeżo po prysznicu i zamiast wylegiwać się w dzień wolny w łóżku, przygotowywał śniadanie dla swojego partnera, który do tego zasnął jak ostatni dupek, nie zaspokoiwszy go. I nie przeszkadzało mu to. I może Laura miała rację, że miłość radziła sobie z ludzkim egoizmem, ale dla niego to nadal był szok.

Nie był tylko pewien, co przerażało go bardziej. Fakt, że powoli stawał się omegą Stilesa czy to, że w ciągu tygodni doszli do punktu, w którym jego serce zaczynało bić mocniej na samą myśl o chłopaku. Może to, że działo się tak wiele sprawił, że przywiązali się do siebie. Stiles w końcu uratował mu życie. Wszystko jednak w nim wiło się i krzyczało, że to za wcześnie.

Tylko cholerny wilk wydawał się kontent, że dorwał swojego omegę. Zapewne nawet nieświadom tego jak wiele kłopotów oznaczał Stiles.

\- Coś się stało? – spytał chłopak, zachodząc go od tyłu, i to też nie powinno się zdarzyć, bo Derek był alfą i jego czujność była legendarna.

Spojrzał na omegę, jakby nie wiedział, co zrobić i Stiles zmarszczył brwi.

\- Derek? – spytał chłopak teraz zmartwiony.

Odłożył nóż na blat i po prostu wtulił się w niego, starając się wchłonąć jak najwięcej zapachu, chociaż Stiles zmył z siebie dowody ich porannego randez-vous. Iskra chyba pojął czego chciał Derek, bo nagle jego płuca wypełniły się niebiańskim zapachem emocji. Od lekkiego strachu, zapewne wynikającego z niepewności co jest grane, po zaciekawienie i pewną ekscytację, bo stali tak blisko, a Stiles był cholernym nastolatkiem. Chłopak objął go swoimi ramionami i nie był pewien jak długo tak stali.

\- Przynajmniej teraz nie spaliłem twojej koszuli – stwierdził Iskra i Derek nie mógł nie prychnąć.

Nie lubił jej aż tak bardzo. W zasadzie Iskra Stilesa była miłym przypomnieniem, że nie tylko jego ponosiło. W zasadzie on był tutaj tym, którym magia nie przewalała na prawo i lewo. I może, dlatego tak przerażało go to, co się działo. Nie miał wymówki. I to wszystko wypływało tylko z niego. Wiedział, że to nie oznacza niczego złego, ale nie potrafił przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego.

\- Powiesz mi, co się stało? – spytał Stiles niepewnie, nie odchodząc.

Pozostając na wyciągnięcie ręki, za co Derek był mu nieziemsko wdzięczny. Zapach omegi miał w sobie coś uspokajającego.

\- Jak dobry jest twój węch? – spytał ciekawie, przełykając ciężko gulę, która urosła mu w gardle wcześniej.

Stiles uniósł brew, jakby zastanawiał się czy to pytanie podchwytliwe.

\- Czuję śniadanie – odparł w końcu omega. – Niczego nie wywącham jak ty. Musisz mi powiedzieć, jeśli coś jest nie tak – dodał jeszcze, przyglądając się Derekowi uważnie.

\- Wszystko jest w porządku, i to jest przerażające – stwierdził, wracając do krojenia pomidorów.


	28. Chapter 28

Kiedy zobaczył na wyświetlaczu numer Deatona, był zaskoczony, że ktokolwiek go wprowadził do jego domowego telefonu. Stiles spojrzał mu przez ramię i zabrał słuchawkę bez słowa komentarza, co jednocześnie odpowiedziało na pytanie kogo mogłaby interesować rozmowa z Alanem. Omega nie wyszedł tym razem – najwyraźniej w odróżnieniu od rozmów z McCallem – ta nie była prywatna. I Derek obserwował uważnie jak jego ramiona powoli spinały się z każdym słowem mężczyzny.

\- Nie podoba mi się to – przyznał w końcu Stiles. – Nie, wiem, że nie mam na to wpływu – dodał omega i wydawał się naprawdę wyczerpany.

W ciągu kilku sekund powietrze wypełnił zapach stresu, który słodkawo-cierpką wonią wypełniał jego płuca. Nie sądził, że wpłynie to tak mocno na niego, ale jego puls przyspieszył, jakby ciało przygotowywało się na atak, który miał nastąpić. Jego instynkty jak zawsze szalały, ale Stiles usiadł po prostu na kanapie i podparł swoje czoło dłonią, nie wypuszczając słuchawki z drugiej ręki.

\- Porozmawiam z nim – obiecał omega. – Ale Scott go tutaj nie chce. I ja też go tutaj nie chcę – przyznał całkiem szczerze.

Derek nie musiał zgadywać, aby wiedzieć, że rozmawiali o Rafaelu.

\- Nie, nie musisz rozmawiać z moim ojcem. To nie jest jego linia, nie jego nić i nie jego wybór. Rafael dokonał swojego – odparł Stiles, robiąc głębszy wdech, po czym nastąpiła dłuższa chwila. – Powiem mu osobiście – dodał omega takim tonem, że Derekowi przeszły ciarki po plecach.

Stiles bez pożegnania rozłączył się i spojrzał tępo w przestrzeń. Derek nie bardzo wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Milczenie bywało jego domeną, ale wszystko w nim krzyczało. Ostatnim razem, kiedy Stiles zachowywał się w tak enigmatyczny sposób, Peter zaatakował go w tydzień później. Jeśli Rafael McCall stanowił zagrożenie – tym razem chciał o tym wiedzieć z wyprzedzeniem.

Zastanawiał się czy nie porozmawiać z matką o tym, że Iskry ukrywają treści swoich wizji, ale to byłaby zdrada. A obiecał Stilesowi stać po jego stronie, co okazywało się nie najłatwiejsze. Jeszcze trudniej było mu zaakceptować taki stan rzeczy nie znając szczegółów. Zaczynał nienawidzić tych wizji z całego serca, ale z drugiej strony to było tak, jakby nienawidził Iskry. A Iskrą był Stiles, więc to było nie do pomyślenia.

Chłopak spojrzał na niego, jakby jego milczenie wytrąciło go z zamyślenia. Laura zawsze twierdziła, że jego cisza była bardzo wymowna.

\- Muszę porozmawiać dzisiaj z Rafaelem McCallem – poinformował go Stiles spokojnie.

\- Nigdzie sam nie pójdziesz – uprzedził go Derek, ponieważ pamiętał jak zakończyły się wszystkie razy, gdy omega był skazany tylko na siebie.

Począwszy od podpalenia Rezerwatu, a skończywszy na Peterze, którego wspomnienie było jak cierń w łapie jego wilka.

Stiles zmarszczył brwi, jakby jego odpowiedź mu nie odpowiadała i Derek naprawdę cieszył się, że ich związek nadawał mu pewne prawa. I nie mógł doczekać się, aż będą oficjalnie razem. Kiedy powie, że ta więź pojawiła się o wiele wcześniej. Może nawet założy obrączkę na ten szczupły palec. Do tego czasu jednak zamierzał odwoływać się do rozsądku omegi i faktu, że jeśli cokolwiek mu się stanie, Derek i tak będzie martwy. Miał wrażenie, że szeryf tylko czekał na swoją okazję. John Stilinski nie puszczał słów na wiatr.

\- Więc chcesz być świadkiem tego jak powiem mu, że musi zostać, aby umrzeć? – spytał Stiles, przekręcając głowę na bok, jakby chciał mu się przyjrzeć bliżej nawet z tej odległości.

Jakby chciał dostrzec szok na jego twarzy, który musiał się pojawić, bo to nie były słowa, których się spodziewał.

\- Deaton miał wizję o jego śmierci? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

Stiles wydął usta, a jego wzrok stwardniał. I to nie mogła być dla nich pierwszyzna, co sprawiało, że Derekowi było coraz trudniej oddychać. Śmierć Petera mogła być przesądzona tygodnie temu. Nie wiedział jedynie, dlaczego Stiles nie reagował. Może gdyby porozmawiał z jego wujem, wszystko wyglądałoby inaczej. Chociaż w głębi serca wiedział, że Peter nigdy nie pogodził się z faktem, że omega powoli przejmował rolę doradcy alfy Hale. I Stiles nigdy nie byłby nikim. Nawet, kiedy Derek objąłby dowództwo – omega był przecież jego wybrankiem.

Nie wiedział, czego Peter oczekiwał. Oczywistym było, że ktoś stanie się jego partnerem. Nie miało znaczenia czy to był Stiles, czy ktokolwiek inny. Nie dla polityki watahy. Nie dla hierarchii, która panowała od stuleci.

\- Deaton widział coś – odparł Stiles enigmatycznie. – To jak rozgrywka szachowa – ciągnął dalej, marszcząc brwi. – Uznasz to za bezlitosne, ale widzę czasem cudzą śmierć. Deaton widział moją – dodał i Derek poczuł, że jego serce staje.

\- Kiedy? – spytał tylko.

Stiles wzruszył ramionami.

\- To było echo. Przypadkowa wizja. Tak daleka, że nie widział prawie nic. Jedyne, co wiedział potem, to że była to moja śmierć. To mógł być ten rok albo może się zdarzyć za dziesięć. Nie ma linii czasowej – przyznał spokojnie omega. – Ale to było dziwne. Niby wiesz, że nie możesz żyć wiecznie, ale świadomość, że gdzieś tam będzie jednak ten koniec, sprawia, że nie możesz przestać o tym myśleć. I wtedy nagle orientujesz się, że to kwestia wyborów. Deaton dokonał swojego – odparł spokojnie Stiles.

\- Co? – spytał, ponieważ zaczynał się gubić.

\- Jesteśmy tu i teraz, ponieważ Deaton wysłał mnie jako przyzwoitkę, gdy rozmawiałeś z mieszkańcami Rezerwatu – przypomniał mu omega. – Gdyby mnie wtedy nie było, nie byłoby nas tutaj teraz. Moglibyśmy być gdzie indziej razem. Lub dopiero teraz spotkalibyśmy się. Deaton dokonał wyboru, z którym się nie zgadzałem…

\- I próbowałeś zmienić wszystko – przypomniał sobie silny upór z jakim Stiles oprotestował wtedy wszystko, co tylko mógł, starając się jakoś wybrnąć z sytuacji. – Ale on wtedy powiedział, że się pomylił.

\- Oczywiście – odparł Stiles spokojnie. – Chciał nas razem, bo chciał, aby wataha Hale była silna. Jednak nie tym kosztem. Nie kosztem mojej Iskry, mojego oporu – ciągnął dalej i wziął głębszy wdech. – Mój sprzeciw się nie liczył, ponieważ stało się. Ale to nie był do końca wybór Deatona. Gdybym nie poszedł, nie byłoby nas teraz tutaj. Wszystko składa się z pozornie przypadkowych wyborów. Gdyby Rafael McCall nie przybył tutaj, nie musiałby umrzeć.

\- A teraz musi? – spytał Derek, czując gorycz na języku.

Nie przepadał za nim, ale słuchanie o śmierci alfy w ten sposób wydawało mu się nieodpowiednie.

\- Nie potrafię nic z tym zrobić. Deaton nie zna szczegółów – przyznał Stiles. – Rafael może wyjechać, ale jedyne co może zrobić dla syna, to zostać. I wiem, że dokona odpowiedniego wyboru. Wydaje ci się to bezlitosne, ale to jest część tego kim jesteśmy. Dokonujemy wyborów, nie myśląc o konsekwencjach. Może Deucalion zdecydował się na atak, ponieważ dowiedział się o naszych zaręczynach – podjął Stiles. – Nie wiemy tego. Nie wiemy czy to co jest dzisiaj, zapoczątkował wybór Deatona czy to, że moja matka zdecydowała się jednak poślubić mojego ojca. Świadoma tego, że umrze – dodał gorzko.

Derek przełknął ciężko, a Stiles wziął głębszy oddech, starając się uspokoić, co nie do końca mu się udało. Jego ramiona nadal były spięte, a nie całkiem obecny wzrok błądził po ścianach, zanim zatrzymał się ponownie na Dereku.

\- Przeznaczenie, broń obusieczna – przyznał omega nagle. – Deaton zawsze mówił, że to klątwa. Wszystko z nami jest na odwrót. Wiemy, ale nie możemy nic z tym zrobić. Ogień, który powinien niszczyć, daje nam ochronę – zauważył i Derek przypomniał sobie jakie wrażenie robiła na nim otulająca go Iskra.

Żaden płomień nie był tak bezpieczny i może powinien był to zauważyć już wcześniej.

\- Powiesz Scottowi? – spytał, ponieważ jeśli miałby informację o śmierci własnego ojca wcześniej, chciałby wiedzieć.

Stiles potrząsnął przecząco głową.

\- Rafael nie będzie chciał, aby Scott wiedział. Przyjechał, bo chciał się z nim pogodzić, ale odpuszczenie win u progu śmierci nie jest nic warte i obaj o tym wiedzą – przyznał Stiles.

\- To… - zaczął i urwał.

Stiles zbił usta w wąską kreskę.

\- To partia szachów, w której nie masz pojęcia jak poruszają się poszczególne figury – stwierdził omega.

\- Kto zatem jest królem? – spytał Derek, zastanawiając się, kto może być centrum, wokół którego rozgrywają się wszystkie wydarzenia.

Deaton usunął się w cień, zapewne pogrążony poczuciem winy. Od czasu do czasu widywał mężczyznę, ale ten nigdy nie patrzył w oczy Stilesowi. Sądził, że wcześniejsze wydarzenia wiele między nimi popsuły, ale najwyraźniej nadal się ze sobą kontaktowali. Jego matka nie dzwoniła już do Alana po radę. Miała swoją prywatna Iskrę i wykorzystywała to kiedy mogła. Wydawała się też lepiej znosić śmierć Petera, zapewne uprzedzona przez Stilesa.

Zastanawiał się, dlaczego omega mu nie powiedział, ale on nie przemilczałby czegoś podobnego. Może wizja, którą miał Stiles pozwoliła mu się przygotować, ponieważ nie była oddalona wiele w czasie. Gdyby naskoczył na Petera, zapewne zmieniłoby to jakoś przyszłość. Jeśli Iskry widziały jeden z możliwych scenariuszy, to było nawet dość prawdopodobne. Ethan w końcu pojawił się na ich przyjęciu, a nie na środku lasu, jak w jego śnie. I nie wiedział skąd ta zmiana.

\- Ty – odparł Stiles spokojnie. – Nie ruszyłeś z miejsca – przyznał omega, trochę go zaskakując.

\- Ale my… - zaczął, ponieważ to częściowo było obraźliwe.

Rozwijał się. Dostosowywał się nawet, ponieważ Stiles zmienił go jak nikt inny.

\- Zawsze będziesz królem i nie będziesz ruszał, Derek, ponieważ to nie leży w twojej naturze. Przyszedłeś po partnera do Rezerwatu i wróciłeś z nim. Nie miało znaczenia jak wiele zmieniło się wokół. Warunki uległy zmianie, nasza relacja, ja… - urwał Stiles i wzruszył ramionami, jakby nie miał nic więcej do dodania. – Najgorsze jest to, że cokolwiek bym nie zrobił, zawsze stanę naprzeciwko Deucalionowi – dodał omega już ciężej.

ooo

Pokój hotelowy McCalla wyglądał całkiem zwyczajnie. Mężczyzna ewidentnie się ich nie spodziewał, bo otworzył w szlafroku, chyba oczekując obsługi. Stiles wepchnął się do środka, nie przejmując się kwestiami kultury, a on tylko skinął drugiemu alfie w milczącym powitaniu.

\- Stilinski – westchnął McCall. – Czego chcesz?

Stiles rozsiadł się na jednym z krzeseł i zaplótł dłonie na piersi, patrząc na mężczyznę w pełnym skupieniu.

\- Chcę, żebyś tutaj został – powiedział Iskra całkiem szczerze i było coś takiego w jego głosie, że Derek nie mógł nie odnieść wrażenia, że coś magicznego zawisło w powietrzu.

Stiles nie był alfą, jego rozkaz nie miał prawa bytu w tym świecie, ale to co mówił, nie przechodziło bez echa i tak było i teraz.

McCall wydawał się zaskoczony, ale prychnął, gdy tylko to wrażenie minęło.

\- Teraz chcesz, żebym został? – zakpił mężczyzna.

\- Chcę, żebyś został, walczył i umarł tutaj – powiedział Stiles spokojnie i wyciągnął dłoń, na której pojawił się niewielki płomień.

Rafael przyglądał mu się w czystym szoku, zahipnotyzowany tym pokazem magii. Przez krótką chwilę w pomieszczeniu panowało nieprzyjemnie milczenie.

\- Słyszałem plotki, ale… - zaczął mężczyzna i urwał, a potem spojrzał na Stilesa podejrzliwie. – Znałem cię przez lata. Wiedziałbym, gdybyś był…

\- Dlaczego miałbyś wiedzieć? – spytał omega spokojnie. – Widziałeś dzieciaka, który plątał się za twoim synem.

\- Nie możesz być… - zaczął McCall i słowa uwięzły mu w gardle. – Widziałeś to? – spytał wprost i Derek nie spodziewał się wściekłości, ale Rafael wpatrywał się w Stilesa, jakby żądał informacji.

Instynktownie stanął bliżej omegi, chcąc mieć pod kontrolą sytuację. Stiles nie drgnął nawet, jakby nie spodziewał się niczego innego. Wpatrywał się w Rafaela z czymś smutnym i ostatecznym zarazem, co chyba sprawiło, że McCall opadł z sił zanim zdążył zrobić coś głupiego. Wydawał się godzić z tym, co było jeszcze dziwniejsze.

\- Deaton, pamiętasz Deatona – odparł Stiles po chwili. – Nie lubię cię, ty nie lubisz mnie. Nic się nie zmienia – powiedział spokojnie chłopak. – Nie powiem ci też czegoś, czego nie wiem. Deaton nie zna szczegółów. Wie tylko, że musisz zostać.

\- Żeby zginąć?! – prychnął McCall. – W tej chwili pakuję manatki – poinformował ich McCall, ale na Stilesie nie zrobiło to najmniejszego wrażenia, jakby i tego się spodziewał.

Może reakcje mężczyzny były do przewidzenia, bo odpowiadały pewnemu scenariuszowi. Derek nie był pewien, ale Stiles po prostu czekał, jakby wierzył, że wszystko trafi na właściwe tory. Jakby wiedział, że tak będzie niezależnie od tego, co będą chcieli zrobić. Sam przecież próbował płynąć pod prąd, gdy Deaton popełnił cholerny błąd, ale mu się nie udało. I Derek nie chciał myśleć o nich jak o błędzie. Jeśli nie byliby teraz razem, to na pewno jakoś spotkaliby się później. A magia załatwiłaby całą sprawę za nich jak i teraz, wtrącając się niechciana. W końcu jednak, przecież wszystko skończyło się dobrze.

McCall wpatrywał się w Stilesa tępo, jakby nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić.

\- Scott – powiedział Rafael.

\- Pytasz czy wie, czy pytasz jaki skutek odniesie twoje zniknięcie? – zainteresował się Stiles.

McCall poruszył szczęką, jakby chciał przeżuć swoją odpowiedź zanim ją wypluje.

\- Nie wiem. Nie powiem mu – odparł Stiles. – Deaton nie widział czy Scott umrze. Powiedział tylko, że lepiej dla niego, żebyś tutaj był.

\- Czyli ja albo on? – spytał Rafael wprost.

\- Nie wiem – powtórzył Stiles przez zęby. – Gdybym wiedział, gdyby Deaton miał pewność, związałbym cię i czekalibyśmy. Nie miej złudzeń. To mój przyjaciel, a ciebie nie lubię – poinformował go Stiles. – Ale nie wiem. I Deaton też nie wie. Sam musisz zdecydować. I to twoja decyzja będzie się liczyć – powiedział z naciskiem Stiles.

I Derek jakoś nie spodziewał się po nim innej odpowiedzi.


	29. Chapter 29

W zasadzie żałował McCalla. Mężczyzna siedział w ciszy od dobrych kilku chwil, analizując wszystko, co usłyszał. Stiles nie mniej spięty obserwował go uważnie, jakby chciał tylko z mowy ciała Rafaela odczytać to, co działo się z alfą w tej chwili. Zaczynał żałować, że jednak nie dał się przekonać omedze i nie został w mieszkaniu. Nie miał roli do odegrania w tej sytuacji. Nie znał Rafaela, nie był członkiem ich rodziny. Przyszedł, żeby upewnić się, że Stiles był bezpieczny, jakby nie miał już wcześniej przesłanek, że Iskra radzi sobie doskonale w każdej sytuacji.

\- Czy Talia Hale wie? – spytał Rafael nagle.

\- Nie, raczej nie. Deaton nie przekazuje jej wszystkich swoich wizji – odparł spokojnie Stiles. – Radzi się go czasami, ale on nigdy nie mówi tak lub nie. Znasz go. Jest mistrzem odpowiedzi, które nie znaczą nic i znaczą nagle wszystko, gdy jest po fakcie – prychnął omega.

\- Ty jednak się mieszasz – stwierdził Rafael, ale w jego głosie nie było oskarżenia.

Wydawał się dziwnie godzić z całą sytuacją. Jego pytania bardziej wynikały z chęci zapoznania się ze wszystkimi szczegółami, niż przetestowania Iskry, który nie drgnął nawet raz od początku tej rozmowy. I może stąd Derek wiedział, kiedy magia przejmowała kontrolę nad Stilesem. Normalnie omega nawet nieprzytomny wydawał się nadal pełen ruchu.

\- Nie mogę zaprzeczać swojej naturze – odparł ostrożnie Stiles. – To jest skomplikowane. Deaton jest neutralny - podjął Stiles. – Ja nigdy nie byłem i nigdy nie będę. Miałem taki zamiar, ale to nie mogło się udać. Może widział to wcześniej i nie powiedział mi o tym.

\- Mentor, który cię oszukał? – zakpił Rafael.

Stiles jednak kiwnął głową, nie ukrywając nawet jak wielka zadra nadal tkwiła w tej skomplikowanej relacji. Derek nie do końca rozumiał ich zależność. Sądził bardziej, że Deaton wybrał Stilesa jako swojego następcę i uczył go wszystkiego, co sam potrafił. Jego omega był jednak inny. Może to miało coś wspólnego z jego pochodzeniem, które tak skrzętnie ukrywali przez lata. Jeśli jego matka postawiła na neutralność, odchodząc nim wybór jej partnera przysporzył jej kłopotów, magia zapewne dążyła do wyrównania rachunków. A przynajmniej tak rozumiał fakt, że Stiles dąży do nieuniknionego spotkania z człowiekiem, którego nominalnie powinien nazywać wujem.

\- Mentor, który oszukał sam siebie, gdy chciał zmienić wszystko na lepsze – odparł Stiles nagle. – A powinien najlepiej z nas wszystkich wiedzieć, że Przeznaczeniu nie można uciec – dodał.

Rafael zagryzł wargi i spojrzał na niego pustym wzrokiem, w którym nie było nawet gniewu. Musiał sobie zdać sprawę, że kierowanie złości w stronę Stilesa było bezsensowną stratą czasu. Omega nie miał wpływu tak naprawdę na nic. A Peter po zapoznaniu się z jego mocą, powinien był wiedzieć, że wilkołaki nie są ognioodporne. Podjął ryzyko i przegrał.

Może nikt nie miał wygrać w tej rozgrywce i taka była jedyna doskonała prawda.

\- Wyjdźcie – powiedział nagle Rafael, podnosząc się ze swojego fotela.

Stiles ruszył w stronę drzwi nie oglądając się nawet za siebie.

ooo

Podróż samochodem była cicha. Stiles spoglądał przez okno, chociaż tak naprawdę zapewne nie patrzył na nic konkretnego. Derek znał te jego spojrzenia w przestrzeń, które oznaczały tylko, że chłopak myślał o czymś usilnie.

\- Sądzisz, że zostanie? – spytał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Stiles odwrócił twarz w jego kierunku i spojrzał na niego obojętnie.

\- To nie ma znaczenia – odparł spokojnie. – Dla Scotta i Rafaela i owszem, ale nie dla mnie i nie dla ciebie. Nie dla Deucaliona. To była jedna z bocznych wizji – przyznał omega. – To się dzieje przy okazji. Dzieją się oni. Dzieje się życie mojego ojca, Melissy, Petera… - urwał i spojrzał na niego z pewną obawą, jakby poruszył temat, którego nie zamierzał tykać.

I nie wiedział jakie to przyniesie skutki.

Derek zacisnął dłonie tylko mocniej na kierownicy, starając się trochę uspokoić.

\- Anna odeszła – powiedział tylko, bo wyłącznie to miało dla niego znaczenie.

Naprawdę ją lubił, chociaż może dlatego, że jako jedyna z rodziny nie była hałaśliwa. Była miłą przeciwwagą dla wciąż wtrącającego się we wszystko Petera.

\- Wiem – odparł Stiles spokojnie. – To również był jej wybór.

\- Cały czas to powtarzasz – westchnął. – Wybory to wybory tamto – mruknął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – To jest – zaczął i urwał.

W samochodzie znowu zapadła nieprzyjemna cisza i zaczynał żałować, że w ogóle się odezwał. Nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć. Jedyne, co kołatało mu się po głowie to to, że Rafael McCall miał zginąć w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach w niedalekiej przyszłości. Nie lubił faceta, ale zaczynał mu współczuć. Nie miał też pojęcia, dlaczego Stiles był tak spokojny, pogodzony z losem.

\- To zdarza się często? Wiesz, kiedy ktoś umrze? – spytał, starając się brzmieć na opanowanego, ale dłonie zaciśnięte na kierownicy zapewne go zdradziły, bo Stiles położył rękę na jego kolanie i ścisnął je lekko.

\- Nie. Widziałem tylko, co stanie się ze mną – przyznał omega. – Miałem czas na to, żeby się wystraszyć, a potem spróbować wymyślić genialny plan, dzięki któremu nie zbliżałbyś się do mnie, ale to nie miało większego znaczenia. Jesteśmy razem.

\- I żałujesz – powiedział Derek, nie mogąc powstrzymać tej myśli.

\- Nie – odparł Stiles, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem. – Nie, bo nie jesteś taki jak sądziłem. Myślisz, że jest mi łatwo? – spytał, mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy. – Staram się jakoś zrozumieć Iskrę, przeprowadzam badania, które nigdy mi się nie przydadzą. Chcę to zamknąć, żeby Lydia, Allison, żeby moja przyszła siostra czy brat nie bali się tego, co jest w nich. Żeby wiedzieli jak to opanować i ukierunkować – ciągnął dalej podniesionym tonem. – I wiem, że ona odejdzie. Odejdzie, ponieważ to zawaliłem. Zawaliłem to ja, Deaton i moja matka. Cholera wie ilu ludzi jeszcze. I dotarliśmy tutaj i zaczynam sądzić, że jeśli będzie z nami tak dalej, jeśli naprawdę zależy ci na mnie, a nie na mojej magii, może jakoś przetrwam – zakończył o kilka tonów za wysoko.

Na twarzy omegi błyszczały krople potu i Derek zdał sobie sprawę, że Stiles stoi na progu ataku paniki. Jego serce biło tak szybko, jakby należało do pieprzonego kolibra, więc ignorując znaki, skręcił w lewo i zatrzymał się na poboczu. Obiegł samochód wokół, a potem wyciągnął chłopaka na świeże powietrze, obejmując go mocno, dopóki Stiles nie przestał się trząść.

\- Spokojnie – powiedział, ponieważ jedynie to przychodziło mu do głowy. – Trzymam cię. Wszystko będzie dobrze – mówił dalej, gdy Stiles drgał w jego ramionach, starając się wziąć głębszy wdech i nie mogąc.

Nie bardzo znał się na atakach paniki, ale zapach strachu, który unosił się w powietrzu nie był przyjemny. Wiedział, że przyciągają uwagę. Ktoś wyszedł na ganek swojego domu, przyglądając im się po drugiej stronie ulicy. Stiles tymczasem wydawał się nie zwracać na nic uwagi. Wczepił się jedynie w jego kurtkę palcami tak mocno, że niemal czuł ból, a omega nie bardzo miał jak przebić się przez kilka warstw materiału.

\- Stiles – wyszeptał we włosy chłopaka, ale nie uzyskał żadnej reakcji.

Nie miał pojęcia jak długo tak stali, ale omega poruszył się dopiero, gdy światła przejeżdżającego samochodu oślepiły ich na krótką chwilę, nim auto minęło ich i pojechało dalej.

\- Wracajmy do domu – poprosił omega cicho i Derek kiwnął tylko głową.

ooo

Stiles padł na łóżko tak wyczerpany, że Derek zdjął z niego wyłącznie to co musiał, zostawiając go w wymiętej koszulce i bokserkach. Niewygodne spodnie zrzucił na ziemię, gdzieś w pobliże skarpetek i butów. Omega nawet nie drgnął i szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że płytki oddech Stilesa oznaczał tylko, że Iskra zasnął.

Nie bardzo wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Rozum podpowiadał mu, że załamania nerwowe konsultowało się z lekarzem, ale Stiles miał osiemnaście lat i tyle na głowie, że zapewne sam nie poradziłby sobie z takim obciążeniem. I to był cud, że dopiero teraz zdradzał oznaki słabości. Albo nie bał się jej okazać przy Dereku, co odrobinę go cieszyło, bo właśnie takiego zaufania chciał. I nie chciał go zdradzać, więc nie zadzwonił do matki ani siostry, ponieważ obie potrafiły tylko mieszać.

Szeryf odebrał po pierwszym dzwonku i zaalarmowany zaczął od razu pytać co się dzieje, jakby instynktownie wyczuwał, że jego syn jest w niebezpieczeństwie.

\- Miał atak paniki – przyznał Derek. – Byliśmy u Rafaela McCalla – dodał.

\- Zabiję sukinsyna. Co mu powiedział? – warknął szeryf.

Derek miał ochotę się roześmiać, bo w zasadzie to Stiles mówił. A Rafael słuchał bardzo uważnie.

\- Nic – powiedział tylko zatem. – Nie powinien pan się w to mieszać – dodał.

\- Nie będziesz mi mówił…

\- Rafael jest alfą. Gdyby zrobił, cokolwiek mojemu omedze, poradziłbym sobie z nim – wszedł mu w słowo Derek, ponieważ musieli wyznaczyć granicę.

I robił to właśnie w tym momencie. Mógł zadzwonić do szeryfa, gdy Stiles potrzebował ojca, ale była linia, której nie mogli przekraczać. On bronił omegi i nie potrzebował ingerencji nikogo z zewnątrz. A na pewno nie człowieka. Nie, żeby miał coś do nich, ale jego wilk jednak miał swoją dumę.

\- To ma tylko częściowy związek z Rafaelem – podjął szybko, aby szeryf nie wtrącił czegoś.

Nie chciał kłócić się przez telefon. Chciał rady. I jeśli mężczyzna nie zamierzał mu jej udzielić, ich relacja miała się bardzo mocno załamać. I to nie z jego winy.

\- Rozmawialiśmy i po prostu zaczął się denerwować - przyznał, starając się nie wchodzić w szczegóły, bo Stiles okłamał już ojca w kwestii swojej Iskry. – Ta więź była dla nas obu zaskoczeniem, ale nie niemiłym. Po prostu… po prostu czasem wszystko wymyka się spod kontroli… - urwał, nie wiedząc czy szeryf go rozumie.

\- I Stiles dostał ataku paniki? – upewnił się mężczyzna.

\- W zasadzie wydaje mi się, że to nadchodziło. Ma wiele spraw na głowie. Wie pan jaki on jest – westchnął, ponieważ jeśli ktokolwiek miał go zrozumieć to tylko rodzony ojciec Stilesa.

\- Chcesz, żebym przyjechał? – spytał szeryf wprost.

\- Nie. Po prostu… Nie wiem, co mam zrobić. Położyłem go spać, ale jest wyczerpany, nie wiem… - urwał.

W zasadzie nic nie wiedział.

\- To nie jest jego pierwszy atak paniki. Miewał je po śmierci Claudii i potem, kiedy miał szesnaście lat. Przeprowadził się do Rezerwatu, żeby odpocząć. Tak przynajmniej twierdził wtedy – przyznał szeryf i westchnął, jakby dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę jak bardzo nie docenił syna. – Czy on jeszcze coś ukrywa? – spytał mężczyzna wprost.

Derek zawahał się, ponieważ miał nawet prywatną listę rzeczy, których nie mówili szeryfowi. To jednak oznaczało trzymanie ich w tajemnicy właśnie przede wszystkim przed Stilinskim.

\- To wymowne milczenie – westchnął szeryf. – Stiles obudzi się pewnie rano i będzie przez kilka godzin wytrącony z równowagi. Nie zachowuj się inaczej niż zwykle. Nie próbuj z nim rozmawiać, bo tylko pogorszysz sprawę. Jeśli będzie chciał z tobą porozmawiać, przyjdzie.

Derek nie dodał, że to właśnie kolejna szczera rozmowa wprowadziła Stilesa w ten katatoniczny stan. I rozumiał przerażenie omegi. Czuł całkiem podobne, gdy pierwszy raz dochodzili przy sobie. Iskierki paniki pod własną skórą, gdy zastanawiał się czy przez własną głupotę nie odebrał Stilesowi wszystkiego. I bywały chwile, gdy sądził, że jednak ich przyszłość jawiła się w o wiele lepszych barwach. A potem dochodziło do niego, że skoro matka Stilesa straciła Iskrę, chociaż sądziła, że ich miłość wtedy wystarczała, pewność omegi nie dawała im żadnych szans.

\- Dać mu się wyspać – powtórzył, ponieważ tyle to sam wywnioskował.

\- Tak. Naleśniki na śniadanie powinny również pomóc. Zawsze ma potem dobry humor – podpowiedział mu szeryf. – Na pewno nie chcesz, żebym przyjechał? – spytał mężczyzna z wyraźnym wahaniem w głosie.

\- Wtedy będzie wiedział, że do pana zadzwoniłem – zauważył Derek przytomnie i szeryf roześmiał się szczerze rozbawiony.

\- Tak, zapewne tak. To byłoby oczywiste – przyznał mężczyzna. – Czyli mamy swoją tajemnicę przed Stilesem? – upewnił się mężczyzna.

Derek nie wiedział do końca czy to dobry pomysł. Sekrety nie kojarzyły mu się dobrze od samego początku. Może gdyby Stiles był z nim szczery, gdyby powiedział, że jest poza jego zasięgiem przez magię, zrozumiałby. Znał się jednak i pamiętał dokładnie jak traktował młodego omegę. Zależeć zaczęło mu dopiero później, gdy pokłócili się i nagle stracił wszystko przez swój idiotyczny, zbyt pospieszny osąd.

Sekrety nie objawiały się w jego życiu niczym dobrym. Kate wydawała się tajemnicza, ale to była tylko maska, którą przybrała, aby go zwabić i usidlić. Nie było w niej nic niezwykłego. Stiles tajemnicami się chronił, ale im częściej rozmawiali szczerze, tym więcej dostrzegał w omedze. Stiles był niezwykły nawet, kiedy nie miał przed nim sekretów. A może właśnie ich brak tak ich związał. Nie musiał kłamać, ani udawać kogoś kim nie był. Stiles akceptował go takim – nieodzywającym się godzinami, narwanym i nie do końca kierującym się rozumem.

\- To jest fatalny pomysł – stwierdził zgodnie z prawdą.

Nie wątpił jednak w to, że nie znajdował się nawet w połowie skali, którą wyznaczyli ze Stilesem ukrywając zarówno początek ich więzi jak, i to jak została zawiązana.

\- Będę pana informował, gdyby stało się jeszcze raz coś podobnego - dodał jednak, ponieważ lojalność była ważna, ale istnieli również ludzie, którzy także martwili się o Stilesa i Iskra musiał o tym pamiętać.

\- O nic innego cię nie proszę - odparł Stilinski.


	30. Chapter 30

Stiles obudził się w środku nocy, o czym szeryf go nie uprzedził. Nie miał zatem przygotowanych naleśników. Omega zresztą wpatrywał się w niego w ciemności, a potem ułożył się wygodniej, wtulając się w niego w poszukiwaniu ciepła.

\- Stiles – zaczął, ale chłopak odchrząknął, przerywając mu.

\- Idź spać, jest już późno – powiedział omega, jakby Derek nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy.

\- Stiles – powtórzył uparcie.

\- Śpij, Derek – odparł omega i w jego głosie było coś ostatecznego, co powiedziało mu, że raczej nie będą już więcej dzisiaj rozmawiali.

Naciągnął na nich kołdrę, starając się jakoś uspokoić, ale sen długo nie przychodził.

ooo

 _Był w lesie, co pewnie nie powinno go dziwić, ponieważ całe ich terytorium otaczały drzewa. Stanowiły naturalną granicę pomiędzy terenami sąsiadujących watah. Las jednak nigdy nie wydał mu się równie nieprzyjazny, co teraz i starał się rozejrzeć wokół, ale było zbyt ciemno._

 _Jego zmysły wydawały się przytłumione, jakby odebrano mu wilka, który ostrzegał o niebezpieczeństwach, które nadchodziły. Czuł, że nie był sam, coś ciepłego pokrywało jego skórę i może to była nawet świeżo przelana krew, bo wyraźnie dochodził do niego metaliczny zapach, którego nie można było pomylić z niczym innym._

 _Nie był drapieżnikiem, jednak to wrażenie opanowało go od środka, a potem przerodziło się w panikę, ponieważ nie miał pojęcia co zrobić, gdy pozbawiony zmysłów nie był informowany o wszystkim, co działo się w promieniu stu metrów od niego._

 _Było zbyt ciemno, aby rozpoznał kształty inne niż drzewa, ale cały czas odnosił wrażenie, że w mroku ktoś się czai na niego._

 _Dławił go strach tak silny, że trudno było mu oddychać, a potem sięgnął głębiej, wyrywając z siebie coś, co nigdy nie powinno należeć do niego. Mały płomień początkowo sprawiał mu ból, ale szybko przyzwyczaił się do ciepła i nawet je kontrolował. Rozświetlił przed sobą mrok i spiął się, gdy dostrzegł błysk czerwonych tęczówek, których nie można było pomylić z niczym innym. Wilkołak kierował się w jego stronę wcale nie przerażony tym, że otoczył się magią, która miała wszelkie prawo go zniszczyć. Ogień powinien dawać mu bezpieczeństwo, ale tak nie było i z przerażeniem poczuł jak napastnik przebija się przez ścianę, którą w panice utworzył i łapie go za gardło._

 _Nie zabija jednak. I Derek prawie poczuł ulgę, gdy nagle Iskra w nim przestała płonąć zgodnie z rytmem jego serca, a zamiast tego zaczęła spalać go od środka. Ból był nie do opisania. Ktoś wyrywał z niego wnętrzności, zabierał mu wszystko czym był, a na domiar tego czuł każdą agonalną sekundę , jakby trwała wieczność._

 _W końcu został sam i pusty. Nie był sobą i ta myśl wypełniała jego głowę, nie potrafił się jej pozbyć. Las otaczał go niezmieniony, ale dla niego wszystko straciło znaczenie._

ooo

Obudził się zlany potem i dobrą chwilę zajęło mu zrozumienie, co tak naprawdę widział. Uznałby to zapewne za zwykły koszmar, gdyby nie fakt, że bolało go całe ciało – chociaż to nie było właściwe określenie tego, co czuł. Wspomnienie cierpienia, które doznał jako ktoś zupełnie inny, wryło mu się w głowę. Nie potrafił się pozbyć tego uczucia pustki, które odebrało mu chęć do życia. Miał wrażenie, jakby cała wataha odwróciła się od niego. Zdrada Petera była zaledwie ułamkiem tego, co czuła Iskra, którą pozbawiano jej płomienia.

Zastanawiał się czy nie obudzić Stilesa, ale problem rozwiązał się sam, gdy omega drgnął lekko przestraszony i otworzył oczy. Może nawet mieli ten sam sen, chociaż Derek miał naprawdę nadzieję, że znowu przez przypadek przejął jedną z wizji chłopaka. Wydawała się tak realna, że niemal czuł smak krwi na języku.

\- Stiles – zaczął ostrożnie, a omega spojrzał na niego, szukając go w ciemności.

Na zewnątrz szarzało, więc już niedługo miało pojawić się słońce. Był przekonany, że Iskrze odebrano moce kilka godzin wcześniej, a echo jej emocji rozniosło się po okolicy, niczym wołanie o ratunek. Ten jednak nigdy nie nadszedł.

\- Widziałem Deucaliona – powiedział, przełykając ciężko.

\- Nie rozumiem – odparł Stiles.

\- Chyba miałem kolejny z twoich snów – przyznał, starając się brać większe wdechy.

To jednak go nie uspokajało.

\- Co widziałeś? – spytał wyraźnie spięty omega.

Może obawiał się kolejnego snu o śmierci. Derek nie był pewien czy nie był tego właśnie świadkiem.

\- Deucalion zabrał komuś moc – odparł. – Zabrał ją. Jest w stanie tego dokonać – dodał, ponieważ do tej pory sądzili, że wilkołak po to chciał dostać Stilesa w swoje ręce.

Najwyraźniej jednak znalazł rozwiązanie na transfer mocy.

Stiles spiął się wyraźnie, a potem położył głowę na jego ramieniu.

\- Śpij – powiedział omega zaskakująco cicho. – Porozmawiamy o tym jutro – obiecał.

ooo

Dereka tym razem obudził zapach naleśników. Stiles stał w nogach łóżka z tacą w dłoni i spoglądał na niego nie bardzo wiedząc zapewne, co powinien zrobić. Szklanka soku pomarańczowego wyglądała zachęcająco.

Miał wrażenie, że naleśniki stanowiły główny punkt jego planu, ale omega najwyraźniej uznał, że powinien pocieszyć go po nieprzyjemnym koszmarze, którego był świadkiem. Nie mógł nie uśmiechnąć się więc, ponieważ Stilinscy wydawali się myśleć synchronicznie.

Poklepał miejsce obok siebie, które było już całkiem chłodne. Stiles musiał wstać o wiele wcześniej, chociaż na pewno nadal był ranek. Słońce nie wisiało zbyt wysoko i słyszał wyraźnie ludzi na chodniku przez ich budynkiem. Normalny poranek w Beacon Hills.

Nie pamiętał zbyt wielu szczegółów snu. Zresztą składał się tylko z wrażeń i rozmazanych obrazów, które nie pozwoliły mu na zidentyfikowanie miejsca rozgrywających się wydarzeń. Wszystko, co odbierał, teraz nie było odczuwane przez niego tak pierwszoosobowo. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że podzielono się z nim emocjami, które nie należały do niego i jego wilk protestował, ilekroć jego głowa buntowała się i chciała wrócić do tamtych zdarzeń.

Stiles przyglądał mu się badawczo, jakby nie wiedział co zrobić, a cholerne naleśniki leżały między nimi. Nie bardzo wiedział, co powinien czuć. On chciał je zrobić. Stiles miał atak paniki dwanaście godzin wcześniej i wydawał się nadal wyczerpany, więc to Derek powinien przynosić mu ukojenie.

\- Zjesz ze mną? – spytał, chwytając za widelec.

\- Pochłonąłem kilka podczas pieczenia – przyznał szczerze omega.

Derek spojrzał na niego uważniej, ale Stiles wydawał się pochłonięty własnymi myślami.

\- Chcesz o czymś porozmawiać? – podsunął, widząc, że omega znowu ma tę nieprzyjemną zmarszczkę między brwiami. – Nie przestraszył mnie ten sen. Nie czuję się źle.

\- Jesteś wyczerpany – stwierdził Stiles, jakby zakładał tak z góry, ponieważ sam czuł się w ten sposób dziesiątki razy wcześniej.

\- Nie, nie jestem – odparł, ponieważ jego organizm regenerował się z zatrważającą prędkością.

Był alfą, dochodził do siebie szybciej. W nocy nie czuł się zbyt dobrze – przyznawał to, ale rada Stilesa dotycząca wyspania się była strzałem w dziesiątkę. Wcześniejsza panika, była tylko echem emocji, które go zaatakowały. Teraz radził sobie z nimi doskonale i potrafił je oddzielić od swoich własnych z łatwością.

\- Chodź tutaj – powiedział, zabierając tacę spomiędzy nich.

Mieli naleśniki, ale to był dopiero początek. Stiles pachniał grzanym olejem i mąką, wanilią, za którą aż tak nie przepadał, ale zmieszana z aromatem ciała omegi – wydawała się nagle cudowna.

Wyciągnęli nogi przed siebie, trwając tak po prostu w milczeniu. Nie był pewien czy to dobry pomysł zaczynać teraz rozmowę o śnie. Stiles nie wydawał się nią, aż tak zainteresowany. Jeśli sam próbował wywołać wizję, ona pewnie przekroczyła jego najśmielsze wyobrażenia. Derek miał też wrażenie, że jego wczorajsza chęć oddzielenia Stilesa od wszelkiego zła przełożyła się na to, że faktycznie wziął na siebie część jego ciężarów. I nie zamierzał teraz narzekać na ten temat, żeby nie zrazić omegi. Stiles nie był temu winien. Nie on spowodował, że Deucalion zaczął szukać metod na przyjęcie magii, która nigdy nie powinna należeć do niego.

Nagle w jego głowie pojawiła się dość nieprzyjemna myśl. To mógł nie być pierwszy raz, gdy Stiles mierzył się z tym uczuciem. Może Deucalion odbierał Iskrom magię, ale ona nie utrzymywała się w nim zbyt długo. Nie była naturalnie kompatybilna z jego ciałem, a Stiles twierdził, że w tym tkwiła cała prawda o ich magii. Musieli być zrównoważeni. Każde najmniejsze zawahanie mogło spowodować katastrofę, reakcję łańcuchową, której nie dawało się powstrzymać.

Derek miał przecież w jakiś sposób naruszyć równowagę ciała Stilesa, i to omega oprotestował. Nie więź, która zaczęła się zawiązywać i paradoksalnie uczyniła ich silniejszymi. Czuł to już wtedy, gdy chłopak walczył z Peterem i może chciał mu oddać chociaż trochę z siebie, żeby Stiles nie był wtedy sam pomimo dzielącej ich odległości. Nie mógł się przebić przez tłum, ale był tam z nim przez cały czas.

Nie musieli ćwiczyć jak inni, aby utworzyć połączenie. Iskra pokrywała go płomieniem, instynktownie wyczuwając zarówno jego osobę jak i wilka. Zrobił to przecież już wtedy na przyjęciu, gdy obronił ich obu; ojca i narzeczonego. Derek wiedział, że to miało spore znaczenie dla nich. Czuł się przyjęty w poczet członków rodziny, ale dopiero teraz dochodziło do niego, że byli razem tak krótko, a tak wiele osiągnęli. Podejrzewał, że pozostałe pary poświęcały na ćwiczenia o wiele więcej czasu. Może nawet całe miesiące.

\- Nie zrobił tego pierwszy raz – powiedział na głos, a Stiles wtulił się w niego tylko mocniej.

\- Nie myśl o tym – poprosił go omega, a on miał ochotę się zaśmiać.

\- Nie boję się go – oznajmił mu. – Zabiję go zanim się do ciebie zbliży – obiecał tylko z pewnością, którą dawał mu własny status i umiejętności.

Jego wataha była mu wierna, był zastępcą swojej matki, a ją szanowano powszechnie. Stiles czuł się słaby przez swoje wizje, które zabierały mu coraz więcej energii. Może przerażało go, że inni cierpią, ponieważ Deucalion chciał go dostać w swoje ręce. Może wiedział nawet jak wielu straci swoje Iskry, aby tylko ten szaleniec czuł się usatysfakcjonowany.

Objął omegę tylko mocniej, całując go w czoło.

ooo

Stiles zasnął w jego objęciach – dokładnie tak jak powinien. Słońce zaczęło unosić się coraz wyżej, a jego komórka odezwała się nawet kilka razy, ale nie ruszył się z łóżka. Potrzebowali przynajmniej jednego dnia w ciszy. A jeśli ktokolwiek ich szukał, zawsze mógł przyjechać. Nie zamierzał zostawiać omegi samego. Chciał być przy nim, gdy Stiles znowu otworzy oczy. I zamierzał zrobić świeże naleśniki, gdy będą gotowi się podnieść.

Osobiście miał nadzieję, że jednak zostaną w pościeli jak najdłużej. Spodziewał się, że głód wymusi na nich ruch, ale zamierzał się wstrzymywać jak najdłużej. Stiles zresztą pachniał ciepłem i był tak rozluźniony, że nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. Gdzieś w trakcie snu bariery, które przeważnie utrzymywał, opadły. Derek, więc mógł rozkoszować się emocjami, które odczuwał omega.

Stiles pomimo jego wcześniejszych próśb, zapewne z przyzwyczajenia, mieszał w swój organizm magię, pozbawiając go możliwości korzystania ze zmysłu węchu. Nauczył się go jednak doskonale obserwować i wiedział, doskonale kiedy omega w końcu otworzy oczy. Nos Stilesa poruszył się i kilka mimowolnych skurczy mięśni twarzy, zaalarmowało go na długo przed tym jak omega w końcu na niego spojrzał. Nie całkiem rozbudzony, ale już z pełną świadomością tego, co go otacza.

Derek przyłożył dłoń do jego policzka, ponieważ tam zaczynał się już jeden z tych cudownych rumieńców, które uwielbiał śledzić. Stiles nadal miał na sobie koszulkę, ale wyobrażał sobie, gdzie jeszcze omega zaczyna się czerwienić. Rumieniec zawsze spełzał w dół, jakby był dowodem na nie do końca przykładne myśli, które chodziły po głowie chłopaka.

Chciał poznać każdą z nich. I może nie mieli na to w tej chwili czasu, ale zawsze mogli spróbować.

Stiles uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, jakby mówił mu, że wie, iż Derek obserwował go przez ten cały czas. Nie był pewien, co go zdradziło, ale nie zamierzał zaprzeczyć. Nie padły żadne słowa, więź nie wtrącała się, a oni trwali, wpatrując się w siebie. Zauważył kilka mimicznych zmarszczek, które zapewne z czasem miały się pogłębić i zastanawiał się, co Stiles widział w nim.

Może jego ciemny zarost, a może oczy, które w tej chwili zmieniały kolory – przyciągały uwagę chłopaka. Nie sądził, aby jego wzrok mówił wiele. Laura zbyt często naśmiewała się z jego braku ekspresji. Może to stanowiło wybawienie, skoro miał stać się alfą, a nie posiadał politycznych talentów, które równałyby się z legendą dyplomacji jego matki. Miał świadomość tego, że Stiles zajmie się tymi kwestiami, jako ten bardziej zorientowany, ale decyzje nadal miały należeć do niego.

Szeryf nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy w jak wielu dziedzinach już teraz słuchał jego syna. Stiles jednak, co prawda uwielbiał mówić, ale nie o konkretach.

\- Kocham cię – powiedział w końcu, decydując się, że w zasadzie nie ma nic więcej do dodania.

Stiles wyglądał na komiczne zaskoczonego. Jego usta rozchyliły się z i głośnym kłapnięciem zamknęły się w chwilę później. Rumieniec na jego policzkach pogłębił się tylko i Derek czuł, że jemu też jest goręcej.

Nie liczył na to, że Stiles odpowie tym samym, ale omega uśmiechnął się do niego jeszcze szerzej, a potem pociągnął go w dół do nie całkiem niewinnego pocałunku.


	31. Chapter 31

Scott przynajmniej teraz zadzwonił, chociaż Derek oczekiwał bardziej przywitania, a nie 'daj Stilesa', które zostało mu rzucone, gdy odebrał telefon. Wydał z siebie długie westchnienie, które miał nadzieję, że drugi alfa słyszał. Omega spojrzał na niego niepewnie, jakby nie wiedział, co się wyrabiało.

\- Scott – powiedział krótko, ponieważ to wszystko wyjaśniało.

Stiles zabrał słuchawkę z jego rąk.

\- Hejo, Scottie! – przywitał przyjaciela lekko sztywno.

Derek wyraźnie słyszał jak spięty był. I może powinien wyjść, ale nie mógł się na to zdecydować. Chodzili wokół siebie na palcach przez cały dzień, jakby nie mogli zdecydować się, kto był w gorszej kondycji. 'Kocham cię', które zawisło między nimi, wydawało się więcej komplikować, niż wyjaśniać i zastanawiał się czy to nie był błąd, że przyznał się do swoich uczuć.

Odnosił wrażenie, że Stiles też się w nim zakochiwał. Omega promieniował szczęściem te nieliczne razy, gdy mógł poczuć jego emocje na własnej skórze. I czymś jeszcze – nie do końca tak słodkim, ale na pewno wypełnionym ciepłem. Ufali sobie i czuli się przy sobie bezpiecznie. Wiedział doskonale do czego to prowadziło. Nie był jednak pewien, czemu Stiles nadal był tak ostrożny.

\- Nie mogę nic zrobić – powiedział nagle omega całkiem poważnie. – Jeśli podjął decyzję o tym, że chce zostać i wesprzeć watahę Hale… - zaczął i urwał.

Scott krzyczał coś, ewidentnie zdenerwowany.

\- Mój ojciec i twoja matka poradzą sobie z nim. Są dorosłymi ludźmi o czym wydajesz się zapominać. Nie twoim obowiązkiem jest wpychanie się w ich sprawy – prychnął Stiles. – Och, sądzisz, że jest mi łatwiej, bo nie chodzi o mojego ojca? Chodzi o mojego ojca. Mieszka tutaj, sypia z twoją matką i jesteś moim bratem Scott o wiele dłużej, niż trwa ich związek. Myślisz, że nie obchodzi mnie… - urwał ponownie.

Derek zaplótł ręce na piersi, nie wiedząc za bardzo jak powinien zareagować. W końcu odbił się od framugi drzwi, decydując się jednak usiąść bliżej omegi, który zaczynał się trząść z wściekłości – o ile dobrze zauważył.

\- Scott, każdy alfa jest na wagę złota! – warknął Stiles. – Jeśli podjął decyzję, nie mogę jej zmienić. Wiesz jak to działa! Nie powiem ci co wiem, ponieważ do jasnej cholery wiesz jak to działa! Nie mogę zablokować niczego i nie mam na nic wpływu! Kiedy w końcu to pojmiesz?! – urwał Stiles, bo McCall znowu coś wtrącił i trudno było zrozumieć Scotta, tak szybko mówił. – Powiedz mi szczerze czy chociaż raz nagabywał twoją matkę? – spytał Stiles i najwyraźniej to było pytanie retoryczne, bo rozłączył się zirytowany.

Telefon zadzwonił ponownie, a Iskra nacisnął czerwoną słuchawkę bez mrugnięcia okiem. Dopiero po kilku minutach Scott dał sobie spokój.

\- Jeśli tutaj znowu wparuje bez zaproszenia, wyrzucę go – ostrzegł go lojalnie Derek. – To jest…

\- Twoje terytorium – dokończył za niego Stiles ze zrozumieniem. – Jeśli chcesz, możemy w odwecie najechać jego dom i sprawdzić jak się poczuje. W zasadzie masz ochotę odwiedzić mojego ojca? – spytał całkiem energicznym tonem.

\- Uciekasz Scottowi? – zainteresował się, ponieważ nie sądził, że Stiles unikał rozmów w tak niewyrafinowany sposób.

\- Scott potrzebuje chwili, żeby zrozumieć, że jest dupkiem, ale ponieważ najpierw robi, a dopiero potem myśli, lepiej to przeczekać – przyznał szczerze omega.

\- Mógłbym go trzasnąć w głupi łeb – zaproponował, ponieważ to wydawało mu się najlepszym rozwiązaniem.

\- Interesujące. Scott zaproponował to samo, gdy to ty zachowałeś się jak dupek. Każdy alfa jest taki sam – prychnął omega, przewracając oczami teatralnie.

\- Scott zaproponował pochowanie mnie z Rezerwacie – odparł, ponieważ wiedział o tym doskonale.

McCall miał szerokie plany, równie dziecinne jak on sam. I podsunął alfie Hale amunicję całkiem nieświadom, że wystawił tak przyjaciela.

Stiles wydął usta i wzruszył ramionami, jakby nie wiedział, co ma teraz powiedzieć. W końcu obaj wiedzieli, że mówił prawdę. Pomysły McCalla naprawdę były śmieszne i niemożliwe do zrealizowania.

\- Powinien zacząć myśleć sam – odparł Derek. – Nie może oczekiwać, że rozwiążesz wszystkie jego problemy. Nie jesteście dziećmi, a on ma Allison. Będziesz zajmował się ważniejszymi problemami niż jego kombinowanie jak skłonić ludzi do tego, żeby zrobili coś po jego myśli bez faktycznego rozmawiania z nimi – prychnął.

\- Ach, bo ty wcale nie kombinujesz w tę stronę, prawda? – spytał Stiles i brzmiał cholernie niewinnie, co tylko podkreślało cały sarkazm jego wypowiedzi.

\- Zmieniłem się. Z tobą jestem szczery – odparł, nie tracąc ani chwili. – Nie mam powodu ukrywać czegokolwiek – dodał. – Ukrywam tylko twoje tajemnice.

Stiles przygryzł wargę, jakby nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi. I może Derek nareszcie zaczynał zdobywać punkty w tej grze, skoro uciszał omegę, który zawsze miał ostatnie słowo.

\- Chodź, to ewidentnie nie jest twój dzień – powiedział, obejmując Stilesa ramieniem.

ooo

Szeryf nie mrugnął nawet okiem na ich widok. Stary dom rodzinny Stilesa nie był okazały i śmierdział trochę kurzem, co podpowiedziało mu, że Melissa nie zdążyła jeszcze przebić się przez wszystkie pomieszczenia. Sam nie przepadał za sprzątaniem, ale jego węch był zbyt delikatny, aby torturować go nieświeżym powietrzem. Zawsze też znajdował psujące się resztki z obiadów, które wcześniej zamówił, więc mógł wyrzucać je na bieżąco.

Stiles wydawał się jedynym, który cenił ład nie z pobudek własnej fizjologii. I może on po śmierci matki tak naprawdę zajmował się domem. Szeryf wydawał się nawet nie całkiem świadom, gdzie trzymają niektóre ze sprzętów kuchennych, bo ilekroć Melissa prosiła go o pomoc, zerkał niepewnie na Stilesa.

\- Najlepiej będzie, jeśli tam po prostu pójdę – odparł omega, podnosząc się z kanapy. –Można zostawić was samych na pięć minut, zanim rzucicie się sobie do gardeł? – spytał, spoglądając na nich wymownie.

Derek miał dziwne wrażenie, że Stiles wiedział o ich rozmowie telefonicznej. W końcu szeryf nie przywitał ich z bronią w ręku, a ostatnim razem, gdy się widzieli – Derek nie był jego najbardziej ulubionym wilkołakiem w tym stanie. Plasował się zapewne tuż poniżej Deucaliona i Petera. I to tylko dlatego, że ci próbowali zabić jego syna bezpośrednio.

Szeryf spojrzał za odchodzącym synem i zerknął na niego niepewnie.

\- Scott dzwonił do Melissy dość zdenerwowany. Rafael podobno zostaje w mieście, wiesz coś na ten temat? – spytał wprost mężczyzna.

Derek wpuścił z ust długie westchnienie.

\- A przyszliśmy tutaj unikać Scotta – odparł i uśmiechnął się sztucznie. – Mogę zapewnić państwa, że będę trzymał go z dala od was. Mogę porozmawiać z moją matką, a ona…

\- Mam pełen magazynek kul z tojadem i dwadzieścia pięć lat doświadczenia w strzelectwie – poinformował go spokojnie szeryf. – Myślisz, że się go boję? Nie chcę, żeby Melissa denerwowała się niepotrzebnie. To złe dla dziecka. To złe dla niej – odparł szeryf. – Egzystowałem pośród wilkołaków dostatecznie długo, żeby znać wasze zwyczaje. Moja żona była jednym, nie zapominaj o tym – dodał trochę ostrzej i Derek wyprostował się mimowolnie.

\- Nie chciałem pana urazić. Po prostu Scott… - zaczął i nie wiedział jak to powiedzieć.

\- Sprawia problemy – dokończył za niego ojciec Stilesa. – Jak zawsze. Dojdzie do tego, ale na razie się miota.

\- Miota się naruszając moje terytorium i denerwując mojego omegę – odparł Derek, czując, że wcześniejsza irytacja wracała.

Stiles wychylił się z kuchni i spojrzał na nich podejrzliwie. Omega uniósł brwi i jego usta zbiły się w wąską linię, zanim znikł za drzwiami.

\- Chyba sądzi, że skręcę ci kark – stwierdził szeryf z nutką humoru w głosie.

Derek nie wiedział za bardzo co odpowiedzieć.

ooo

McCall siedział na schodach prowadzących do ich mieszkania, kiedy wracali po zaskakująco udanej kolacji. Koło niego leżało coś, co zapewne miało być prezentem na przeprosiny, sądząc po tym jak twarz jego omegi rozjaśniła się momentalnie. Minęły cztery godziny i najwyraźniej dokładnie tak wiele czasu potrzebował Scott, aby wyciągnąć głowę z tyłka. Dlaczego w ogóle ją tam włożył, pojęcia nie miał.

Derek westchnął, ponieważ to oznaczało, że Scott znowu wejdzie do jego mieszkania, zostawiając wszędzie swój zapach. O wiele bardziej wolałby Martin na ich kanapie. Lydia nie była chaotyczna i doskonale znała protokół. Nie pojawiłaby się niezapowiedziana i na pewno nie denerwowałaby Stilesa bez dobrego powodu.

\- McCall – powiedział krótko i ostatecznie, ponieważ tylko na takie powitanie był w stanie się zdać.

\- Hale – odparł Scott i skinął w jego stronę głową, więc to był już postęp.

\- Scott, twoja mama prosiła, żebyś do nich wpadł, gdy będziesz wracał do domu – poinformował go Stiles z wrednym uśmieszkiem, odbierając od chłopaka komiks.

\- Naskarżyłeś na mnie?! – spytał z niedowierzaniem Scott.

\- Nie, Derek naskarżył – odparł Stiles. – Nie zapowiadasz wizyt, jesteś nieuprzejmy i coś tam jeszcze… - urwał, niepewnie spoglądając na niego, jakby sądził, że Derek będzie kontynuował.

\- McCall, naruszasz moje terytorium. Rusz mózgownicą i zastanów się, dlaczego byłbyś wściekły, gdyby ktokolwiek panoszył się po twoim domu bez słowa wyjaśnienia? – spytał retorycznie. – I jeśli jeszcze raz wpadniesz na genialny pomysł, że pochowasz moje ciało w jakimś cichym zakątku, wiedz, że to ziemia mojej rodziny od tak wielu pokoleń, że kroniki są niekompletne – dodał całkiem wymownie i Scott zbladł odrobinę. – To nie jest Rezerwat, a ty nie jesteś człowiekiem – rzucił jeszcze, aby wszystko było wiadome.

Scott otworzył usta i zamknął je z głośnym kłapnięciem. A potem spojrzał na Stilesa z niedowierzaniem i jakąś dziwną nadzieją, że omega powie cokolwiek w tym temacie.

\- Co ci poradzę? – spytał Iskra z nutką humoru.

\- Ale… - zaczął Scott i zrobił minę zbitego psiaka, która zapewne działała na ludzi pokroju Allison, ale on był wilkiem.

Małe pieski odstraszał niemal zawodowo.

\- McCall, nie ma żadnego ale. Załatw z ojcem, co masz załatwić i nie mieszaj w to Stilesa – powiedział spokojnie. – A teraz, masz ochotę na kubek herbaty? – spytał, ponieważ nie był do końca dupkiem.

\- Nie – powiedział pospiesznie Stiles. – Jest późno, a ja chcę iść spać. Jeśli chce kubek herbaty, to Melissa na niego czeka – rzucił omega, patrząc wymownie na Scotta, który zaczął czerwienić się na twarzy. – Pogadamy jutro – obiecał mu jeszcze Stiles, co chyba miało być jakąś oznaką zawieszenia broni.

ooo

Tej nocy nie śnił. Może dlatego, że Stiles był tak z nim splątany, że nie wiedział dokładnie, gdzie zaczynał się sam, a gdzie omega. Chłopak wydawał się o wiele spokojniejszy, jakby tymczasowe odcięcie się od dramatów McCalla zwróciło mu chociaż połowę energii. Derek nie wątpił, że Stiles zajmował się przyjacielem przez całe lata, ale Scott musiał zrozumieć, co oznaczało bycie alfą. Iskra nie mógł przez całe życie prowadzić ich obu, chociaż McCall zapewne przyzwyczaił się do cholernie trafnych rad o wiele inteligentniejszego przyjaciela.

Stiles spał z otwartymi ustami, co było dość zabawne. Może fakt, że był przerzucony przez jego ciało i wygięty, sprawiał, że tylko w ten sposób nabierał odpowiednio dużo powietrza do płuc. Ta pozycja wydawała się niewygodna, ale nauczył się już, że gdyby omega miał coś przeciwko temu jak śpią, zrobiłby coś z tym. Raz czy dwa kopnął Dereka, gdy podczas odrobinę gorętszej nocy nie mieli otwartego okna, a on instynktownie do niego przylgnął.

I Stiles nie otworzył wtedy oka nawet na chwilę, więc miał pewność, że był pogrążony w głębokim śnie.

Nie inaczej było teraz, chociaż dostrzegał wyraźnie, że gałki oczne omegi ruszają się pod zamkniętymi powiekami. Stiles śnił, więc objął go mocniej, starając się wsłuchać w regularne bicie jego serca. Jego puls nie podskoczył, ani nie wydał z siebie żadnych jęków, więc to nie mógł być jeden z tych koszmarów, które od czasu do czasu miewał. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie obudzi ich telefon Deatona.

Nie wiedział jak wiele Iskier miało wizje, ale nie był pewien czy chce tych informacji. Może było mu łatwiej nie wiedząc jednak, co się stanie. Nie musiał o tym myśleć i zastanawiać się do czego doprowadzi taka czy inna decyzja, którą podejmie. Może jeśli zrezygnowałby z pozycji, którą miał w tej chwili, Stiles byłby bezpieczny, chociaż w to akurat wątpił. A Laura nie potrafiła ogarnąć własnego życia, więc przyszłość watahy stanęłaby pod ogromnym znakiem zapytania.

Zastanawiał się czy Rafael McCall zamierzał spróbować wymknąć się śmierci, chociaż przecież zdecydował się zostać. Szeryf wydawał się pojmować, że coś się stało. Coś, co zmieniło decyzję alfy, ale nie drążył tematu, jakby wiedział, że to nie zda się na nic.

Stiles obrócił się na drugi bok, wtulając się w niego tylko mocniej, więc objął go ramieniem, poprawiając chwyt. Koszulka omegi podwinęła się i niemal czuł ciepło bijące z jego środka. Czasami miał wrażenie, że Iskra chciała się z nim komunikować. W końcu nawiązała jakieś połączenie z jego wilkiem i zawiązali porozumienie. Jego własna magia nie buntowała się przeciwko koligaceniu z obcą – nawet na te krótkie chwile, gdy Stiles pokrywał go wiecznym płomieniem. Nie był pewien jak odczuwają to inni, ale on miał wrażenie, że staje się ogniem i tylko cienka warstewka oddziela go od niebezpieczeństwa.

\- Derek – westchnął Stiles, przykładając nos do jego ramienia, więc pocałował omegę w głowę, mając nadzieję, że jego własny sen nadejdzie już niedługo.


	32. Chapter 32

Po tak niespokojnym tygodniu, nie był nawet bardzo zaskoczony, że Stiles poinformował Martin, iż robi sobie wolne. Omega rozsiadł się wygodnie w salonie, na kanapie, przyciśnięty do niego tak bardzo jak to możliwe. Derek objął go więc, nie pytając, ponieważ czasem milczenie naprawdę było złotem, pomimo tego jak często wpędzało ich w kłopoty. Nie był pewien jak długo trwali tak po prostu, wgapiając się w program, który żadnego z nich nie interesował. To było, jednak w pewien sposób odprężające. Nie wymuszanie na mózgu śledzenia słabej fabuły czy oczywistych zagadek zadawanych przez prowadzącego, który miał jedynie wykazać głupotę zawodników.

Może, dlatego ludzie oglądali takie programy. Żeby chociaż przez pięć minut wyłączyć mózg. Oczywiście nie sądził, żeby Stiles wytrzymał tak długo i omega faktycznie zaczął nerwowo wiercić się na kanapie, jakby jednocześnie chciał odejść i zostać. I Derek powstrzymał prychnięcie, kiedy jego też zaczął zabijać bezsens oglądanego programu.

\- Może włączymy jakiś film? – zaproponował i Stiles pokiwał głową z entuzjazmem.

\- Jeśli chcesz – dodał jeszcze chłopak.

\- Chcę z tobą posiedzieć, ale to zaczyna mnie przyprawiać o ból głowy – przyznał.

Stiles uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Mamy jeszcze Prawdziwe Żony Hollywood – rzucił omega, chociaż musiał wiedzieć, co Derek myślał na temat wpuszczania kamer na swoje terytorium.

Nie rozumiał, jak ktokolwiek mógłby na to pozwolić. Oczywiście pieniądze musiały być z tego niezłe, ale pewne rzeczy nie były na sprzedaż. Na przykład intymność i emocje. Stiles dawkował swoje uczucia nawet jemu, przeważnie kontrolując się do granic możliwości.

\- Mogę poczuć… - zaczął i urwał, nie wiedząc jak to powiedzieć.

Po prostu musnął nosem kark omegi i Stiles spiął się na krótką chwilę, a potem zalała go fala tak wielu emocji, że prawie utonął w nich przy pierwszym wdechu. Aromat omegi był tak skomplikowany, że trudno mu było dokopać się do czegoś szczególnego. Wszystko było przytłumione przez woń niepewności i zmartwienia, która mieszała się z miłością i strachem jednocześnie, więc te emocje musiały być połączone z tworzącym się klanem Stilinski-McCall. Może, gdyby skupił się bardziej, oddzieliłby również te uczucia, które Stiles wiązał z nim, ale miał nadzieję, że te słodko-ostre aromaty podniecenia należały tylko do niego, a zaufanie, które omega do niego miał – wystarczało mu zupełnie.

Stiles ułożył się na boku i Derek objął go, zabezpieczając przed zsunięciem z kanapy. Nie było siły, która odebrałaby mu omegę w tej chwili. Nawet grawitacja mogła o tym zapomnieć. Nie miał wątpliwości, że pewnie zaśnie pogrążony w tym anielskim aromacie. Nie miał też złudzeń, że Stiles nie czuje jego erekcji, która pojawiła się przy pierwszym wdechu.

Omega wydawał się faktycznie oglądać swój film. Derek nie wiedział nawet, co to za odgłosy w tle. Interesowało go jedynie lekko przyspieszone bicie serca.

ooo

Ocknął się, gdy Stiles zaczął poruszać pośladkami. Jeśli omega chciał go sprowokować – udało mu się. Jego penis był cholernie twardy, a ten cudowny zapach nadal unosił się w powietrzu, więc wątpił, aby udało mu się szybko opanować. Nie, gdy Stiles kręcił tyłkiem te małe kółka. Obaj mieli spodnie, co było ewidentnie grzechem. Już wcześniej zastanawiał się czy udałoby mu się namówić Stilesa na to, aby po prostu ocierał się nagimi pośladkami o jego członka. To nadal nie przekraczałoby bezpiecznej granicy, a byłoby tak doskonałe. Omega nieświadomie już teraz doprowadzał go do szaleństwa.

A, gdyby pozwolił Derekowi wsunąć członek między swoje pośladki i po prostu wbijać się w tak utworzony tunel - pewnie doszedłby w ciągu sekund.

\- Co robisz? – spytał jednak, przytrzymując biodra omegi blisko swoich własnych.

Stiles prychnął, jakby nabijał się z idiotycznego pytania. Derek jednak jeszcze kilka minut temu spał, więc miał prawo do rozeznania się w sytuacji. Tym bardziej, że Stiles nadal twierdził, że jedynie chce się całować. Ich ubrania potem znikały w czarodziejski sposób, a usta zsuwały się coraz niżej. Każdy potrzebowałby potwierdzenia, że zaraz też zaczną się 'całować'. I to było jedyne, co chciał wiedzieć.

\- Sprawdzam, co mnie uwiera – odparł jednak omega, więc tym razem to Derek prychnął.

Ta gierka była równie przyjemna, więc po prostu przylgnął do pleców Stilesa jeszcze bardziej. Czuł jak materiał jego dresu walczy z rosnącą erekcją i omega musiał to czuć na swoich pośladkach. Chłopak zresztą zesztywniał, zanim wykonał kolejny z tych małych, prawie niewidocznych ruchów, jakby nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że są cholernie erotyczne.

Gdyby Stiles, kiedykolwiek zrobił dla niego striptiz, kręcąc przy tym biodrami – byłby skończony. Miał jakąś dziwną pewność tego, że po prostu nie przeżyłby swojej omegi tańczącej nieskrępowanie. Stiles miał swoje własne ruchy, może trochę nieskoordynowane, ale jednak wciąż seksowne. Jego ciało żyło po swojemu, wymykając się schematom, i to było piękne.

\- Kanapa jest niewygodna – powiedział nagle omega, zaskakując go lekko. – Chcesz przejść do sypialni?

\- A ty chcesz przejść od sypialni? Ostatnio mieściliśmy się na niej idealnie – przypomniał mu Derek i poczuł jak temperatura ciała Stilesa rośnie odrobinę.

\- Tam jest wygodniej – rzucił jednak omega, wysuwając się z jego objęć.

Stiles wziął jego rękę i pociągnął go w swoim kierunku, więc Derek wstał, po prostu idąc za nim do ich wspólnej sypialni, wspólnego łóżka, którego żaden z nich jednak dzisiaj nie pościelił, decydując zapewne, że leniwy dzień miał swoje prawa. Stiles zerkał na niego przez ramię z czymś dziwnym we wzroku, ale nie wyczuwał niczego niepokojącego w jego zapachu, więc z ciekawością obserwował do czego to wszystko prowadzi. Omega przeważnie, kiedy czegoś chciał, zaczynał go całować, ignorując to, czy robią to w kuchni, czy w łazience. Brał wszystko spontanicznie i Derek uwielbiał to. A teraz przenosili się w pełnej napięcia ciszy do innego pomieszczenia, a w jego głowie zaczynała pojawiać się pustka.

Stiles zresztą milczał, co tylko dowodziło skupieniu omegi. Przeważnie mówił bez sensu, żeby przykryć swoje zdenerwowanie, ale może minęli ten etap, bo kiedy omega w końcu go pocałował, był odprężony i dziwnie pewny siebie. Derek przyciągnął go, więc jeszcze bliżej, ciesząc się tym jak chłopak zmiękł w jego dłoniach, pozwalając mu pogłębić pocałunek. Stiles przeważnie należał do tych ludzi, którzy musieli najpierw pozwiedzać, aby pozwolić mu na własne zabawy, więc z przyjemnością przejął pałeczkę od samego początku, kierując ich bezpiecznie w stronę upragnionego łóżka.

Stiles wylądował na plecach, na materacu i uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo, zsuwając swoje luźne spodnie w dół bez skrępowania. Widział go tak wiele razy nago, że do omegi musiało w końcu dojść, że pewnych rzeczy nie można było udać – jak bolesnej erekcji, która groziła erupcją zanim zabawa tak naprawdę się zaczęła.

Derek, więc zdjął swoje spodnie jak najszybciej mógł, obserwując jak Stiles pozbywa się własnej koszulki nie podnosząc się z łóżka. I jeszcze nigdy nie patrzyli tak na siebie. Derek utrzymywał z omegą kontakt wzrokowy, gdy mógł. Chciał wiedzieć czy Stilesa nie krępuje to co robią, ale chłopak nigdy nie protestował i po prostu dawał się ponieść chwili.

Nie uśmiechał się jednak nigdy tak jak teraz, z jakąś mieszanką nieśmiałości, która doprowadzała Dereka do szaleństwa, niewinności – która sprawiała, że jego wilk wył do księżyca, chociaż mieli środek dnia – i podniecenia, którego nawet nie chciał komentować.

Przylgnął do omegi, nakrywając mniejsze ciało swoim i trącił go nosem, zanim znowu zaczęli się całować. Dłonie omegi objęły jego ramiona, zaciskając się może odrobinę mocniej niż to konieczne, ale to uczucie było tak świetne, że nie zamierzał zwracać mu uwagi. Stiles wydawał się lekko zdenerwowany jak zawsze, gdy byli nago, ale pozwalał mu na maltretowanie swojej szyi, wdychanie emocji i może to był najszczęśliwszy dzień w życiu Dereka.

Omega rozsunął nogi, wpuszczając go między nie, więc usadowił się wygodniej, upewniając się, że każde jego pchnięcie sprawi, że ich penisy się o siebie otrą. Członek Stilesa nie ustępował twardością jego własnej erekcji. Wiedział też, że pewnie ich penisy są równie czerwone, z pulsującymi ciemnymi żyłami pod spodem. Pamiętał dokładnie jak smakowała główka Stilesa i nie miałby nic przeciwko, żeby znowu zsunąć się w dół.

Omega musiał wyczuć jego plany, które zakładały scałowanie jego klatki piersiowej, bo rozsunął swoje nogi szerzej, a potem po prostu objął go w pasie, klinując swoje kostki na jego plecach i Derek zamarł, bo jego penis otarł się o ten jeden punkt, w którym nie powinien być. Zamierzał się wycofać, ale Stiles przytrzymał go, a potem spojrzał na niego z intencją wypisaną we wzroku.

\- Nie zamierzasz się dzisiaj tylko całować – odgadł Derek, przełykając ciężko.

Stiles potrząsnął przecząco głową.

\- Powiedziałeś, że chcesz, żebym do ciebie przyszedł z własnej woli – przypomniał mu omega spokojnie.

Derek nie bardzo wiedział, co powiedzieć. Coś wydawało mu się nie tak, ale Stiles wydawał się całkiem świadom tego, co robili. Więź nie mieszała im w głowach. Ramiona nie swędziały go od tygodni, odkąd zaczęli sypiać razem i dotykać się bez wyraźnego przymusu. Nie musieli tego robić, bo obiecał Stilesowi dać mu czas. Dokładnie tyle, ile omega potrzebował. A nawet więcej, ponieważ nigdzie mu się nie spieszyło.

I wiedział, że to zapewnienie wiele znaczyło, bo badania nie szły, aż tak dobrze.

A jednak Stiles został dzisiaj w domu i wydawało mu się, że coś się buduje i miał rację. Tkwił w tym wszystkich głębszy plan, który zauważył dopiero teraz, gdy znaleźli się w jego ostatecznym punkcie.

\- Powiedziałem ci też, że możecie robić badania jak długo chcesz – dodał, nie wiedząc za bardzo, co o tym myśleć.

Stiles skinął głową, przypominając sobie zapewne i tę rozmowę. I Derek bardzo chciał myśleć, że był aż tak godzin zaufania, że omega proponował właśnie swoje dziewictwo w jego łóżku, ale obaj wiedzieli, że Iskra znaczyła o wiele więcej. I pamiętał jakim uczuciem wypełniła go wizja, podczas której Deucalion odbierał Iskrze moc. I jeśli Stiles widział coś takiego chociaż raz, nie wyobrażał sobie strachu, który omega mógł czuć.

Derek nagle zamarł, biorąc kolejny głębszy wdech, który pewnie skonfundował omegę.

\- Stiles, nie – powiedział, podnosząc ich obu do siadu, bo nie wątpił, że omega nie puściłby go tak łatwo. – Nie odbiorę ci Iskry tylko dlatego, że boisz się Deucaliona – dodał, robiąc głębszy oddech. – Deucalion cię nie skrzywdzi – powiedział, a może zdecydował właśnie w tym momencie.

Nie był pewien, ale skoro nie ochronił Stilesa przed Mattem, matką i Peterem, musiał w końcu zrobić coś dobrze. A Deucalion stał na drodze jego szczęścia.

Stiles przełknął ciężko, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

\- Nie rozumiesz – zaczął omega.

\- Widziałem to, czułem to również – powiedział Derek spokojnie. – Deucalion nie odbierze ci Iskry, po prostu tego nie zrobi.

\- A jeśli tak? – spytał Stiles. – Nie widzisz, że to jest najlepsze rozwiązanie? Czy nie byłoby zabawnie, że przebędzie całą tę drogę na nic? Nie będzie mógł odebrać czegoś, czego nie będę miał i wszyscy będziemy bezpieczni – wyjaśnił mu Stiles i Derek nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem nagle kłócą się tak blisko twarzą w twarz.

Chociaż to nie było odpowiednie słowo. Stiles chciał swoje przerażenie i niepewność pokryć złością, co wychodziło mu doskonale do tej pory. Tym razem Derek widział go jednak z kilku centymetrów i czuł zapach jego emocji, który wypełniał jego płuca po brzegi.

\- Więc uznałeś, że jestem najlepszym rozwiązaniem? – spytał, starając się nie unosić głosu.

Oczy Stilesa zrobiły się odrobinę większe.

\- Nie, to nie tak. Wiem, że tego chcesz… - zaczął omega.

\- Nie, daj mi dokończyć – przerwał mu Derek. – Wolisz, żebym ja odebrał ci Iskrę niż Deucalion. I rozumiem to. Naprawdę to rozumiem. Nie wiem tylko jak możesz myśleć, że to będzie dla mnie łatwe. Myślisz, że nie będę czuł obrzydzenia do siebie? Jak sądzisz, gdybym zrobił to przez przypadek, myślisz, że nie poczułbym się podwójnie źle? Jest mi dostatecznie ciężko z myślą, że kiedyś ci odbiorę jedyną rzecz, na której ci zależy – poinformował go, czując jak coś zaczyna się boleśnie zaciskać na jego gardle.

Wiedział, że szeryf kochał swoją żonę. I mieli o wiele lepszy start od nich, a jednak Iskra odeszła zostawiając ją umierającą. I nie chciał patrzeć na to jak Stiles znowu zacznie go nienawidzić, a potem umrze.

Omega wpatrywał się w niego z lekkim przerażeniem, a potem zaczął potrząsać głową z siłą, która prawie wywróciła ich obu.

\- Nie – powiedział w końcu Stiles. – Nie rozumiesz? Będzie musiał odejść, bo wie, że tylko moja Iskra może pozwolić mu nawet na jakąś nadzieję. Nie zależy mi na niej. Już nie. Scott i Melissa, i mój tata, i ty… Wszyscy byliby bezpieczni – dodał Stiles, dysząc lekko.

\- Zapominasz, że nie jesteś jedynym spokrewnionym z Deucalionem. Jeśli już kogoś chce, to syna – przypomniał mu o Ethanie.

\- Mogę porozmawiać z Dannym – rzucił Stiles pospiesznie, jak zawsze znajdując rozwiązanie dla problemu.

Derek westchnął.

\- Nie musisz – odparł spokojnie. – Bo ja tego nie zrobię – poinformował go spokojnie, próbując odwinąć jego nogi, ale Stiles złapał się go tylko mocniej. – Nie zrobię tego, Stiles – powtórzył uparcie. – Zrobiłbyś coś takiego osobie, którą kochasz? – spytał w końcu i omega rozchylił wargi w lekkim szoku, więc Derek uśmiechnął się po prostu krzywo, czując ulgę, że te słowa nareszcie opuściły jego usta.


	33. Chapter 33

Stiles nadal leżał na łóżku, gdy wrócił po dość długim prysznicu. Omega jedynie owinął się w biodrach prześcieradłem, zapewne trochę skrępowany swoją nagością, gdy został sam. Derek zresztą nie był już taki pewien czy wie, co myśli Stiles. Umysł Iskry działał według całkiem innych schematów, chociaż był nie najgorszy w ich odgadywaniu.

Stiles nie podniósł się, ale spojrzał na niego i poklepał zapraszająco miejsce koło siebie. Derek uśmiechnął się jednak tylko, zamierzając się ubrać. Nie mogli spędzić całego dnia w łóżku, chociaż bardzo by tego chciał.

\- Ja ciebie też – powiedział w końcu Stiles tak cicho, że gdyby nie był wilkołakiem, pewnie nie usłyszałby tego.

Jego serce zrobiło coś śmiesznego. Nigdy wcześniej nie był, aż tak świadom tego organu, a jednak czuł je teraz znakomicie, jak coraz mocniej i pewniej pompowało krew. Pozornie nietknięte tym wyznaniem, a jednak kompletnie nim poruszone.

\- Ja ciebie też i dlatego myślałem, że jeśli ty to zrobisz, bolałoby mniej. Ufam ci – przyznał omega, spoglądając na niego z lekką obawą.

Derek miał ochotę coś powiedzieć, ale nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiednich słów.

\- Nie próbuję cię przekonać – zapewnił go Stiles pospiesznie, chyba mylnie rozumiejąc jego wahanie.

Omega w końcu nie był jedynym, który nie mówił tego, co powinien. Derek zapominał, że głównym milczkiem w ich domu był sam. Od niego jedynie nie zależało tak wiele. On nie miał odpowiedzi, przynajmniej w tej chwili. To jednak miało się zmienić, gdy przejmie przywództwo i musieli zacząć pracować już teraz nad komunikacją. Stiles lubił tajemnice. A on po prostu nie przepadał za mówieniem, co na jedno wychodziło.

\- Nie próbuję cię tutaj zwabić – ciągnął dalej omega i Derek prychnął. – Może źle to faktycznie brzmi – dodał Stiles z lekkim uśmiechem, który powoli zaczął przeganiać zmartwienie z jego twarzy.

\- Nie dotknąłbym cię, gdybym nie musiał – przyznał Derek. – Nie dlatego, że mi się nie podobasz, ale dlatego, że wiem, że zaczniesz mnie nienawidzić.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby to było możliwe – odparł Stiles z przekonaniem.

\- Już raz mnie nienawidziłeś. To nie było przyjemne – poinformował go Derek sztywno.

Stiles przełknął ciężko i spuścił wzrok, a potem położył się płasko na łóżku, nie podnosząc tym razem nawet głowy. Derek upuścił więc spodnie i zajął miejsce koło niego, gapiąc się w niezbyt interesujący sufit.

\- Nigdy cię nie nienawidziłem – przyznał Stiles ostrożnie. – Zawsze macie problem z emocjami. To, że czujesz ich zapach, nie oznacza, że wiesz skąd się biorą. Blokuję je nie tylko dla własnej wygody, ale waszej również – wyjaśnił.

\- Nie lubię tego. Chcę wiedzieć, co się dzieje – mruknął.

\- Czułeś pewnie nienawiść, ale ona nie była skierowana do ciebie. Nie bezpośrednio, przynajmniej – Stiles ciągnął dalej uparcie i Derek nie mógł nie parsknąć śmiechem pozbawionym wesołości. – Była skierowana do pewnego wyobrażenia, które w sobie nosiłem, ale już wtedy się znaliśmy, i to nie było łatwe. Wiedziałem, że nie jesteś taki, ale _przebłyski_ to nie jest coś, co mogę ignorować. Sprawdził się każdy jeden – powiedział tak spokojnie, że Derekowi trudno było w to uwierzyć. – Nie wiem, co dokładnie nadchodzi. Wiem jedynie, że Deucalion jest w to zamieszany i że go nienawidzę. Nienawidzę wielu rzeczy. Tego, że wiem co się stanie. Tego, że nie wiem dokładnie, co się stanie. Faktu, że nie mogę nic z tym zrobić. Nienawidzę Iskry – wyszeptał. – A potem nienawidzę Alana, że w ogóle zaprosił cię do Rezerwatu, tylko potem przypominam sobie, że nikt nie miał na to wpływu i nie wiem, kogo mam nienawidzić. I cały czas czułbyś nienawiść w powietrzu i nie wiedziałbyś przeciwko czemu byłaby skierowana – wyjaśnił Stiles spokojnie.

\- To i tak twoja nienawiść i chcę wiedzieć – odparł cicho Derek.

Czuł jak materac ugiął się, gdy omega ułożył się na boku, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Zerknął w bok, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Prześcieradło nie przykrywało wiele, ale wiedział, że po ich erekcjach nie było śladu. Ciało Stilesa miało jednak bardzo przyjemny kształt. Długie, gładkie, było skupiskiem krzywizn, które z przyjemnością zwiedziłby językiem. Stiles lubił się całować, a on odnalazł ten rodzaj pieszczoty na nowo. Pocałunki można było w końcu składać nie tylko na ustach.

Nie wiedział, co omega zrobił, ale jeśli wcześniej sądził, że czuł zapach emocji – teraz uderzały w niego falą nieprzerwaną. I gdzieś tam tkwił strach, a nawet przerażenie. Skonfundowanie tym wszystkim, a jednak nuty nadziei przewijały się nieustannie, więc po prostu przyciągnął chłopaka do siebie, obejmując go o wiele ciaśniej niż miał w zwyczaju, bo wiedział, że nie skrzywdzi go swoją siłą. Stiles zresztą zatopił się w nim, pozwalając mu pocierać swoje ciało dłońmi. Nie był pewien czy bardziej chce uspokoić jego, czy siebie. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie czuł tak wielu niepewności razem zebranych. I faktycznie nie wiedział do czego odnoszą się kolejne emocje. Odgadnięcie tego nie było możliwe w tym gąszczu, w tym jak się zazębiały i poruszały czasem zgrupowane w trójkach. Żal przykrywał to wszystko, ale odmawiał instynktownemu przyporządkowaniu sobie tej emocji. Stiles nie miał powodu, aby być na niego złym i nie zawiódł go. Omega jednak miał rację i po prostu odcięcie się od tego wszystkiego nie było tak łatwe, ale skupił się z przyjemnością na tej małej radosnej iskierce, która jaśniała pośród tego mroku.

Nigdy nie spodziewałby się, że świat Stilesa tak wyglądał. Wiedział, że Peter próbował wtłoczyć omegę w jej teoretyczną rolę podczas jednej z pierwszych kolacji, ale Stiles wydawał się tym tak nieporuszony. A jednak Derek miał wrażenie, że stresy ostatnich dni przeplatały się ze sobą. Strach, który był połączony z tym, że omega nie lubił zmian, czai się tam gdzieś i rozrastał na o wiele gorsze emocje – bardziej zaawansowane, które pachniały paniką, przerażeniem i nienawiścią naraz. To było o wiele zbyt skomplikowane, chociaż tak oczywiste zarazem. I wbrew temu wszystkiemu, akurat negatywne emocje potrafił przyporządkować pewnym sferom życia. Tak jak ciągły strach i niepewność, które się z sobą mieszały, a nad nimi unosiła się woń determinacji. To ją widział na co dzień, gdy Stiles rozmawiał z innymi. I nie potrafił zrozumieć jakim cudem omega wybudował w sobie coś tak wspaniałego, z fundamentu niepewności.

Wtulił nos w szyję chłopaka, całując go lekko po skórze, żeby chociaż trochę go uspokoić. Może Stiles tamował te emocje nie tylko przed nim. Wydawał się nimi teraz wytrącony z równowagi, jakby dawno się z sobą nie widzieli. Jakby dawno już nie pozwolił im przejąć nad sobą kontroli. Derek nie przypominał sobie wielu razów, gdy omega się bał. Na pewno nie było tego czuć w powietrzu, ale czasami miał wrażenie, że spięcie ramion świadczyło o wytrąceniu z równowagi, a to było już wiele w przypadku Stilesa, który wydawał się całkiem kontrolować.

Obrócił ich tak, żeby mógł nakryć omegę swoim ciałem i odgarnął chłopakowi włosy z twarzy. Stiles patrzył na niego niepewnie, jakby chciał odgadnąć jego myśli, więc Derek starał się uśmiechnąć, chociaż to nie było łatwe.

\- Obronię cię przed Deucalionem – obiecał mu, chociaż może nie powinien.

Wilkołak jednak znalazł się na jego czarnej liście już dawno i zamierzał zrobić wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby nie dopuścić go do Stilesa.

\- Ufasz mi? – spytał jeszcze, chociaż wiedział, że to nie fair.

Omega skinął głową.

\- Więc przestań się martwić chociaż dzisiaj. Pomyśl, że nic wokół nie istnieje, że jesteśmy tylko my. Nie ma projektu, nie ma mojej matki, ani cholernego Scotta, który wpada tutaj bez zaproszenia – wymienił i kąciki ust Stilesa drgnęły na wspomnienie o McCallu.

\- Z tym, że musimy skończyć badania – rzucił omega.

\- Tak, ale masz tyle czasu ile chcesz – przypomniał mu Derek cierpliwie. – A to znaczy, że dzisiejszy dzień będzie tylko dla nas – dodał, a potem sięgnął po prześcieradło wciśnięte między nich.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby… - zaczął Stiles.

\- Chcę cię tylko poczuć – odparł Derek, układając się tak na nagim ciele omegi, żeby nie przygniatać Iskry do materaca.

Stiles rozluźnił się momentalnie, a potem wsunął palce w jego nadal wilgotne włosy, więc zaczął całować omegę po ramieniu bez żadnych większych intencji. Po prostu podobało mu się uczucie posiadania ust na tej skórze. Stiles był dość blady, nie chorowity, ale może stres nie wpływał na niego zbyt dobrze, nawet pod względem fizycznym. Derek nie wyobrażał sobie radzenia z taką presją. A oni wszyscy oczekiwali odpowiedzi od Iskry. Stiles dawał im nawet to, czego chcieli, chociaż jego upór przynajmniej teraz miał większy sens. Ta ostrożność w podejmowaniu decyzji i czasami niechęć do mieszania się. Każde słowo miało znaczenie, a to oznaczało, że posiadało też swoją wagę. Każda decyzja niosła pewne reperkusje. Nie było ludzi, którzy nie bali się popełniania błędów. Niektóre błędy jednak kosztowały więcej niż inne i obaj byli tego świadomi.

Stiles odprężył się, pozwalając mu całować swoje ramię. Czuł wyraźnie jak napięcie opuszcza ciało omegi. Początkowo sądził, że Stiles z przyzwyczajenia tłumi emocje, ale po prostu te negatywne zaczynały być coraz mniej wyraźne. Ich woń nie dusiła go już, zastąpiona delikatnym, ostrożnym aromatem radości.

Stiles nie powiedział, że go kocha. Powiedział 'że też' i to miało chyba nawet większe znaczenie. Bo Derek 'też wiele'. I to nie była tylko miłość i zaufanie. To była chęć obrony. I nie wiedział jak mógł tego nie zauważyć wcześniej. Musiało się rozwijać od samego początku, bo Stiles w końcu dla niego zabił, chociaż wydawał się niechętny władać tak czyimkolwiek życiem. A jednak obronił jego i swojego ojca bez wahania. I Derek 'to też'. To, oraz wiele innych rzeczy. Jak wiara – czysta i nieskrępowana w to, co mówił i twierdził. I nie dlatego, że Stiles był Iskrą, ale po prostu znał swojego omegę i wiedział. Pod pewnymi względami to było przerażające, ale 'ja też', odnosiło się również do strachu.

 _Ja też się boję i też nie mogę spać czasami. Ja też chcę, aby było dobrze. Może jednak przestałem w to wierzyć. A jednak nie wierzę, że mnie skrzywdzisz._

Czuł to wyraźnie, każdą jedną, nawet najmniejszą emocję prześlizgującą się przez jego nozdrza, której Stiles nie wypowie na głos. Może dlatego, że się boi. Albo nie zdaje sobie nawet sprawy z istnienia tych najmniejszych. Czasami trudno było je nazwać, bo z połączenia dwóch wychodziły inne, które rozumieniu ludzkiemu się wykradały. Jednak wilk wiedział i Derek pozwolił im leżeć tak w ciszy, zastanawiając się czy Stiles zdawał sobie nawet sprawę z tego, co robili. Na jego dłoniach nie pulsowały czarne żyły, ale jednak całe jego ciało spinało się z bólu, który bynajmniej nie był fizyczny. A jednak nie potrafił przestać, ponieważ oni obaj 'też', i to jedno słowo zmieniło w zasadzie bardzo wiele. Dlatego należało z nimi uważać.

Stiles rozchylił szerzej nogi, ale tylko po to, aby objąć go bardziej, więc Derek pozwolił sobie na przeniesienie trochę więcej swojego ciężaru na omegę, który może potrzebował fizycznego zapewnienia, że nigdzie się nie wybierał. Nie teraz i nie nigdy, jeśli to było możliwe. Jego wilk różnie odnosił się do Iskry. Nie potrafił oddzielić swojej fascynacji omegą od tego, co zwierzę w nim czuło do Iskry. A początkowo ich kontakty błądziły na granicy obsesji i agresji. Czegoś prymitywnego, co przemawiało do niego chyba najsilniej, ponieważ Stiles okazał się partnerem nie tylko w czasach spokoju. I to imponowało wilkowi, który jednak zaczął akceptować własne zdanie Iskry. Jej jestestwo i niechęć do poddania się, pomimo tak wielkich różnic między nimi. I Stiles miał rację tego pierwszego dnia, gdy się spotkali – twierdząc, że potrzebował o wiele więcej siły, aby przeciwstawiać się pozornie bardziej dominującym.

Nie docenił go wtedy, chociaż nie potrafił zapomnieć ognia, który płonął w chłopaku i który przyciągał go coraz bliżej. I chociaż Derek bał się, że spłonie, Iskra nie skrzywdził go. Nie wątpił jednak, że długo nie zapomni ich pierwszego pocałunku, który pozostawił go półnagiego, ale bez poparzeń. I teraz czuł takie ciepło, które przelewało się ze Stilesa w niego, chociaż to jego ciało miało wyższą temperaturę. Dlatego omega wplątywał się w niego w środku nocy, szukając ochrony przed zimnem. Nie chciał otwierać oczu, ale i tak wiedział, że nic wokół nich nie płonie. Stiles zbyt dobrze kontrolował swoją moc.

\- Coś się dzieje – stwierdził omega, chociaż nie wydawał się przestraszony, jedynie zaciekawiony.

I to było cudowne, czuć nagie emocje, które pojawiały się wraz ze słowami. Nie przypominał sobie, kiedy ostatnio był tak kompletny.

\- Czyż z nami cały czas się coś nie dzieje? – spytał, chociaż wiedział, że to sprawka jego wilka.

Może coś w nim przestało się w końcu miotać. Albo Iskra w końcu wywalczyła swoje miejsce. Przypuszczał jednak, że wilk jej na to pozwolił. Znał się na tyle, aby wiedzieć o jak upartym stworzeniu mówili.

Stiles milczał przez chwilę, chociaż Derek wyraźnie czuł jego odpowiedź.

\- Nie, z nami wszystko w porządku – odparł w końcu omega.


	34. Chapter 34

Derek obudził się w środku nocy, zlany potem. Stiles nie rzucał się na łóżku, ale po prostu leżał, wydzielając całe to ciepło i wgapiał się lekko przerażonym wzrokiem w przestrzeń. Ten sufit naprawdę nie zmienił się od poranka, ale wątpił, aby słabe oczy omegi dostrzegały cokolwiek. Stiles zresztą wzdrygnął się, gdy Derek objął go ramieniem, chcąc uspokoić.

Szczupłe ciało drżało, i to go początkowo zaalarmowało. Stiles zawsze miewał dość silne, fizyczne reakcje na swoje sny, ale Derek przeżył ich dostateczną ilość, aby wiedzieć jak wielkie to było obciążenie. Omega zwinął się zresztą do pozycji embrionalnej, pozwalając mu objąć się ciasno, więc Derek wcisnął nos w jego kark, trochę zaskoczony, że wszystkie emocje Stilesa nadal były tak doskonale dla niego dostępne.

Wczorajszego dnia, kiedy doszli do porozumienia, omega od czasu do czasu zamykał się podczas wspólnego gotowania obiadu. Wciąż byli w tym fatalni. W gotowaniu i rozmowie. Jednak to był jakiś początek, kiedy dotykał pleców chłopaka, a ten lgnął do niego, wpuszczając go tylko bardziej w swoje życie.

\- Stiles – wyszeptał w jego spocone włosy. - _Przebłysk_ czy sen?

\- Nie wiem – wychrypiał omega, trzęsąc się lekko. – Jest blisko.

\- Jak blisko? – spytał, wiedząc, że to jest jedna z tych informacji, które potrzebował przekazać matce.

Beacon Hills funkcjonowało na pozór normalnie, ale od pewnego czasu widział oczekiwanie wypisane na twarzach przybocznych matki. Każdy był gotów do rzucenia wszystkiego na wezwanie alfy watahy i napięcie, które wisiało w powietrzu czasem go dławiło. Szczególnie, kiedy wracali ze Stilesem ze spotkań, a wzrok przypadkowych przechodniów zatrzymywał się na nich i czuł presję, która przychodziła wraz z nadzieją tych ludzi, że oni znajdą rozwiązanie na wszystkie ich problemy. Urodziny Stilesa miały być dokładnie za tydzień. Jego matka nie wspomniała o tym ani słowem, ale tak bardzo ich zapachy przeszły sobą wzajemnie, że pewnie uznała, że już z sobą sypiają. Umowa i tak była nieważna. Nigdy nie dowiedziałaby się czy dopełnili jej warunków od niego. A Stiles zapewne znalazłby jakiś sprytny sposób, aby dodatkowo ją obrazić, odmawiając szczegółów na temat ich życia.

\- Blisko – odparł Stiles, robiąc kilka głębszych wdechów.

Uspokajał się na oczach Dereka i to było niesamowite. Czuł początkowo jak omega przestaje drżeć, a woń jaśminu zaczęła wypełniać pomieszczenie, zastępując ostry zapach strachu i niepewności. Stiles powoli rozluźniał się, odchylając kark w jego stronę w ten sposób, że Derek nie mógł nie wgryźć się z miękką skórę. Upewnił się, że nie zostawił śladów, ponieważ Laura była wrzodem na tyłku. Nie byłoby nic bardziej doskonałego niż jego omega ze znakami ich namiętności w widocznych miejscach, ale wątpił, aby ktokolwiek docenił ciągotki jego wilka.

\- Za dwa dni – wyszeptał Stiles tak cicho, że prawie go nie dosłyszał i tym razem to Derek spiął się, nie wierząc, że zostały im zaledwie doby.

Czas spędzony z omegą wydawał mu się do tej pory niepoliczalny. Nie wiedział jak minuty przerodziły się w tygodnie, ale też nie potrafił powiedzieć czy znali się długo, czy krótko. Przeżyli wspólnie tak wiele wzlotów i upadków, wizyt w szpitalu, do których nigdy nie powinno dojść, konfrontacji z jego matką, które były nie do uniknięcia. Nie był pewien czy Stiles doceniłby ochronę przed Deucalionem. To alfa watahy Hale – jego własna matka wydawała się go wytrącać z równowagi najbardziej. Jakby z bezpośrednim zagrożeniem potrafił sobie radzić, a to nadchodzące z wewnątrz jednak było ponad jego siły.

I rozumiał to, bo sam nie zawsze zgadzał się z tym, co robiła jego matka. Martwiłoby go, gdyby byli jednomyślni.

\- Dwa dni – powtórzył, czując jak suche stają się jego usta, ale teraz to Stiles go obejmował, owijając jego ciało swoimi długimi kończynami. – I co teraz zrobimy? – spytał.

\- Nic. Będziemy czekać – odparł omega, zaskakując go lekko.

ooo

Nie był dobry w bezczynności. Przede wszystkim irytowało go, że nie wiedział co dalej. Nie potrafił jak Stiles rozważyć kilku wariantów. Przyjmował, że poradzi sobie ze wszystkim, ale musiał przystąpić do działania, a potem na bieżąco radzić sobie z tym, co przynosił mu los. Nie planował swoich działań, więc obserwowanie ludzi zgromadzonych przy ogromnym stole, nie uspokajało go. Potrzebował zająć się czymś, a trzymanie Stilesa z daleka od Deucaliona wydawało się po prostu najlepszym rozwiązaniem.

Omega pewnie już teraz miał kilka opcji tego, gdzie wyjdą na spotkanie z obcym alfą i co powinni zrobić, kiedy się tam pojawią. Nie wątpił, że nawet pozbywając się obu Iskier – Stilesa i Ethana, Deucalion nadal chciałby ich terenu. Alfa planował to od dawna. Może nawet pozbycie się matki jego omegi było po prostu kolejnym krokiem. Stiles i Deucalion grali w grę, o której nie miał pojęcia i nie wątpił, że jego własna matka orientowała się tylko w kilku jej aspektach. Co pewnie irytowało ją jeszcze bardziej.

\- Chcę, żeby Ethan został z tobą – powiedział nagle Stiles i Derek wyprostował się, trochę zaskoczony.

Nie rozmawiali o młodej Iskrze. Ethan trenował z nimi, ale wszyscy raczej czekali na to, co stanie się po przybyciu Deucaliona. Ufali dzieciakowi, a raczej jego przerażeniu na sam dźwięk imienia ojca. Jednak nic nie było pewnego, jeśli w grę wchodziły więzy krwi. Nie miał wątpliwości, że Stiles stał się opiekunem i mentorem nastolatka, ale to mogło być za mało.

\- Jest nieletni – odparła jego matka, co było dość rozsądnym argumentem.

\- Ja też – przypomniał jej Stiles i Derek odetchnął głęboko.

Czasami naprawdę zapominał jak młody był jego omega. I kiedy to wszystko się skończy, planował porozmawiać z watahą, z San Francisco. Potrzebowali kilku dni urlopu, a Stilesa zamierzał zająć komiksami i jego ulubionymi postaciami z filmów na jakimś szalonym zlocie, ponieważ nie rozmawiali o głupotach tak wiele jak powinni. Nie wiedział nawet, co dokładnie lubił jego omega, chociaż wyłapywał te drobnostki, które od czasu do czasu prześlizgiwały się z kłótniach Stilesa ze Scottem. Nie miał pojęcia, co to oznaczało dla ich związku, że widział swojego omegę nagiego i przerażonego, rannego i niepewnego, a nie miał pojęcia, co sprawia mu radość.

Nieprzyjemna cisza zapadła w pomieszczeniu i prawie czekał na jakiś idiotyczny komentarz Petera, ale wuj nie żył i ta myśl musiała być kolejną, która zagnieździła się w ich głowach, bo zmiana atmosfery była niemal namacalna i Stiles rozejrzał się wokół, chcąc chyba wychwycić o co chodzi.

\- Dlaczego Ethan? – spytała w końcu Laura.

\- Nie potrafi walczyć – przyznał Stiles. – Nie jest zagrożeniem. Nie jest nikim, ale nie możemy go spuścić z oka – odparł. – Deucalion może go chcieć. Może wiedzieć, że jego drugi syn nadal żyje i ma azyl Rezerwatu – wyjaśnił.

\- Iskra Ethana może interesować go jeszcze bardziej niż Stiles – dodał Derek, wiedząc jakimi drogami porusza się umysł omegi. – Są bliżej spokrewnieni.

Zmarszczka między brwiami jego matki pogłębiła się.

\- Chcesz, żebyśmy mieli go na oku w czasie bitwy? – spytała z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie chcę stracić go na boku, gdy my będziemy zajęci odpieraniem ataku. Deucalion może wysłać kogoś na tyły. Ethan potrzebuje naszej ochrony i jeśli nie zamierzasz jej mu zapewnić, ponieważ jest niewinnym, bezbronnym nastolatkiem, zróbmy to, ponieważ Deucalion nie może dostać tej Iskry – odparł Stiles spokojnie.

\- Tej Iskry – powtórzyła jego matka. – A co z twoją? – spytała mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy.

Stiles skrzyżował z nią wzrok i przez chwilę patrzyli tak na siebie. Omega jednak nie odpuścił.

\- Nienaruszona – wypluł chłopak. – Chcesz być obecna? – spytał cicho i Derek nie mógł uwierzyć w to co słyszał.

To jednak jego matka spuścił wzrok, kierując go z powrotem na plany miasta.

\- Nigdy nie zamierzałam dopuścić do krzywdy żadnego z was – powiedziała spokojnie.

I Laura spoglądała pomiędzy tą dwójką, trochę wytrącona z równowagi. A potem spojrzała na niego, żądając odpowiedzi, ale Derek nie miał żadnych. Nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek się dowiedział. I nie wątpił, że Stiles utrzymywał to w tajemnicy. Nie miał pojęcia jak to zmieni to, co było między nimi, ale w tym momencie zaczynał zastanawiać się czy będzie w stanie popatrzeć na siebie w lustrze. Stiles nawet gdyby mu wybaczył, nie byłby sobą. A Derek kochał go takim. Nigdy nie chciał zniszczyć kogoś, a tym bardziej tak dla siebie cennego, bo kochanego i podziwianego. A jednak wszystko, co miał w dłoniach, ściskał za bardzo – odnosił takie wrażenie.

\- Co się dzieje? – spytała Laura.

Stiles nie spojrzał nawet na nią, bardziej zajęty błądzeniem palcem po mapie. Deucalion nie był jednak jego jedynym problemem.

ooo

Ethan przyglądał im się, milcząc. Jego blada początkowo twarz nabrała rumieńców przy Dannym, co nie umknęło Derekowi. Jednak zawsze kiedy stawał przed Stilesem, niezdrowe kolory i zdenerwowanie powracało. Może to była kwestia respektu przed starszym Iskrą, przywódcą ich małej grupy. Lub strach przed tym, że jeśli popełni błąd, zostanie wyrzucony, a to oznaczałoby niechybne spotkanie z ojcem, z którym nikt nie chciał się widzieć.

Danny zerkał na nich z tym lekkim uśmiechem na ustach, który z powodu swojej nijakości odpychał Dereka od samego początku. Bransoletki przyjaźni nie były dla niego. On chciał ognia i może podświadomie wiedział to na długo przedtem, aż prawdziwa natura Stilesa objawiła się. Omega miał coś w sobie, ale pewnie nie przypuszczał, że płomień – ten który rozpalał go od środka – nie pochodził od Iskry. A przynajmniej nie tylko.

\- Alan mówił, że planujesz wrócić do szkoły - zaczął jego omega, konwersacyjnym tonem.

Ethan uśmiechnął się lekko. Derek nie miał pojęcia o czym mieli rozmawiać, ale Stiles nastawał na to spotkanie.

\- Rozmawiałem z pedagog – wtrącił się Danny. – Nie będzie problemu. Rezerwat jest trochę daleko, ale rodzice nie mają nic przeciwko, żeby zamieszkał u nas… - dodał Mahealani i urwał, patrząc nagle z niepokojem na Stilesa. – Co się dzieje? – spytał.

Jego omega jednak obserwował swojego kuzyna ze spokojem.

\- Wiesz, że kontakty z Iskrami są inne… - zaczął Stiles spokojnie i Danny zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę.

\- Do jasnej cholery! Myślisz, że mógłbym – warknął Danny, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

Stiles jednak patrzył na Ethana, który tylko pokiwał głową, potwierdzając tylko przypuszczenia Dereka. Widział jak ta dwójka zbliżyła się do siebie i zastanawiało go jak to się rozwiąże. Ethan był o wiele młodszy od Stilesa. Może nie tak świadom tego, co oznaczało bycie Iskrą. Danny jednak musiał obserwować zmagania przyjaciela z magią, która nie była tak łatwa do zaspokojenia.

\- Wiem – przyznał Ethan cicho.

\- Danny nie zrobi niczego, wiemy o tym obaj – ciągnął dalej Stiles. – Chcę wiedzieć, co ty o tym myślisz – dodał spokojnie jego omega i Ethan spojrzał na niego niczym jeleń, którego oświetliły reflektory samochodu i nie wiedział gdzie znajdowała się jedyna droga ucieczki.

\- Stiles – warknął Danny. – Nie mieszaj się do mojego… - zaczął Mahealani.

Omega podniósł jednak rękę, jakby w ogólnie nie był zainteresowany jego słowami. Jakby zamierzał rozmawiać tylko z Ethanem i może mieli być tylko obserwatorami. Derek nie był pewien, ale na pewno nie zamierzał przeprowadzać rozmowy tego typu z dzieckiem.

\- Jesteś z nim – powiedział Ethan nagle.

\- Jestem z nim – przyznał Stiles i nagle mówili o nim.

Iskry musiały się posługiwać jakimś własnym kodem, którego nie rozumiał.

\- Jesteś z nim, _jesteś z nim_? – spytał Ethan, przełykając ciężko.

Słowo 'seks' nie padło, ale zawisło ciężko między nimi i czuł na sobie wzrok Danny'ego. Na pewno jednak nie zamierzał dyskutować na temat swojego życia seksualnego z betą.

\- Nie – odparł Stiles, wysysając całe powietrze z pomieszczenia.

Oczy Ethana zrobiły się okrągłe jak spodki i coś przytłaczająco smutnego pojawiło się w nich zaraz potem.

\- To nie jest w ten sposób – zaczął Stiles. – Wiem, że Alan powiedział ci, że kiedyś znajdziesz kogoś, kto będzie tak z tobą kompatybilny, że Iskra nie przestanie istnieć. Moja matka sądziła, że tą osobą jest mój ojciec. Widziałem jak się kochali, ale twierdził, że to było za mało. A skoro to było za mało, nie wiem jak bardzo trzeba kogoś kochać. Mam Iskrę, więź między mną i Derekiem zawiązała się sama, bez udziału naszej woli, czy prawdę powiedziawszy chęci – przyznał spokojnie bez rezygnacji w głosie, która przeważnie pojawiała się tam wcześniej. – I będziemy z Derekiem razem tak jak powinniśmy być. Miałem jednak _przebłysk_ , który jasno mówił, że stracę Iskrę – wyjaśnił Stiles, a oczy Ethana zrobiły się jeszcze większe. – Jesteś… - podjął omega. – Dużo przeszedłeś i wiem, że się boisz. Wiem jakie przyciąganie do Danny'ego czujesz. Wiem, że on się tobą zaopiekuje i wiem, że też to wiesz – ciągnął dalej Stiles. – Twój ojciec będzie tutaj jutro. Porozmawiajcie. Zastanów się czy dalej chcesz być Iskrą, bo jeśli nie będziesz chciał jej stracić i mieć przy sobie Danny'ego to będzie trudne.

\- Ale nie niemożliwe – warknął Mahealani. – Co do…

\- Niech pomyśli nad tym sam – prychnął Stiles. – Ma relacje z pierwszej ręki jakie to gówniane, gdy boisz się cały czas, że twoja magia odejdzie. Alan może ci opowiadać bajki o miłości, ale życie to nie miłość, tylko wybory. I on ma prawo do wyboru, na który mu pozwolisz – warknął omega i beta zbladł lekko, chyba zdając sobie nareszcie sprawę, że to nie było łatwe dla każdej ze stron.

Derek obserwował w ciszy jak Mahealani wychodzi z Ethanem, zerkając na niego przez swoje ramię.


	35. Chapter 35

Pierwsze meldunki pojawiły się już wieczorem, więc byli pewni, że świt nie będzie najłatwiejszy, a jednak Deucalion nie zbliżył się do granic ich terytorium. Alan twierdził, że bariera powstrzyma wszystkich o ile nie zostanie przerwana. Nie mogli jednak być uwięzieni na zawsze za kołem z górskiego popiołu. Stiles wydawał się też nie bardzo dowierzać podobnej ochronie. Skoro Peter miał pod ręką druida, nie byli pewni do jakich środków dostęp miał Deucalion. Zagadka się jednak rozwiązała, gdy niepozornie wyglądający mężczyzna stanął na czele grupy, która wcale nie podobała się Derekowi. Watahy składały się z alf, bet i omeg. Ludzie stali pomiędzy nimi, ponieważ też stanowili trzon tego społeczeństwa. Jak szeryf, który pomimo kłótni ze Stilesem pojawił się w pierwszym rzędzie 'witających' Deucaliona.

Jego omega był lekko pobladły. Iskry zajęły swoje pozycje, przemieszane z alfami jego matki. Wilkołaki wiedziały o tym, że kiedy ci niepozorni ludzie wyjmą popiół, należało się odsunąć i dać im działać. Liczyli na element zaskoczenia, ale coś w tym jak Deucalion wyłowił każdego z nich z tłumu, powiedziało mu, że nie mieli co marzyć o zamieszaniu wywołanym ogniem.

\- Cóż to za najście? – spytała jego matka dostatecznie głośno, aby usłyszano ją doskonale.

Deucalion uśmiechnął się krzywo, jakby nie spodziewał się niczego innego. Pomimo ataku podczas przyjęcia nie mieli dowodów przeciwko niemu, więc rozgrywali wszystko według dawno temu wypracowanych tradycji. A to znaczyło, że nie mógł rzucić się alfie do gardła, dopóki ten nie popełni błędu. Grupa, którą przyprowadził, nie była na tyle liczna, aby im teoretycznie zagrozić, ale nie było pośród nich nikogo z niższym statusem. Widział jak nosili się, stojąc szerzej na nogach, rozkładając ciężar tak, aby byli przygotowani do walki w każdej sekundzie na jedno skinienie palca. Oddział musiał latami być przygotowywany i może w ten sposób Deucalion po cichu podbijał kolejne miasta. Stawiał się u bram z ludźmi gotowymi nieść śmierć i kolejne alfy wycofywały się obawiając o cywilów, którzy byli pozbawieni ochrony wraz z tym jak przepadały siły watahy panującej. Było czterech Hale'ów w Beacon Hills, odkąd Cora wciąż znajdowała się za granicą, Anna odeszła, a Peter nie żył. Stiles nadal nie przyjął jego nazwiska, ale to była kwestia czasu.

\- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, Talio, a słyszałem, że macie nie lada kłopoty – odparł Deucalion. – Przybyłem z moją małą świtą w odwiedziny do dawnych znajomych – dodał, zerkając na szeryfa dość wymownie.

John Stilinski dotknął sugestywnie pistoletu wciąż ukrytego w kaburze i przysunął się bliżej syna, chociaż między nimi już pozostawała mała przestrzeń. Derek czuł jak Laura instynktownie chciała swoją obecnością zaznaczyć jak bardzo ich wspiera. To nie niosło jednak ukojenia. Wiedział, że główna siła ataku będzie skierowana w ich stronę. Stiles nie bez powodu upewnił się czy Chris Argent ze swoimi srebrnymi kulami jest w pobliżu. Allison miała załadowaną już pierwszą strzałę w kuszy, ale to Rafael McCall zaskoczył go najbardziej, nie spuszczając oka ze swojego syna, chociaż Scott zapewne nie orientował się nawet w tym, że jest obserwowany. Nie wiedział jak działały zmysły McCalla, ale przyjaciel Stilesa potrzebował konkretnego alfiego treningu.

\- Nie przypominam sobie, abym pisała do ciebie – odparła jego matka spokojnie. – Zdajesz sobie chyba sprawę, że twoja wizyta, niezapowiedziana, nie jest mile widziana.

\- Nie sądziłem, że muszę się zapowiadać, skoro mój syn znajduje się pod twoją opieką – prychnął Deucalion, chociaż upewnili się, że Ethan pozostanie ukryty dla jego oczu.

Alfa nie mógł też wyczuć znajomego zapachu z tylu metrów, a jednak zdawał sobie sprawę z obecności nastolatka. Derekowi coraz mniej się podobał ten impas. Stiles zresztą sztywniał z każdą minutą, jakby wszystko przybierało zły kierunek – coś czego sam nie widział. A zdenerwowanie Iskry nigdy nie było dobrym omenem, chociaż nie był przesądny.

\- Synu… - zaczął Deucalion i Stiles po prostu zrobił krok do przodu, umykając przed jego dłonią, chociaż próbował go powstrzymać.

Omega pokonał metr w tak krótkim czasie, że nikt nie zdążył drgnąć. I linia popiołu, która leżała tuż przed nimi, będąc jednocześnie ich jedyną barierą, nie powstrzymała go. Skóra Stilesa pokryła się jedynie lekkim płomieniem, gdy Iskra skonfrontował się z magią innego rodzaju. Stiles kontrolował się jednak, więc liżący go ogień znikł w ciągu sekund nie zostawiając uszkodzeń, ale alfy Deucaliona wpatrywały się w chłopaka w czystym szoku.

\- Ethan zostanie tam – powiedział spokojnie omega.

Jego głos był cichy, a jednak miał w pewnym sensie moc, której trudno było się oprzeć. Stiles nie wyglądał imponująco w koszulce i dżinsach, ale przygotowywali się do walki, a nie na wybieg. I Derek chciał stanąć koło niego, ale linia popiołu była niczym tytanowa ściana. Z tym , że o wiele gorsza, bo mógł zobaczyć pełen satysfakcji uśmieszek Deucaliona, który musiał zdawać sobie sprawę, że Stiles pozostał na jego łasce i niełasce.

\- Przerwij linię – warknął do Deatona, ale mężczyzna wpatrywał się w jego omegę z dziwną wiarą, której nie pojmował.

I nie chciał pojąć. Jedyne czego pragnął, to mieć Stilesa w tym momencie za swoimi plecami, bezpiecznego, z dala od Deucaliona. Tymczasem omega najwyraźniej postradał zmysły.

\- Och – wyrwało się alfie i było to tak przesiąknięte kpiną, że niemal czuł ją na własnej skórze.

\- Oczywiście – odparł Stiles spokojnie, nieporuszony tą oznaką braku szacunku. – Jest w końcu moim kuzynem, wuju – dodał i Derek widział jak alfy Deucaliona zamarły. – Nie powiedziałeś im, że przybywasz tutaj zabić jedynego potomka Claudii, twojej siostry? Alfy watahy? – zdziwił się Stiles, ale to było tak nieszczere, że jego kąciki drgnęły lekko, kiedy walczył z uśmiechem.

\- Twoja matka nie nadawała się na dowódcę. Odeszła z człowiekiem – wypluł Deucalion. – Była słaba. To ja uczyniłem watahę silną. Nie byłby to pierwszy raz, kiedy młodszy brat sięgając po władzę, dokonywał cudów – odparł alfa i wielu się z nim zgadzało, ale Stiles prychnął.

\- Władza – zaczął omega. – Siła, magia… - ciągnął kręcąc głową. – Mogę zaprowadzić pokój – poinformował nagle alfy. – Mogę zaprowadzić spokój w waszych rodzinach. Mogę sprawić, że wrócicie do domów. Ludzie nie będą uciekać z waszego terytorium – poinformował ich Stiles.

\- Kłamliwe słowa tchórzliwej omegi – prychnął Deucalion. – Nie masz siły, nie masz…

\- Moim partnerem jest Derek Hale. Alfa Hale – uściślił Stiles, nie dając mu nawet dokończyć. – Alfa, który nigdy nie zmusi was do tego, żebyście zabili dla władzy innego alfę. Może chorego i niemogącego się obronić. Może nastolatka, który dopiero co odkrył, co oznaczał jego status. Nie zmusi was do tego, żebyście wybili własne watahy w poszukiwaniu władzy, żebyście na koniec zostali jego podwładnymi. Widziałem każdego z was. Widziałem jak dochodziliście do tego punktu, w którym jesteście teraz – wyjaśnił Stiles spokojnie. – Jestem Iskrą, podobnie jak wielu za mną i wiecie, że nasza magia jest czymś niezwykłym. Wielu z was zginie, kiedy spróbuje przekroczyć linię popiołu. Inni umrą w strasznym cierpieniu, kiedy ogień naszych Iskier ich dosięgnie. Może wygracie, ale czy będzie to, tego warte? Dla kogoś, kto nie jest waszym alfą? – spytał. – Daję wam wybór. Możecie być wierni mojej matce, mnie i stać się wolnymi ludźmi albo pójść za nim - dodał.

Derek nie był pewien, co powinien zrobić, ale czuł na sobie wzrok tamtych ludzi, więc skupił się na Stilesie, który najwyraźniej nie skończył.

\- Ethan jest tutaj. Uciekł z waszego terytorium od własnego ojca, ponieważ jest Iskrą. I nie wydamy go – poinformował ich Stiles. – Jeśli syn waszego tak zwanego alfy znika z jego terytorium…

\- Zabiliście Aidena – warknął Deucalion.

\- Spaliłem go do kości osobiście – odparł Stiles przez zęby, pozwalając Iskrze przejąć nad sobą kontrolę na tę krótką chwilę.

Płomienie na jego dłoniach były niewielkie, ale ten pokaz siły zrobił chyba o wiele więcej niż słowa.

\- Jaką dajesz im szansę na stabilizację, skoro twój jedyny, pozostały przy życiu syn wolał schronić się w moim domu? – spytał omega i prychnął.

\- Przetrzymujecie go – warknął Deucalion, chyba nareszcie odkrywając jak mocno w jego pozycję uderzył Stiles.

Derek widział wahanie na twarzach alf i tyle mu wystarczyło. Nie wątpił, że zastanowią się przed atakiem dwa razy. Kilku mężczyzn wycofało się już na bok, jakby nie chcieli wchodzić innym w drogę. Inni spoglądali na siebie, a potem na Deucaliona, stojącego naprzeciwko Stilesa. Omega wydawał się nieulękniony, chociaż Derek wiedział już, że to tylko pozory. Wiedział jak wiele niepewności Stiles w sobie nosił, a ta bariera odgradzała ich od siebie, czego nie potrafił znieść.

\- Przetrzymujemy? – spytał niewinnie omega. – To im powiedziałeś? Co powiedziałeś im o śmierci mojej matki? – zainteresował się. – Powiedziałeś im, że co tutaj robisz? Odbijacie twojego syna? Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać, wuju – wypluł ostatnie słowo. – Rozejdźcie się teraz, a postaram się, abyście tego nie pożałowali, kiedy więź pomiędzy mną i Derekiem zostanie zawiązana – obiecał im.

\- Stać – warknął Deucalion, sprawiając, że cały pierwszy rząd wyprostował się niemal natychmiast.

I rozbawiłaby go ta polityczna walka na słowa, której alfa zapewne się nie spodziewał, ale widział jak Stiles spina się cały, a potem robi pierwszy unik. Deucalion wylądował na centymetry od bariery i Derek zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

\- Nie będzie żadnego nowego alfy i żadnych więzi – poinformował ich wszystkich mężczyzna, błyskając czerwonymi tęczówkami, a potem jeden drobny płomyczek oderwał się od jego skóry.

Derek wiedział doskonale, co to oznaczało. I widział jak Stiles blednie, kiedy Deucalion pokrył się płomieniem tak gęstym, jakby wysysał moc z każdej z napotkanych Iskier. I nic dziwnego, że Ethan szukał schronienia wśród nich. Nie miał wątpliwości, że ziarno zasiane przez jego omegę, zbierało plony, bo ludzie Deucaliona wycofali się wyraźnie. Nie było to, jednak dla niego zbyt wielkie pocieszenie. Wyrwał się więc do przodu, zastanawiając się jak bardzo będzie boleć starcie z linią popiołu. Jego wilk zawył, kiedy magia zaczęła na niego napierać, ale Stiles był tam sam, co było nie do pomyślenia. I jego skóra wydawała się topić, ale jednak wypadł po drugiej stronie, dysząc ciężko. Za nim panował hałas, na którym nie chciał się skupiać. Był całkiem świadom tego, że Stiles jest na straconej pozycji, więc rzucił się na Deucaliona, chociaż mężczyzna pokryty był płomieniem. Iskra jego omegi obłaskawiła wilka, ale zwierzę spanikowało w kontakcie z obcą magią. I nie był pewien, czy Peter czuł ten sam ból umierając, ale to było za wiele.

Deucalion uderzył go i był całkiem świadom tego, że jego ubranie płonie. Dlatego był trochę zaskoczony, gdy poczuł znajome ciepło wypełniające go od środka, a potem miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś przebił go na wylot jakimś kołkiem. Coś szarpało nim, a jednocześnie zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że był w jednym kawałku. Jego ciało prócz poparzeń nie było uszkodzone, a jednak coś przeciągało się przez niego i kiedy dostrzegł przerażenie Deucaliona, zdał sobie sprawę, że patrzy na alfę z bardzo bliska, a na jego skórze nie ma już powłoki, którą zapewniała mu magia. Był świadom tego, że jego matka znajdowała się gdzieś blisko. To mogło trwać kilka sekund, chociaż to było bez sensu, ponieważ dla niego minęły minuty. Obecność Stilesa dominowała jego umysł, wszystkie instynkty podpowiadały mu, aby sprawdził, co działo się z omegą, ale wiedział, że zdążył zanim Deucalion położył ręce na jego partnerze, i to było najważniejsze.

Alfa zresztą znajdował się w jego rękach, więc zacisnął dłoń na jego gardle, widząc tylko coraz bardziej rosnące przerażenie w oczach mężczyzny. A potem życie uleciało z niego w ciągu sekundy. Upuścił jego ciało tuż obok przerwanej linii popiołu i zerknął niepewnie na zwiniętą kulkę ognia, która musiała być po prostu Stilesem, ponieważ wszyscy inni zabezpieczali teren.

Deaton próbował dotknąć jego omegi, ale odskoczył jak oparzony i Derek nagle zrozumiał, dlaczego na jego dłoniach są tylko lekkie skaleczenia. Stiles musiał skorzystać z ich więzi, odbierając magię Deucalionowi, ale nie miał pojęcia jak wiele Iskier zostało skrzywdzonych, zanim alfa upewnił się, że ma dość mocy, aby czuć się pewnie. I Stiles spalał się na jego oczach. Alan spojrzał na niego skrajnie przerażony, ale zignorował fakt, że mężczyzna chyba zamierzał coś powiedzieć. Nie wątpił, że Deaton nie podałby mu gotowego rozwiązania. Nie zrobił tego nigdy, więc dlaczego, cokolwiek miało zmienić się w tej chwili. Lydia jeszcze niedawno miała z sobą gaśnicę, ale ona pomagała tylko, kiedy Iskra walczyła z płomieniami, które nie były zasilane ogniskiem magii. Tymczasem Stiles miał jej w sobie po prostu za wiele i Derek ukląkł przy nim, pamiętając doskonale ich cholerny pocałunek. I płomień liznął jego dłoń, kiedy dotknął omegi. I to nie była tylko Iskra Stilesa, co nie było przyjemne, ale ten ból był ich dwóch, więc przyciągnął do siebie chłopaka, czując wyraźnie, że jego wilk zaczyna ponownie panikować. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio tak naprawdę stracił kontrolę, ale jego pazury wysunęły się, wbijając w skórę Stilesa. Chciał zabrać dłonie, ale omega trzymał go tak kurczowo, że sam zostawiał ślady na jego plecach, a co najgorsze płomień zaczął pochłaniać również jego. I po raz pierwszy nie widział nic prócz czerwono-żółtych mroczków.

Stiles drżał w jego ramionach, zaciskając palce w jego mięśniach i czuł się tak, jakby Iskry sięgały poprzez jego skórę, aż do środka. Wilk nie był szczęśliwy i nie ufał tej magii. Nie teraz, kiedy ból związany z ciepłem roznosił się po jego ciele. To nie był ogień, który byłby w stanie go zabić. Stiles jakimś cudem starał się go nadal nie zranić, więc tracił siły na kontrolę czegoś, z czym nie mógł wygrać.

\- Zostaw to – szepnął Derek, czując, że z każdym wdechem płomienie wdzierając się głębiej.

I Stiles załkał, poddając się. A potem Derek stracił przytomność.


	36. Chapter 36

Kiedy Derek obudził się w końcu jego ciało było całe zesztywniałe. Mięśnie z trudem poddawały się jego woli, ale to wilk w nim stanowił największy problem. Nie wiedział, dlaczego druga część jego natury nie do końca chce z nim współpracować i jego wyostrzone zmysły dostarczyły do mózgu jakiś milion informacji w ciągu kilku sekund prawie pozbawiając go ponownie przytomności.

Hałas był okropny. Wszystkie dźwięki, nieprzefiltrowane przez jego mózg nie mogły zostać sklasyfikowane poprawnie. Oddechy wielu ludzi, wiatr, szum samochodów, a to był dopiero początek, ponieważ ktoś przechadzał się kilka metrów od niego, pod nim i na zewnątrz. Szum elektryczności w ścianach doprowadzał go do szaleństwa.

Nie słyszał słów, ale wiedział, że Stiles jest blisko. Miał nawet wrażenie, że tuli do siebie omegę, ale bał się otworzyć oczy, wiedząc, że narobi sobie tylko kłopotów. Nie wydawał się ranny, ale wspomnienia ostatnich minut, a nawet dni były rozmazane. Wyraźnie czuł kłębiące się wokół emocje. Wiele strachu, który plątał się i motał w powietrzu. I zdawał sobie sprawę, że te uczucia nie mogły pochodzić od jednej osoby. Nie wyobrażał sobie jednak poinformowania tych ludzi, że powinni być ciszej. Musiałby się wtedy odezwać, a to wykraczało poza jego możliwości.

Uchylił jedno oko, skupiając się na lekko przydługawych już, jasnobrązowych włosach. Znajomy zapach uderzył w jego nozdrza i wilk wydawał się kontent, że omega znajduje się wciąż ich w rękach, że okrywają Stilesa sobą, oddzielając go od całego świata. I skupił się głównie na Iskrze, który wydawał się nadal nieprzytomny, ale przynajmniej na twarzy chłopaka nie widział oznak bólu.

\- Derek, na miłość boską, Deaton! – krzyknęła jego matka, więc zerknął na nią mniej pewnie.

Musieli być w szpitalu, bo białe ściany drażniły jego oczy i musiał je przymknąć na chwilę.

\- Ciszej – wyszeptał, wtulając się w jedyną osobę, która koiła jego zmysły w tej chwili.

Cholerna więź, jednak na coś się przydawała, bo spokój Stilesa pozwalał mu się na czymś oprzeć, nabrać sił. Był świadom, że szeryf musi być gdzieś tutaj, ponieważ czuł zapach prochu. Deucalion nie żył, ale to był dopiero początek ich problemów. Nie wiedział, co jeszcze było nie tak, ale nie chciał się zastanawiać nad tym teraz, kiedy całe jego ciało było tak zesztywniałe. Nie wiedział jak wiele czasu spędzili tak spleceni, ale nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego nie rozdzielono ich, kiedy przewieziono ich do placówki. Był cholernie za to wdzięczny, ale znał procedury, więc zerknął na Stilesa mniej pewnie, obawiając się, że może Deucalion dostał w ręce jego omegę, ale chłopak nie wydawał się ranny. Jego wilk miotał się, ale nie jak ktoś, kto chce chronić, ale raczej, ponieważ był o coś wściekły. I Derek zamierzał go ignorować, ponieważ zapach omegi uspokajał go, więc kupował mu czas na dojście do siebie i zrozumienie sytuacji.

\- Derek, posłuchaj mnie – zaczął Deaton, więc zerknął na niego przelotnie, zwracając jednak całą swoją uwagę na Stilesa, ponieważ omega był bezpieczny.

I jego cicha obecność pomagała.

\- Sięgnij do siebie – powiedział Alan trochę bez sensu.

Miał w dłoniach dokładnie to, co chciał i co pragnął chronić. Stiles był bezpieczny. Nie potrzebował sięgać po nic i na pewno nie zamierzał tego robić zdrętwiałymi rękami. Mógłby wypuścić omegę, a tego nie wybaczyłby sobie nigdy.

\- Derek – westchnął Alan. – Popatrz na was – dodał, wkładając w to tyle przekonania, że Derek w końcu zerknął na ich splecione z sobą nogi.

Mieli na sobie nadal ubranie, które założyli tego ranka, wybierając się, na cholerne spotkanie z Deucalionem. Spodziewał się walki, ale Stiles jak zawsze miał własny plan. Chociaż to też nie było tak do końca. Jego omega zrobił w tym momencie to, co wydawało mu się słuszne i Derek nienawidził tego, że nie był zaskoczony.

Skupił się bardziej, ponieważ jego wzrok od czasu do czasu zachodził czerwoną mgiełką. Jego instynkty, wilk tak blisko skóry, utrata kontroli – to nie mogło być nic dobrego. Jednak dopiero małe nieśmiałe płomienie liżące ich ciała, pozwoliły mu zrozumieć, dlaczego w jego ramieniu nie było igieł kroplówki. Dlaczego mógł nadal trzymać Stilesa w rękach i sprawiło mu to pewną satysfakcję. Nikt nie mógł mu odebrać omegi, gdy byli tacy i ta myśl była przyjemna – nie ukrywał tego.

Strach jednak przyszedł zaraz później, jak zawsze, gdy tylko pozwolił sobie na zbytnie odprężenie.

\- Co ze Stilesem? – spytał pospiesznie, ignorując fakt, że zaczynała się jedna z wielkich migren, które miały go zapewne prześladować przez kolejne dni.

\- Śpi – odparł Deaton. – Musisz jednak to opanować. Magia, która to utrzymuje, osłabia każdego z was – poinformował go cicho.

I Derek zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Widział jak Stiles padał wyczerpany na twarz każdego dnia, gdy z Lydią spędzili za długo eksperymentując nad Iskrą. Omega wylądował w szpitalu ten jeden raz po ataku Petera. Z Iskrą nie należało igrać. Nie wiedział jak długo Stiles utrzymywał ten stan, ale to nie mogło być bezpieczne.

\- Hej – wyszeptał miękko w czoło omegi. – Stiles, obudź się – powiedział, ale chłopak drgnął jedynie po to, aby przysunąć się do niego bliżej.

Odciągnął dłoń od jego pleców nagle przypominając sobie jak potraktował je przedtem, gdy stracił kontrolę. Widział pod swoimi już ludzkimi paznokciami krew i zaczął odczuwać niemal od razu mdłości.

\- Jest ranny, ja… - zaczął, nie patrząc nawet na Deatona.

\- Nie jest ranny – odparł mężczyzna nie podnosząc głosu nawet o ton, jakby wiedział jak trudno mu było teraz się kontrolować. – Jesteście związani. Uleczyłeś go. Jego magia i twoja magia to zrobiły. Nie martw się o to, Derek. Skup się na płomieniu.

\- Nie rozumiesz – warknął zirytowany. – Nie mogę tego zrobić. Muszę obudzić Stilesa i wtedy on…

\- Ciiii – wszedł mu w słowo Alan i zaczynał rozumieć, dlaczego jego omega był tak wściekły za każdym razem, gdy Deaton mówił tak do niego.

\- Sam się zamknij. Stiles jest Iskrą, ty… - zaczął.

\- Obaj jesteście. Jak sądzisz, gdzie poszła cała ta magia? – spytał Deaton nagle. – Nie puściłeś go nawet na chwilę, aż przelał na ciebie wszystko, z czym nie mógł sobie poradzić. To ty słabniesz, Derek – uświadomił go i może dlatego jego wilk szalał.

Nie czuł się tak, jakby życie z niego uciekało, ale czuł się słabszy. Przede wszystkim jego ciało się nie regenerowało, co nie było normalne. I może wilk próbował mu to powiedzieć już wcześniej, ale to nie było takie łatwe. Zamknął oczy, próbując sobie przypomnieć tę bezimienną Iskrę i uczucie, które miał podczas snu. Coś w nim było innego, ale nie mógł sięgnąć po coś, czego nie widział a wilk był nadal wściekły. Nie potrzebowali tu tego. Obaj dawali sobie świetnie radę. Iskra Stilesa mogła zostać, ale to była część magii jego partnera.

Zrobił kilka wdechów i spojrzał jeszcze raz na Deatona, wiedząc, że na pewno się nie udało. Teraz już wyraźniej czuł jak magia spływała z niego. Stiles otworzył to przejście jakoś, gdy chronił go przed Deucalionem. I nie potrafił tego zamknąć, a czuł, że to załatwiłoby sprawę. Z trudem poruszył zesztywniałymi palcami i wyprostował się. Wysunął stopy spomiędzy nóg Stilesa i tak jak przypuszczał, płomień zeskoczył na jego ciało, więc westchnął z ulgi, bo przynajmniej brak połączenia między nimi oznaczał, że omega nie słabł.

\- Derek – zaczął Deaton.

I miał taką ochotę powiedzieć mu, żeby się zamknął, ponieważ nie pomagał, ale jego wilk usiadł nareszcie na tyłku, pozwalając mu chociaż trochę odzyskać kontrolę nad swoimi zmysłami. Czuł jak bardzo jest spocony i brudny. Mieszanka krwi jego i Stilesa nie była przyjemna. Miał kilka pomniejszych ran na dłoniach, ale ciało Petera było spopielone i powinien się cieszyć, że nie zostało po nim tylko tyle. Z tym, że wiedział, iż Stiles na to nie pozwoli. Jeszcze bardziej był pewien tego, że Deucalion nie tknie jego omegi.

\- Derek – powtórzył Deaton.

\- Zamknij się – warknął, zwijając się na boku.

Stykali się ze Stilem czołami i mógł wdychać ten niebiański zapach jego skóry. Magia Iskry miała inną woń niż zwykle, ale wciąż obecną i tak dobrze znajomą, jakby pochodziła też trochę od niego. Zagryzł wargi, ponieważ wilk czekał, i to nie było jedno z tych cierpliwych 'posiedzę, a ty działaj'. Wiedział, że jeśli nie zrobi czegoś szybko, zaraz znowu nie będzie niczego widział. Z kontrolą nie należało zadzierać. Już wcześniej czuł, że to, co sprawiało, że był człowiekiem – rodzina, coś co wiązało ich razem – przepadło wraz ze zdradą Petera. Jednak matka i Laura były dla niego wszystkim. I nagle nie wystarczały, więc pocałował Stilesa w czoło, starając się skupić na ostatnich tygodniach, ponieważ nie pozostało mu wiele. Wiedział, że mógł zrobić ten krok wcześniej, ale chciał to z nim przedyskutować. Po 'kocham cię', które powiedział nie mieli ani chwili. I nie wątpił, że Stiles wolałby być poinformowany o tym, że staje się kotwicą trzymają go przy człowieczeństwie.

I kiedy go odnalazł, wszystkie emocje związane z omegą – ból i gniew, i radość, miłość, strach – wszystko to razem, co opisywało Stilesa w nim, odczuł cholerną ulgę. Jakby coś znalazło się nareszcie na swoim miejscu. Kolejny delikatny pocałunek był ledwie muśnięciem. Smak jego skóry chciał zostawić na później. Nie mógł sięgnąć po niego, gdy obaj czuli się tak fatalnie, ale wilk nareszcie wydawał się przekonany, że zmierzają w dobrym kierunku, chociaż na małą tlącą się ledwo iskierkę w zakamarkach jego umysły, patrzył podejrzliwie. Płomień wydawał się tak kruchy, nikł pod naporem nieistniejących podmuchów wiatru. Derek nie był też pewien czy ogień pokrywający jego ciało zgasł z jego woli, czy Iskra w nim dopaliła się nie zostawiając w nim ani trochę magii, gdy tracił po raz kolejny przytomność, skąpany w zapachu Stilesa.

ooo

Omega obudził go. Derek w zasadzie nie spodziewał się po Stilesie niczego innego. Chłopak niemal zgniótł go, obejmując go rękami tak mocno, że Derek poczuł wszystkie swoje żebra. Jego ciało było nadal obolałe i nie mógł zrobić nic, żeby się obronić przed nagle sporo ważącym Stilesem. I chłopak musiał zobaczyć coś w jego wzroku, bo zsunął się z niego od razu.

\- O cholera! Boli cię? Gdzie cię boli? – spytał Stiles, dotykając jego ramion swoimi o wiele za ciepłymi dłońmi.

\- Wszystko – odparł Derek szczerze, czując się mało komfortowo w obcym pomieszczeniu, kompletnie wystawiony na łaskę każdego, kto mógł wejść. – Wejdź na łóżko – poprosił, chociaż bardziej zabrzmiało to jak rozkaz.

I Stiles, o dziwo, faktycznie bez słowa komentarza wsunął się pod przykrycie.

Zerknął w dół, ale jego ciała nie pokrywały już płomienie. Wilk wydawał się niezainteresowany, ale nie czuł bolesnej straty, która towarzyszyła tamtej Iskrze. Może nie zdążył się oswoić z magią, która nigdy nie miała należeć do niego. Nie wiedział, jak wiele mocy Deucalion zgromadził w swoim szaleńczym zapale, ale wystarczyło mu samo wspomnienie szoku, gdy te pokłady magii zostały wyciągnięcie przez jego ciało. Może powinien być wdzięcznym za to, że Iskra gasła, gdy był nieprzytomny. Magia musiała wysączać się z niego godzinami. Było już późne popołudnie.

\- Derek – zaczął Stiles, ale on nie miał nawet sił się odezwać.

\- Kocham cię – powiedział tylko, robiąc kolejny głębszy wdech.

\- Wiem – odparł Stiles, kładąc się już ostrożniej przy jego boku.

Czuł ciepłe usta Iskry na swojej skórze, i to uczucie przywitał z radością. Były niemal jak balsam dla jego zmaltretowanego ciała.

\- Deaton mówił, że udało ci się kontrolować przepływ magii – podjął Stiles.

\- Nie – odparł krótko, ponieważ szczerze w to wątpił.

Przypomniał sobie te marne próby. Nie wyobrażał sobie robienia tego każdego dnia. Może to było trochę tak jak z wilkiem. Należało pokazać Iskrze jej miejsce, ale nie wyobrażał sobie okiełznania takiej mocy.

Stiles prychnął.

\- Ach, nie – odparł omega rozbawiony. – Płonęlibyśmy do tej pory, muszę ci uświadomić – stwierdził Stiles bez cienia wątpliwości w głosie. – Wiem o tym, ponieważ moje przebudzenie też nie było łatwe. Czasem trudno jest się z tym oswoić, ale przynajmniej nie podpaliłeś swojego łóżka, tak jak ja to zrobiłem. I cholernie jestem ci wdzięczny, ponieważ obaj jesteśmy w jednym łóżku, a to byłoby naprawdę nieprzyjemne obudzić się dwukrotnie w ciągu swojego życia w płonącej pościeli – prychnął Stiles. – Znaczy, jesteś gorący, ale…

\- O czym ty do cholery mówisz? – spytał Derek, zerkając na chłopaka ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

Nie miał sił na rozmowę. A, kiedy już w końcu stąd wyjdą, ich tematy zaczną się od tego, dlaczego Stiles wyszedł za linię popiołu. Będą musieli sobie wiele wyjaśnić, ale wątpił, aby omega był tak skory do mówienia w przyszłości.

\- O Iskrze – odparł Stiles.

\- Ona odeszła – poinformował go Derek, nadal niepewny, co powinien o tym myśleć.

Stiles uniósł się na łokciu i spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie – powiedział krótko omega i dotknął jego dłoni, która nagrzała się odrobinę, ale nie parzyła go.

To nie był jednak żaden dowód, ponieważ Iskra Stilesa nie skrzywdziłaby go nigdy. A jednak coś w nim odpowiedziało i nagle pościel zaczęła się tlić, a jego omega ześlizgnął się niezgrabnie na podłogę.

\- Cholera! Deaton powiedział, że nad tym panujesz! – jęknął Stiles, a potem zaczął się śmiać na widok jego skonfundowanej miny.

Cholerna poduszka jednak kompletnie zajęła się ogniem.


	37. Chapter 37

Powrót do domu nie był łatwy. Matka towarzyszyła im przez cały czas, przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie, jakby sądziła, że jednak nie do końca był jej synem i zaczynało go to drażnić. Stiles starał się skupić wyłącznie ściskaniu uspokajająco jego kolana, wyczuwając zapewne napięcie, które było między nimi. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie Iskra stawiała jego. Sam był teraz jednym z nich, a to oznaczało kolejny trening, bo już czuł, że wilk nie jest szczęśliwy, kiedy jego magia regenerowała się na tyle, że ciepły płomień rozgrzewał go od środka.

\- Powiedz to – warknął w końcu, parkując pod ich mieszkaniem i zerknął na tylne siedzenie.

Jego matka nigdy nie zajmowała tego miejsca, ale Stiles usiadł koło niego i nie miała zbytniego wyboru. Nie pozwoliłby jej prowadzić swojego samochodu.

\- Masz być alfą watahy Hale – westchnęła jego matka i wbiła wzrok w jego omegę, co było bez sensu.

\- Widziałaś, żeby zrobił, cokolwiek po mojej myśli? – prychnął Stiles.

\- W zasadzie widziałam jedynie, że wszystko – odparła spokojnie bez cienia oskarżenia w głosie, co początkowo zaskoczyło Dereka.

Jego matka wydawała się niepewna i wytrącona z równowagi. Nie widział jej takiej nigdy wcześniej, ale może to Iskra sprawiała, że dostrzegał więcej. Miał wrażenie, że teraz nie tylko docierają do niego zmiany w zapachu, ale też te w magii, która wisiała nad miastem niczym ciepły koc. Jego matka mogła ukrywać emocje przed jego wilkiem, ale nie Iskrą. Nie uczono go kontrolować magii w nim i wątpił, aby jego rodzicielka to potrafiła. Miał być jej zastępcą. Nauczyła go wszystkiego.

\- To nie… - zaczął.

\- Derek jest swoją własną Iskrą. Nie zamierzam nim dowodzić czy na niego wpływać. Postaram się, żeby nie spalił połowy miasta – powiedział Stiles całkiem poważnym tonem. – Jeśli zastanawiasz się, gdzie będzie leżeć granica…

\- Derek jest… - weszła mu w słowo jego matka.

\- Derek jest tutaj – warknął, uciszając ich oboje. – Jestem tutaj i was doskonale słyszę. I nikt nie będzie mną rządził. Chciałaś, żebym słuchał jego rad. A on radził, aby Iskry odciąć od twojego przewodnictwa i tak się stało, co było prawidłową decyzją. Nie zostały wplątane w wojnę – stwierdził. – Deucalion odszedł.

\- Deucalion nie żyje – poprawił go Stiles. – I terytorium wróciło pod władanie odpowiedniej rodziny – dodał, patrząc na jego matkę spokojnie.

\- Twojej rodziny – uściśliła.

Stiles kiwnął głową.

\- Moją rodziną jest Derek – poinformował ją omega i jej zaskoczenie było przyjemnie satysfakcjonujące. – Nie ty. Derek. Gdyby, cokolwiek mi się wtedy stało, alfy zostałyby przy nim. Wybrałem go ich przywódcą – przypomniał jej. – Jeśli masz wątpliwości, co do swojego syna, Laura może zająć jego miejsce – ciągnął dalej Stiles, ale to akurat zaskoczyło nawet Dereka. – Będzie alfą. Alfą watahy Stilinski-Hale.

\- Hale-Stilinski – prychnął, ponieważ tak ich nazwiska prezentowały się lepiej i Stiles uśmiechnął się do niego, jakby właśnie wystawił go po raz kolejny.

Faktycznie nie rozmawiali na ten temat, a on zdradził, że podobne połączenie ich nazwisk chodziło mu po głowie. Nie był nastolatką, która pisała to w kółko w swoim notesie, aż nabrało odpowiedniego kształtu. Po prostu Laura łaziła za nim przez kilka dni, nastając na to, aby podali jej w końcu konkretną datę. Nie liczyło się dla niej, że więź była praktycznie formalnością. Derek czuł ją teraz o wiele silniej niż przedtem.

Jego matka patrzyła na niego w czystym szoku.

\- To nie jest rozmowa, którą powinniśmy odbywać w samochodzie – przypomniał obojgu, odpinając pas.

Sztywność odeszła, ale wciąż nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo w swoim ciele. I może powinien był pozwolić Laurze odebrać ich obu ze szpitala. Odsunęliby w czasie nieprzyjemną rozmowę i uniknęli tej ciszy, która zapadła teraz.

\- I życzę sobie być przy kolejnej rozmowie na mój temat. I chcę być uwzględniony jako referent – uściślił i dostrzegł jak kąciki ust Stilesa unoszą się. – I porozmawiamy na temat wychodzenia poza linię popiołu – zapewnił go.

ooo

Scott zadzwonił jeszcze tego samego wieczoru i Stiles wgapiał się chwilę w telefon, zanim odebrał. Derek z niepokojem obserwował jak ramiona jego omegi sztywnieją, a potem chłopak odkłada słuchawkę na stolik i kładzie się na kanapie.

\- Rafael McCall nie żyje – poinformował go Stiles.

I Derek zamarł, ponieważ to nie było to, czego się spodziewał. Alfy odeszły. Mieli pojawić się w ich mieście, aby oficjalnie przejąć panowanie nad terytorium, chociaż już dostali kilka telefonów od rodzin, które chciałyby odzyskać swój dom. Nie wszystkie miasta od pokoleń należały do rodu Stilesa. Najwyraźniej kilka osób chciało wykorzystać sytuację, chociaż oficjalnie im nie grożono, Derek wyczuwał pewne agresywne nutki. Nie był jeszcze pewien dokładnie, co postanowią. Stilesa mogła nie obchodzić władza, ale on był alfą i posiadanie tak wielkiego terytorium miło łechtało jego wilka, chociaż tak naprawdę wiele się przy tym nie napracował.

\- Jak? – spytał i Stiles zaczął się desperacko śmiać, co go początkowo przestraszyło.

\- Odepchnął Scotta spod rozpędzonej ciężarówki – odparł omega i wzruszył ramionami, jakby nie wiedział jak to skomentować.

\- Ale wizja…

\- Wizja Deatona mówiła, że Rafael musi zostać. Wizja Deatona mówiła, że to ważne. Allison jest w ciąży – poinformował go Stiles. – Jej dziecko straciłoby ojca – dodał i przełknął ciężko, gdy przypomniał sobie, że mówi o swoim najlepszym przyjacielu. – Nie wiem do czego odnosiła się wizja. To bardziej emocje niż obraz. Przeświadczenie – uściślił. – Rafael został. Zmarł. Uratował Scotta. Kropka – wyliczył jego omega, nie patrząc mu w oczy.

\- Ja też będę widział coś podobnego? – spytał Derek cicho.

Nie przepadał za tymi snami. Miał ich zaledwie garść, ale nienawidził każdego jednego. Może prócz tego pierwszego, który faktycznie minął się lekko z rzeczywistością, ale Ethan faktycznie pojawił się na ich terytorium. Dzieciak wpasowywał się coraz lepiej w klimat Beacon Hills.

\- Nie wiem. Nie wszystkie Iskry to mają. Wizje mają minąć – przyznał Stiles. – Iskry wyprowadzą się dalej od siebie. W Rezerwacie było nas wiele. To było jak natężenie mocy. Nasze magie nakładały się, było niemal duszno od aur. Większy teren oznacza większe odległości. Z czasem, to powinno wrócić do normy, ale część z nas nie została wychowana w 'normie' – przyznał.

Derek skinął głową i usiadł na kanapie, wyciągając przed siebie nogi. Nie podpalił dzisiejszego dnia niczego, chociaż żarty Laury wyprowadzały go z równowagi. Stiles twierdził, że kontrolowanie Iskry było niemal takie samo jak narzucenie zasad wzajemnej współpracy wilkowi. Derek chciał mu wierzyć, ale magia to nie była wcale łatwa sprawa. Wiedział, że Iskry pokrywały siebie lub Powinowatych płomieniem, kiedy przechodziły przez linię z popiołu, ale on nie potrafił się nim posługiwać. A płomienie od czasu do czasu po prostu zaczynały lizać jego ciało i nie miał na to, aż takiego wpływu. Widział parę razy jak Stiles tracił kontrolę, ale zawsze wtedy był wściekły. Derek po prostu w pewnych momentach czuł się za dobrze z samym sobą i zapominał.

\- A _przebłyski_? – spytał cicho, a Stiles zerknął na niego niepewnie.

Byli w domu niemal dobę i powinni o tym porozmawiać. Urodziny Stilesa nadciągały nieubłaganie. Szeryf wysyłał mu smsy z listami ulubionych miejsc syna, ale ludzie przemieszczali się pomiędzy otwartymi teraz granicami i panowało takie zamieszanie, że cały posterunek ciągnął teraz po dwie zmiany na raz, a nadal brakowało ludzi.

\- Już się spalałem – przyznał Stiles tak cicho, że wydawało mu się, że się przesłyszał.

A potem jego omega odchrząknął i spojrzał mu w końcu prosto w oczy.

\- Jeśli mówimy o tym konkretnym _przebłysku_ , spalałem się już. Mogłem tego nie przeżyć. Magia mogła odejść, jeśli odepchnąłbym ją sam – wyjaśnił Stiles. – One też nie są jednoznaczne. Może, dlatego zawsze się sprawdzają. Jest niezliczona ilość możliwości. Może, jeśli skręciłbyś w prawo w piątek, nie byłbym w stanie przeciągnąć tych ludzi na naszą stronę i dzisiaj odebrałbyś mi Iskrę, a ona zabiłaby mnie za kilka lat. Może Deucalion przybyłby dopiero jutro. Może to się dzieje w innym świecie, gdzie Derek nie kochał mnie aż tak bardzo, żeby więź zrobiła wszystko, aby mnie ratować – stwierdził i wzruszył ramionami, ale wydawał się jeszcze bardziej spięty niż wcześniej.

I trochę wystraszony, jakby bał się, że powiedział za dużo.

\- Ja? Więź? – prychnął Derek. – Może nie bylibyśmy w tej sytuacji, gdybyś nie wyciągnął z Deucaliona każdej, najmniejszej Iskry, którą odebrał siłą. Przeciągnąłeś tę magię przeze mnie – przypomniał mu cierpko.

\- Zabiłby cię! – odparł Stiles. – Nie mogłem…

\- Ja też nie mogłem – warknął Derek. – I to nie ma nic wspólnego z więzią. I… - urwał zakrywając dłońmi twarz. – Nie sądzę, że twoja Iskra ucierpiałaby, gdybym uprawiał z tobą seks wcześniej – ciągnął dalej, nie potrafiąc spojrzeć Stilesowi teraz w twarz. – Teoretycznie uprawialiśmy seks. Ten pierwszy raz… - urwał, odchrząkując. – Obudziłem się rano spanikowany, że chociaż ci tak bardzo obiecywałem, wszystko schrzaniłem, ale nic ci nie było. A potem robiliśmy to dalej. Uprawialiśmy seks, Stiles i twoja Iskra jest w jednym kawałku – poinformował go, zerkając w końcu na niego.

A omega siedział z zaczerwienionymi policzkami, jakby przypominał sobie wszystkie te 'pierwsze razy', gdy dochodzili przy sobie na dziesiątki sposobów. Ryzykował, ale z drugiej strony pomimo tego, że jego pewność była mocno podszyta strachem, wiedział, że nie skrzywdziłby swojego omegi. Miewał chwile zwątpienia i podejrzewał, że Stiles nie do końca wierzy w jego słowa, ale to zostawili za sobą i chciał zamknąć ten rozdział definitywnie.

\- Ethan i Danny zawiązali więź – powiedział nagle jego omega, szokując go lekko. – Wtedy, kiedy rozmawialiśmy, Ethan wiedział o tym, ale jak każda wystraszona Iskra, nie chciał tego przyznać. Powinienem był widzieć symptomy. Siedział w koszuli z długim rękawem, chociaż przeważnie ubierał t-shirty, żeby pokazać mięśnie, jest w końcu alfą – prychnął. – Danny musiał o tym wiedzieć i dlatego był tak wściekły – ciągnął dalej. – Więc… Ethan i Danny w najbliższym czasie będą nas odwiedzać. Chciałbym, żebyś porozmawiał z Ethanem, jeśli to nie problem…

\- Ethanem? – zdziwił się.

\- Jest alfą – odparł Stiles. – Wie czego nie robić jako Iskra, ale bycia alfą go nie nauczę – dodał i wzruszył ramionami. – Ze Scottem się nie udało.

Derek spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. To, przynajmniej wyjaśniało, dlaczego McCall był najgorszym alfą na świecie.

\- Co zrobią? – spytał Derek, mając wrażenie, że Stiles wie o wiele więcej niż przyznaje.

Jego omega podrapał się nerwowo po karku.

\- Już zrobili – przyznał Stiles. – Iskra Ethana jest… Na razie jest. Alan mówił, że przygasła, ale… Ale jest – powiedział.

\- To dobrze, to dobrze – powiedział Derek, nie wiedząc jak ma to skomentować tak w zasadzie.

Stiles zerknął na niego, jakby bał się nawiązywać z nim kontakt wzrokowy na dłużej i zaczynało go to drażnić. Przyciągnął do siebie chłopaka, nie robiąc sobie nic z jego słabych protestów.

\- Nie jesteś wściekły? – upewnił się Stiles. – Mówiłeś, że… - urwał.

\- A ty nie jesteś wściekły, że mogłem nie dotrzymać warunków umowy? – odbił piłeczkę Derek.

\- Umowy, która nie miała sensu może od początku – zauważył omega i Derek musiał po prostu objąć go mocniej.

\- Nie chciałeś mnie wtedy – przypomniał mu cierpko. – Wtedy… Wtedy, kiedy się przede mną broniłeś, wtedy mógłbym cię skrzywdzić. Nie znaliśmy się. To nie był dobry start – przyznał. – I pewnie twój _przebłysk_ na **wtedy** był adekwatny. I może z nim jest jak z horoskopem, sprawdza się tak czy siak, ponieważ dopasowujemy go do sytuacji. Albo on się sam dopasowuje. Może wtedy to ja byłem największym zagrożeniem dla ciebie – przyznał, chociaż sporo go to kosztowało. – Ale nie potem. I to **potem** się liczy.

Stiles milczał przez chwilę, jakby próbował rozgryźć o co mu chodziło. Nie był mówcą, co było po nim widać. Stilesowi nigdy jednak nie wydawało się to przeszkadzać. I naprawdę chciałby, aby omega w końcu coś powiedział.

Stiles jednak odchylił kark, ofiarowując mu się i jego wilk chyba po raz pierwszy od kilku dni wydawał się uradowany. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio się całowali i to było złe. Cały czas ktoś plątał się po ich sali. I chociaż spali w jednym łóżku, mizdrzenie się przy szeryfie odpadało. Lubił swoje części ciała w tych miejscach, w których zostawiła je natura.

\- Pocałuj mnie – zażądał omega, chyba tracąc cierpliwość, więc Derek dotknął nosem rozgrzanej skóry, wdychając cudowny zapach.

Stiles zawsze pachniał ostro i słodko zarazem. I to było tak charakterystyczne, że poznawał ten aromat z zamkniętymi oczami, pozbawiony kontroli nad zmysłami. Ten zapach przyzywał go i był tak cholernie adekwatny. Nie pamiętał, kiedy omega zaczął mieć żądania, ale Stiles wysuwał je pewnie powoli, badając teren, który początkowo był dla niego nieznany. A teraz leżeli, na ich cholernej kanapie, splątani tak bardzo, że Derek nie wiedział gdzie się kończą, a gdzie zaczynają.

\- Pocałuj mnie – powtórzył Stiles odrobinę bardziej natarczywie.

I Derek prychnął w jego ucho, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Chcesz się tylko całować? – spytał, przypominając sobie jak to 'całowanie' kończyło się raz za razem.

\- Nie – przyznał Stiles i na pewno się zaczerwienił.

Derek czuł jego emocje i to było równie doskonale jak zapach jego skóry. Zamarł jednak instynktownie, przypominając sobie wszystkie wcześniejsze lęki.

\- Jak to teraz działa? – spytał. - _Przebłysk_ może odbijać się echem? – zainteresował się.

\- Echem? – zdziwił się Stiles.

\- Czy… - zaczął Derek mniej pewnie. – Wiem, że powiedziałem, że myślę, że seks jednak niczego by nie zepsuł, ale… Czy sytuacja z _przebłysku_ może się powtórzyć? Czy istnieje szansa, że…

\- Nie ten ból – przyznał Stiles cicho. – To ten ból przerażał mnie najbardziej, a ty go odebrałeś. Derek, mamy jedną magię. Moja i Ethana Iskra różnią się od siebie, ale nasze… - urwał. – Przeciągnąłem przez ciebie magię tak wielu – wyjaśnił. – A potem zabrałeś część w siebie, uwalniając mnie na chwilę. One są takie same – dodał i splótł ich palce razem, a potem Derek poczuł jak coś ciepłego przechodzi przez ich więź i jego własna Iskra weszła w interakcje z magią Stilesa.

Płomień, który pojawił się między ich dłońmi był tylko ułamkiem tego, co płonęło w nich.

\- Pokazałbym ci więcej, ale boję się, że podpalisz kanapę – sarknął Stiles, przypominając mu o incydencie z poduszką.

\- Och i nie boisz się, że teraz ty odbierzesz moją Iskrę? – spytał ciekawie i jego omega parsknął śmiechem.

\- Derek, obaj wiemy, że jesteś daleki od bycia dziewicą. W odróżnieniu ode mnie – przypomniał mu Stiles. – I bardzo chciałbym zmienić ten stan już teraz, skoro obaj możemy, niczego nie spieprzymy, a mój ojciec nie zastrzeli cię po fakcie.

\- Jesteś nieletni – przypomniał mu, ponieważ był dupkiem i Stiles zesztywniał w jego ramionach.

\- Chyba żartujesz - prychnął omega. – Nie przypominam sobie, żeby ci to przeszkadzało jeszcze kilka dni temu, gdy… - zaczął Stiles i Derek po prostu musiał go pocałować, skutecznie uciszając.


	38. Chapter 38

**Dziękuję wszystkim za towarzyszenie mi w tej podróży. Wiem, że ostatni rozdział miał się pojawić wczoraj, ale szczerze powiedziawszy rozstania zawsze były dla mnie ciężkie!**

 **Mam nadzieję, że spotkamy się przy okazji innych projektów i zapraszam serdecznie na zakończenie :)**

* * *

Derek podejrzewał, że Stiles uwielbiał być podnoszony. Omega zawsze całował go wtedy specyficznie, z jeszcze większym żarem niż przeważnie. Podniósł swojego partnera z kanapy nie dla dodatkowych wrażeń, ale ponieważ nie nadawała się do żadnych bardziej energicznych ruchów, a nie miał w planach ocierania się o swojego omegę, aż jego obolały fiut w końcu wystrzeli. Podobne doświadczenia zostawili już za sobą, chociaż nie widział przeciwwskazań, aby do tego wrócić – może niebawem.

Stiles chwycił się go kurczowo, trochę zaskoczony, odrobinę bardziej podniecony. Jego zapach stał się ostrzejszy, wyraźniejszy, gdy przemierzali mieszkanie w ten sposób. Z omegą oplecionym wokół jego ciała. Ułożonym dokładnie tak jak powinien. Derek czuł wyraźnie jak bardzo podniecony był Stiles i wiedział, że nie ustępuje mu w entuzjazmie.

Szyja omegi pokryta były drobnymi śladami i wiedział, że nie znikną szybko. Czuł też z tego powodu pewną satysfakcję, chociaż był pewien, że Stiles nie będzie zadowolony z tego, że jest poznaczony.

Łóżko nadal pachniało jak oni. Nie ułożyli pościeli o poranku, może Derek podświadomie wiedział, że znajdą się tutaj ponownie w niedługim czasie. Wilk w nim wydawał się coraz bardziej ukontentowany rozwojem sytuacji, chociaż Stiles tylko patrzył mu w oczy, kiedy powoli opuszczał go na łóżko. Nie miał w planach tej delikatności, ale nie potrafił nie potrzeć kciukiem zaczerwienionego policzka omegi. Zapach zawstydzenia i _chęci_ tak prymitywnej i silnej, że niemal zapierała mu dech w piersiach roznosił się w pomieszczeniu. Nie pamiętał zbyt dobrze własnego, pierwszego razu. Wszystko wydawało się tracić na znaczeniu i liczył czas na ten przed Stilesem, i ten po Stilesie. Nie miał też wątpliwości, że omega czuł ponownie, bo jego dawne skrępowanie nie miało nic wspólnego z tym obecnym. Co nie powinno mieć sensu, ale jednak te dwie emocje, które teraz dominowały między nimi sprawiały, że wszystko było inne. Stiles był wcześniej niepewny, bojąc się odrzucenia, może samego siebie. Teraz po prostu nie wiedział co dalej, ale w tym Derek mógł mu pomóc, więc po prosu pochylił się, całując go miękko w usta.

I kochał te ich małe zbliżenia. Nieśmiałość omegi doprowadzała go do szału, bo nie było nic bardziej seksownego niż Stiles oddający mu prowadzenie. Jeszcze tak niedawno Iskra wszedł do jego sypialni, sprawiając, że stała się ich wspólną. I Derek pamiętał doskonale, jak Stiles wyglądał całując go z brakiem wprawy, który tylko coraz bardziej uświadamiał wilka, że już niedługo będą właścicielami każdego jęku, który wypuściły te usta.

I cholera – jeśli to nie sprawiało, że jego penis stawał się twardszy.

Stiles odprężył się, prawie wsiąkając w miękką pościel. Na jego ustach czuł delikatny uśmiech, kiedy ich wargi tańczyły z sobą. Nie potrafił nazwać tego walką, bo omega oddał mu wszystko nie protestując, nie wykazując normalnej dla siebie dominacji i chęci wtrącenia chociażby trzech groszy. Po prostu pozwalał się całować i prowadzić. I Derek czerpał z niego, masując jego ramiona, aż Stiles zaczął drżeć i oddychać o wiele ciężej niż wcześniej.

Omega otworzył usta, zapewne, żeby wypowiedzieć jego imię, bo chłopak zawsze był niecierpliwy. I nie widział nigdy przeciwwskazań przed tym, żeby się poskarżyć, co Derek uważał raczej za zaletę. Wiedział jak blisko Stiles jest już teraz i omega musiał zdawać sobie sprawę, że nie kontroluje swoich emocji przy nim jak dawniej. Wydawał się mieszanką ekscytacji, determinacji i lekkiego lęku, który Derek zamierzał z niego wypędzić raz na zawsze.

Stiles był seksowny, nawet kiedy nieświadom obserwatora poruszał się po ich kuchni. A na plecach, z rozszerzonymi nogami i dyszący w ten sposób bił na głowę wszystkie piękne widoki, które kiedykolwiek zaparły dech w piersiach Dereka.

Chciał zedrzeć z niego spodnie. Omega w końcu drżał za każdym razem, kiedy robił coś nagłego i ostrego, kiedy jego dominująca natura wychodziła na pierwszy plan jak wtedy pod prysznicem, po pierwszej kłótni, która zakończyła się seksem. Wiedział, że kolana Stilesa z trudem utrzymywały go w pionie. Teraz było podobnie, ale spodnie z niego zsunął wodząc palcami w dół tych długich nóg, którymi zamierzał się objąć.

Stiles trzymał dłonie blisko siebie, obserwując go uważnie i Derek uśmiechnął się do niego, zanim pocałował jego kolano. Nie był w stanie zacząć niżej, był zbyt niecierpliwy, aby dzisiaj wycałować całego omegę, ale te plany mogli przełożyć na później, gdy jego członek nie będzie starał się przebić przez materac łóżka.

Podniósł się odrobinę wyżej, całując jego udo i Stiles instynktownie rozszerzył nogi jeszcze bardziej, robiąc mu więcej miejsca, prezentując się dla niego pewnie nieświadomie. Miał wgląd na jego penis, ciemną żyłę pod spodem, która pulsowała napełniając całkiem przyjemnej wielkości organ krwią. Derek nigdy nie widział z aż tak bliska jego jąder, ale lekki puszek porastający je, nie zdziwił go. Stiles był zbiorem delikatności i subtelności. Włoski na jego nogach nie ściemniały, a biorąc pod uwagę jego karnację – kilometry bladej skóry – mieli jeszcze wiele czasu do tego momentu.

Derek polizał jego udo, wiedząc, że pozostawienie mokrego śladu, który będzie zasychał, pewnie będzie irytujące dla omegi. Stiles miał jednak również łaskotki i spiął się lekko, rozluźniając mięśnie dopiero, kiedy Derek wsunął jego penisa do ust.

Nie planował długo maltretować go tymi liźnięciami. Omega już wpatrywał się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, jakby pytał czy Derek jest realny. Więc splótł ich palce, zaciskając je mocniej, aby Stiles wiedział, że to połączenie między nimi pozostanie właśnie takie. Wolną ręką objął jego trzon, pociągając parę razy w górę i w dół dla lepszego efektu, ale zsunął ją niżej na jądra, ściskając je trochę, żeby Stiles czuł jakie i one były twarde. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio razem doszli, ale nie miał złudzeń, co do samotnych kąpieli Stilesa pod prysznicem. Czuł zapach nasienia na omedze, chociaż ten zapewne bardzo dokładnie próbował wyszorować swoje dłonie za każdym razem. Ta woń jednak przyzywała go, a jeszcze nikt nie wygrał z jego wilkiem.

Nacisnął na wejście chłopaka płasko palcem, nie zamierzając jeszcze przebijać się przez mięśnie. Stiles szarpnął się jednak i nim Derek zdążył go uspokoić, koło jego ręki wylądowała tubka lubrykantu, a omega patrzył na niego zdeterminowanym wzrokiem, który jednocześnie wysyłał dość oczywiste groźby pod jego adresem. Może i zbyt długo zabawiał się z jego główką ustami, i ta teraz lśniła od preejakulatu i jego śliny, bordowa i nadwrażliwa nawet na podmuchy powietrza. Nawet jeśli oddychał w tym kierunku specjalnie, wiedząc jakie to uczucie, kiedy płyny zasychały na skórze tak podatnej na najmniejsze nawet pieszczoty, Stiles nie mógł wiedzieć.

\- Hale – warknął jednak omega, więc Derek parsknął śmiechem, widząc jak bardzo Stiles nabrał rumieńców.

Jeden kończył się dopiero na linii pępka i po prostu musiał go spróbować. Jeden pocałunek na tej wilgotnej skórze i chciał kolejnego, a omega posłusznie wygiął się w jego stronę. Rozsmarowanie lubrykantu na palcach, nie obserwując ich, nie było łatwe, ale nie niemożliwe. I z dwojga – jeśli miał wybór: patrzeć na Stilesa lub na własne ręce – wolał omegę. Klatka piersiowa chłopaka unosiła się zresztą i opadała, jego ciało wydawało się tańczyć pod ustami Dereka – może nie mogąc się zdecydować czy poddać się pieszczocie, czy jednak przed nią umykać.

Stiles wziął głębszy oddech, kiedy jego w końcu mokre palce wróciły na dawną pozycję, rozsmarowując lubrykant wokół. Wiedział, że omega nie robił tego nigdy, nawet sam. Mięśnie protestowały za bardzo, kiedy przebijał się przez nie ostrożnie. Stiles zaparł się piętami w łóżku, wpatrując się w niego cały czas, jakby ciało Dereka dawało sygnały, co zaraz się stanie. Poruszył dłonią ostrożnie i omega zmiękł, odprężając się na chwilę. Palec wrócił jednak do środka, wbity aż po same kłykcie, i to napięcie wróciło, chociaż Stiles oddychał przez otwarte usta, pewnie nie zdając sobie sprawy jak bardzo obscenicznie wygląda, wyciągnięty w ten sposób, spocony i z zaczerwienionymi wargami.

Jego oczy – szeroko otwarte – skupione na Dereku, błyszczały czymś, co potrafił nazwać tylko magią. I naprawdę dziwił się, że nie podpalili jeszcze niczego. Jego wilk jednak pilnował, aby wszystko, co im się należało – dostali w ręce. Iskra nie mogła im przerwać swoimi wybrykami.

\- Stiles? – spytał, bo po prostu musiał usłyszeć głos omegi.

\- Dobrze – odparł chłopak.

Może było to bardziej westchnienie, ale usłyszał go głośno i wyraźnie.

Derek pocałował jego żebra, pod którymi ukryte serce biło tak szybko, że to cud, że jeszcze nie wypadło z piersi.

\- Stiles – wyszeptał, ponieważ to imię na jego języku smakowało cudownie.

Szczególnie, kiedy otaczał go błogi zapach omegi, a jego oczy mogły cieszyć się widokiem rozpełzającego się jeszcze dalej rumieńca. Wsunął w Stilesa drugi palec i omega podskoczył lekko, na ile mógł, przytrzymywany przy pościeli jego sporym ciężarem. Mógł dalej spokojnie całować jego brzuch, wąską ścieżkę trochę gęstszych włosów, która prowadziła go w ulubionym kierunku i kiedy w końcu znowu był na wysokości członka chłopaka, pocałował jedynie zagłębienie między jego biodrem, a trzonem penisa, wiedząc, że skóra tam była najcieńsza.

Krzyżował swoje palce metodycznie, nie przestając łaskotać omegi. Chciał Stilesa rozluźnionego, chociaż ten zaczął ciągnąć go za włosy, zapewne po to, żeby oderwać go od jego zadania. Penis chłopaka zwiotczał, ale taki był plan, bo kiedy wsunął w Stilesa trzy palce, omega zesztywniał i jęknął przeciągle, ponieważ Derek nigdy nie robił nic połowicznie. Wyszukał prostatę zanim jego omega zaczął odczuwać dyskomfort.

\- Derek – warknął Stiles, ewidentnie wracając do żądaniowego trybu, który bawił go i podniecał zarazem.

I jak mógł nie spełnić życzenia swojego omegi? Podniósł się, zabierając palce ze Stilesa i pocałował chłopaka, przybijając go niemal swoim ciałem do pościeli. Rozsmarował lubrykant na swoim członku i chwycił swojego omegę za udo, chociaż to okazało się bezsensowne, bo Stiles już owijał swoje nogi wokół jego bioder, odsłaniając się w tak doskonały sposób. Jego główka natrafiła na mokre wejście bez problemów, więc wsunął się odrobinę, wiedząc, że żadne palce nie mogły zastąpić penisa. I faktycznie Stiles wydawał się zaskoczony, więc wsuwał się powoli, walcząc z cholerną potrzebą po prostu zagarnięcia tego, co było mu dawane. Gdyby omega nie oferował się w ten doskonały sposób, może jego wilk nie wyłby, gdy centymetr po centymetrze zagłębiał się w tym, dotąd niespenetrowanym cieple.

Opadli na pościel, on nadal na kolanach, podtrzymując omegę, wbity w niego, aż po jądra. Stiles dyszący, wgapiający się w niego z niedowierzaniem, więc pocałował jego usta, odgarniając ręką posklejane kosmyki za długich już włosów. A potem wycofał się lekko, patrząc mu cały czas w oczy, szukając jakiejkolwiek wskazówki, że to co robią, jednak mu się nie podoba. Stiles jednak przygryzł wargę, kiedy przełykał ciężko, a potem zaczął kiwać głową, odpowiadając na pytanie, którego nikt nie zadał. I Derek miał ochotę parsknąć śmiechem, może zażartować, ale nie potrafił wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku, gdy zobaczył płomienie przeskakujące pomiędzy nimi.

Nie wiedział, który z nich otworzył połączenie, ale nagle zalała go kolejna fala emocji – tak różnych od jego własnych. Tak ludzkich i prostych. Wilk zawsze wprowadzał zamęt, ale Stiles był jego kotwicą. Jego jedynym drogowskazem, który pokazał mu jak kochać i być kochanym. Jak dawać, a nie tylko brać, więc wbił się w niego ponownie, chowając twarz w jego szyi, ponieważ potrzebował tego zapachu. A Stiles objął jego kark dłonią, chociaż może nie powinien. Derek nie był jego betą, ale to było tak cholernie prawidłowe, że nie potrafił zaprotestować.

Może miał w oczach łzy. Wydawało mu się, że intensywność tego kontaktu przekracza wszelkie wyobrażenia. Wieź włączyła się w to wszystko, pozwalając im zobaczyć świat trochę innymi kolorami i naprawdę miał nadzieję, że nie podpalą łóżka, ale jego samokontrola powoli się kończyła.

\- Derek – powiedział Stiles, jakby wiedział, że prowadził walkę na dwóch polach.

I jakby dawał mu pozwolenie, więc zaczął wbijać się w chłopaka tylko mocniej, czując jak jego ciężkie jądra obijają się o pośladki Stilesa raz za razem. Członek omegi między nimi zostawiał już mokre krople, więc chwycił go pewnie i mocno, ruszając nim, ciągnąc – może niezbyt delikatnie, ale skutecznie, bo Stiles wziął głębszy oddech i wbił paznokcie w jego kark, starając również walczyć. Z tym, że Derek miał wrażenie, że biorą udział w dwóch różnych bitwach.

On chciał, aby doszli obaj. Stiles chyba zamierzał sprawić, że ta chwila będzie trwała wiecznie, pewnie nie spodziewając się, że Derek mocno wątpił w magiczne zdolności swojego fiuta. Był nawet pewien, że nie wytrzyma kolejnych minut w tym tempie.

\- Stiles – wyszeptał desperacko i omega rozluźnił się, więc prawie jęknął z ulgi, kiedy poczuł ciepłe krople rozlewające się między nimi.

Stiles drżał, niezdolny do wypuszczenia go z rąk, ale Derek nie miał nic przeciwko. Nie ułożył go nawet wygodniej na łóżku, gdy zaczął się ponownie wbijać w chętne ciało i nie zajęło mu długo, aż coś w nim eksplodowało. Miał nadzieję, że incydent z poduszką się nie powtórzy. Kiedy jednak otworzył w końcu oczy, Stiles uśmiechał się do niego lekko usatysfakcjonowany.

\- Kocham cię – powiedział omega krótko i ukradł jego kołdrę.

* * *

Cieszy mnie, że dałam radę to dzisiaj wrzucić. Mam nadzieję, że tempo dodawania nikogo nie zraziło, ale staram się jak najwięcej zrobić dzisiejszego dnia.

Z góry dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze. Ff net nie pozwala na wygodne odpowiadanie na nie, ale możecie być pewni, że czytam każdy jeden i poważnie analizuję uwagi.


End file.
